Allowances
by fromthismoment
Summary: Will Gardner and Alicia Florrick finally get to be together while at the same time Peter Florrick's political career is virtually over. How will this affect their relationship that took so long to finally happen.
1. Chapter 1

PETER FLORRICK STEPS DOWN AS STATES ATTORNEY…AGAIN

Alicia read the byline in the newspaper and almost let out a laugh. Ever since she officially served him divorce papers and changed her last name back to her maiden, Cavanaugh…all of the freebies, deaf ears and blind eyes were now healing just fine. Everyone was finally seeing Peter Florrick for the man he was behind the curtains. Alicia kept reading down and the last bit of the article she read was that Peter was working at another law firm Hunton and Bennett. It was a very prestigious law firm in upper part of Chicago. That was the only firm that hadn't completely gone against Peter…but they had their demands, Alicia was sure of it.

Will walked into her office, he noticed her smile as she put the paper down.

"Now could it be the newspaper has good news or are you just that beautiful this early in the morning."

She couldn't stop smiling, he always did that to her. "No, definitely good news." She noticed a bag in his hand. "And you bring gifts."

"Yes." He forgot the bag he was holding. "I got you a little something, you know, for coming back to the firm so soon after Diane was appointed to her judgeship." He smiled putting it on her desk.

"Well, it's not it's not big enough for a car." She got up from her chair opening up the gift. Alicia didn't have the words for what Will had so thoughtlessly done for her. "I love it." She was speechless.

"Now you can be your own woman." Will watched Alicia set the nameplate on her desk.

ALICIA CAVANAUGH

"I haven't seen those two names together in quite some time." Alicia walked around her desk to give Will a small kiss on the lips. "Thank you, I mean it, it's great."

"Great…so you won't mind if I send in the next client for you. I have a breakfast meeting with a new client."

"Sure…partner." She smiled.

Will kissed her check, stroking her hand. "I'll see you later."

Alicia shook off her feelings so she could concentrate on her next case.

A very nice man dressed in a black suit presented himself very gentlemanly like as he walked into Alicia's office.

"Hello." He looked at her nameplate. "Ms. Cavanaugh…I'm Logan Grey…your partner Mr. Gardner said it was okay that I speak with you…I think I'm a bit early."

"No, no, please, what can I do for you Mr. Grey?"

"I want to sue Roosevelt University."

Alicia's pen immediately stopped writing, she was stunned. A younger person walks into her office and wants to sue a prominent university. She was stuttering. "For what grounds."

"Murder."

"Okay, let's take a few steps back. Let's breathe and please, Mr. Grey, remind me why you're here and let's go with longer sentences so I can understand."

"Dean, my boyfriend was pledging a fraternity on campus last year and we agreed that it would be okay for our relationship if he presented himself as a single, straight man. Well, someone in the fraternity saw us on a date and soon after that he was outed to the fraternity."

"Then what happened?"

Logan got the tissue from Alicia's desk wiping the tears. "There was a party at the frat to welcome all the new pledges into the fraternity. We both thought that its as a great start to our college life. His older brother was a fraternity member, had great memories, a real brotherhood bond. But that night, we found out that one of the brothers had outed Dean to the entire house. And….they…killed him."

Alicia's words were incoherent on paper when she heard Logan's last words. "Mr. Grey, are you sure? Just because, and I'm sorry for your loss. Just because your boyfriend died at a party, that doesn't mean the fraternity house was personally responsible. Was there alcohol at this party?"  
"It's a fraternity, that's like the requirement."

"Did Dean ever drink inappropriately? Did he often have too much."  
"No, he never drank. His brother, Elijah….died in an alcohol related accident and Dean swore he would never drink."

"Was this the first time that Dean was away from his parents, colleges can bring out a lot of different behavior in students away from home for the first time."  
"Ms. Cavanaugh…you are saying exactly what every lawyer is saying to me when I come to their office. First I get dismissed because I'm gay and then it's because he's my boyfriend. And gay boyfriends usually known to play it up at parties." Logan was trying to control his words through the tears streaming down. I know I'm not at the top priority list of clients who have money and notoriety and frankly, I don't care. This fraternity has a history of doing hazing rituals that put people in hospitals and sometimes kill them and the college just sweeps it under the rug. So if you don't give a damn about me I will find someone who does." Logan stormed out of Alicia's office.

She stood there, leaning up against her desk. She was stunned. First Alicia is overcome with joy about seeing her maiden name on a nameplate, then a very upset young man storms out of her office because he doesn't think she cares. Alicia got her thoughts back together and began to run after Logan.

"Mr. Grey." Alicia called out to him as he was stepping on the elevator. "Please, stop."

"I don't want your pity or some pro bono good deed for charity case, I need a real lawyer."

"Then give me a chance to explain myself. You can't just come into my office, give me half assed answers as to why you want me to represent you and then tell me I don't care. I care, damnit, now come back in here and let's get to work."

He smiled a little. "Really?"  
"Before I change my mind Mr. Grey."

He walked back into the building drying his eyes. "That's what every female has said to me ever since that Fifty Shades movie came out."  
"Trust me, that's the only reference to that movie you will ever hear from me."  
"Not a fan."

"I'd rather live in the moment, fantasies are always that…fantasies."

Will walked passed Alicia's office to see the same client she met with earlier in the morning. He knocked on her door.

"Mr. Grey, excuse me, I'll be right back."

Alicia closed the door to Will's office.

"How did the breakfast meeting go."  
"Good, I'm putting together contracts before the end of today." He nodded towards her office. "What's with the same client in your office when I left."

Alicia sighed, sat down in the chair in front of Will. "He wants to sue Roosevelt University."  
Will was taken aback, as Alicia was earlier in the morning. "What for?"  
"His boyfriend was pledging a fraternity and when the house found out the man's sexual orientation, he claims the fraternity held a party organized a hazing ritual that killed his boyfriend."

"All of that is taking two hours."  
"Well it took some time for him to come around to see that we are a firm that cares about all rights, even gay rights. And he's been to about every law firm in the state of Illinois and so far I'm the only one that has taken him seriously."  
"So why does he think someone had him killed, deaths at fraternity parties aren't at an all time low."

"Will, someone caught them on a date…outed his boyfriend Dean to the house and two weeks later Dean ends up dead with alcohol poisoning. He never took a drink before going to college because his brother Elijah was killed driving drunk."  
"And you believe him…that this kid was completely sober going into that party. Did his boyfriend have any idea what was really going on at this party. I mean, no one's naive not to know what goes on at a frat party."  
"They were freshman, away from home, as individuals. Logan says he has real evidence that this has happened before and the college just sweeps it under it's rug to prevent donors from getting suspicious."

"And what evidence have you seen?"

Alicia sighed. "He just has names of former fraternity brothers and some of the victims of hazing and I've been calling all day and nothing but hang ups and answering machines."  
"Alicia, you know that most crimes happening on campuses anywhere rarely go reported. Especially if it's something of this magnitude."  
"Will, this kid lost man he loved most in the world. He's been denied by everyone in the state…I can't turn on him." Alicia paused. "I said I would take the case."

"See where it goes." He smiled at Alicia. "I trust you."

"Thank you." Alicia headed towards the door, then quickly turned around. "Are you free tomorrow evening?"

Will looked at his calendar. "Should be, why?"  
"The kids want to have dinner with you…and me…at the apartment. They want to really meet the man that makes me smile whenever I get off the phone with him."  
He had a wide smile. "What time?"  
"Around seven and then they're going to Peter's for the weekend, so…bring an overnight bag…if you want to."  
"So you do realize that when Peter comes and picks up the kids that it'll be Peter and I in the same room?"  
"We're all adults, and you are in my life now, we'll have to respect each other's…relationships."  
"Okay."

Will sat down in his chair admiring the way Alicia walked out of his office and back into her office. _Relationship_. Things are finally starting to progress.


	2. Chapter 2

Will walked into his apartment, as usual. He ran upstairs to get a quick change of clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it in the laundry basket, removing his belt and opening the closet door.

"Hello Sunshine."

Smiling he shifted the door. "Oh, God." He stepped back, catching his breath. "Mrs. Loy." He took a minute. "How did you get in here?"  
"Your building manager is really nice and I expect he'll send your mother a really fruit basket thanking her for such a gracious meeting."

"You got yourself let into my apartment."

"Got myself let in. That's so…impersonal. I wanted to talk to you and since you're never available on the phone or you just constantly ignore my calls like Alicia does. I figure this is the only way."  
"What's so important that you need to scare the hell out of me in my own apartment, in fact my own bedroom?"

"Alicia."  
He stopped. "Is everything alright."  
"See, that's what I like. I merely mention Alicia's name and already you want to help her, defend her or at least hurt the person who lifts a feather finger to her." Veronica paused. "I haven't gotten the chance to meet you. I know you were a friend to her in Georgetown, but hell, everyone has a friend in college, more than one in fact."

"This is why you broke in, to declare that Alicia and I were friends in college. Nice talking to you Veronica." 

Will was in the bathroom changing the rest of his clothes since he figured Veronica wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"You're in love with her."

That statement made Will think really hard about who those words meant. He wasn't facing Alicia when he would come out of the bathroom.

Will faced Veronica, he couldn't ignore it, he couldn't deny it any longer, not to her at least. "Yeah."

She was walking around the bedroom. "And you have been for a while."

He nodded seriously. "Yes."

"And why didn't you do anything about? The cheating scandal with Peter, all that time in Georgetown, what stopped you? Why didn't you just do it."  
"Are you kidding me? I was law school kid how had nothing to offer her. She deserves the world and I didn't have the world to give her yet."

Veronica smiled in her own way. "But by the time that Peter had cheated on her and the entire state, you were partner in a prestigious law firm. What about then?"  
"Veronica…that was a long time ago. And not to offend you, but it's not a conversation that I would feel comfortable having you."

"So then telling you the only reason she really divorced Peter is because she knew if she lost you it would break her."

Will took a minute to let everything sink in.

"I've loved your daughter since Georgetown, the first day on that campus. Her hair was beautiful the way it was put up into that messy bun that every girl had on campus. But hers…she just glowed. She was…is always beautiful. I knew that would need a hell of a lot more than a partnership and a dream to give her a life that she deserves."

"I'm sure you weren't on deaf ears when the divorce was announced. Where were you?"

Will flashbacked to where he really was.

" _Come on, you look beautiful already, what's with this freshening up." He let out a light laugh thinking how it's not just a stigma of how long it takes women to get ready…even if they aren't going anywhere._

 _Will's phone buzzed, Alicia's name flashed on the screen. He looked to the bathroom door, still closed tight._

" _Hey, Alicia."_

 _Her voice was muddled with tears. "Hey, Will."_

" _What's wrong?"_

" _No…nothing…well, I'm sure you probably heard the news."_

" _What news, I've been in meetings all day, not really any time to think really." He lied, he saw all the headlines on the television, computers and the newspapers reporting the news._

" _I filed for divorce from Peter a few days ago and some repellent reporter got the story and ran with it. It's everywhere. The kids aren't able to go to school, we're looking at private tutoring. It's just a mess." Her voice was incoherent with the crying and the tears that had been falling previously._

" _Wow, that's a lot to deal with. Are you okay?"_

" _I was, but now that I think the news is finally settling in, that alone feeling that all divorcee's talk about. Where you have the kids and the job, but you don't have…that other half. Peter was a cheating whore, but hew as my other half cheating whore." She laughed at her own joke._

" _Do you want some company?" Will then eyed the bathroom door again, he noticed the water not running anymore, he had a decision to make._

" _I don't…." She started to cry again. "I don't know."_

" _I'll be there, don't worry."_

 _It was like clockwork. As soon as he ended the phone call with Alicia, Tammy came out of the bathroom. She was earring the sage robe that she loved so much. She hated hotel robes and always wore her own. Will used to think it was cute._

 _Tammy knew that look Will was presenting to her._

" _Work?"_

 _He chose his words very carefully. "I don't want to be unfair to you."_

" _Why would you be unfair to me? You've been amazing."_

" _I don't want to be unfair to you and being with you, being here tonight, it would be that, unfair."  
"Will you bring me to an amazing hotel, shower me with amazing room service and you think you're being unfair. Aren't you setting your expectations just a bit high?"_

" _Someone needs me."  
"Someone, like a friend." She saw his face. "Someone more than a friend…"  
"Yeah, yes and yes, actually."  
"So you get to have women in your life come and go whenever YOU need them and you just say it's all being unfair? You son of a bitch."_

" _Tamara…Tammy, I'm sorry, I didn't…"_

" _It's like waiting for it. You didn't think this other thing wouldn't happen, or you just didn't know if you'd be lucky enough for it happen. That a person you have loved for so long has finally give you an open and you just take it, forgetting whatever hearts you have to knock down to get it."  
"It's not like that." Will then ducked from Tammy throwing the empty champagne bottle at him, seeing it busting on the carpet._

" _I should've known and I was so stupid to not know." She gave Will a scowling look. Get out."_

" _Don't end it…"  
"Me end it?! Really!? You ended when you said to whoever they are they you would be there. You know Will, the door to the bathroom is not that thick." She folded her arms as Will was opening the door.. "Tell Alicia I said hello and F-" Will had the door shut before the rest of her parting remarks could be heard outside the hotel room._

 _Will shook off Tammy's comments when he reached Alicia's door. He knocked and was greeted by Grace._

" _Oh, I thought you were the pizza guy."_

" _I was in a past life probably, is your mom here?"_

" _In her bedroom, good luck in there, she hasn't really said anything audible in last few hours."_

 _Will put a soft knock on her door. "Alicia, it's me."_

 _She got up from her spot on the bed and opened the door. "You came."_

" _Of course, you needed me."_

 _She started to cry. Will pulled her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder. "I'm always here for you."_

" _I was so unfair to you. In college, when I met Peter, when Zach was born and when I found out I was pregnant with Zach, my family with Peter…he cheated on me."_

 _She cried harder when she pulled away from him. "I'm okay…I have to be okay…for them."_

" _You have to be okay for you, first."  
She scoffed at her life. "Okay for me? I should've been okay for me the first time I found about Peter's infidelities. He said they meant nothing, but how many hookers do you need for it to all mean nothing? He paid for them, out of OUR money. He paid for them out of the money I thought was ours, the money I contributed to. Our lives that he said was perfect and he would never think he could be any happier."_

 _Will didn't know what to say, what could he say._

 _Alicia kissed him and it wasn't that it wasn't expected but it was how much he missed it. He felt her tug at his pants, unbutton them, his hands stopped her._

" _Wait."_

" _What, there's nothing holding us back now. Peter is gone…" She kissed him again, he pulled back._

" _But you have two teenagers out there who both know what … this is."_

" _Will, I'm tired of holding back, it's time. You and me…this bed."_

 _He cleared his throat. "I love you, Alicia and more than anything I want this to happen, believe me, I do. But you just announced your divorce, everyone is coming at you, you're now officially a single mom. It's a lot to deal with. And making love tonight would feel really good, but…we can't."_

 _She let his words sink in. "Now I'm embarrassed."_

 _He kissed her lips. "Don't be. We can talk, watch tv, play monopoly." They both laughed. Anything to make you smile again._

"Wow, that is quite a story. So you were ready to spend a life with a woman you didn't care about or you were just waiting for Alicia to leave Peter because you knew it would happen eventually."  
"I just wanted Alicia to be happy. If it was with Peter, then it's with Peter. If it's with me…"

Veronica interrupted. "How many times did you ask yourself that question."

"What question?"

"How many times did you ask yourself if it was you who got to spend your life with Alicia from the beginning. If she didn't follow the life of luxury with Peter and stayed with you, how would that have changed things?"

"Veronica, it's late."

She glanced at her watch. "It's seven o'clock."  
"And I have an early meeting."  
"So you have a meeting is that how you get out of all uncomfortable conversations?"

"This is uncomfortable, yes…but usually, no."  
"In the last few weeks I have seen Alicia come alive. She's smiling, happier than I've seen her in a long time. I've seen the way you look at her. And tonight I've gotten to see that you you smile whenever you talk about her. Peter never did that. Peter was a business man, Alicia was commodity. Alicia was a wife, not a relationship."  
"Veronica, this conversant is talking a weird turn…."

"Yes and you have a business meeting tomorrow."  
"What else is there to talk about?"  
"We've both seen this woman very hurt but the same man. I haven't gotten a chance to know you and I feel like I should. I didn't get the chance with Peter before I became a grandmother."

"We could've all had dinner toghter, had this awkward conversions over a meal and we can hide behind the forks and spoons rather than you break into…excuse me…get let in by the building manager."  
"You are having dinner with my daughter and my grandchildren tomorrow night. They've come a long way from where they were when Alicia and Peter split up. I want to make sure she won't get hurt again.

Will barely let Veronica take a breath before he defended himself. "I'd rather cut own arm than hurt one part of your daughter. I love her, Veronica. I want to take care of her, her kids. What do I need to do or say to make you realize that?"

"You just did…good night Will." She softly walked around will and let herself out of the apartment.

"What the hell was that?" He was then distracted by his phone ringing "Hey Alicia."

"Ravioli or Tortellini?"

He smiled. "For dinner?"  
"Yeah. Turns out the kids want to make dinner and well, I gave them my cooking skills so I'm getting a backup plan."  
"Pizza, that's still Italian?"

"Yes, but that would mean that I know they are going to mess up dinner and I don't have faith in their cooking skills."

"Alicia, where are you?"  
She made a funny face. "The grocery store."  
"Buying ravioli or whatever making sure we have edible dinner?"  
"Yeah, kind of. I just want it to be nice. The kids are nervous because you were my boss and now this is a really big deal. And they want it to be nice."  
"What if I told you that you could have whatever you wanted because I'll just be staring at the beautiful woman sitting opposite of me."  
"You're too cool about this."  
"It'll be great. What are the kids making?"

"I don't know, they won't let me in the kitchen. That's why I'm in the grocery store in my pajamas." She looked down at her fuzzy slippers.

"It's like eight o'clock."  
"I had to sneak out."

"Feels like Georgetown. Sneaking out of your dorm room."  
"We talked on the phone for hours. I always loved talking to you. So easy."  
Will was reminded by his alarm that he had an early meeting. "Well pretty lady I have to get some sleep to conquer the world tomorrow."

"Ah, the meeting with the Jackson/Gilmore firm tomorrow?"  
"You want to sit in partner."  
"I have a meeting with Logan Grey in the morning."  
"Ah, how's that going?"

Alicia was staring at the pregnancy test. "It's going good, I'm meeting with a few of the other house members. Apparently it's a bigger than then we thought."  
"Good, so I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, you will. I love you."  
"Love you too, baby."

They both hung up, sighing at the same time. Things _are_ going good.


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia put her hand over Logan's arm. He was trembling all over, the thumping of his foot almost shook the table. He had obviously not gone this far in any ability to get justice for Dean's death.

"Oh come on!" Alicia corrected the attorney across from her. "You're claiming that Mr. Shephard was going there to get drunk. Do you have any witnesses to that?!"

Nancy Crozier, counsel for the Roosevelt University, scoffed at Alicia. "College kids, they go out to have fun, they drink, they get caught up, it's no one's fault but their own."

Logan was now standing. "You killed my boyfriend, he didn't drink, he would never do that. Just because you have millions of dollars you can…" Alicia stood to try and get Logan to calm down. "That you can just sweep everything under your golden rug. I loved him!" Logan slowly sat back down, fixing his jacket and tie.

"That won't happen again. i apologize for my client."

"Mr. Grey, we are very sorry for your loss. We are willing to compensate for Mr. Shephard's death. We are willing to work with you." The school president finally spoke up.

Alicia eyed the man's composure during that statement. "Mr. Collins. I'm sure you think, at the end of the day, that your money will be in the best interest of Mr. Grey or Mr. Shephard's family and the some how be closure for Mr. Shephard. Did you know about the others?"

He stuttered…"The others?"

"Richard Winston, Patrick Salimon, Wallace Farmer…" Alicia stopped when seeing Mr. Collins shaking his head. "Do you have something to say Mr. Collins?"

"I'm sure these men have accused something somewhere in this university. It was never bought to my attention and now they have probably forgotten about whatever its is they're complaining about. What did they have to say, assuming you probably contacted them."

"See, Mr. Collins. they're dead." She saw him get very uncomfortable. "So, Mr. Collins, you see where our problem is. There are more than those three gentleman on a list that this fraternity has put into an early grave. What do you have to say about that."

"Every university…"

Alicia cut him off. "This is not every university, Mr. Collins. This is Roosevelt University. This is Chicago. We take college crime very seriously. And before you stand up and try to intimidate me that this is not a crime and kids will be kids, you can save your breath." Alicia was now hovering over him. "I have a son about to go to college,I've done research about your university with other clients, I know what goes on. We'll see you in court." Alicia slammed her notebook shut and walked out of the office, Logan quickly after her.

"Wait, what was that?" Logan was catching up to Alicia.

She sighed. "That was me telling them we're going to court and they can't sweep this under the rug, like you said. You did good, but spare the dramatics."

They were now in her office.

"I don't know what came over me. I just didn't want to sit there and feel like I'm not fighting for Dean. I just wanted to feel like I was doing something."  
"That's good, but we also need to do some trial prep for you when we do go to court."  
"I'll be testifying?"  
"Yes." Alicia noticed his demeanor change. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. I mean this is all new. I never got this far. I always knew what was happening with every thing I went through before. And now I don't know what to expect. This time finally feels like something will happen, someone will finally pay for what happened to Dean." He grabbed a tissue to dry his tears.

"And what do you have going on tomorrow."

"I have class until three.  
Alicia tapped her pen. "I've contacted Richard's mother, she'll be here tomorrow. I haven't gotten any info from the other familes."  
"Really? They said yes."

Alicia smiled. "Yes, Logan, they will be here. They are ready to fight the university. They are just glad that there is someone with a voice to finally read to stand up to the school."

"Thank you, Ms. Cavanaugh." Those words were still ringing in Alicia's ears.

"So, tomorrow."

"I can be here, trust me, anything to get justice for Dean.

"Good, then tomorrow at ten. Then Mrs. Lloyd, Richard's mother is coming in tomorrow around noon. So we can prep and get a lot of work done and be prepared when she gets here and so on."

"What do I wear, suit and tie?"

"Just like you are right now."

"Thank you, again, Mr. Cavanaugh." She never gets tired of hearing those words in her direction.

"You're welcome Mr. Grey. Now get some rest, big day tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll be ready and prepared."

Will was looking over depositions when a familiar knock came at his door.

He smiled. "Your honor." He smiled towards Diane, giving her a big hug. "What brings you down to the lower rankings of the lawyer world."

"I wanted to see how my former firm was doing. I'm hearing good things about Alicia."

"She's doing really good." There was a twinkle in his eye.

"And by the way you talk about her, it's not just professional." She saw Will's face change. "I've seen the headlines, Will. I'd be blind not to see them. She's divorced, back to her maiden name."  
"Yep, all is true." She could tell he was holding back.

Diane starred at him. "Will, come on. I'm not some associate you have to impress. I built this firm with you."  
"I'm having dinner with her and the kids tonight. She called us a _relationship_."  
"That's good. I'm happy for you."  
"I…" He sighed. "I never thought I would do it."  
"Do what?"

"The family thing, to want the family, to want the kids. I never thought I would be that guy."

"Is it that you never thought you'd be _that guy_ or that you'd never find _that girl_."  
"I think it's more that I never thought Alicia and I would happen. I've thought about her every day since college and when she was a junior associate, she was all I could think about. What if she divorced Peter, would I have a chance with her. And now, my head spins when I think about it."

Diane looked at the letterhead on Will's desk. "Lockhart and Gardner."  
He looked at her, almost reading her mind. "I haven't begun to ask her yet."  
"Why not? You've wanted Alicia as a named Partner ever since she was in your office interviewing for a job that did not exist."  
"She's got a lot going on with this case inv…" Will realized he was talking to a judge. "I can't discuss cases with you anymore." That part made him a little sad and at a loss for words.

"You shouldn't talk to me about making Alicia name partner either, but here we are. Will, I am still your friend."  
"I know." Will paused. "I want her to have that name partnership. She has worked hard for it and I can't find the balance yet."

"You don't want to ask her as her boyfriend, but as her boss and that line hasn't been drawn yet."  
"Boyfriend." He laughed. "I feel like I'm in college again."

"Will I've seen you grow up in this firm. You've pulled together this firm better than anyone else could. When David Lee was killed in that court room, you soldiered the partners, you bought the firm back to life." Diane stood up when she saw Alicia walking towards his office. "Now you're having trouble asking a fourth year associate to be a named partner? What are you afraid of Will?"

Alicia walked in knocking. "Hello Diane." She smiled.

"Alicia, very good to see you. I'm hearing good things."

"I'm glad, it's not the same without you."  
"I suggest it wouldn't be." Diane had a reminder on her phone. "I've got to run, a judge's life."

"Good to see you." They hugged.

Will focused on Alicia. "The Logan Grey case, how's that going."  
"We're going to court."  
"So soon? I thought at least a few more depositions and you'd be all wrapped up."  
"Well it's been very clear, written on the wall that Roosevelt University not only doesn't care about the kids who have died at any fraternity. They aren't willing to do anything about it. Oh, but they are willing to throw money at Logan to, well, shut him down and make it all seem like Dean's death to Logan meant nothing."

He saw Alicia having trouble facing him when she starred at the window. "Want Cary to second chair, he's had experiences with these types of cases."

Alicia cleared her throat and turned around. "I can do it, I will do it. I'm not going to let them put fancy words on a paper just to make Logan think Dean's death was justified. And it's Roosevelt University. Zach has the brochure in his room as the top pick. How can I just let him go to a college that I'm suing for wrongful death at a fraternity. Of course he's going to want to join a fraternity. How can I stop him? He's smart, kind….he's nice to everyone. He…" She stopped when Will pulled her into a hug.

"Hey…it's okay. Zach is not just some kid. Zach is a good kid." He kissed her forehead. "He may not even go to Roosevelt."

She pushed him away. "But Roosevelt isn't the only school that has fraternities. What then? What he goes to California, I've seen the UCLA and USC brochures on his desk. He could go anywhere and if something happened, I wouldn't know about it."

Will pulled Alicia into a kiss, parting very slowly. They stood there in silence. Will began in a whisper "Whatever happens, we'll deal with it together. You have me, I'm not going anywhere. And you said it, Zach is a smart kid."

Alicia was soft. "I know…" She looked up at him, kissing him back. "Thank you." 

Will looked passed Alicia to see Peter Florrick standing in the door frame. He composed himself as did Alicia.

"Peter…great timing." Will walked around Alicia to hide her from Peter. "What can I do for you."  
"Workplace romances. I see romance isn't dead."

"Are you here for something Peter, or just to remind yourself of what you never had."

"Funny…Mr. Gardner"

Will sat at his desk, waiting for Peter to take a seat. Doing so, he watched Alicia slowly walk back to her office. She slightly nodded to him from the hallway that she was okay.

"Going over some financial statements, I realize that I'm still paying you."  
"For what? We liquidated everything when you were…putting it nicely…overthrown."

"As was I, then I found this." Peter handed documents to Will.

Will glanced at it for about five seconds. "This is crap. We don't anything to do with this."  
"Then why don't we take into account that you are still operating under a partnership name that is no longer a partner."  
Will laughed. "Mr. Florrick, you have about three seconds to get the hell out of my office and to never bring me this garbage. If you want to go after me, then see me. Don't bring my firm into this and don't you dare bring Alicia into this."

"Who said anything about Alicia?"

"We all know what this is about. If it was anyone else, you'd be wishing me well. You're just upset that Alicia finally moved on. You can't control her anymore. You an control Grace and Zach either…" He could see the veins in Peter's neck popping.

"They are my children."  
"That's the thing about you and I Peter. I respect that you have more of a relationship with Zach and Grace than I'll ever have. You're a great father…just a lousy husband." Will saw Peter's face change with that last statement. Will had the upper hand and he knew it. "You had to pay someone to sleep with you, used the money right out of your own pocket, taking it away from your family, then you had to embarrass the state for the fact that you couldn't get it up at home. Yeah, you son of a bitch, I can be that guy too. Remember that. Now get out." Will sat down his chair, starring at Peter, not moving a muscle. He saw Peter turn around like an animal with his tail between his legs.

Zach and Grace looked at their lasagna. Will was going to be at the apartment in less than thirty minutes and their dinner looked like…

"Did you fry it?" Veronica was coming into the kitchen seeing the burnt lasagna.

"No, the package said three hours and I put it in three hours."

Zach chimed in. "But what she didn't do was check the temperature for the stove. She put it in at four hundred and fifty degrees."  
"And what's wrong with that?"

Grace got the box out. "It was only supposed to be three hundred and seventy five. It's toast. Will's going to be here in minutes and…"

Veronica came around the counter, got a fork and took a bit of the lasagna, swallowing hard. "Maybe we could order pizza, that's still Italian."

"Maybe he won't notice." Grace said to Zach right after Veronica left.

"If he chews really slowly, maybe. 

Will knocked on the door and was greeted by Alicia.

"You don't have to knock." She kissed him. "And you bought wine."

"It is dinner, wine always goes great with dinner."

"And for later." She smiled at up at him. "If you want you can put your bag in my room."

"Good, I'll be right back."

Alicia walked into the dining room with the wine.

Grace looked around. "Where's Will?"

"Oh, he's putting something away. He did bring wine…"

"For those who can drink it." Grace scoffed.

"Not now Grace, this is family dinner so let's have dinner."

Will returned loving the scenery he was taking in. Alicia at the head of the table, Zach and Grace on each side and Will having a seat at the other end of the table, Veronica sitting beside Grace. _Family_

The lasagna was served, everyone chimed in on how great of a job Grace did on how the presentation looked. Veronica kept her mouth shut about the lasagna being extra crunchy on the inside. She just smiled and sipped her wine.

Will took a bite, chewing it slowly…swallowing hard. "It's perfect." He saw Grace have a sigh of relief as she took a bite of her dinner, knowing Will was lying.

After dinner, Will volunteered to pile up the dishes in the dishwasher while Veronica and the kids played a game in the other room. Alicia came in to join him.

"Now I know why you're a good lawyer."  
He chuckled. "Why is that Alicia?"  
"You are the best liar, that dinner was burnt to a crisp."  
"When I was in the dorms, I was always studying and staying up late. There wasn't exactly a good selection of food in the middle of the night. So I found random things in the vending machine, heated them on a mini stove that was in the kitchen. One night I was starving, so I got something out of the vending machine, thought it would taste a lot better cooked. I put it on the hot plate and didn't think the hot plate was, well, that hot. I came back, it was burnt. Best food I ever had. It reminded me of Georgetown. Being on my own for the first time." He smiled at her. "And meeting a very beautiful woman that day and not being able to stop thinking about her."  
"Yes, Marcy was beautiful." Alicia said joking with Will and thinking back to when she met Marcy.

He laughed. "Yeah, she knew it too. It think the one afternoon I had to partner up with her on some project she talked about what color to dye her hair at least thirty four times."  
"Yes, I know, she told me it would be auburn brown."

Her and Will starred into each other's eyes for what seemed to last a lifetime.

"Alicia…it's always been you. You know that." She nodded silently. "I love you." He pulled her into a kiss and she wrapped her arms around him. They still couldn't get enough of each other, making up for lost time they would tell themselves. They parted abruptly when Peter's voice was sounding through the apartment. Will quickly went back to making sure everything in the kitchen was cleaned up.

Peter came into the kitchen, scoffing at Will already there. "Are the kids ready?"

"Yeah." Alicia left the kitchen, walking to the living. "Zach, Grace…everything ready? Your dad's here."

"I'll go get the bags, you help grandma clean up." Zach went upstairs.

Peter and Will were standing in the kitchen, avoiding the obvious and saying nothing.

Veronica walked in seeing them, standing there.

"Well, if we're going to act like children then, well, act like children."

Peter looked at his watch. "Zach, Grace, we have to go."

Veronica looked at Will when Peter left. "It'll get easier, I promise."  
"It's not that I hate the guy, I don't. Just every time I see him, I just get this vision of him coming home to Alicia, the doting husband after he's fu…had sex with some prostitute. She was hurt so bad and he acts like nothing ever happened.

"I know the feeling. I wanted to rip his heart out when Alicia told me about the divorce. I knew something was going on, but how can you say something when everything looks so…right?"

"Yeah, I know."

Alicia closed the door from Peter and the kids leaving. She walked into the kitchen and looked at Veronica.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Veronica saw that Alicia and Will were starring at each other, like no one was around.

"We've all seen this part of the movie, this is where the meddling mother exists." Veronica stopped at Alicia. "I want details." That made Alicia smile.

Will and Alicia waited patiently for the door to shut knowing they were completely alone.

Alicia smiled at him. "And then there were two."

Will picked Alicia up, her legs wrapping around his waist. "Finally." His mouth pulled her lips into a passionate kiss.

Will opened his eyes to a dark room and an empty bed, he looked around. Everything was silent and Alicia wasn't there. He then squinted to the light of the bathroom shining as she opened the door.

"Sorry to wake you." She had an awkward smile.

"Nah, I just woke up and you weren't beside me, that's all." He spoke softly.

Alicia wrapped herself up in Will's arms, contemplating whether she should tell him how she's really feeling.

"What's wrong?" Will said when Alicia thought he was sleeping.

"Nothing…why would something be wrong?"

He positioned his head right beside hers. "I know you Alicia."

She had to say it, he knew something was there. "I was looking at the pregnancy tests yesterday…"

Those words hit Will with a bolt of lighting. He was wide awake, no question about it. He sat up and turned the light on.

"Are you…are we…" A million questions raced through his mind trying to figure out Alicia's next words.

"Me? Oh, no, Will, we're not pregnant." He let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding, she noticed this. "What if I was?"

"I don't know, it's a lot take in." He intertwined his fingers with hers. "I would be happy and we would figure it out." He kissed her hand. "Together."

"I was standing there, talking to you about the kids dinner and when I stopped at the tests, all I could remember were the times that I found out I was pregnant with Zach and then with Grace. I remember being happy. Then I remembered how my marriage wasn't a marriage and I wondered how different our lives would be if you were always there. What if I stayed with you and not Peter. How different would our lives be. Would I be happier? Would I still have Peter in my life? Would I be in the same place professionally and personally. I've been thinking about a lot of things."  
"I love that you have always wanted me to be apart of your life because I've always wanted you to be apart of mine in every way a man and a woman should be." He noticed the concern on Alicia's face. "What is it?" He rubbed his thumb against her hand.

She sat up, sitting right next to him, leaning on his shoulder while him still holding her hand. "I want another child…with you. I feel like you and I should've always been together. Having the big family and making plans for school and colleges." She knew it was a lot to throw at him, but she said it, it's out in the open.

"Alicia, I…"


	4. Chapter 4

So it was out in the open, she said it. Will now knew how she felt. And that was it. Waiting for Will to say something was like Alicia's heart ripping out of her chest.

"Will?" She was smiling hoping it would calm his nerves, but inside she was trembling.

"Alicia, I…" He started again, she was holding onto his every word. She could see his eyes getting misty. "Alicia, I can't tell you how many times I've had this dream where we're together and then find out we're gonna have a baby." He smiled, gathered his thoughts. "I just wanted to take it all in, absorb it, making sure it was real." He squeezed her hand. "The only thing I've ever wanted is to see our child's eyes and seeing the world has to offer. I…" He was finally started to feel whole again.

Alicia dried her eyes with every word he spoke. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Alicia." He kissed her.

Alicia grabbed his face, making the kiss deeper. They got under the covers and quickly discovered different positions on how to make a baby.

Will waited for the elevator to completely open before he put his game face on. He couldn't stop smiling from the other night of Alicia wanting to have a baby. Ever since then, they barely left the bedroom the entire weekend.

"Mr. Gardner." Lauren, Will's secretary greeted him.

"Good Morning."

 _Barely_. Lauren thought to herself as the clock was striking near eleven. "Here are your messages, as usual they are in order of most necessary to get in touch with. So you will see the top three are from Cary Agos."

Will interrupted her. "Why is Cary leaving me a message, his desk is three office doors down from mine"  
"I said the same thing but he wouldn't really give me an answer."

"Alright, what else?"

"Mr. Florrick called." Lauren's words sent shockwaves through Will's body. "He wants Lunch."  
"Good for him, I have nothing to have lunch with him for. If he calls, take a message."  
"He's called six times this morning. I'm sure it's urgent."  
"I'm sure it's not. There's only one thing he really wants to talk about and it has nothing to do with the law, just someone we have in common." Just as the words left Will's lips, Alicia did a small wave as she passed his office and down to hers. "Anything else?"  
"Yes, and Victoria Adler called asking about Diane's vacant place in this firm, since the letterhead still has her name on it."

"What exactly did she want?"  
"Apparently it's bad practice for a sitting judge to still have their name on legal documents of law practices."  
Will knew he had to make a decision on partnership. He had fourth years from his law firm and beyond meeting him with resumes, recommendations. He had to go through it all but there was only one he knew would be right for the job and one he would be at peace with. "Don't worry, Lauren, I'll an announcement today."  
"Is that what you want me to tell everyone when they call? Because the messages there are just a fraction of those that actually come in."  
"No, just take messages…actually no, just, no."

"No to messages, or…"  
Will barely heard Lauren's voice, he was on a mission and by passed her at the door. "All of it."

Cary approached Will in the hallway.

"As you notice your desk was filled with depositions, all signed sealed and delivered."  
"Carey, why are you doing fifty depo's a month? Do you just love the work or do you think it'll get you Diane's office?"

"My father always said…"  
"Cary, don't you hate your father and all of his advice?"  
"He has good advice at times…"  
"When's the last time you actually believed it?"  
Carey took a minute. "Good point. So…Diane's office."  
"Give me by the end of the day."  
"Alright, thank you." Carey gave Will a firm handshake. That made Will more nervous when Cary would get Will's decision.

Will knocked on Alicia's open door, he waited for her get off the phone.

He smiled when she looked up, he couldn't help it. "Do you have a minute?"

"For you, of course." She was smiling too.

Will sat comfortably on the couch adjacent to Alicia. "You know Diane's office has been a hot topic at the equity partners meetings." He saw her nod silently. "I've been sort of questioned about who I want to fill that spot, well, I've been more than questioned." Will wanted to be careful with his words. "Your work is impeccable here and it has been since the day you started as junior associate. I have admired the way you can connect with clients while getting justice. I sit back and just watch you sometimes in the courtroom." Alicia nodded, she's noticed him doing just that on a few occasions. "Ever since Diane left there has only been one decision even when Diane was still here." Will swallowed hard, there was no going back. "I want as name partner, to succeed Diane."

Alicia sat there. She thought the confession of wanting to have another baby was going to be her biggest challenge of the day. But this…name partnership equals that.

"Will, I'm…flattered." She saw his smile dim out a little. "By now everyone knows about us, it's not a secret. I'm far passed what people think of me. I've learned the hard way to get to that place. I want people to respect the work that I've done is honest. I don't think that'll be the case if I'm name partner since you and I have been seeing each other for a few months now."

Will was confused. "You're saying no?"

"No, it's something I really want. A position I've been working very hard for." She started to walk around her office, passing by her desk more than once. "What about us?"

"What does this have to do with us?"

"Business and pleasure, that was our stance when we first started going out on dates, real dates. I mean working on depo's together all day, coming home and talking about what? We know how each other's days went. There is no mystery of talking to each other. It's too much."  
"Again, you're say no?"

She scooted a chair over, directly facing Will. "Who else?"  
"Who else…what?"

"Who else have you asked, or at least considered."

He had to be honest. "No…one."

"So I've been your choice since day one, a partner in your firm that you built with Diane since day one. I've been that person." She knew the look on Will's face. "Who else?"

"Cary Agos."  
"He does a million depo's a month. He works a million hours, he has no kids to take care of and…"  
Will wasn't really sure where Alicia was taking her argument. "And what? Alicia, what are you afraid of?"  
"Nothing."  
"Yes you are." Will was now pacing around her office, Alicia was sitting on the couch. "Forget that we are together or that I'm your…boyfriend for lack of other terms. I'm your boss, a name partner in this firm. Built it with Jonas and Diane from the ground up. I put my heart and soul into this when Diane and I had to refinance the firm. I'm the guy asking you to continue the journey, with me. What do you say?"

She sat there, letting her eyes look up at him. "Will…"

"Alicia you can make a grown man beg for his life on the witness stand and you can't answer a single question that your boss asks you point blank about something you've wanted for five years. Why?"  
"Because I've never been ask this question before."

"Well, now you are."

"Well, I would ask my…as you say…boyfriend, but I can't since my boyfriend has transformed into my boss." She pursed her lips, anticipating Will's reply to that.

"Okay." Will took a minute, sat in the seat Alicia was sitting in before.

He held her hands in his. "I've seen you take what was a damaged reputation, doubt from everyone who saw you walk through the door. You have turned yourself into someone that speaks with grace and pride. You deserve this Alicia. There is no one more qualified to be a name partner."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"As your boss, go out there and kick some ass and go tell everyone that the office next to mine is now occupied."

"Well, I have been eyeing yours, it's cozy and…" She saw Will's face telling her that was out of the question. "I can redecorate."

"Yeah."

Will stroked her hand, looked up in her eyes. "Is it okay for me to give you a kiss. I just found out my girlfriend is now name partner in a very prestigious law firm."

Alicia and Will pressed their lips together just in time for a knock on Alicia's office door. Alicia whispered, "later." Will nodded.

"Elaine Matthews." She shook WIll's hand. "I'm Richard Matthew's mother."

"Great to meet you, you're in great hands with Miss Cavanaugh."

"I hope so."

Alicia sat across from Elaine, getting her pen and paper ready.

"Mrs. Matthews, I'm so glad you could come in. You canceled our meeting on Friday, I hope everything is okay."  
"Yes, everything is okay. I just wasn't ready to talk about Richard and everything happened yet."

"I understand. So, what can you tell me about Richard's relationship with the university."

Elaine was smiling, like it was all flashing back for her. "Richard always wanted to attend Roosevelt University. All he talked about was being on stage and getting to perform in shows like Cirque Du Soleil. He was really proud of the work he was doing there."

"When did get involved with the fraternities."

"Before school even started. There was the rush weekend and all Richard talked about was having brothers and being with real friends, the ones he could count on…later on in his life."

"This must be very difficult for you." She saw Eliane nod. "What happened when Richard joined the fraternity."  
"They were all nice. He would send me pictures from his phone phone of them after a run, he was always running to stay in shape for the plays he did. They would go to parties and then all had this study group. I was amazed at how studious everyone was. That was the fraternity he wanted to join, he made sure of it."  
"What happened after he joined."

"They found out he was gay." Elaine clarified, almost silencing the office.

Alicia stopped. "He was what?!"

"Gay, he had a boyfriend and they found out about it and then it was like they turned on him."  
"Turned on him how?"

"They stopped inviting him to parties, saying he should spend more time with his boyfriend and that all the secret meetings were his imagination."  
"What happened the night he died?"

"He was going to a party at one of the alumni's house. It was icy out and really cold." Elaine had to compose herself, the tears weren't stopping. "The guys at the house said he never made it."

"Did he stop somewhere?"  
Elaine nodded. "No…the next morning they found his car on the side of the road, not touched, just out of gas. Richard wasn't even a mile from the car, the police all said that the cold weather was a factor."  
"Do you believe them?"

"It was cold, but not that cold. Richard loved cold weather. He would ski and snowboard all the time in the mountains. He loved it. So for him to not know the elements. That's just crazy."

"Did the police ever suspect anyone, do interviews."

"No, since he wasn't at the party and no one had heard from him, they didn't suspect anyone from the house."

"Was campus police ever involved?"

"No, they said there wasn't anything they could do since it wasn't on school grounds."

Alicia's page was full of notes of who to call what information to get.

"So the schools did nothing."

"They didn't even send a condolence card when shipping back his stuff from the dorms, like was kicked out or something." Elaine started to cry.

Alicia went around her desk, sitting beside Eliane, putting her hand on Elian'e shoulder. "We can finish this up tomorrow. I can get working on this."

"I hope so, I want to find the person responsible."

As soon as Elaine left Alicia's office, Kalinda was talking with another lawyer.

"Kalinda."

She turned around. "What's up?"  
"Do you know anyone at Roosevelt University, someone who may know where student records are kept."

Kalinda got out her notepad. "Who do you want?"  
"All information you can get me on Richard Matthews. A freshman who was killed while rushing a fraternity."

"Not to be blunt, but that's not exactly uncommon."  
"It is when it's not long after the house found out he was gay."  
"Oh, so you just want school records."

"Yeah and see what you can dig up on…" Alicia fumbled through her papers. "The fraternity Phi Beta Sigma. That was the house he pledged. They were all a brotherhood, according to his mother. I want to see how true that is or Richard is just trying to amp up college life to protect his mom from the truth."  
"Okay, got it, anything else."

"Yeah, scare them up a bit. I have a feeling that this isn't something that just got good at."

"So you suspect there's a pattern."  
"Yep, I want to know how homophobic they really are."

"And what time frame."  
"Yesterday."  
"Got it."

Cary knocked on Will's door. Will noticed it was late afternoon.

"Hey Cary, come on in."

"So, the Anderson depo,"  
"And so it continues, what depo, is this, like ninety?" Will leaned back in his chair, looking up at Cary.

Cary sat in chair across from Will's desk. "I don't know what they want this point, I don't think they do either. They want a prenup, but are so afraid that mentioning anything about getting something from either of them in a hypothetical divorce scares them."  
"So they can't agree what to take keep to themselves in the event they hate each other in the next 2 to 5 years."  
"Exactly."

"And when's the wedding?"  
"Postponed."

"Again, that's like putting it fifteen years from now."

"Yep."  
"Next meeting and there will be one, I'm sure of it. Don't even do depo's, just get out a piece of paper. Ask them to write all the reasons down of why they should get married on in column and why they shouldn't get married in either. I don't think it's a keeper of the sword of what they're willing to keep. I think they're more agreeing that they don't want to get married at all. Do they allow themselves to be that vulnerable to someone that they don't actually see loving in fifty years?"

"Not a bad idea." Cary got up, fixing his suit jacket. "So…name partner?"  
"I have decided." He sighed.

Will could see Cary smiling ear to ear.

"Cary sit down." He shrugged, sat down, fixing his jacket.

Will leaned against his desk, just a few inches from Cary. "I've decided to go a different route."

Cary was smiling until the words sunk in. "What?"

"Cary you're work is great, best I've seen from a senior associate in a long time. You work until you can't work anymore and that's the work ethic I like…"

Cary cut him off, with a scowl, "from a fourth year."

"Exactly."

Cary got up slowly, buttoning his suit jacket. "So who was it? Cameron from down the hall, Bruce from family law. Who was it?"  
"Cary, I can't tell you that."

Cary had an evil laugh. "I knew it. You chose her. Of course you did. You've been in love with her since college and now she's at your firm, Diane gets the judgeship, sans Alicia to replace her. I mean, it's almost poetic and yet so predictable."

Will stood up. "Is that all…. _Mr. Agos_."

"I expected this from Peter, but not you. I thought you were the fair and honest one."  
" _Mr. Agos_ , I can make a call and get your the State's Attorney's job back since you're pushing your way out of this one."

"Will, do you think I'm the only one saying this. You can't be that naive. The fourth years are saying it, the junior associates say it. It's like watching Grey's Anatomy the way they gossip during lunch."

"Is the view really good from the cheap seats, Cary?" Will walked around from his desk, facing Cary…eye to eye. "I'm sure you would know since right now is the perfect opportunity you're giving yourself to get there." Will took a long pause. "Now get out of my office."

Cary let out a whisper. "Sure, whatever you say, _Mr. Gardner_."

Cary steadily walked out of Will's office to see Alicia taking down a couple of paintings from her office, he decided to wish her well.

"Congratulations, name partner."

Alicia turned around, only half smiling. "Thank you, that means a lot Cary."

"I fought for you." He was speaking softly.

"I'm sorry Cary, I didn't hear you."

"Just remember the ones in your corner before you get up to fight for what's right." He banged his fist against the side door frame. He saw Will coming towards them, furiously.

Alicia saw Cary almost run down the hall. "What was that about?"  
"I told him."

"I guess he took it pretty hard, he's a good lawyer, Will. He deserved a better chance."

"There you go again, better chance…as in someone better than you."

"I don't know, why can't we all just get along." She laughed at her own attempt at a joke.

Lauren poked her head into Alicia's office. "Will, there's a Phi Beta Sigma representative on the phone?"

Will nodded, picked up the phone in Alicia's office. "This is Will."

Alicia had a very good idea of what the phone call was about, but the next news will stun her.

Will put the receiver slowly back on the phone base.

"Karma." Will gritted his teeth.

"Will…"

"The very same day I ask you to be a name partner in this firm is the very same day I cannot have any contact with you."  
"What do you mean?"

"The fraternity on campus, the subject of this case against Roosevelt University just filed suit against your suit for defamation."

"But they're protected under the school, we go after the school, not the fraternity."

"Well, apparently they found a loophole saying that Phi Beta Sigma has to find their own representation."

"And they picked you…why?"

"Because of the basketball game I play every Wednesday includes a graduate of Roosevelt University…and guess what fraternity he pledged."

Alicia could feel the blood boil all over. "Phi Beta Sigma."

"Yep."

"Can we do that. Two lawyers on the same firm opposite cases?"

"Yep, they just did."

"When do you have to meet with them."

"Tomorrow morning, breakfast meeting."

"That's not any to prepare, I've had weeks and there's still so much to do."

"I'll figure it out." He gave her a wink and a tired smile.

"Be careful."

He mouthed. _Always_

Alicia sat at her desk closing out her documents when the new desktop uploaded onto her screen

CAVANAUGH & GARDNER

Alicia couldn't help but feel tired. Everything she ever worked for. She finally got passed the scrutiny of her former name, she finally got the partnership beside Will that she secretly always dreamed of. For what? They are now working apart from each other, against each other. Things are about to get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

The rain was still coming down fast and furiously. Will's apartment almost looked like grey ambience with all the cloud coverage.

Alicia had stayed at his place the night before since the weather was so bad. They had been working on their own perspective cases. Even though lawyers don't really share notes until deposition time, this was the exception. They actually were more productive this way. They were always ready when it came time to sit down with their clients, no second guessing, no second meetings. Everything was laid out and ready to go. Will even had the sign changed in the building and the letterheads updated. It was official, Alicia was his partner in the firm. Everything was going well for them….professionally.

Will felt Alicia starting to stir beside him. He saw her eyes open wide.

"Relax, it's not even seven, we've got time."

Alicia slightly opened one eye, looking at the window on the left side of their bed. "Is It _still_ raining?"

"Yeah, I don't think the rain's quit at all since it started last night."

"Can we pretend it's Sunday and just lay here?" She snuggled up closer to him.

Will smiled. "It can be Sunday, if you want."

She sat up, looking oddly at Will, her eyes barely open. "What do you meant, if we want?"  
"Partners can work from home, no questions asked."

"I have a meeting at ten with Kalinda."

Will made a sad face. "So much for it being Sunday."

"Maybe another day." She kissed him before getting out of bed.

"Alicia." She turned to face him. "Are you…are we okay…from last night?"

She sighed, paused. "I'm okay."

He sat up in the bed, taking her hand into his. "Anything you need, I'm here, no matter what."

"I know."

* _flashback*_

 _Will looked at the box when Alicia was in the bathroom. He remembered being in the store for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't know what box was which. How to tell the difference and what was the difference. It's a simple yes or no question. All his ramblings in his head stopped when the door opened._

" _We have to wait three minutes."_

" _Waiting three minutes for news that could possibly change your entire life." He tried to lighten the moment._

 _Alicia folded her arms. "Is it always this cold in your apartment?"_

" _I think it's the rain, I can get you a sweatshirt."_

 _She nodded. "That would be nice."_

 _A minute later Will returned with a Georgetown sweatshirt. It happened to be the first one he grabbed, no intentions._

 _Alicia and Will both looked at the wall clock. They still had_ two minutes _left._

" _Do you want something to drink…water, mom dropped some of that flavored water."  
"No, it's okay, Will, really. I'm fine. Just…anxious."_

 _Will got up and slowly sat down by Alicia, taking her hand._

" _Whatever happens.…"_

 _She whispered. "I know."_

 _They both looked up at the clock again,_ one minute _._

" _Both times I found out with Grace and Zach, the sky was clear, not a cloud in sight." She smiled. "I've always liked it when it rains. Everything calms down, almost to a whisper."_

 _Will just let Alicia talk things out. He was just as nervous as she was and really had no idea what to say. A lot of times when they had these silent moments Will always thought he would say something silly or stupid and it would ruin the moment. They might actually become parents. His dream of Alicia wanting a baby with him, her wanting_ his _baby. He didn't care if it was raining, snowing, sleeting, hell a tornado could touch down and he wasn't moving from that spot he sat in right there._

 _Alicia's phone timer was buzzing in the bathroom. She forgot her phone was in there or that she event set a timer. The walk to the bathroom seemed like a million steps from every other time._

NEGATIVE

 _A million bricks just got dumped onto Alicia's heart. She was so sure this time. She knew what it was like to be pregnant, to figure it out when her body was changing. Alicia was able to look out the bathroom door but Will wasn't able to see her. How could she tell him this. He was so excited to get a test, he would've bought a million of them if she asked him to, he was so excited. She heard his footsteps approaching the bathroom._

" _Alicia…" He had that soft, soothing voice that Alicia loved so much. HIs voice had all her emotions going. She didn't want to face him._

 _He pulled her into a tight hug. He looked over her shoulder to see the negative sign on the test. Even Will had to admit that one word had him holding back. He had to be strong for Alicia. "It's going to be okay…really, it is." Will waited for Alicia to pull away from him, he dried her tears. "We'll be okay…we'll try again, we have plenty of time."_

 _They stood in the bathroom, the grey sky being their only light. They held each other, feeling the loss of what could've been the biggest moment of their lives._

 _Alicia pulled Will's face to hers and they shared a passionate kiss, never wanting to let go._

 _*end flashback*_

Will was on his computer, going through notes of his recent deposition from the fraternity he's representing. His phone was buzzing with an unknown number.

"Hello?" He was always cautious with unknown numbers.

Grace was panicking. "Will, so sorry to call you, mom isn't answering her phone."

"No, Grace, it's okay, what's going on."

Grace was uncomfortable with the school principle starring at her while she called Will.

"It's so stupid, I need you to come pick me up."

Will looked at his watch, it was only noon. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm _fine_. The school is the one who has the problem."

As Will heard the explanation from Grace, he was getting his coat and keys and on his way out the door. He always wanted the opportunity to show Alicia he could be that guy, the guy who picks the kids up from school, the responsible father.

"Grace, if it's a shirt, then it should be fine, what did the shirt have on it."

"GOD'S NOT DEAD. It's from a movie and they said was too.." Grace was doing air quotes. "Too religious."

"Grace, don't say anything else, I'll be right there."

"Thank you, Will. Do you know where mom is?"  
"Saving the world."

Kalinda and Alicia were at the fraternity house. They were supposed to meet the president, but he was _running late_.

"Does your leader know we're here, waiting for him?" Kalinda saw the young man nod nervously. "Did he fall into a KEG the night before, that being the reason he forgot to be here?" The guy Kalinda was talking to, looked no older than a college freshman. He was both scared of Kalinda and attracted to her. "Get him on the phone, we don't have time of him to wake up from an all night binger"

While Kalinda was grilling the freshman, Alicia was looking around. She saw a few pictures of Richard in the photos.

"Kalinda." Alicia called her over. "Not a single picture has Richard Matthews with a single cup of anything. Not even water."  
"Yeah and do you notice how no one's here. When did you last go to a fraternity house and no one was around."

"Hmm, must be that all-night binger."

They both had a light laugh.

The guy came back, this time he spoke to Alicia.

"He just walked into class, he won't be back for a few hours. Wo..would you like to leave a message."

Kalinda walked up to him, grabbed his hair, hearing the guy whine and seeing him squirm. "Listen, peanut boy. I know Mr. Garrison is supposed to meet with us. So why don't you get your _brother_ out of class and talk to us. I'm sure he has a lot to say."

"Yeah…sure." The guy left, almost tripping over his own two feet.

Alicia smiled. "Impressive."

"He was starting to annoy."

Alicia and Kalinda were sitting in her car when Cary pulls up beside them. "Afternoon ladies."

"Cary, what are you doing there?"  
"We representing Phi Beta Sigma. You want to talk to Pete Garrison, you have to with a lawyer present."

Alicia got out of the car, almost furious they waited so long for a technicality. "Then why the holdup? I checked with the school, Mr. Garrison doesn't have classes today. So what's he up to?"  
"On my way here I got a text that he's already inside the house."

"And we've been sitting out here like fools?"  
"I think that was the plan." Cary followed them into the house.

All three walked in, seeing Pete Garrison starring at them.

"Sorry about the, mixup." He saw Kalinda make a face…his smile faded.

"Mr. Garrison you know why we're here, so let's get this started." Alicia got out Richard's picture. "This man, in the picture, is the same man, in _that_ picture on your wall amongst a few others. Isn't that right?"

Pete looked to Cary for guidance, Cary nodded answer the question. "Yeah, that's Richard Matthews."  
"Do you know all your fraternity brothers by their first and last names."  
"Yeah, I'm the president so I have to know everyone's names."

Kalinda glared at him. "So you forgetting the time you agreed to meet us because you have _so many_ names to remember."

"Yeah, I got the times mixed up."

Cary interjected. "Alicia, this kind of feels like he's on trial."  
She had a straight face. "No, just asking questions Cary, getting the facts." She saw Cary focus back on Pete. "Did Richard have a room, since he was an official member of Phi Beta Sigma."

"Yeah, we all do…it's upstairs."

They all four walked up the tiny width of stars. The room looked exactly as it did the night Richard left for the party.

"We returned all of his things to his mom. But we haven't really changed it. Doesn't seem right to change something after someone dies." Pete was getting more nervous by the minute with all of them in Richard's room.

"You got everything, huh?"

"Yeah, just what I told you."

Kalinda pulled open the closet.

"So there's a _brother_ that has to share closets or I'm guessing this is Richards."  
"I don't know, the guys said they got everything."

"You know, _Pete,_ perjury doesn't just exist in a courtroom. It comes in the form of obstruction of justice. Do you know what that is?"  
"Yeah, I take a criminal justice class. I know why all of you are here."  
"So that's why you ran away like a little boy." Kalinda had fun watching Pete tremble.

Alicia wrote something on her business card.

"We'll have someone come by later today to pick up the rest of Richard's things. I'm sure his mother would find them comforting considering she now has a dead son after fraternity brothers didn't give a damn about what happened to him." She almost stomped out of the house, her entire body was fuming. She just couldn't get the image of Zach pledging a fraternity out of her head. Him not being able to find his way home. Scared, lonely…

"Are you alright?" Kalinda finally caught up her.

"Yeah, I just had to get out of there. Where's Cary."  
"Talking to _his client_. This is going to get really ugly, you know that, right. They picked Will to represent the fraternity for a reason."  
"I know. It's just that guy couldn't care if someone was lying dead in a forest, as long as their weekly all night bingers were still under wraps.

Cary joined them in the parking lot.

"Look, Alicia, I'm on your side, believe me. But your suit could be thrown out of court for what happened in there. I talked to him, calmed him down. Are you sure you're up to this?"  
"It's just a lot more work than I anticipated. I'm going to call Logan Grey at the office."

Will got up to the principles office. He could see Grace sitting in the hallway. This bought him back to the times he was in trouble for something or another. Will thinks all his times getting into trouble made him want to be a lawyer to figure out easy to get out of trouble.

"Grace." He interrupted her reading.

"Will, thank you so much of coming."

"Yeah, anytime. So, what's this shirt thing about?"

Grace opened up her sweater and showed him the shirt. _GOD'S NOT DEAD…he's surely alive._ "It's just a shirt, it's something I believe in. I said I'd put a sweater on, but apparently that's not good enough. Whatever happened to free speech. Kids wearing heavy metal bands and that support the devil, they can wear them. But I'm positive, speaking about God, and people suspend me."

"They suspended you?"

"For three days, and I have a English test, counting for thirty percent of my grade. I can't take that because I'll be sitting at home _thinking about what I did_."

"What's the name of your principle." Will gave Grace a look before she spoke. "The real name and not the one kids call her around school."

"Mr. Scott…his first name is Winchester."

"Winchester Scott…sounds like a law firm I used win against."

Will stepped into the office.

"Hi, I'm Will Gardner, friend of Grace's mom."

"Hello, where is Mrs. Florrick."  
" _Ms. Cavanaugh_ is working. I'm here to try and straighten this out."  
"Straighten what out. She wore an inappropriate shirt to school, grounds for suspension."  
"Really? So if someone else wears a shirt, GOD IS DEAD, suspend them too."  
"That's different. They are two different things."  
"Oh, My GOD! Do you hear yourself right now. God is dead or he isn't dead. That is not the question, they are both the same."

"She's suspended, I made my ruling."

"Ruling, really? This is a principles office. A ruling means a judge gives a ruling, something to be debated later. There's no judge here. Just a principal and a.." Will took his words carefully. "A girl who chooses to wear a shirt about something she cares about. How is that hurting anyone."  
"There are children in this school that believe different."

"So a muslim student wears a shirt with Abraham or Isaac on it, you send them home too."  
"That is different, again Mr. Gardner. Those are just names."  
"Really!?" Will was raising his voice.

"Mr. Gardner…"  
"Mr. Scott. I _am Mr. Will Gardner._ Partner in a very prestigious law firm. So I have some knowledge of the law on my side _."_ He could see Mr. Scott fidgeting, another reason Will became a lawyer. "There's a thing in the school system called due process and that means every step is written down, verified and filed. Granted by the, oh, speedy process this entire thing has taken place. I'm sure you have perhaps skipped a few steps. Let me fill you in on a little secret. " Will had his hands pressed on the desk, starring right down at Mr. Scott. "That girl has done nothing wrong. I don't know your beliefs and after this, I don't want to know. I can take you and this entire school to court and _I will win_. Do you understand?" Will stood up, fixing his shirt. "Now, we can just all pretend this never happened and walk out of here like two grown men. If that's what you want. I can make this situation very hard for you."

Mr. Scott stood up, fixing his jacket as Will did.

"You will not threaten me in my own school, Mr. Will Gardner."  
Will made a face. "Who's threatening who? I'm merely making a statement…as a lawyer. I will be representing Ms. Florrick in this matter…if it does become one." Will cleared his throat. "Will it become one, Mr. Winchester Scott?"  
Mr. Scott looked at his notes thinking about everything Will just said. "No suspension, but she cannot return to school today. She can come back tomorrow, but not with a shirt like that on."

"All I ask." Will smiled, walking towards the door. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Winchester Scott. Look forward to the parent-teacher conferences."

"I'm sure." The man sat back down slowly.

Will came out to see Grace's hopeless look. She still thinking suspension.

"Relax, you're off the hook…starting tomorrow."

"Really!?" Grace had a big bright smile and jumped into Will's arms. "Thank you so much, dad."

They both stopped, Grace not realizing how impacting her words really were to him.

"Oh, sorry Will. I just…the moment. It's something my dad would do."  
"Has your dad had to bail you out of school."  
"Yeah, but that was in the third grade. I got into a fight with another girl in my class over crayons, it was so stupid. The other girl _swore_ that I started it by pulling her hair, something, told you it was stupid…"

 _Is this what being a father is. Having random stories being told and enjoying every minute of it, even if the stories are not about you._ Will's thoughts were racing.

Alicia walked into her apartment, the tv was playing an old movie, Grace's favorite _A Philadelphia Story_. Alicia always thought the movie sort of modeled her own romantic life.

She walked in on what surprised her and both made her heart melt. Grace was watching the moving intently as Will was sleeping soundly beside her.

"Hey." Alicia whispered to not wake Will.

"Mom!" She lowered her voice. "Will was so great today, he got me back into school."

They walked into the kitchen for Alicia to hear the riveting reason why Will had to get Grace back into school.

Grace was going on and on about how she had the GOD'S NOT DEAD shirt on and she was pulled out of class and then Will came to save the day…in her words.

"So, you're not suspended, just sent home from school."  
"Like a warning. So I went from being suspended for a week, Will walks in and I get to go back tomorrow and study for my English test."

"What shirt did you wear that made you almost suspended."

Alicia was waiting by the microwave for her pizza to heat up. Will is also the greatest person ever to order pizza without Grace even asking. Zach went to a friends to study and sleep over so it was just the two of them.

"The one I got at the Christian event in Madison." She saw Alicia nod her head. "It went great with the jeans I'm wearing now. I had a sweater on."

"Grace, I love that you feel strongly about this, but not everyone sees the views you do."  
"I know, Will and I talked about it in the car ride home."

" _You and Will_." Alicia didn't know to be stunned that Grace is talking to Will so openly or that Grace is actually listening to what Will has to say. "What did Will say?"  
"Not everyone likes everything. Like I don't agree with what Susan from across from me wears, she's more of a hipster. I don't deny her that because it's what she believes but I wouldn't ever do it. It's kind of the same thing."  
"Yes it is." Alicia saw the clock, it was almost eleven. She didn't realize how long of a day she had going over Logan's story versus the story of Mr. Garrison. "Go on to bed. I'll take care of Will."

"Oh, mom, I said something that might've been a bit weird for Will."

"Oh, what was that?"  
"I was so excited that he got me out of my suspension and I called him 'dad'. He seemed weird about it for a minute. Do you think I offended him?"

Alicia flashed back to the moment they found out they weren't pregnant. "No, honey, it just took him by surprise. You did nothing wrong."

"Okay, night mom." She kissed her cheek and sent to bed.

Alicia took her pizza and sat down beside Will, this nudged him away.

He looked around. "Where's Grace?"  
"Getting to bed. You were asleep when I got home."  
Will rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, last thing I remember is the moving starting and now this."

"Well you must have been really tired from being her big hero today."

Will laughed. "Yeah, it was fun playing parent for a while and scaring the hell out of her principle."

"Oh, yes, the Supernatural guy?" She saw Will's face. "That's what Zach used to refer to him as whenever seeing him around campus. It's with some show the kids watch."

"Grace acted like I saved her life when I all I did was talk her principle down."  
"Everything for a teenager is saving their life, always being dramatic and life altering. I washed her favorite shirt, not the one she wore today and it happened to be in her closet. She told me I saved her year. I knew it wasn't going to last long, something else would come up that she hates me for, but it made me feel good for about five minutes."

"Being a parent, five minute happiness."

"You should write a book."  
"Yeah, the shortest book."

Alicia put her empty plate on the coffee table. They both sat together watching the nearly silent ending of _A Philadelphia Story_.

"I don't have any meetings tomorrow morning."

Will looked up at her, saw the look. "Grace is just a few feet away and Zach will be home soon."  
"No, Zach is sleeping over at a friends. Some big test to study for. He won't be home until after school tomorrow." She started drawing circles on his hand. "I love that you treat my kids like your kids and calling this place your home."

"It feels good, I like it." He had a twinkle in his eye, only other time Alicia noticed this was the first time they spent their first night together.

Alicia leaned down and kissed Will, reaching to loosen up his tie.

"Alicia…" He stopped her from reaching for his pants. "Grace could walk out of her room any second."

"Better get to the bedroom then." She got up, holding out her hand out for Will to take.

They were in her bedroom with the door locked. A dim light barely lit the room.

Will wasted no time in kissing her neck while reaching for the zipper of her skirt. He heard her moan which excited him even more.

Alicia laid flat on the bed, Will climbed on top of her.

They traced each other's body…feeling every inch of each other.

Alicia could feel her body surrender as Will entered her. She let out a loud moan, they both laughed.

"I can't help it. You feel good." She smiled as Will continued to kiss her.

Everything else faded into thin air.

Zach waited for Nisa to get back in the car. They stopped to get gas on the way to Philadelphia. He was reading his phone about all the texts Grace sent him about Will being the coolest guy in the world. He liked when Grace was happy. He knew the divorce was hard on her and Peter not being around.

"Okay, we're good. Sorry I had to pee like the ninetieth time."

"It's okay. I don't mind."  
"So how many more miles until we get there."

Zach checked the GPS on his phone. "Two hours, just when the clinic opens." He looked at Nisa. "Are you sure you want to do this. We have other options."  
"I know it's wrong and I never thought it would happen this way, but it's for the best." Nisa looked wallet sitting in between them. "You got the money from your dad?"

"Yeah, it's all taken care of."

"And he has no idea it's for an abortion?"

"I told him it was for a school program. He wrote me a check. Stop worrying, it's going to be okay."

"Yeah." Nisa sighed and closed her eyes to try and rest while Zach drove the rest of the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Will was hearing footsteps coming from what seemed like the living room. At first he thought it was just Grace or Zack getting some water, then he heard voices. He looked at Alicia, she was fast asleep. He wouldn't think to wake her. He slowly opened the door and walked down the hallway. He was shocked…

"Zach…and?"

The girl waved back at him, her being nervous was more than obvious. "Hi…I'm Nisa…Zach's girlfriend."

Will had his theories about why Zack was sneaking into the house with his girlfriend at, he looked at the digital clock on the cable box…three in the morning. He didn't know how to read Zach, so he didn't want to jump to conclusions. Alicia would know what to ask, the parent. He would ask questions, as a lawyer.

Before Will took the leap in asking a question that might get him in the dog house for a long time with Alicia…Zach spoke up first. "Look, Will, I know it's late. And I know you probably have a lot of thoughts in why Nisa is here in the middle of the night." He saw Will nod and fold his arms. "It's all innocent, she's just staying here until we go to school in the morning. That's it."

"Wait, I thought you were studying for some big test….and I'm sure there was this covering thing in case your mom checked up on you."

"And I'm probably going to have this really uncomfortable conversation with her after school tomorrow, right?"

Will had thought about telling Alicia, but what for? He was torn being the guy that Zach could talk to openly without involving Alicia, but he also wanted to be the guy to steer Zach in the right direction in any way that he could.

"And how do you plan on making this look like it never happened?" Will got two bottles of water out of fridge tossing one to Zach. Nisa had went to Zach's room to sleep.

"I'm always up getting ready before mom is, so I would just drive Nisa home so she can change and go to school."

Will put the cap back on the bottle slowly, not sure if he should ask. "You can answer if you want, I'm not holding you to anything…"

Zach raise an eyebrow. "You sound like you're my lawyer trying to get me out of going to jail." "Yeah, that did kind of sound..official." They both had a light laugh. "Really, what happened."

Will was almost holding his breath in waiting for Zach to really talk to him, open up him about what was really on. And knowing that this would probably never be told to Alicia unless it came from Zach himself.

"We were driving to St. Charles."

"Well it's kind of late to go sight seeing, what's in St. Charles?"

"A clinic." Zach looked directly at Will for a look, a gesture to that answer.

"Are you okay, is there something your mom or I can do?" Zach sighed, pausing to answer Will. "It wasn't for me."

"Why would you need to drive your girlfriend to a different city over night to a cli…" Will finally put some of the pieces of the puzzle together. "Nooooo."

"Yeah."

Will took a long drink of his water. "Zach…"

"It was one time, mom was gone for the weekend." Zach looked at Will. "I think it was the weekend she went with you to New York for that case."

"You…think?"

"Yeah, I can't pinpoint the exact time."

Will quickly followed. "That your girlfriend got pregnant?"

Those words sounded like a saw going through ten inch block of wood. He couldn't believe the words he was sharing with Zach, the conversation.

"Will, we didn't plan it."

"Yeah, obviously. Getting pregnant and 'hey, mom what's for dinner' don't generally go together." Will then remembered how this conversation started. "So…the clinic."

"That was the deal, I got the money from my dad and…" Zach saw Will's face. "He doesn't know. I told it him it was for some school thing." Will nodded.

"Both of us were smart enough to know raising a child at our age wasn't going to be a good idea."

"A little late to start thinking smart, but you're going somewhere."

"We got to the street the clinic was on and Nisa started talking about couples that can't have kids and here we are kids having a baby and knowing we can't raise it."

"And…"

"We turned the car around and came home."

Will thought fireworks were going to streamline the sky. He was expecting the exact opposite.

"What do you want to do now?"

"You're a lawyer…"

"Well I hear your mom is a great lawyer, but hearsay…you know." He chugged some more water. "You have to tell her, Zach."

"She's so happy." Those words made Will's heart jump, he had to keep himself still from smiling while Zach was serious. "I just don't want her to lose that. It's been a long time since she's been this happy."

"Zach, you can't hide stuff from your parents, especially ones whose job is to look for people who lie."

"I know she's gong to find out and I'm going to tell her. We just have to figure out what to do first."

"Strange as this will sound, but it will make sense." Will cleared his throat. "You need a parent or guardian since you are under the age of eighteen to do this. Signed signature from Alicia or Peter."

"But you just said guardian."

"Yeah, so."

"You!" Zach's voice got a little high pitched.

"Me? I'm not your guardian Zach."

"No, but guardian can be a legal representative, and I can hire you."

"Zach this is crazy, even after everything that's already happened."

"I just don't want this to be bigger than it already is."

Will played through Zach's entire story from start to finish.

"Bigger than it already is?" He was seeing Zach's face, like a little school boy, well, that he still is. Will had to keep reminding himself of that, Zach is still a child. "What do you want to do while your girlfriend grows a baby? Hide in your bedroom and only come out at night to see the outside world." "No, she'd live with her parents."

"Zach, she's pregnant, you can't hide from this." Will's voice was stern, as if he was talking to _his own_ child.

Zach stood up firmly. "Are you going to help me or not."

"Zach I'm glad you started to, _mature_ , in the last five minutes. But you can't do this and think your mom isn't going to find out before you're able to tell her."

"Then you'll help me. Please…just so I can buy some time in telling mom."

"So this is what guilt is? You're guilting me into this?" "Are you saying yes?"

"No." Will picked up his laptop from his bag. "And this conversation never happened." Will put some notes in his computer, very quickly and closed. "My office, Monday morning. You're on spring break right?" Zach nodded, surprised Will already knew that. "Be at my office before six."

"That early?" "Do you want your mom to find out?" "Five thirty." He saw Will nod in agreement. "Thanks, Will. This means a lot."

 _It should_. Will thought Zach put him in a place where he couldn't say no. Will couldn't deny that everything felt so right with Alicia, she was the happiest she's ever been. Ether Zach wakes her up and tells her now or later or in nine months, this will crush her.

A few hours later, Will found himself in the middle of pretrial prep with Mr. Garrison. Will watched his client. For years studying cases and clients, he's gotten pretty good at being able to tell a truth from a lie. He was uncertain with this one. Pete Garrison really knew how to play people or he really had no involvement with Alicia's client's death.

"I think we're done here, Mr. Garrison…"

Cary went to shake Mr. Garrison's hand when Will interrupted them. "Mr. Garrison, have a seat. Cary, you can go now. I'd like to have a word with _our_ client."

"But I'm second chair, I'm allowed to be here."

"And I say you don't have to. Go home, get some rest from the Anderson's."

Cary got a good look at Will's expression, what he calls "game face". "Whatever you say, _Mr. Gardner_." Cary knew Will hated to be referred as that, seems like he's _older_.

"What's up, Will. Why the secret meeting?" Mr. Garrison was swaying in his chair, cool as cucumber.

"What would your reaction be if I said you were homophobic."

"Wow, umm, I don't know. I'd say no, of course, everyone is entitled to who they want to live with."

"Mr. Garrison, do you know what homophobic means?" "Yeah, being afraid of gay people."

"Not exactly. It's being afraid of how certain people live their lives and thinking they are going to press their beliefs onto you. Is that how you see the gay community?" "No, why are you talking about the gay community?" Will took back his emotions. "What did you know about Richard Matthews?"

"He was a freshman…liked theater and, I don't know, why?" "I don't know. I'd think that a guy who is, posthumously bringing down your entire fraternity and everything you believe in that you'd know more about him. And you know, since he was a _brother_ that you'd know that much more about him too. Since you are the president of the fraternity and you know so much about the men you keep."

"Look, the guy is trying to get us back because we didn't include him in some meetings. He…" "He, _what_ , Mr. Garrison? Please, tell me. The camera's off, I'm not recording this. What exactly happened at these parties."

"Mr. Gardner, I feel like I'm on trial here and Mr. Agos said it wouldn't feel that way."

Will straighten his tie, fixed his siting position.

"Have you ever been to trial Mr. Garrison? I mean actually been on the witness stand?"

"No, I've only seen mock trials in class."

"Then go to a real one, I'm sure you'll benefit from it."

"Why, I'm just telling my side of the story."

Will stood behind the chair he was just sitting in. He stared at Mr. Garrison, to make sure the truth was clear.

"Whenever a gay fraternity brother is killed, his housemates are questioned. _Did you know he was gay?_ Is always a great one to say. My favorite is _Are you gay? Are you jealous that Mr. Matthews was comfortable wis sexuality and you were still in the closet_.

Mr. Garrison was nervous. "I'm not gay, I wasn't jealous of Richard."

"I know that! The prosecution knows that! It doesn't matter what I think! It doesn't matter what Alicia Cavanaugh thinks. You have to convince, really convince more one juror and not get a couple of 'maybe's'. You need to put enough reasonable doubt in your story on the stand that you had nothing to do with everything that happened to Richard Matthews that night." Will softened his voice, making Mr. Garrison a bit more comfortable. "How his car stopped, how he ended up on the side of the road, freezing to death from the elements when he was skilled to handle uncertain climates. How did it happen."

Mr. Garrison was almost frozen, he didn't know what to think. All the realness of the trial and him being on the stand got more real.

"All I know is I invited Richard to a party, all the guys were around when I did it. We all knew hew as gay, some of the guys were a little bit stand-offish towards him, but they were cool. Everyone kept to themselves."

"Who, who were standoffish. And it doesn't matter if they meant to hurt Richard or not. We need something."

"I can't rat on my brothers."

"Even if they killed a guy who just wanted to go to a party. A guy who finally thought he was getting his life together, people were accepting him for who he _really_ was? How did it feel when you were accepted to the house? Feels really great, I felt great when I got to be a fraternity brother. Some of my best friends." Will was saying all for his and then remembered the real reason why he took this case. "But you can't let people get away with something you know is wrong." Will went around the room to make sure the door was shut. "It's just you and me. What happened."

"Talk to Brantley Garrett." Mr. Garrison noticed Will writing the name down. "He was the one who gave Richard the address and the directions to the house. He might know something."

"Thank you."

Alicia was sitting in her office writing notes down when a man with three huge moving boxes walked into her office.

"Alicia Cavanaugh?" She looked up. "What is this? I didn't order anything." The man looked at his clipboard. "Phi Beta Sigma paid for this to be shipped here, to your office specifically."

"Oh, yes, thank you."

Alicia grabbed a letter opener off her desk and started cutting open the top box. She was glad it wasn't Elaine opening the box first. The clothes were just thrown into the box, like they were being donated to goodwill by the owner. All of this, throwing the clothes in a box, having to have the clothes shipped. The guys not caring a bit about a housemate's death is all adding up but Alicia just hasn't nailed down what the answer to all of this is.

Kalinda knocked on her office door, walking in.

"Rummage sale?"

"Richard Matthews." "Wow, looks like they threw it all together."

"They did." Alicia's face was not a happy face. She kept thinking about what if this was Zach and his memory was being treated this way. Why was she letting herself get so attached. Even when she first started at the firm she was never getting this emotional towards clients, except for maybe a few. But this was new for her. How would she feel if something really did happen to Zach and she was getting all second hand information and like no one cared at all.

"I can go through this, sort it and make sense of it. I know you must be really swamped." Kalinda nodded to the paperwork on her desk. The real reason was Kalinda could see it in Alicia's body language that this wasn't something she could do alone. Alicia was never one to back down from a case, especially ones that hit her hard. But Kalinda knew Alicia's breaking point and the hammer was already in the wings.

Alicia let go of everything in her hands and let Kalinda start going through everything.

"I thought this case would be open and shut. The fraternity settle with Logan and we'd all be done and moving onto the next case now."

"You did say Logan had seen a lot of other lawyers who wouldn't take this case. Maybe this is the reason? They might have seen the long road ahead that you're on now."

"But why not fight this hard? I haven't even spoken to Logan about what's been going on lately. I keep thinking about Richard and he's been calling me about Dean." "What have you found out?"

"It's all the same. Except Dean didn't go out to the parties and he wasn't in any of the pictures.

Kalinda pulled out a bright green shirt. "Maybe this might help. 'Chicago Mud Run…Fun Fun Fun in Dirt Dirt Dirt.' Keen."

"What does a marathon shirt have to do with anything."

Kalinda showed Alicia the front. "It has the fraternity name written on it. I had a friend who loved these kinds of things. Her college did them a lot, it was a cheaper group rate. And they had to put their organization name on the shirt to be considered a group. Maybe Dean was included in the festivities."

"Well, let's look."

Alicia went onto the fraternity web page to group events. "When was the year?" "Three years ago?" Kalinda saw the year on the shirt.

Alicia stopped, "Three years ago, or maybe two and some change. From 2013? Richard Matthews would have been a sophomore in high school, no way he would've been able to attend."

Kalinda started to smile. "Maybe some clothes got mixed up?" Alicia got up, almost happy to declare her thoughts. "When you and I were in there, that room hadn't been touched. And that closet, they wouldn't dare go into that room. It's obvious that they didn't look at the clothes before tossing them."

"What are you thinking?"

"I think there's someone in the house that needs to start talking."

"Want me to crack some heads?" Kalinda cracked her knuckles, ready to _play_.

"Do we have an entire member list of the house?" "I never got one, maybe Will does, Mr. Garrison is his client."

"Great idea."

Alicia stepped over the boxes quickly and sprinted to Will's office. He was meeting Cary about another Anderson deposition.

"So they finally agreed to a prenup?" Will stated to Cary and looked up to see Alicia. "Hey." He saw her face . "What's wrong?"

"Do you have minute?"

He nodded to Cary that the meeting was finished. Will focused on Alicia. "What's wrong?"

"I think I might have something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, I can't tell you how I need it, but I do need something."

"And _it_ being?"

"The entire list of the Ph Beta Sigma member list going back five years." "Alicia that's confidential information, a junior associate would know that." Will leaned back in his chair. He often did this with the lawyers that came into his office, he had never done this with Alicia. "Why do you want this?" "And a junior associate would also know that you cannot have that information." She didn't mind stepping up to his game.

Will straighten himself up. He always knew Alicia was a great lawyer and he's being reminded of how great she is when is now on the opposing side of her.

"I can set up a meeting with Mr. Garrison tomorrow in the conference room and he can give you what you need."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "So you think he's just going to hand over the list because I'm such a nice person." Will smiled. "if you ask nicely and do that cute pouty lip thing you do when you want something." He noticed Alicia not buying into his sweet talk. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"So a meeting, tomorrow morning."

"I'll talk to him, we don't have to have a meeting and make it official."

"That's not good enough."

Will was taken aback by Alicia's sharp words. "Alicia…"

"Will? Or should I call you Mr. Gardner when we're in the office so you take me seriously? What if I were Cary or Diane or you know, any other lawyer. You would set up a meeting, and we wouldn't even need to be talking. So why am I different?"

Will felt about two inches tall and decided to stand instead of setting and trying to look confident when he felt defeated. He even changed his tone of voice that he used with other lawyers. "Alicia, what do you want."

"Meeting, tomorrow morning, ten am, with the list of the names of the _all_ the fraternity members of the last five years. First and last names. I'll have a court order ready by morning."

He thought her request through. "Okay, anything else?"

"Yes, I wanted to be treated as an equal partner. A lawyer who has worked really hard to deserve a name on the letterhead and the office doors." She stood proudly, Will noticed this.

"See, Alicia I can't do that?"

She felt his demeanor change. "And why not?"

"Because i've seen you naked." Will gave her a boyish grin. He walked over, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to treat you differently or make you feel like you weren't an equal." She smiled. "Alright, forgiven." She let go of his embrace heading towards the door. "Ten am, list…everyone one of them."

"Got it."

Peter was reading some contracts when Eli dumped a big folder on his desk.

"And it's never a morning without you slamming some kind of folder on my desk." Peter then looked up at him from his paper. "And good morning to you too, Eli."

"We have a problem." "Just like any other morning, why is this one complete with a really big folder."

Eli didn't want to tell Peter, so he hesitated. "It's Zach."

Peter slowly took his glasses off and stood up, Eli now had his attention. "What about Zach?" "Maybe you should sit back down from this."

"No, I'd like to stand up for my family."

"He was seen at an adoption clinic with his girlfriend Nisa."

"Okay, and what does that have to do with slamming a folder on my desk?"

"My sources tell me he's putting _his_ baby up for adoption."

"His baby? What baby?" Peter wasn't ready to catch onto what Will so easily did.

"Nisa's pregnant."

"And you think Zach, my seventeen year old son is the father? I thought they broke up?" "Apparently they didn't."

"Okay, so there's pictures and what else."

"It gets worse."

Peter took a sip of his water, trying to buy time before Eli hits him with another major news bullet. "And how can it get worse?"

"Will Gardner is helping him put the baby up for adoption."

"What? I know Will Gardner has done a lot of things. But to go around Alicia with something like _this_. There has to be a mistake."

"I thought so too, but it's all there, in the folder. Just prepare yourself. Maybe Will Gardner is turning out to be like the man you warned Alicia about when she first started working at Lockhart and Gardner." Eli stopped right there, Peter noticed that. "And what else is there, Eli. I know when you're holding something back."

"Diane Lockhart, as you know was appointed to judgeship." Eli saw Peter nod. "Alicia, using her maiden name, is now his name parter. It's Cavanaugh and Gardner now."

 _So he gave her top billing and the partnership._ Peter's thoughts were racing at how Will thinks he can just give Alicia something and then go around her back and think it's okay. "Alright, that's enough for one sitting. I'll go through the files and then I'll talk to Zach."

"I think you better talk to Alicia first."

"No, I know my family Eli. I'm sure Zach has somehow gone around Alicia to get Will to do this. I'm not in any way of fan of Will Gardner, but I am sure he was wrangled into this somehow."

"Anything I can do, helping keep this quiet."

"Yeah, get Zach here, I want to talk to _my son_."

"But he's in school."

"I don't care, there's a lot more learning he's going to do in this office over the next hour then he's going to learn in some damn classroom."

"Got it, sir."

Peter waited for Eli to close the door. At first he thought Eli was crazy for suggesting such a thing. But he realizes that Zach is growing up and isn't a kid anymore.

The pictures were clear as a blue sky. Will was with Zach and Nisa at the adoption agency. They were signing papers, talking with a representative. Peter couldn't believe his eyes.

 _*flashback*_

 _Zach walked into Peter's office, it was nearing the end of the day. "Hey, dad."_

" _Hey, son. Listen, I'm just about done here, why not grab a bite to eat the restaurant on Fifth."_

" _I need money."_

 _Zach spit out the words, almost sweating. He never asks for money, he barely asked for lunch money when hew as younger. Peter came around his desk, putting his hands on Zach's shoulders._

" _Son, are you in some kind of trouble?"_

" _No, no. It's not anything bad." He tried a weak smile to lighten the mood. "It's…for school. There's this program and mom is on this huge case and I don't want to worry her."_

" _What do you need money for school that has you asking me in my office…sweating profusely I might add."_

" _It's a program that's letting me go to Europe." "Oh, well, what's in Europe that's really important to see."_

 _Zach didn't know if Peter was just interested or trying to get him to explode the real truth. "Government, Parliament. All kinds of stuff to get our class on track as the leaders of tomorrow." Even Zach was starting to believe his own lie at this point. But now…how would he explain not going to Europe. I'll figure that out later. He thought to himself while Peter had his back turned._

 _Peter finally turned around, checkbook in hand. "And how much do you need?"_

 _Zach saw Peter look up at him with innocent father eyes. Zach almost felt guilty for lying to his father. "I don't know, the trip has all these costs and I'm not sure."_

 _Peter closed his checkbook. "Are you in some kind of trouble son, I can help you in any way I can, you just have to be honest with me."_

" _No, I just don't know a cost." Zach's thoughts were circling in trying to find some kind of way to get a check out of Peter. "The kids who went last year said it was around a thousand or so."_

 _Peter shrugged. "That sounds about right with plane costs, hotel. Yeah." He was signing his name and stopped on the amount to write. "You know I would have given anything to have an experience like you're gonna have in Europe, I want you to have a lot of fun." Zach saw Peter write an amount down and hand it to him, folded. "Don't spend this all in once place."_

" _No, sir." Zach's let his guard down a little. "I will be responsible."_

" _Remember that when you're trying to pay in Euro and things are a bit different there than in America."_

" _I know, thanks, dad."_

" _Anytime son."_

 _Zach walked out of Peter's office, still holding the check folded. He was almost afraid to look. He knew his father was always generous with his money when it came to helping his family. Sitting in the cab ride back to the house, Zach finally got the courage to open the check. His stomach almost bounced when the cab rode over a pothole._

 **$2,000.00**

 _*end flashback*_

Peter didn't know whether to be angry or hurt. First, his son lies to him, straight to his face about needing money. Then he goes and _asks Will_ to be there for him.

The bath water was still warm, Will and Alicia had been wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like hours.

"You were right." Alicia was smiling, brushing the sponge over Will's arm.

He placed melting kisses on her shoulder reaching up to her neck, pushing her hair away. "About what?"

"This is much better than the bedroom."

"Nah, just trying to conserve the water in Illinois." They both laughed.

"Remember when you said I treat you differently?" He heard Alicia agree. "I can't help it, I'm always wanting to protect you because I know how some of those guys are….the ones fighting against your client."

"I guess it's something to get used to. I've never had someone to take care of me the way you do."

He whispered in her ear. "I love talking care of you."

"Things are going to be different now, you know."

"Yeah, they are." He was stroking the top of her breast with his fingers.

"I kept thinking about Patti Nyholm today." She folded her fingers inside of his left hand, placing both their hands on her belly. "That's going to be me."

Will had a constant smile on his face. "You mean using _our baby_ to win court cases."

"It worked, didn't it."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it did."

Alicia looked up at him, "this is the happiest I've ever been". They shared a long kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter knocked on the all too familiar door. He had been replaying everything in his head. He couldn't believe all that was happening. His own son lying to him. Will Gardner helping him lie. And a pregnancy? It was all too much.

Alicia opened the door. "Peter?"

"Do you have a minute?" "Yeah, I was just packing some boxes."

"Spring cleaning?" Alicia smiled. "Moving." "Oh, where to?" Peter was genuinely interested.

"A house in Glenview."

Peter was taken aback, he never expected she would leave Cook County. "Glenview, that's really far from your office."

"About thirty minutes. It's closer to Grace's school actually, with the freeway. With Zach out of school soon, it's a great move."

"I just figured you'd always stay here."

At this point, Alicia was in and out of the other room, Peter hadn't really been talking to her face to face.

Alicia put a few shirts in a box, she was now standing front face to Peter.

"Peter, you're terrible at small talk and I know my relationship with Will doesn't interest you in any way, so why are you here?" "It's about Zach."

"What about him?"

Peter couldn't ignore it. He noticed she looked different.

"Alicia, I have no right to ask. Are pregnant?" "You're right…you have no right to ask." Alicia glared at him when walking passed him. "And yes, I am pregnant, not that it's any business of yours."

Peter's stomach was about to fall to his feet. How could he do this to her now? But she had to know, she was becoming a mother again just as she was about to become a grandmother.

"I"m here bout Zach…" "You said that, what is it?"

Peter took the photos out of the folder and handed them to Alicia.

"Zach and Will are going into a building, alert the media." Alicia took a sip of water. "It's an adoption clinic."

Alicia's head was filled with scrambled thoughts. "What?"

"Photographs were taken of Zach, his girlfriend Nisa and Will going into an adoption clinic. They signed papers…"

"Peter do you realize how crazy this is? If Zach and Nisa were having sex, I would notice."

"Alicia, the photos are there." "Photos can be obscured, you know that just as well as I do, probably even better."

"Alicia I wish I could prove that a guy doctored these, but they're real. The day before Zach came into my office asking for money. He said it was for as school trip to Europe and I gave him a check for two grand…"

Alicia stopped him. "You gave a teenage kid, our teenage boy a check for two grand? Are you really that dumb Peter, after everything _you've_ done, are you that naive?"

"I decided to trust _my_ son."

"Again, are you that dumb. Did you even ask where he was going, what he was going to do to get there?" "Yes, I did, but he gave me meek answers, so again, I thought it was his business."

Alicia put the pictures on the table trying to figure out a solution.

"Zach is supposed to be at Mark's house tonight, studying for a midterm." "There is another component." He saw Alicia turn around slowly. "Will." "So you think Will put him up to this? Really Peter, you have to get more into the parenting game." "How else would he be able to legally sign adoption papers." "He can't he needs parental consent since he's under eighteen."

"Not in Indiana, where those were taken."

Alicia remembered Will saying he was taking Zach out of the house to give her some rest after moving. Why do all the men in her life lie to her?

She was rubbing her belly, that was somehow comforting her right now. Her baby… _Will's baby_ inside of her. "Thank, you Peter." She was walking towards the door.

"We need to talk to Zach." "No, I need to figure out how to handle this. You're not around, you're not here everyday. I need to talk to Zach." "And Will." "Yes, and Will. I need to get my facts straight before throwing out accusations."

"Like a true lawyer." "Yeah, so let me do that. I'll call you if I find out anything." "Be careful. Will Gardner is not the man he claims to be."

Alicia held the door before Peter had a chance to close it. "Considering the asshole of my first marriage humiliated me and sleep with half the hookers in Cook County, I think your judge of character is a bit shaded."

"Alicia." Peter was cut off when Alicia slammed the door in his face.

All the facts started welling up in her mind and she was starting to feel tired. _Why?_

Will was reading documents for Pete Garrison's deposition against Alicia and Logan tomorrow. He had to admit, he did enjoy being on the opposite site Alicia. Having a good fight for a good cause. He hasn't anticipated court as being this fun in a long time.

Alicia threw the pictures of him and Zach on Will's desk, atop everything else. "What is this?" Will looked at them, closing his eyes to absorb the tension in front of him. He stood up, eye to eye with Alicia. "I know saying it's not what you think it's completely irrelevant here. Yes, it is Zach, Nisa and I coming out of an adoption clinic. Yes, it is what it looks like. But that is not the entire store."

"Please, fill me in."

"The other night when Zach said he was staying at a friends, he was taking Nisa to Pennsylvania to get an abortion. He said he got money from Peter and they were going that route. But when they got there, they had a change of heart and thought of all the couples that cannot have children and decided to go the adoption route." "And you were just there waiting to help out your future stepson?" "I wanted to tell you, I did. But Zach was confident in saying he just needed to buy some time and to process everything." "Will, this is _my_ son. I have a right to know no matter what happens in his life. I want you to have a relationship with him, to bond with him. But not like this."

"I know, I was against it. But I believed in Zach, he just needed time."

"First, never believe a teenager. Second, he is _my_ son. How could you even do this, legally?" Will hesitated before telling Alicia, he knew what was about to happen. "I was his legal representative."

"So that's why you drove to Indiana?"

"Yeah…and I'm sorry that you found out this way." "How could you do this?" Alicia couldn't control her emotions and sat down, her hormones clouded all her judgement.

"I figured Zach would've told you by now and everything would be settled."

"You didn't have the right to do this. I don't care if you went as a legal representative. I don't care what the law says. I'm his mother and you took that right away when you drove him to Indiana. Zach is a child. He may have gotten his girlfriend pregnant, but he is a child! He is _my_ child, he is _Peter's child_. He _is not_ your child." Those words almost broke Will, Alicia could see it. "Will…"

"Alicia, I'm new at this. I don't have seventeen years experience with Zach or with Grace. I want to be there for them. I'm not trying to be the hero, I'm not trying to be _their_ father. I know Peter always going to be to their father, I respect that. You weren't there. In that moment. You can argue that you weren't never allowed to be or whatever." Will took a minute, hoping to not let Alicia see his tears. "Never in my life would I ever imagine hurting you in any way. It was never my intention."

Alicia walked over to him, hugged him. When they parted, she could see he was still upset. "Will…"

"I know you have a lot to talk to Zach about. I'm going to go back to my apartment and pack up some more stuff, probably stay there tonight."

"Will…" "I can't be here. You made it clear, he is your son, he is not my son. You and Peter have to work this out, I can't be apart of this."

Walking out the office was like putting a knife in Will's heart and having Alicia turn it backwards to hurt that much more. Was he right? Was Zach not his family, was there a part of Alicia's world that Will couldn't touch.

Back at the apartment, Alicia was setting everything up for when Peter came over. Zach was in his room studying. She was having a hard time finding the words to explain the situation. She was pregnant with Will's baby, her seventeen year old son's girlfriend is pregnant, planning to give the baby up for adoption.

"Zach, your father's here."

He came out of his room, meeting Peter's gaze. "Zach." Peter looked around. "Where's Nisa?" "At her parents house, she wasn't feeling well." "I can't imagine why." The whole ordeal is making Peter's stomach turn.

They all sat down and stared around the room, everyone scared to say something to make this situation more real.

"What happened to the money I gave you Zach." Peter interrupted the tension in the room.

"Oh, in my savings account. I thought I'd use the money so I decided to put it in the bank, be responsible." "Nice considering what got you here wasn't responsible."

"Tomorrow morning you will get the money out and pay your father back every penny you borrowed from him." Alicia said softly.

"Yes ma'am." "So, adoption." Peter leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah, Nisa changed her mind when we got to the clinic." "Was that before or after you told Will?"

"Before."

"How did Will get involved in all of this?" Alicia starred at Zach, really wanting to know the truth.

"We got back here, Nisa slept over." He saw his parent's eyes widen. "I slept on the couch in the living room, she slept in my room, innocent." "And why do I have a hard time believing you, Zach?" Alicia's voice was setting a different tone.

"You don't have to and you have every right not to. But that's the truth."

"How can we ever believe you? You lied to us. You never told your mother until a paparazzi had pictures. You lied to me about needing money. You took advantage of us Zach, how do you plan to earn back that trust?" "Whatever way possible. I know I've broken every value you've set for this for this family. I will earn back your trust. I promise." "What agency did you go through?"

"Kids First Adoption in Indianapolis." "And what did you like about them?"

Zach shrugged. "They were the first option that popped up on Google when I started looking for adoption places after we got home."

"Oh it gets better and better." Peter was starting to walk around the apartment, pacing in a few places…making sense of all of this.

"Will looked into them, they have a lot of good reviews."

"Zach, you're treating this like a restaurant. You can't pick an agency out like it's a new entree. You research, ask around, ask for references."

"That's why I asked Will, to make sure I was going the right thing."

"Why not come to me, or your father with the truth?"

Zach looked at both of them. "Because I know how disappointed you would be and I wanted to show both of you that I can still be responsible I can be, in stressful situations."

"What's the next step?" Peter looked down at Zach. "What did you do at the agency, what is the next step they told you." "They're going to set Nisa up with some couples that she will decide who gets the baby." "You mean you _and_ Nisa?" Alicia looked for some answers with Zach's face. "So what exactly going to happen? Nisa picks a good family and off goes the baby and you don't get a say." "I'm going to meet them." "Your mother is concerned that Nisa maybe not pick a good family. You have a say in this too, Zach."

"I don't know what to say." "Zach do you know what any of this means?" Peter leaned down on the back of the couch. "You are a father now, an expecting father. Life isn't about you anymore. Life isn't about Nisa, it's about that baby." "Don't you think I know that." Zach raised his voice to Peter. "You and mom are sitting here like I haven't thought this over a million times. I'm sorry I didn't come to either of you first or I didn't tell you why I needed the money, dad. But the fact is, there is a baby. I wish I was older, I wish I was able to make these decisions, but I can't! I can't do it and it's killing me. It's killing me that not only will I have to give up my child to total strangers, I have to earn back the trust that I know I've lost. Stop treating me like a child!" Peter didn't hesitate. "You are a child! You have tests, you have classes, you are still in high school. You are not an adult, Zach! I know life is different from the time I was in school, but some things don't change. You still have responsibilities that have nothing to do with raising a child." "Responsibilities! You're one to talk. How old was Amber Madison? Seventeen. Where we you? We had homework, mom was working. Talk about responsibilities when you were out screwing a hooker!"

Those words seem to shake the room and everyone stood still. Some things you can't take back, Zach is now finding that out.

"Zach, I admit I've made mistakes. I know first hand what it's like to earn back trust and it's a hard road to toll, _son_."

"So I've seen. I made one mistake, I didn't hurt anyone."

"No, you didn't." Alicia finally spoke up.

They all stood there, realizing nothing has been accomplished.

"How was Will able to help you?" Alicia is still trying to figure out Will's role in all of this.

"Support and to help me understand all the contracts and references that involve adoption, to make sure everything was illegal."

"And?"

"I"m supposed to meet with Will in a few days to go over the contracts. Nisa and her parents are going to be there too."

"So Nisa's parents are involved." Peter saw Zach nod. "When did they find out?" "Last night…the reason why she's not here. They don't trust her over here anymore." "I can't say as I blame her." Alicia muttered softly.

Peter sighed. "Is Will helping you through this entire process?" "For the start of it. Then Lauren Greer is going to take over, family law."

"She's a good lawyer." "That's what Will said."

Grace came into the house after her movie night with her friends. She stood, starring at everyone.

"Did someone die?"

Alicia dried her eyes, she felt as though she had been crying. "No, honey. No, just me and your father talking to Zach." "About Nisa?"

Alicia was surprised. "You know about Nisa?" "Yeah, the whole school does. That's why she hasn't been in class for weeks, it's everywhere. I just figured she cheated on Zach since he wouldn't…" Grace saw Zach's face. "Wow."

Peter finished the water he had. "Grace, can you give us a few minutes?" "Sure. I'm going to bed."

Peter checked his watch, it was nearing eleven. "I should get going."

"Yeah, it's been quite a night."

Alicia gave a weak smile, Peter noticed this. "Zach, why don't you pack up a few things and give your mom a break."

"Yeah, sure."

Alicia looked up at Peter. "Thank you and thank you for helping me with Zach."

"He's my son, I'm always going to be here."

"I know. It's nice to be reminded."

Zach packed a bag and left with Peter. The house was now silent again.

The next morning Kalinda arrived at the track where the Chicago Mud Run has been held the previous ten years. She had the shirt in hand when walking up to the main office.

"Yes, ma'am?" A average height man greeted her, not looking very friendly.

"Hi, I'm Annie and I'm helping my boyfriend put this collage together for a birthday gift. I'm so bad at names, I forgot who he said this shirt belonged to." Kalinda held up the Chicago Mud Run shirt to show him. "I was wondering if you could tell me the guys in this running group from three or so years ago?" "Oh, yeah, it's the Running Wahoos. They came up with that name twenty years ago. It's a thing that a few of the fraternities at Roosevelt University. It's team bonding. It's the only time that they get together, putting all other stuff aside. They raise money and donate to local charities."

"Do you have a list of the men who participated in this? I'm just trying to be diligent."

"I'm sure I probably do, give me a minute."

"Thanks."

While the man was gathering the list together, Kalinda decided to look around. But there wasn't much to see. A big track with a couple of buildings, mostly deserted. "Deserted enough to have a random hookup." Kalinda was talking to herself. She could see how people could get to know each other better at the track field and no one would ever know…or be too scared to say anything given any part of this field could be a killing ground.

Kalinda saw two guys running passed her, she got their attention.

"Hey, I'm Lucy. I was wondering if I could ask you guys some questions." They nodded. "So a friend of mine runs this Chicago Mud Run every year and I've been wanting to do it. Do you have any advice?"

One man stepped closer, wiping the sweat off…Kalinda was not impressed. "That's kind of the group you don't just join."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"It's run by a local frat house on campus, Phi Beta something. It's kind of a thing they do. They say it builds a brotherhood. They qualify certain guys from different houses to participate. You're initiated, you can't just join."

"And you're sure of this."

"Nah, it's just you hear things, you know."

"What things?" The man nodded to someone behind Kalinda, went back to his running.

The man took the papers back from Kalinda's grasp. "What do you really need this for?" "I told you, a project my boyfriend is working on."

"Who is your boyfriend?" "Oh….Pete Garrison." Kalinda almost bit her tongue on that one.

"Pete Garrison. Why didn't you say so? Pete is a great friend around here, does a lot of the school. I'll be really sad when he graduates."

"Yeah, me too." Kalinda noticed the man's confused face. "Yeah, he's such a great leader around here and loves Roosevelt."

"Let me know if you or Pete need anything else."

"Sure will, thank you."

Kalinda walked steadily into Alicia's office. She dropped the list on Alicia's desk, walking out.

"What is this?"

"The list you wanted."

"This…" Alicia looked at the paper thickness. "This is just three years?" Kalinda decided to take a seat. "Apparently the fraternity does this noble gesture and makes this Chicago Mud Run a huge charity thing. They qualify certain men from each house and they dedicate everything to charity."

"Okay, so how do we determine any of these men are connected to Dean or Richard." "With the list that Will gets to you this afternoon, you can compare notes."

Alicia almost did forget about the deposition she had with will. She checked the clock, she had two hours. Enough time to meet with Logan who was waiting for her in the lobby. "Thank you Kalinda." "Sure and if Pete asks about Annie, it's nothing."

Alicia shrugged. "Okay."

She got up to go and meet Logan at the elevator. She noticed Will in his office, hard at work. She couldn't disturb him when he had a client. They haven't spoken since she reminded him he didn't have any kind of parental relationship with Grace or Zach. Alicia knows she hurt him and it's killing her that she hasn't made it right.

"Ms. Cavanaugh." Logan walked towards her.

"Logan, I was going to meet you at the elevator."

"Nah, it's okay. I was excited when you called, having information on Dean."

"I think I do."

Alicia sat slowly in the chair, she hasn't been feeling well that day.

"Was Dean ever a runner?"

Logan smiled. "Yeah, he was actually. He tried to get me to join all these marathons and 5K races. I just wasn't into it. Probably the only thing we didn't have in common. Why?"

"Do you know if Richard Matthews and Dean ever had any contact?"

"They hung out, one time he came out with us to a movie night."

"Logan, do you know of a group called the _Running Wahoos_?" Alicia read the name three times making sure to be correct.

"There was a sign up sheet in Dean's welcome packet." "You didn't get one?"

"No, they said it was probably an error or something. I don't mind, I'm not a runner anyway, obviously." Logan reflected on his body.

"Did Dean join this group." "Yeah, he went running with a lot of the guys."

"Did it seem weird or anything seem strange about the group?" "No, just a bunch of guys running. The only weird thing was that they never talked about it. I would ask Dean how the run was, did he pass by any strange things. He didn't talk about it. And I would casually talk to a couple of the other guys and it was the same thing. We made a joke about it saying it was Fight Club and it's something you do but never talk about." "And you just shrugged it off?" "Yeah, what could I do? Make them tell me what was going on. I wanted Dean to have friends and be able to do stuff without me be the clinging boyfriend."

Alicia was writing notes down, and watching Logan out the corner of her eye. "Logan, did Dean's behavior change after he joined this running group?" "Yeah, he became more confident, wanting to go out to parties, kind of be the life of the party I wish I was." "So you hung out at the parties too?" "Yeah, usually talked to a couple of guys, but mostly hung out with Dean and he'd tell me who everyone was."

"So he introduced you to his housemates." "Yeah, he was good about that."

"Who did he introduce you to?"

"Pete Garrison, the president. Then to another guy, they were inseparable. Parker Donnelly."

"And what was so special about him." "They just jelled really well together. Parker helped Dean with running, getting shape."

"So Dean wasn't in shape?"

"No, not at all. I mean he looked good, obviously, but he was more of a sit around type of guy." "Then why did the house decide to put him on the team?"

"They said they pick a guy they can get into shape."

"Okay."

Logan watched Alicia write down a lot of things.

"So, what's the update on the case."

"Well, Logan, it's getting a lot more complicated than we originally thought it was."

"What does that mean?"

Alicia could see the fear in Logan's face that she wasn't going to continue. "It means that we're just going to work harder. I have a meeting with Mr. Gardner in a few minutes."

"Am I allowed to be there."

Alicia was all too familiar with how their first deposition went down.

"No, Logan it's just a formality to get information from. It's not going to last more than thirty minutes."

"So, what its here to do now?"

Alicia had to remember that Logan has been trying to get his voice heard for years. "You know Logan, come along, I might need you."

"Okay."

Alicia was more nervous than Logan was. She hasn't spoken to Will since the other night. She walked in, Will was conferring with Pete Garrison, he didn't show any notice of her walking in the room.

"Mr. Garrison." Alicia shook his hand. "Will." "Alicia." He acknowledged her presence and shook Logan's hand. "And to you sir."

Will turned on the camera, Alicia had her objections.

"Will is that really necessary. It's just a deposition, no one's on trial, yet."

"Just keep things honest." He said to her with a stone cold face.

"Alright." Alicia opened her book to ask Mr. Garrison questions.

"Mr. Garrison, are you aware of why you are here today?"

"Yes, I am." "And why is that?" "You want a ridiculous…"

"Mr. Gardner control your client." Alicia interrupted.

Will whispered something to Pete and then he continued. "You asked for a list of the fraternity house members." "I did and do you have that list?"

"I do, but Mr. Gardner said you need a court order." "Oh, and yes, I have one." Alicia lid the document over to Will. "And in case you need copies for later references, I had one sent to your office, Will. Then one sent to your apartment."

"Thank you, Alicia, that was very thorough of you."

"You're very welcome, Will." Alicia finished writing in her book. "The list, please."

Pete slid the list over to Alicia,she scoffed at it. "This can't be the list of five years, this is two years, at best."

"I should've had more time." Mr. Garrison pointed out.

"You had a week, you and your fancy school run out of paper." Logan had the three others starring at him.

"And Ms. Cavanaugh, please control _your_ client. Outburst regarding my client's financials aren't permitted."

"Yes, sir." Alicia whispered something into Logan's ear.

"I can email it to you, but I'd have to be at my school computer."

"Isn't it simply just signing into your account from anywhere?"

"Yes, but…"

"Well I have a computer here, Mr. Gardner has a few computers he could use. Why not log in and give us that information." Alicia leaned back in her chair. "We have time."

Will took Pete to his office to get those documents.

"Are you sleeping with Ms. Cavanaugh?"

Will almost choked at that question. "Why do you ask?" "Seeing her then and seeing her now, it's really awkward."

Alicia was walking by Will's office when she happened to hear Pete's comments. She stood out of sight to hear what Will had to say.

"Like you spent one night with her and all of a sudden she's not what you expected. I mean, truth, she does look like she could drop a few pounds."

Will slammed his laptop down, starring Pete straight in the eyes. "My relationship with Ms. Cavanaugh is _none_ of your business." He now had Pete's total attention. "You talk about her that way again, you're finding another lawyer. Whether you know it or not, I took this case because I was asked to by a friend. If I didn't, I'd be making sure you went to jail whether you're guilty or not. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it. I was just making…" "I don't care _Pete_. I'm not your family, I"m not your friend, I'm you're lawyer who gets paid whether you win or not. So best keep quiet and let me do the talking."

Alicia rushed back to the meeting room before Will and Pete walked out of his office.

Will walked into the room to see Alicia talking with Logan. Not being able to talk to her outside of this meeting was killing him.

"The list?" She looked at Pete and at Will, who handed the printed document to her. "Thank you, I think we're done."

Will shook hands with Pete and Logan, they walked out, leaving Will and Alicia alone.

Will reached out to touch her hand, making Alicia stop what she was doing. "I miss you."

"I'm sorry, Will." She felt Will move his hand up her arm. "No, I'm sorry, Will, I can't do this, not here."

Alicia walked out of the office, leaving him standing alone.

Will was in the kitchen of their new home, when heard the familiar voice.

"Hey."

He looked over at her, she was still wearing the same outfit from the office. She hadn't gone home yet. "Hey."

"Will, I'm really sorry."

He turned around, still wearing the same clothes he had on at the office, only shirt untucked. "I don't know Alicia. I feel like we took a million steps back yesterday." "I'm sorry for the way I reacted."

"So am I."

"I'm not used to having someone, again, take care of things. I'm used to taking it on myself. And then the whole thing with Zach. I mean I'm having a baby at my age and my teenage son is doing the same. I felt like the world went into this alternative universe that sucked me into it."

"I think that's why Zach waited. He wanted to make sense of it himself." "Yeah, It think that's why he wanted to wait, absorb the news himself." Will moved closer to her.

"Yeah, that's what he told me and Peter."

"Alicia, I really didn't mean what I said earlier."

"Neither did I. I want you to be apart of Zach's life and Grace's life. You took charge of Grace at school and you made her year. I've been trying to get inside her head for months."

"Like you said, it's only a matter of time before that fades away."

"Yeah, true."

Alicia was rubbing her belly, thinking about all those experiences of raising a child together they're going to have.

"This is going to be amazing." Alicia looked up at him. "You're going to be an amazing father."

Will looked at her, eyes glowing when pulling away her her jacket, feeling her belly. "This is amazing… _our baby_."

"Our baby." She had a smile across her face.

"Pete Garrison said that I was going too hard on you today, thought there was something going on between us."

Alicia pretended to never know about the conversation. "Oh did he? What what did you say."

Will laid Alicia on the couch that was just delivered earlier that day.

"That it was none of his business." Will placed a kiss on her lips. "People think I'm going _too hard_ on you."

Alicia gasped as Will entered her. "Maybe that's….a good thing."

"Yeah, I think so too." He laid kisses on her neck, making his way to her belly. He placed a small kiss on the top of her belly. _"Hi baby."_

Kurt picked up the envelope that was slid under the door. "Hey, honey, you got a delivery."

Diane walked into the living room, drying her hair. "What is it?" "I don't know, addressed to the honorable Diane Lockhart."

"Oh."

Diane opened up the envelope and the read the documents.

"Oh crap!"

Kurt looked at her for an answer. "What is it?"

"I have a new case on my docket. Alicia Cavanaugh is suing Phi Beta Sigma, a fraternity, for wrongful death of two housemates. Will is representing the fraternity."

"What does that have to do with you."

Diane made a tired face. "I'm the judge on this case, affective next week."


	8. Chapter 8

"And we're sure that all these guys were on the _Screaming Wahoos_."  
"The _Running Wahoos_."  
"Whatever."  
Kalinda could see Alicia's face get more tired as she talked about all the work they've done. "You know, I can go through this list if you want to get some rest."  
Alicia took a gulp of water. "No, I'm good. We're almost done."  
"Alright."

They were in her office cramming for the case that was going to court in two days. There was so many names to call to get people to testify. Alicia had no idea there was going to be this much work involved. And she really had no idea she'd be doing all this work with being pregnant.

"How many people do we have that are willing to testify." Alicia swallowed another prenatal vitamin, to help her focus.  
"I called Nate Houseman, he's definitely on board."  
"When was he at Roosevelt."  
"He went his freshman year and abruptly transferred to Penn State."  
"Why did he transfer?"  
"His professional situation states that Penn would give him a better focus on his studies…psychology."  
"Wait, isn't Roosevelt mostly known for their psychology program." "Exactly. He was given a really good scholarship to Roosevelt…gave it up."  
"How bad could this fraternity be to give up a scholarship to one of the best schools in the country."  
"Well, actually he didn't give it up."  
"What do you mean?"

Kalinda handed Alicia the paper explaining what happened to Nate. "According to public records, he was so good at his studies and wanted to transfer, they _invited_ him." "Since when is a student invited and has his tuition basically transferred."

"When someone has something to hide."  
"What year was he apart of that _Passing Wahoos_."  
Kalinda was past the point of correcting Alicia on the name. "2013, the same year that Dean Shepherd joined the fraternity."  
"What happened three years ago to have kids transfer or dead?"  
"There's a homophobe in that house. Maybe they're paying on them." "So a fraternity that is willingly accepting gay men just to torture them? What kick the gay out of them?"  
"No, to keep up quota. Fraternities and Sororities have a quota to keep up. They need to maintain diversity. They'll purposely rush a muslim to say that they're not against muslims. They love putting the minority effort in there that they're not afraid to rush black men either." "So there's the token black guy and now the token gay guy?"  
"Yeah. And once in the house, everything is _subjective_ and never goes to court. Either the victims are too scared to come forward or they're threatened and eventually go away, like Nate Houseman. He vanished into thin air after one year at school."  
Alicia was surprised at Kalinda getting up to leave. "Where are you going?"  
"To find out what happened three years ago."

"Are you the police?" One of the housemates answered the door.  
"No."  
"The FBI?"  
"No."  
"Then who are you?"  
"Kalinda…And you are?"  
"Lenny, I live here."  
Kalinda mentally noted the just rolled out of bed look. "Clearly."  
"Everyone's searched the house, no one's found anything except a bunch of old clothes." "That's why I'm here to search where they can't."  
The guy saw Kalinda walk towards the steps. "You can't go up there."  
"Are you going to stop me… _Lenny_?"  
"No one goes up there during the day."  
Kalinda walked away from the steps, intrigued by Lenny's change of attitude. "What goes on during the day?" "Nothing, we're just told to stay down here?"  
"We? Who's we?" Kalinda looked around to an empty room.  
"The freshman. They say it's because the older brothers have to study and need privacy." "Privacy, to study? That must be some rigorous study?" "A lot of them are physiology and pre-med."  
 _Psychology…_ Kalinda remembered the real reason why she was at the house. "Lenny, do you know about the Running Wahoos?"  
"Yeah, we're training tonight." Kalinda looked at the digital wall clock. "It's nearly three in the afternoon, why train so late? It gets dark at six."  
"We always train in the dark. Some guys go off on their own and we all meet back here."  
"So when you all meet back here, anyone look like they're more run down than the others."  
"Yeah, that guy Dean Shepherd always complained about the long runs and how the training was more like olympics and I've only known to gone on a three mile run."  
"Anyone else complain or mention anything about long runs." "Yeah, Richard Matthews…when he was here." "Only those two?" "Yeah, only those two." "Anything done about it? Anyone hear their complains, change anything."  
A guy almost sprinted down the steps and stood beside Lenny. "Newman, who's your friend?"  
She spoke before Lenny had the chance to remember her name. "Kalinda."  
"Are you a cop?" Kalinda almost rolled her eyes. She should have a pre recording stating she's not a cop and not the FBI. "No, I'm not…I'm Kalinda."  
"Look, we don't talk to anyone without our lawyers here. So we can call them." "Oh, I have them on speed dial. And your name." "They just call me Ace."  
"Alright _Ace_ , maybe you can answer a question for me."  
He looked Kalinda up and down, smiling. "Sure."  
"Nate Houseman." Kalinda could see a vein almost popping out of Ace's forehead. "With that body language, I'm assuming very well."  
"He was apart of the house, then he went and left…total jerk." "Why did he leave?" "I don't know. He joined the Wahoos and everything then he just left. I don't know why."  
"Do you know where he went?" "Turns out his dad is some big wig professor at Penn State, he got a free scholarship since his dad teaches there."  
"Did he leave any forwarding address?" Kalinda got out her notebook.  
"No, he didn't, we're not that close around here with finks."  
" _Finks_?"  
"Losers, people who say they're up to it, they flake."  
"What year did he attend."  
"Three years ago."  
"So twenty thirteen?"  
"Yeah, that was it."  
"Thank you very much for you're time Lenny…oops, Newman. And Ace."  
"Sure."

Ace closed the door behind Kalinda, slowly and quietly.  
"What did you tell her, _Newman_?"  
"Nothing, sir, I swear. And can you not call me _Newman_ , now people around campus are calling me that."  
"Do you not want to be apart of this house?" "No, sir, I do, very much sir."  
"Then Newman it is."

Cary met his new client downstairs. He smiled, she was pretty.  
"Hi, Mr. Agos, is it?"  
"Yeah, call me Cary, please."  
"Okay, Cary."  
"So what is this about, you didn't give me much information on the phone."

They were now sitting in his office. She kept looking around, like she had been there before.

"I'm a sports reporter and let's say I was interviewing someone who took advantage of me."  
"And how did he do that?" "He was drunk, he offered me something, I didn't want to be rude. And the next thing I remember is waking up in his bed, he is nowhere to be found."  
Cary looked her file, there was no name. "I'm sorry ma'am, i didn't get your name." "Tamara Linnata, I mainly go by Tammy."  
"Okay, Tammy. What happened when you woke up."  
"To be honest, I wasn't sure if we had sex or not." She saw Cary's confused face. "I had my bra and panties on, so I thought we just fooled around, innocent enough."  
Cary stopped writing, having no idea what was coming next was worth writing. "Go on."  
"This happened three weeks ago."  
"And you're just now doing something about it? There's not much I can do."  
Tammy held up a sonogram. "Is this proof enough for you?"  
Cary examined the picture, the baby was aged to be three to four weeks.  
"Tammy, things escalate all the time with athletes in their hotel rooms. It's a game of he-said, she-said. I can't bring charges to an athlete, or anyone because it didn't turn out the way it was supposed to."  
"He took advantage of me!"  
"I know and I sympathize with you, but there's nothing I can do. Is there any video proof of the two of you outside his room, at the hotel bar. The lobbies have cameras everywhere."  
Tammy was settling in her chair. "So the girl cries rape, the guy doesn't do a damn thing about it."  
"Tamara, I need proof, something to go on. Witnesses that he was aggressive towards you."  
"No, he was a perfect gentleman, until he had a few too many drinks in him."  
"I do believe you Tamara. I just need some time to gather some information."  
"Sure…if you need any help, let me know."  
"Do you still have the clothes you wore that night? That might help."  
"Like an idiot I put them in a bag."

"Did you throw them away."  
"No, I can't ever bare to look at them."  
"So you do have them?"  
"In the garage stuffed behind boxes. I'd be mortified if anyone found them."  
"Bring them, at our next meeting."  
"They're months old."  
"But DNA isn't."

She gave a weak smile. "Okay, I can bring them."  
Cary looked at his calendar. "Next Thursday, three in the afternoon." "I'll be here."  
Cary shook her hand. "I'm going to do everything I can, I promise."  
"Thank you."

Tammy walked out of Cary's office, she noticed Alicia. She wanted to be the friendly one and say hi, but that would look weird given the last time she saw Will. But a lot has changed. Tammy walked down the hallway and stopped. She couldn't believe it. Alicia was pregnant…with Will's baby no doubt. It had only been a little under a year since that night in the hotel room. Alicia then saw Will's office directly across, he was tossing his infamous baseball from one hand to another. Working through a tough case, no doubt.

"I see congratulations are in order."  
Will turned around, almost throwing the ball too far for his other hand to catch. "Tamara."  
"I always preferred Tammy, you knew that."

"Sorry, Tammy. What brings you in here."  
"A case, something I'm trying to get taken care of…with Cary Agos."  
"He's a good man. Just don't talk about anyone named Anderson around him, makes a bit cranky."  
"Good to know."

That was it, their first joke together since the breakup.

"I wanted to just say congratulations." She saw Will's confused look.  
"I saw Alicia in her office and made the assumption."  
"Yeah, we're really excited."  
"Things seem to be going well. I was sorry to hear about David Lee, he was a great lawyer."  
"Yeah, he was. Yeah, we're bouncing back."  
Tammy pointed the name card on the glass door. "No Diane?"  
"Actually Diane took a judgeship she was offered for the city of Chicago."  
"Impressive, must be nice having a friend on the inside." "We haven't really spoken much since she left the firm."  
"And Alicia's the new partner?" She remembered reading one of many articles printed as Alicia dropping the Florrick name professionally. "I read an article."  
"Yeah, she's been doing great." "Obviously. Boy or girl?"

Will knew this small talk was killing Tamara. She knew what would eventually happen when Peter and Alicia's divorce was made public.

The phone in Will's office started to wring. "I should get that."  
"I'll let you be, Mr. Gardner."  
"Good to see you, Tamara…oh, Tammy."  
"Yeah, Tammy."

Will knocked on Alicia's office door. She looked up smiling from her mound of paperwork.

"Hey." "I just got a call from Pete Garrison saying there was a woman named Annie from our office saying she's his girlfriend."  
"Oh, that…it's nothing."  
"Well we have to know who it is. We can't have a random person going around and possibly smearing Pete's reputation more than it already has been."  
"Will, it's nothing really."

He sat there, watching Alicia work.  
"How did it go with Zach?"  
"It went okay. It's a lot to figure out, we're gonna get through it."

Will noticed how tired Alicia was getting from the work day.  
"Go home."  
"Excuse me?"  
"It's almost four, go home, you're tired."  
"Will, I'm not going to be treated differently than any other pregnant lawyer in this firm. And don't say that I'm a partner now and I can do whatever I want."  
"Actually it's because you told me…"  
Alicia remembered. "Yes, I forgot. And Grace is getting home from school soon."  
"Actually I was going to take Grace and Zach out for a few hours, give you a break." "But Zach is leaving for school soon, I don't have much more time with him." "I know, i just wanted you to rest before the baby came." He helped her stand up and she put her heels back on.  
"Oh, you mean is the thing that's making me gain a pound every fifteen minutes."  
He pulled her into a kiss. "You're beautiful."  
"Sure." She almost rolled her eyes.  
"I'll be home tonight."  
"You're not gonna meet Grace and Zach at home?"  
"Nah, we have this thing planned and it makes sense that we meet there."  
"Okay, I'll see you at home then." She gave him a quick, grabbed her bag and left the office.

Will left Alicia's office to see what Cary was up to.

"Hey, you got a minute?" Will knocked on the glass door.  
"Yeah, just about to close up shop, what's up?"  
"It's probably none of my business, was Tamara Linnata in your office?"  
"Yeah, she was. I'm taking her case."  
"Why was she here?"  
Cary laughed. "Why do you want to know? It's nothing that needs to involve a partner."  
"Just curious."  
Cary now remembered why she was so familiar. "Tammy, I knew she was familiar. You dated her before you and Alicia got together."  
"Yeah, just curious."  
"Curious or…worried?"  
Will laughed himself. "Why would I be worried?"  
"Why are you in here asking me about a client. I was with the Anderson's for months and the only time you spoke to me was when the depos were getting too long and costly for the firm. Why the interest?"  
"I was just curious why she needed a lawyer?"  
"Will, you know I can't tell you that."  
"Professional courtesy."  
"No."  
"I'm asking as a friend."  
"No, Will, you're not."

Cary passed by him out the door not taking a second look after the awkward conversation.

Will looked at Cary's desk, his computer was still open? Intentional to see if Will would actually go that far to learn what the case was about or he just simply forgot? Will was in a good…great place with Alicia and the firm. He wanted to take the high road. He closed Cary's laptop and went off to meet Grace and Zach.

"Any idea why we're here?" Grace slipped her soda as they walked around the mall.  
"No idea. It was almost like a cryptic text. _Meet me at the mall around five o'clock_. Almost like a hitman message."  
"Maybe Will's gonna off us to be with mom." Grace shrugged innocently.  
"He has been overly happy lately. I mean, we are apart of mom's first marriage and we know how that ended with dad."  
Grace laughed. "You really took that seriously. Will's great, and he loves mom. What more could we ask for."  
"A million dollars."  
"Too much, start small, like a thousand, work your way up."  
"Since when did you become quite the extortionist?"  
"I was sitting in dad's office, he was talking about something like that."  
The small talk ended when Will met them at the food court.  
"You're here…great, let's go."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To do a little shopping."  
"Since when do you shop?" Grace scrunched her face. "Men hate shopping."  
"Not when it's something important."

They got to the jewelry store. It was literally empty, seems like the sales people were waiting for them.

"Mr. Gardner." The manager shook his hand. "Nice to see you again."  
"Likewise." Will turned to face Grace and Zach. "These are my go-to designers, helping me out…Grace and Zach."  
Grace looked around, she saw nothing but engagement rings. She was now figuring out why Will was so secretive.  
"Will.."  
"When I asked you if it was okay to marry your mom, I had already decided on a ring. I had it designed."

 _*flashback*_

 _Grace and Will walked out to the Pier. He picked her from school and they had lunch. He wanted to get to know Grace and Zach as individuals. He often took them out when Alicia was working._

" _Today was a great day, it's so pretty out."  
_ " _Yeah, it's great." Will was actually getting nervous.  
_ " _You're acting weird, you're quiet."  
_ " _Yeah…I need to ask you something and I didn't want to do it around Zach or around your mom. I wanted you to answer how you wanted to answer and not because of what someone else thinks."  
_ " _What is it, Will?"  
_

 _They were now sitting on the pier.  
_

" _Grace, I want to ask your mom to marry me."  
_ _Those words were quite shocking to Grace.  
_ " _Wow."  
_ _Will was trying to be patient. "Wow good, or…?"  
_ " _I never thought that you would ask…my permission?" "Yeah. Me marrying your mom would be something I want you to be okay with…approve of. Your opinion is very important to your mom." "Have you asked Zach? What about my mom?"  
_ " _Why does that matter? Even if I did, that shouldn't change how_ you _think."  
_ " _When I was younger and we still lived in Highland Park, I saw my mom looking at pictures. She was telling me who everyone was. She stopped at your picture. I asked who it was and she had this smile on her face and she said,_ oh that's my friend Will _. It's like she had to stop and say_ friend _like there was always something more. Ever since then there's been this void in my parent's marriage. I only really noticed it when my dad resigned from the state's attorney's office when he did what he did. My mom wasn't complete. She was always lacking something that made her whole. Every since you and my mom started dating…that spark has been back. I've always wanted that spark that my mom has. You gave that to her. I know that it's never going to go away. So, Will, yeah, you better marry my mom because I don't want that spark to go away." She gave him a side hug. Grace could feel the tension from Will as she was going through the story, just waiting for her to say yes.  
_ " _A spark…really?"  
_ " _Fireworks."  
_ " _I never got fireworks before."  
_ " _Will, this might sound weird, but these last few months, I've always questioned, why didn't you tell mom your feelings before?"  
_ " _That's the complicated part, Grace."  
_ " _I'm just glad it worked out. Your'e going to be a great dad to the bambino."  
_ " _I hope so."  
_

 _*end flashback*_

Will saw Zach walking around, not saying much.  
"Zach.."  
"It's all so real now."  
"Are you okay with that…me marrying your mom?" "I know my dad cheating on my mom and there's other reasons why their marriage didn't last. This is just kind of another realization that their marriage is over and my mom has moved on."  
"Zach, if you…"  
"No, the answer is still the same when you asked me if it was okay to marry mom."

 _*flashback*_

 _Will was happy that Zach took an interest in running. Will had been wanting to bond with Zach and Grace and this was the perfect opportunity to get to know Zach better.  
_

 _They stopped at the park, that was their turn around spot…Will suggested they sit.  
_ " _You were bit slow today, what's up?" Zach sipped his water bottle.  
_ " _I have a confession to make."  
_ " _Sounds like a legal conversation."  
_ " _It's not believe me." Will took a second to catch his breath. "Zach, your opinion matters a lot to your mom…that matters me."  
_ " _Okay…" Zach was trying to figure out where Will was going with his words.  
_ " _I want to ask your mom to marry me."_

 _Those words took Zach by surprise.  
_ " _You know it's only been a year since my parents divorced. Only twelve months ago, my mom thought she was spending the rest of her life with my dad…we all did."  
_ " _I know that, Zach."  
_ " _What makes this different? What makes you different. If you love her so much where were you when my dad screwed all those women and humiliated her to the world?"  
_ " _Zach it's not that simple."  
_ " _Not that simple? She's divorced, you basically move in to our apartment. She's pregnant….how is it not that simple?"  
_ " _Zach, I've loved your mom since the day I met her at Georgetown. I knew it would be a disaster if I told her how I felt too soon. The last thing I wanted was to…screw it up, again."  
_ " _Again, what do you mean again?"  
_ " _It was something in college, we went out for like a week…I was stupid…"  
"What did you do?" Zach asked him matter-of-factly.  
_" _I wasn't that guy that she deserved. I wasn't the man to provide a life for her. I knew to have Alicia in my life I would have to have a lot more than a college degree and an internship at an independent law firm. I wanted to give her more than a promise."_

 _Zach sat back down beside him. "I'm not mad. I just hated to see my mom hurt and if you had stepped in maybe she would've have been so hurt."_

" _You were the man of the house for a long time Zach, and you took care of your mom. Let me take care of her."  
_ " _Will you?" Zach looked at Will for an answer.  
_ _Will put his hand on Zach's shoulder. "I will…I promise."  
_ " _You better or…."  
_ " _Or what?" Will was wondering how serious Zach was being.  
_ " _Don't worry about it, just treat her right."  
_ " _Fair enough."_

 _Zach took off on a fast sprint, Will stretched a bit. He really was now more excited than ever._

 _*end flashback*_

The man put the ring on the display perch.  
"It's so pretty." Grace got a good look at it.

Will purchased the ring and was carrying it in a small bag out the store. He kept looking at Zach for some kind of answers, but so far nothing, just feeling of animosity.

They got home, Grace going to bed. Before Will went up to see Alicia, he walked out to talk to Zach.

"So, what's really bothering you?"  
"Nothing. The ring is nice."  
" _The ring is nice_. That's what you say when you think the marriage won't work out or I'm some horrible guy."  
"You know what, you kind of are."  
"How?"

Will stood there, ready to take anything that Zach threw at him. Zach's opinion of Will mattered just as much as Alicia's thoughts and feelings about getting married.

"Where were you?" "What do you mean?" "Where were you when my dad was screwing all those hookers on Madison Avenue. Where were you when my mom was apart of every gossip magazine at every grocery store. She couldn't leave the house."  
"Zach…"  
"Yeah, _it's complicated_. I get it."  
Zach had his back to Will, trying to calm his anger.  
"I don't know what I can say, Zach. I would give anything to go back to that day that I…saw your mom leave with Peter. I wanted to tell her how I felt. I knew I didn't have enough to give your mom."  
"She doesn't care about those things, you know that…do you?"  
"Yeah, I do. But your mom deserves so much more. I wanted to give…give her the world! I didn't have the world to give her."  
"All my mom wanted was someone to be there."  
"What do you want? For me not to marry your mom? Because if there's something about this that isn't right…"  
Zach stood there, listening to Will's words of wanting to fix it. "How did you screw things up at Georgetown."  
"I had all these ways of making our life great. But really I was telling her all things I would do that I knew Peter wouldn't do."  
"One up the competition."  
"Yeah, I made it this competition. That was probably the last thing I should've done. Once I did that, I knew it was over, there was nothing I could do."  
"I just wanted to know." "Know what?" Will was confused.  
"Know that you'll fight for her. You passed." Zach patted Will on the shoulder, walking inside.  
"What the…"

Alicia met Kalinda in her office.

"Kalinda." "Morning Alicia." She sat in her seat, texting.  
"Kalinda, I'm no one to pry into workplace relationships. But isn't that the same outfit from yesterday." "Yes."  
"And I noticed Cary is wearing the same ensemble has he had on yesterday."  
"And."  
"And it's none of my business, I was just asking."

Kalinda didn't say anything when she took out her notebook, finding her notes.

"We were working late."  
"You live across the street?" Alicia held up her hands. "Again, not prying."  
"Alicia…if you want to know the answer to a question…ask the question."  
"Are you and Cary seeing each other?" Alicia stood, waiting for an answer.  
"Define seeing each other?"  
"Kalinda…"  
"Seeing each other to you is what you and Will were doing for months. Seeing each other between Cary…" "Are you having sex with Cary?"  
"You really should get a lock on your office door and your couch is kind of lumpy."  
Alicia was surprised by Kalinda's openness, but she did ask for it. "So, please change the subject Kalinda."  
"I got an email back from Nate Houseman."  
"Great, when can he testify."  
"It might take some convincing. The way his email stated, it seemed like he never had any intention of doing anything except move away from Roosevelt."  
"So I have a kid who's boyfriend died at the fraternity. Another guy who was left on the side of the road going to a party. Nate who won't even come within a few states of this fraternity. What the hell is going on with these kids?"  
"There's something else I found."  
"It gets worse?" Alicia deduced to sit down, taking a minute to process everything. "What is it?"  
"I think I know why Will was asked to represent the fraternity."  
"Okay."  
"Parker Donnelly."  
"Is he still at the house." "He's a senior, getting offers from every prestigious hospital to do graduate studies."  
"What does this have to do with Will representing them."  
"He's the son of Jared Donnelly. He was friends with at the first firm Will was with. He was like a mentor to Will, helped him understand the law, how to read clients. Will owes a lot to him."  
"Blackmail?" "No, not yet. I just think it's more of a way to make sure his son stays innocent."  
"What does Jared Donnelly have to do with all of this." "He started the _Running Wahoos_. And he's been the chairman. He's responsible for everyone who signs up and the entire event."  
"So he knows exactly who's running, why they're running…and how come we haven't heard of him yet." "Well it seems Parker doesn't really want to be associated with his family. HIs grandfather, Arnold Donnelly was a legacy. They often call him "Ace". Associated with legacy."  
Kalinda now remembered meeting him. He was one to really watch out for.  
"Was there a kid with the first or last name of Newman?"  
"I don't remember anyone named _Newman_?" Alicia went through the lists.  
"When I went to talk to someone at the house, I was introduced to a guy named Lenny. But someone, Ace came down the steps really quickly called him Newman."  
"Lenny Newman?"  
"Well Newman is a term for guys who kind of are always in a room without being apart of the situation. It's like a nickname that no one wants."  
Alicia was looking for a Lenny on her list.  
"No Lenny either."  
"Want me to find him." "Do you have to ask."

Kalinda walked out of Alicia's office, seeing Cary in his office.

"Hey handsome."  
Cary was confused at the drive by comment Kalinda gave. "Well something is working."  
Will picked up his phone that was ringing non stop for the passed hour.  
"Patrick Donnelly, what do I owe this very late phone call."  
"My son was investigated without an attorney present."  
"I'm his attorney I wasn't notified of anything."

Will was half listening to what Patrick Donnelly was saying. He sat on the bed, Alicia curled up next to him, her growing belly up next to him.  
"What do you plan to do about this." "Patrick, there's nothing I can do. It wasn't an official interrogation. A legal investigator can gather evidence, it's their job."  
"So my son is allowed to be harassed in his own home…"  
"Patrick, the last I checked a fraternity house is a public domain, something you may have forgotten you reminded me of on my first case."  
"Are you mocking me?" "No sir, I am not."  
"My son is innocent."  
"I'm sure you believe that."  
"And you don't?"  
"I believe he has good intentions."  
"Intentions? Intensions are for the weak, my son is strong."  
"Patrick, it's late and we can do this in the morning at my office and gain a strategy before court in the afternoon."  
"Are you alone?"  
"Why?" "I hear that your _girlfriend_ is on the other side. You just bought a really nice house, didn't you?"  
"Patrick, my personal life is not up to discussion." "She's with you right now, isn't she?"

Will looked down to see Alicia sleeping soundly, he rubbed her stomach, feeling the baby move.

"Again, Patrick, my life is not up to discussion."  
"If you let her win this case." "Let her, I don't let her win, she does that all on her own."  
"My son better walk out of that court room a free man."  
"Goodnight, Patrick."

Will shut his phone off. He knew this case would be rigorous on him.

Alicia moved closer to Will. "Who was on the phone?"  
"No one…go back to sleep."  
"Long phone call for it to be no one."  
Will made himself think about something else to ease his mind. He opened up his wallet and took out the sonogram picture.  
He wrapped his fingers inside of her hands. "Nothing to worry about, get some rest….for our _daughter_."  
"Okay…" She let out a yawn and drifted back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The day had arrived. The alarm had yet to go off and both Alicia and Will were already awake. Neither one of them wanted to get out of bed because it would mean they were on their way to fight _against_ each other.

Will shifted his position in the bed, Alicia grumbled. "No…"

"Alicia," he began to whisper, "if we don't get out of bed now, we'll both be late and held in contempt."

"I'm okay with that as long as it's right here."

"And you will lose."

Will knew that would get her up and going. Even pregnant and very tired, the one thing Alicia wouldn't allow herself to do was lose…even if was against him.

"If you're feeling tired, I can get Cary to first ch…" Will saw the look on Alicia's face. "And forget I mentioned what a flagrant idea."

"You know I've gotten that same recommendation like twelve times since I started this case."

"From who?"

Will was now in the shower, Alicia spoke up. "From Eli and from other lawyers. I think Lauren, who is also pregnant, suggested it too."

"Lauren from Real Estate?"

"Yeah, she came up to me in that purple dress that doesn't even look real on her, sometimes I wonder if she's even pregnant."

"All the updates I get on her impending maternity leave, oh yes, she's pregnant."

"And then there's the red color dress…"

"Yeah, I liked that one." Will spoke up then heard silence. "Alicia?" "So…you noticed her red dress."

"Alicia, it was hard not to, it was like a stop light. Every time she walked in a room it was like _look at me_ kind of dress."

"So if I wore the same color, you'd say the same thing."

"Different dress, Alicia…"

"Unbelievable…you like the dress on Lauren more than you would me, the woman carrying _your_ child."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Alicia pushed the toilet to flush, turning Will's water ice cold.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I didn't _mean_ it like that."

The courtroom was buzzing. The case had gotten a lot of press from local stations considering it was a prestigious college in the area.

Alicia walked into the court room, ready to fight for her case. Cary noticed her walking alone. "Where's Will?"

She gave him a weak smile. "I don't know, why don't you ask Lauren, she might be around somewhere in a red dress."

"Who's Lauren?"

"Sure, like you don't know."

Cary had no idea what was going on. He looked at his watch and there was no sign of Will and everything was winding down to start.

The bailiff was coming out to start court just as Will rushed in and sat down beside Cary.

"Where were you, you were almost late."

"I know, new strategy." "Why, what happened?"

"New development."

"What new development?"

Will slid a folder over to Cary as the bailiff stood up.

ALL RISE THE HONORABLE DIANE LOCKHART PRESIDING.

Will and Alicia both looked at each other with blank glances.

"Everyone be seated."

Diane look straight at Alicia and Will. She loved the idea of being their judge, but not sure how it's gonna play out when she has to be the jury and executioner in this case.

"Ms. Cavanaugh, please tell us why we are here today?"

"Thank you, your honor." Alicia had to put her feelings aside from being happy for Diane and wanting for her to see the right point of view.

Alicia walked over to the jury, she looked all of them individually when she first came in. It's something she learned form Will. She learned how to read people and tell if they're really interested or they're just there for jury duty. So far, it's pretty even.

"I bring you here today jurists to finish a case that started a long time ago. My client, Logan Michael Gray and his late boyfriend Dean Joshua Shepherd rushed the fraternity Phi Beta Sigma thee years ago. I know what you might be thinking. _Why wait three years_. I said the same thing when Mr. Grey walked into my office a couple of months ago. But there wasn't a lawyer who would hear his case. After all how many deaths on a campus happen every year, every month…or every day. It's come to a reality that it's too many to count. So why take Mr. Grey seriously. Why go forward with this case that has more turns then a roller derby. It's simple. He has a voice and it must be heard. I must say that I do have a slight connection given that my own son is going to college soon and, well, I want to make sure that this stops happening. I have children, some of you must have children. So let's all agree that our children need to be protected in schools and have run when they rush fraternities. Mr. Shephard trusted the man you see sitting right there, to your left. Dean Shepherd trusted him…another member Richard Matthews trusted them. I would ask hem to speak up and defend themselves. But sadly they cannot and it is a result of the house that Mr. Pete Garrison is the president of. He is the one who put these young men in danger. That is what I will prove to you during this trial."

Alicia slowly backed away, waiting for her opening arguments to sink in.

Diane was finishing writing notes of Alicia's statement. "Mr. Gardner…please deliver."

He couldn't help by smile at Diane, he was proud of his friend at being at such a high honor. But then he turned the serious face on when facing the jury.

"I'm sure Ms. Cavanaugh is going to present all these facts about my client being irresponsible and misjudging of character in the Phi Beta Sigma house. Well, I'm here to prove that she is in fact wrong. I'll be the first one to admit that I am sorry for the deaths of those two men. I hold up my hand and take an oath to that fact. But what facts are these? It could be college kids who really didn't get into the fraternity the right way and took the wrong way to get there and it cost them their lives. Is that the fault of my client, Mr. Pete Garrison. No, of course not. Is it the fault of the university? Why should it be. So what I ask of you today jurors is to see the truth. See the truth passed the evidence, passed everything that you see here today. Is my client, Pete Garrison really guilty of the death of two Roosevelt University students?"

Will did the same as Alicia, backed away slowly from the jurors, letting everything sink in. He sat back down, glanced at Alicia but had no facial expression. He didn't want her to see any emotion from him. They are two lawyers fighting for their cases in the courtroom.

"Let's begin, Ms. Cavanaugh."

"Thank you, your honor." Alicia looked at her witness list. "I'd like to call Mr. Logan Grey."

"Alright, Mr. Grey."

Logan agreed he was under oath and took a seat.

"Mr. Grey, how are you this morning?" "Good…nervous." "I bet. So when you walked into my office that day, how many lawyers did you say you'd had talked to about this case?" "About six or so, but after the fifth, I think I lost count and a little bit of motivation." "Motivation. And why is that?" "No one wanted to hear the case." "Tell the court why you think no one wanted to hear your case."

"Well I would get a meeting, I'd tell them about the school…everyone wanted to be on the case against Roosevelt University. But when I told them the significant reasons, they had _other obligations_ and weren't able to put any more cases on their dockets."

"What do you mean by _significant reasons_?" "Because I'm openly gay and I want to make Roosevelt and the fraternity know they are responsible for the death of my boyfriend Dean."

"Fair enough. Thank you Logan."

Alicia passed by Will. "You're witness." And she slowly sat down…Will noticing this but couldn't be by her side although it was killing him.

He stood up, closing buttoning his blazer.

"So, Logan…how did you find out about Phi Beta Sigma?"

"Rush week. Dean and I were would often walk around campus and we saw the student board with a flyer." "So was it a flyer about a party, to sign up, member benefits, what was the flyer about?" "It was advertising an open house."

"And Mr. Grey, what entails in these _open houses_?"

"You walk in, check the place out, meet the housemates…or brothers."

"And that's where you met Brantley Garrett, is that right?"

Alicia wasn't ever informed that Logan knew of Brantley much less met him.

"Yeah, for a minute, doesn't count."

"Doesn't count?" Will laughed. "How does meeting people not count, what was it that didn't count?"

"It was just a hi, welcome to the house."

"Well, I talked to Brantley and he gave a statement…" He handed the document to Diane. "That you flirted with him, is that right?" "Smiled, maybe, I was friendly. That's not flirting."

"What constitutes flirting with you, Mr. Grey."

"Objection…are we at a night club or a court room your honor?" Alicia threw Will a not-so-innocent glare.

"I'll rephrase."

Diane nodded at him, taking notes. "Please."

"Besides the hello-goodbye that you exchanged with Mr. Garrett, was there something else?"

Logan looked down at the paper clip he was twisting around. "I…"

"Mr. Grey, the courts can't hear you."

"I told him I wasn't interested." "And why would you say that?"

"Because he was smiling at me and…" "The same thing you were doing…but that's not flirting, right?" "It made me uncomfortable."

"Oh, so you can be uncomfortable but Mr. Garrett…couldn't?" "Dean was there…and?"

"And what, you boyfriend not being there wouldn't have made you uncomfortable?" "No, he would get jealous…"

"So jealousy sets him off…is that the reason why you didn't join the house? Afraid of a tryst."

"Objection!" Alicia started to scream.

"Withdrawn." Will didn't wait a second after Alicia objected.

They both glared at each other. It was only a few hours in court and already things were getting ugly.

Diane looked down at Logan. "You may step down."

He quickly walked back to sit back by Alicia. She handed him a note. " _Get your facts straight at recess."_

"I'd like to call Ms. Matthews to the stand."

Eliane was sworn in under oath.

"Elaine, how did your son Richard Matthews feel when he got the acceptance letter to Roosevelt University?"

"He was more than excited. I remember he went online to the university store and just started buying all the shirts and sweatpants, he wanted everyone know that he was a Roosevelt man."

"How did Richard find out about Roosevelt?" "When he was a kid, his father Bryan would take him to Roosevelt football games a child. He just loved the school. All the football games. When he was in high school, they'd go almost every weekend to see a game. Richard always said when the time came, he would apply to Roosevelt and he did. The only school he applied to, he didn't want to go anywhere else."

Alicia smiled. "What was Richard's course study."

"Theater, he loved to perform." "So it's fair to say he was really excited when he packed everything up and went to school." "I don't think he lasted a minute after graduation. A few weeks before he had to report, it was like Richard had already moved out. His things were packed, he had his road map, all his savings, He was ready to go to college." "And how many times did he call to tell you he had met some great friends." "Every other day. That was our thing. He'd call me every other day and tell me about college life."

"And when did those phone calls stop."

Eliane looked down at her tissue which was threading from her pulling at it. "A month after he joined the Phi Beta Delta House."

Alicia looked over at Will who was being whispered information from Mr. Garrison. "And when he did call, ho was he?" "He seemed sad. Richard just told me it was the course load and all the changes that came with college." "What changes did he say?" "Everyone was always studying, no one was really having parties like they used to. He wasn't having fun anymore." ""But then you found that wasn't true." "Yeah. They were having small parties making sure to not invite him. I told him not to worry about it, he's there for an education, not to worry about the house."

"What happened then."

"He did take my advice and one night a man, I don't know his name, gave him directions to a party. He said he was sorry about all the backlashing and secret parties, and he said this party would make up for it." "And what happened at the party, Ms. Matthews." She began to cry. "I don't know…he never made it."

"There must have been a police investigation."

"No. Since he never made it to the party they never suspected anyone and the case was closed."

"The case was closed and never solved. Is that common?"

"Objection." Will stood up. "Ms. Matthews does not know the standard procedures in opening up a police investigation."

"Sustained." Again, Diane took notes down.

"Your witness." Alicia passed by Will.

"Ms. Matthews…I cannot tell you how sorry I am to meet you under these circumstances.

"Thank you."

"Did you ever see the directions that Richard had for the party?"

"No, he just told me he was given directions."

"Then how do you know they were for the party? Everyone has study sessions, maybe Richard got lost?" "No, it was definitely to that party." "But how do you know if you never saw the directions?" "I…"

"Objection! Badgering."

"Redirect, your honor?" "I'll allow." Diane nodded.

"You said Richard wasn't having a great time at school, becoming a bit of an outsider. Why would he go to another party?" "Richard was a firm believer in second chances, he wanted for his housemates to know there were no hard feelings."

"Your son was a boy scout, right?" "Yes, until the maximum age of eighteen, right?" "Yes, he was sad to leave the scouts. He felt like there was a real mentorship working there." "When was the last time your son actually participated on those walks."

"Probably not after he was fifteen, he was more of a leader."

Alicia could hear a dumbbell drop from the sky from Elaine's last statement. She knew Will had a killer instinct and knew exactly when to use it.

"Fifteen, wow that's a long time from then to going to college at eighteen. THat's three years of not being out in the open, experiencing the life outdoors, being familiar with nature." "He began running, he was always active."

"Yeah, but the night that Richard, and forgive me, didn't make it to the party, how would he know who to take the rough highway. He hadn't been on a real nature experience in over three years, it was dark. How can he be, in what's stated _a skilled woodsman_ , if he hadn't been using any skills in three years.

"I know my son, Mr. Gardner…"

"All do respect Ms. Matthews, most kids have most experiences that are not anything close to how they were at home. You said it yourself to Ms. Cavanaugh. Richard was different, he had a heavy case load…the house wasn't making themselves available to him. College wasn't what he expected it to be. The pressure…

Elaine cut him off. "What are you implying, _Mr. Gardner_."

"Reasonable doubt, Ms. Matthews."

"I'll admit, my son wasn't happy at school, but who is always happy at college. He had a rough time. He had trouble fitting in, who doesn't. It's life."

"So life got him killed? Is th…"

"Objection!" Alicia raised up, almost screaming.

Diane motioned for Ms. Matthews to step down. "Mr. Gardner…Ms Cavanaugh, in my chambers."

Will and Alicia were both sitting in Diane's office. They were quiet and barely looking at each other. Alicia kept shifting around from being uncomfortable. Will was about to say something that would calm her but Diane walked in.

"When I got this case on my docket I knew I was in for one hell of a fight, but that out _there,_ that's not a fight!"

"Diane…" Will started off but was given another evil glare from the judge herself. " _Your honor_ …I am establishing doubt. I don't think…" "Will, I don't give a damn what you think. But you turn my court into a mockery just for your _reasonable doubt_ , I'll have you in contempt and make Cary Agos fight for your side."

"Alicia…" Diane started off, getting Alicia's full attention. "Don't be the hero, there are two of you now."

"But I…" "Women notice."

Diane excused herself leaving Will and Alicia in her office alone…again.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked, reaching out for her hand…she reluctantly took it.

"I'm okay. I'll admit, practicing law while pregnant isn't something I ever imagined I'd be doing."

"Are okay?" "I'm okay…you're here…I'm okay." She gave the smile that he always loved to see and that comforted him.

"About this morning…"

Diane came back in.

"I see the two lovebirds made up."

Both Alicia and Will sat there with folded arms waiting for a direction from Diane.

"Get out of my office." She shooed them away like school children.

They were back from lunch.

Will sat down with Pete Garrison, he noticed Alicia wasn't back yet. He pulled out his phone and he saw she already texted him.

RUNNING LATE, COVER FOR ME

He saw Diane at the door front ready to be announced and court to resume. Will eyed the entrance for signs of Alicia, he was worried. He knew she'd be okay, but it was the same as him being late…it would be like losing the case.

ALL RISE, THE HONORABLE DIANE LOCKPORT RESIDING

Diane was about to continue the trial and noticed Alicia's chair was empty.

"Mr. Gardner, any idea where Ms. Cavanaugh is?"

"Umm..she went to the bathroom, there was a line, I think."

Diane could see Will making up his story as he went. "Alright, I'll take a few minutes to read over my notes so far in time for Ms. Cavanaugh to show." "Thank you, _your honor_." Will knew Diane was not pleased by his comment

Alicia came back in quietly, taking her seat.

Will looked at her, noticing the color of the outfit. White Cream. It wasn't the asme outfit Alicia wore the first night they spent together but it was damn sure the same color and Alicia knew it.

"Ms. Cavanaugh, please proceed."

"Thank you, your honor." Alicia could see Will's eyes fixated on her dress, she smiled. That red dress was long gone by now. "The defense would like to call Lenny Rosenthal to the stand."

Lenny walked up, almost sprinted to his seat. Will smiled writing won notes, he was going to have fun with this.

"Hey Lenny."

"Hi..hi."

"It's okay to be nervous, we're all nervous."

"Okay." He smiled, almost shaking.

"What is the nickname that your housemates call you?"

"Well, Lenny, my name is Leonard."

"You prefer Lenny, correct."

"It doesn't bother me, I prefer Leonard in class."

"So, Lenny…why does a housemate call you Newman?"

Lenny looked right at Pete for some kind of answer, Pete nodded. "I was the newest pledge at the house. It's wha you call all the new guys." "Really?" Alicia handed Diane a document. "I have documented files from former housemates that…that isn't true."

"Well that's what they told me it was." "But what is the real reason, between you and me." Alicia stood closer to where Lenny was sitting.

Will loved this side of Alicia. The sweet and sassy side of her, and that creamed colored outfit…every side was worth watching.

"I tend to be in a room that I'm not necessarily supposed to be in."

Alicia backed away. "And what room is that?" "Any room really?" "Any room, that doesn't sound fair. How do you get around the house."

"I don't, I just stay downstairs." "Because you aren't allowed upstairs." "Yeah, it's a rule." "That's not fair, who's rule is that." "Pete." Lenny pointed at Mr. Garrison.

"Do you know why no one's allowed upstairs.

"The guys, you know, bring home dates and they want privacy."

"Well I'd like to think you bring home a date too…"

"Objection! Is she asking him on a date or leading into a question?"

Diane replayed the last few questions in her head. "Overruled."

Will was almost stunned and was barely able to sit down. _Overruled?_ Will thought to himself.

"Guys like me don't get dates."

"That's a shame." Alicia turned around. "You're witness." She made sure to brush up against Will in her cream colored outfit.

"Mr." Will took a minute. "Rosenthal?"

"That's me."

Will almost rolled his eyes.

"If you're not wanted, why stay in the house."

"Why does every guy go through hell week to be apart of a house? it's the house."

"But if you're an outsider, how do you feel like an insider?"

"We go out for runs, movies, do other stuff."

"What other stuff?" Will had his back turned and glanced at Alicia's outfit again, sending his mind elsewhere.

" _Mr. and Mrs. Gardner, you're having a girl."_

 _They were both caught up int he moment of having a daughter, they didn't notice the name slip up._

" _I love you…Mrs. Gardner." He smiled, getting emotional._

" _I love the sound of that…Mrs. Gardner."_

"We would workout, the school has a gym on campus." "And who went to this gym?" "Everyone."

"Like mandatory everyone?"

"Nah, I stayed back." "Why?" "Watch the house?"

Will had to control his humor. "Watch the house? Why did you have to _watch the house_?"

"There were a lot of breaking going around and the guys didn't want their stuff gone through."

"What happened when they got back." "Sweaty and out of breath…"

"From running?

"Yeah, what else would they be doing in the woods."

Will had a smirk. "I don't know, you tell me."

"Objection, leading the witness…" Alicia didn't even stand for this one.

"Redirect.." Will looked to Diane.

"Please, after that question, I think Mr. Rosenthal is due one."

"Mr. Rosenthal, was Richard or Dean out running with them."

"Yeah, they were part of the team."

Will looked at his notes. "The Running Wahoos, is it?" "Yeah, that's their team." "You're not on the team?" "Nah, I'm terrible at running."

"I'm guessing Mr. Matthews and Mr. Sheperd are good runners?" "I guess so. I've never seen them run, they always go at night and…well, I'm at the house."

"Did you ever see my client participate on those runs?"

"He was the one who gathered them up, like the captain."

"Like a captain…or a leader, correct Mr. Rosenthal?"

"Yep."

The courtroom had a slight laugh when Lenny was finally able to step down.

The next day had the same build up of witness after witnesses establishing every possible way to see Pete Garrison as the ringleader to a corrupt fraternity. So far, Will was sinking further and further into a whole.

Will was exciting the men's bathroom when he was greeted by Ronald Donnelly.

"You're losing, Gardner."

"And just when I didn't think my day could get any worse."

"The fraternity is being made to look like a joke." "Ronald when I took this case, I was on Alicia's side. I can't just overnight flip the switch and know exactly what to say." "Then shall I find someone who will." "No." Will sighed. "Just give me time, I have a strategy."

"Strategy? Really…when do you plan to use it, after the verdict."

Will tightened his voice. "One thing Mr. Donnelly. I don't know what your involvement with this fraternity and I don't really care. I'm doing my job and it's the job I know how to do. So, _Mr, Donnelly_ , let me do my job."

"I can take you down."

Will felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. "I understand you're Mr. Donnelly…correct?" "Oh, Ms. Florrick." "Ms. Cavanaugh, nice to meet you." They shook hands. "Mind if I borrow Mr. Gardner."

"We still have a few things to discuss."

"No, sir, I think you're done here." Alicia took Will's hand and led him away from Mr. Donnelly.

Will was pulled away as soon as Alicia freed him. "I love you." He mouthed.

She touched her heart for him to know she got the message.

Diane took her seat on the bench.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but Ms. Cavanaugh, your next witness."

"We call Nathan Houseman to the stand."

Alicia watched Pete Garrison almost rip the chair apart by hearing that name.

He was sworn in on the stand.

"Nathan…Nate. When did you transfer from Roosevelt University?"

"My freshman year, three years ago. I'm a senior now."

"What was the official reason you left?" "I have more family in Pennsylvania so I transferred."

"Excuse me saying but Roosevelt isn't thirty three thousand a year in tuition and Penn State is about the same if not more…"

"It was all taken care of by the school, by Roosevelt."

"Well, that was more than generous. You must be a favorite."

"I wasn't happy."

"Well if we all could move schools and _be taken care of i_ n the process…how did that happen?"

"I was told by the present of Roosevelt University, Mr. Collins that it would be taken care of."

"I'm confused. Were you approached?"

"Objection." Will didn't stand for his objection this time. "Is there a question somewhere?" He sounded annoyed.

"I promise." She spoke towards Diane.

"Overruled, move on Ms Cavanaugh."

"Mr. Houseman, how well did you know Dean Shepherd." "We rushed together freshman year. Good guy, had a class with him too."

"Were you apart of the Running Wahoo's team?" "Most of the guys were."

"Objection…" Will said allowed, stammering to think of why. "Umm…leading."

Diane was slightly irked by Will's _objection_. "Overruled."

"Did you go running with them?"

"All the times. We went running at night because no one was out and we wouldn't have to watch out for cars." Nate didn't even seem convinced by his own words.

"Umm…you don't seem too sure."

"Running, in the dark, bunch of guys…do the math."

Alicia made a face. "I'm sorry Mr. Houseman, I don't have a pen and paper…what math."

"Look, no one said it but well knew there's a homophobe in the house."

The courtroom almost lit up fireworks when Nate said his last statement. Alicia glanced over to Will who was about to break his pen he was writing so hard.

"And how do you know this, Mr. Houseman?"

"You see things in the woods…things enough to know to get the hell out."

"And is that why you transferred." "Yeah, part of it."

Alicia sat back down. "Your witness." She was almost jumping for joy on the inside with Nate's confession. She was interested how Will would redirect.

"Homophobe is a strong word, Mr. Houseman, why use that word." "I speak the truth." "Wow, the truth, well what other truths are there?" "We all know what homophobes are…" Will interrupted him. "Seriously, humor us."

Will shot Alicia an adorable smile that she loved, she smiled back at him briefly. _Strategy_.

"People who don't like gay people." "Right so that would mean someone in the house is responsible for the death of Mr. Matthews and Mr. Shepherd amongst he other men who aren't able to be with us."

"Sure." "Sure sounds like you don't know." "I don't go around hunting for homophobes."

"Would you say my client, Mr. Garrison is a homophobe." "No."

"And why is that." "Honestly?" "The amount of women that dude slept with on a nightly basis…that dude is either hiding something fierce or sex hungry."

The courtroom got a big laugh from Nate Houseman's testimony.

"Fair enough." Will had a smile, eyes focused on a paper in his hand.

"And when did you come out to your family, Mr. Houseman?"

"Objection." Alicia stood for this one. "I don't even know what to object to, the line of questioning is insulting." She glared at him, wondering what Will's _strategy was._

Diane thought. "Overruled, proceed Mr. Gardner."

"Thank you, your honor."

"Two years ago."

"Okay so that would mean you were still, well, in the closet when you attended Roosevelt."

"Sure, if that's the way you want to put it." "Homophobes are actually at a high eighty percent that are actually gay. Would you say that is accurate."

"Yes."

"Are you saying you're apart of that eighty percent."

"No." He shot a glare at Will for asking the question.

"But you said there was a homophobe in the house. How can you be sure if you're not one of them.

"You see things, man." "What things?"

"I can't…"

"We've come this far, why not finish the story."

"Why do you think I left that school. You can't go anywhere when you know something about someone who can ruin you." "Ruin how?"

"Legacy."

"Legacy like a house legacy?" "Yeah, one of those."

"And who would that legacy be?"

Will turned to his desk of papers, back facing Nate.

"He goes by Ace…for Legacy."

Alicia started texting Kalinda furiously to get Jared Donnelly to court.

Will asked turning around to face Nate. "Who is _Ace_."

The words almost made an earthquake where Will was standing. "Jared Donnelly."


	10. Chapter 10

"You call that strategy?" Pete Garrison was furious.

Will called an immediate recess to figure out what to do. He has Arnold Donnelly shooting him glares across the hall. He never wanted to take this case. He did it as a professional courtesy. Now he's gotten in so deep he's willing to pull out all the stops…just to win.

"We're okay. We just need to get in touch with Jared and we'll clear all this up."

"He outed the guy. The guy's had this secret all through high school and now college. Three months away from graduation and he's outed."

To Will's knowledge, he wasn't aware that any of his family would've known. He saw Arnold coming towards him.

"Gardner."

Will folded his arms. "We need Jared." "No way. He's been outed, my son is not gay."

"All do respect Arnold, he was outed in a court of law. If it's not true, Nate Houseman lied on the stand."

"Then he's lying, hold him in contempt." "I can't do that." "And why the hell not." "I need to prove it, I need Jared."

"If my son gets up there and the court makes a sham of his character, I'll make sure you never are allowed in a court room again."

Will's face softened. "Are you threatening me Arnold?"

"Nope…promising."

Alicia had skipped lunch since she was preparing for court. She finally found a diner that was quiet enough for her to work. Her phone kept buzzing as she ordered lunch.

WHO IS THIS

Unbeknownst to anyone on the case. Alicia had gotten Jared Donnelly's contact information months before.

ALICIA CAVANAUGH…WE SPOKE A WHILE AGO, I'M WORKING ON THE CASE AGAINST YOUR FRATERNITY, PHI BETA SIGMA.

She was getting nervous that she had to reintroduce herself. The entire case, guilty or not guilty, rested on Jared Donnelly's testimony and what was really going on.

WHAT DO YOU WANT

It was like pulling teeth to get any information out of him, something she was only prepared for when actually being in court.

TESTIMONY, THE SAME WORDS YOU SPOKE TO ME A FEW MONTHS AGO. YOU AGREED TO TESTIFY, REMEMBER?

Alicia's phone started ringing. "Jared."

"I heard what happened."

Alicia was surprised but then realized how social networking worked. "I'm sorry about that." "I was planning to tell my father when I was done with school. I know he would've taken the tuition away and I'd be unable to attend."

"I know this is asking a lot."

Alicia's food was delivered, she looked up to see Will coming towards her table. He took the table beside hers.

"How bad was I outed."

"Made to think you're homophobic."

"What!?" He objected. "I'm not homophobic, that's ridiculous."

"Then prove it, testify."

"But my dad…" "You were named in court as a homophobe, you will be called to testify. Either by me or the defense, Will Gardner."

Will looked up from his phone, smiling at Alicia when he heard his name.

"When?" Alicia checked her watch. "There is going to be subpoena to you in about fifteen minutes. We go back in an hour."

"Alright." Jared was silent. "Are you sure you need me to testify." "Jared, your name was spoken in a court of law, you are required to testify or you will be held in contempt. You'd spend a night in jail…"

Those words convinced Jared. "Okay."

"When you get to the courts building, text me, I'll walk you into the court room."

"Alright."

Alicia slowly put the phone down. Every part of that phone call she hated. She had to basically tell a kid about to graduate college, really start his life to tell his friends and family he's gay and afraid of being so open and honest.

"How's Logan?" Will switched seats, now sitting across from Alicia.

"Logan is good, he's strong." "This is the case he's been waiting for, I'd be a nervous wreck getting this far." "In the court room, he's strong. In my office he's a basket case."

"How are _you_ doing?"

Alicia smiled, he was always making sure she was okay. "I'm okay. A bit tired." "You know I can have Cary…" "Nope, this one is all mine."

"It is. I"m proud of you for taking this case…as hard as it's been, you've shined in the court room."

"Oh really?" Alicia was thinking about his face and him stammering through cross when she walked in wearing the cream colored outfit.

Will looked around, the restaurant was crowded but he didn't recognize anyone. He half stood, giving Alicia a passionate kiss…lasting long enough for both to catch their breath.

"I miss you." Will leaned his back on the booth.

"Feels like we haven't seen each other in weeks."

"Yeah, I know." He gave her a devilish smile.

"Will?" She knew the look of him planning something, but he knew now to be mysterious.

"After all of this is over…we take a weekend for just us."

"Will, this trail for go for months."

"I doubt it, after today it'll be over by tomorrow." "Why so sure?"

"I never thought for a minute that Pete Garrison was guilty, but someone in that house is. It's just proving who it is and Jared Donnelly proved it. We just have to find him."

Will saw Alicia's eyes go right to her food.

"You have Jared, don't you?" "Define _have_?"

"Alicia…"

"I might."

"Come on…"

Alicia swallowed her last bite of food. "Will, I cannot talk to you about witnesses. You know that." "I'm going to be cross examining him anyway."

"As the prosecution…sorry, Will. We're not on the same team."

There was a long pause between them.

"Reason for the change of clothing?" He gave her a stare, his eyes fixed on her.

"I like the color."

"I know you do…and so do I."

"Then we both win." Her voice was not as soft as it was before. "Alicia, we are on the same side of this case."

"No, Will, we aren't."

Alicia was quiet when she packed up her work and paid for the bill. She always wanted to feel equal to Will, especially now that they are together. In that moment…she did not.

Cary met up with Kalinda outside the courtroom. "Please, tell you got Jared." "I got Jared." "See, thats why we work so well." He went to give her a kiss…

"But not for you. Jared is testifying for Logan…against Pete Garrison." "But he's in the house, Pete Garrison is representing the house."

"Not anymore. Jared's father found out about his alternative lifestyle and he's out of the house. His tuition for his last semester is paid for, so he'll graduate, but he no longer has ties to the house."

"He can do that?" "Yep. He who has purse strings can usually untie them whenever they want."

"Kalinda…" Cary called out her name as she was walking into the courtroom.

She starred at him, trying to read his face. She was typically good at reading people, Cary always kept her guessing.

"About last night…" "Cary…you knew it would be complicated. Why are you surprised?" "Complicated, yes. Still married, no." "Married as far as the courts, hatred for each other goes for everything else."

"So you're divorcing him." Kalinda held back her answer. "So I'm falling in love with a woman while she's still going back to her husband." "Cary…"

As he walked off, Kalinda was starting to realize why he was doing everything he could for her. He'd never really expressed his feelings to her…not emotionally anyway.

Diane took her seat back on the bench. She could sense a tension with Alicia that she couldn't understand. Diane was hoping it wouldn't affect her cross examination.

"Ms. Cavanaugh, Mr. Gardner. I was informed we have a surprise witness…not really since his name was just said in the court room." They both nodded. "And Mr. Gardner, please bring up this next surprise witness."

"Thank you, your honor." She was still in awe of Diane on the bench. Still smiling saying _your honor_. "The defense calls Jared Donnelly."

There was a stir in the court room when he abruptly walked in. He was quickly sworn in by the bailiff. It was clear that he didn't want to be not the stand.

"Thank you very much Jared for such a short notice."

"You're welcome."

Alicia showed Jared the t-shirt. "Do you recognize this t-shirt, Mr. Donnelly?"

"Yeah, it's our team _Running Wahoos_ shirt."

"Your team?" "Yeah. A bunch of us from different houses join this run for charity." "And how does this charity work?"

"Each runner is supported by the house who raise money with donations. It supports the non profits that Roosevelt University organizes."

"How noble of you." Alicia smiled. "And when did you start participating?" Jared shrugged. "About three years ago." "So twenty-thirteen?" "Yeah, that was my sophomore year at Roosevelt." "Did you know my client, Logan Grey?" "Yeah." Jared nodded in his direction.

"So you also knew his boyfriend, Dean Shepherd." Alicia noticed the uncomfortable movement in jared with the word _boyfriend_.

"He pledged that year." "And he was also killed that year by alcohol poising at a party."

"Objection." Will stood. "It hasn't been proven how he died."

Alicia countered. "Actually there was a police report filed that night. His blood alcohol level was three times the limit at a two point four."

Diane read the report. "Overruled, proceed Ms. Cavanaugh."

Will took that as a hard pill to swallow.

"So, Mr. Donnelly, do you remember anything about Mr. Shepherd?" "There's a lot of guys in the house, I don't remember all of them. And this is going to sound appalling but I didn't know him very long…"

"What happens on the runs, Mr. Donnelly?"

"We…run?" His answer had a slight laugh in the courtroom.

"So there's no going off the trail to engage in other activities." "We're running, not babysitting. If someone wants to go on their own run, they can."

"How do you assemble this team, Mr. Donnelly?"

Jared cleared his throat, straightening up in the chair. "We have flyers all over campus. The location, time and date. The actual sign up sheets are in each house. I go and collect the sign up sheets."

"So it's a sign up and join?" "The guys come to the house, we find out if their really interested in running and are prepared for it. It's not meant for everyone." "Did Dean Shepherd and Richard Matthews attend?" "Yeah, first ones to sign up." "Thank you, Jared."

Alicia made sure to not look at Will, her voice was harsh. "Your witness."

Will got up, fastening his blazer. "Jared…were you ever attracted to Dean or Richard?"

"Objection!" Alicia was too tired to stand. "Jared's sexual orientation is not on trial." "Right." He gave a conniving smile to Alicia and turned to Jared. "You said the runs aren't meant for everyone, how do you make that determination?"

"We see the guys, talk to them, make sure they've already started running and know what the run is actually made of." " _What they're made of_." Will almost laughed to himself at that statement. "Is that why all the runs are at night. To see what they're made of." "Not sure what you mean."

"The runs are at night so whatever happens…no one talks about it and it's like it never happened."

"I'm not sure where this is going." Jared looked Alicia for guidance and she only shrugged, just as confused as he was.

"Like the purpose of putting mostly gay males on the team, no one talks, afraid of getting outed, thrown out of school."

"If they were gay…"

Will noticed Jared's uncomfortableness. "Does being gay bother you?"

Alicia was watching Will carefully before throwing up an objection.

"No, it doesn't. It's who I am." "Then why not tell your family?"

"It's not something you say over dinner, man."

"Or is it that you'll get thrown out of school, everything gone."

"Objection." Alicia said abruptly. "Hearsay."

"There is a lead in." Will told Diane.

"Then please find it, Mr. Gardner."

Will kept the next few questions standard, all informational purposes. He knew that having an attack question needed time to simmer before delivering.

"What happened the night Dean Shepherd attended the party on October twenty-third of twenty-thirteen."

"A lot of people at the party, not sure who attended, there was no invite list."

"But there was." Will handed Diane a document. "There's a recommended sheet of men, in the fraternity that had to be at the parties."

"Yeah, it's for new pledges to get to know everyone so that when it comes time to get a spot in the house, they have people to back them." "They're all gay."

"Dude, what does that matter?" Will was feeling the excitement in fighting the law begin to take over. "Because you needed them!"

"Why would I need pledges, I've been in the house for four years, I'm leaving in a few months."

"Because you can't be open to your friends and family so you'd rather be private…just as long as no one knows about it." Will flipped through his papers. "So, Leonardo Redman?" "Who is that."

"I'm sorry, you all go by little house names. Lenny or your personal favorite, Newman."

"Oh, yeah. I just didn't know his actual name." "So do you often have sex in a closet with a guy who's name you don't care about."

Alicia was appalled at Will's questioning as was the courtroom when gasps were heard everywhere. She stammered to get the words out. "Objection…"

Diane looked at her. "What for?"

"Um…sexual orientation not on trial."

"Overruled…continue Mr. Gardner."

"So, Jared…"

"So I have sex, big deal." "Why lie about it?" "Dude, you know my dad. I can't so far as cross a yellow line without being reminded of my place."

"How many miles did you run on an average basis on the _Running Wahoos_ team?"

"Hell if I know, it's in a log book somewhere."

"You see Jared. I haven't run in a month now, I have a big trial going on. Without a _log book_ , I can tell you that I run an average six miles a day. So…is it that you really have a terrible memory or you really didn't go running at all on those runs, did you?"

"We went out to run, why wouldn't we run?"

"Because you were so clever to have this big, charitable organization all to cover up the need to…loosen up."

"I was…" Jared continued but he was very quiet.

"Jared, I am reminding you that are you under oath meaning that you do have to speak up for the courts to hear you.

"Yes, I had sex with a few of the pledges." Jared spoke very loudly. "Is that loud enough for you." "Dean Shepherd one of those pledges?"

Will glanced out the corner of his eye, he could see Logan breaking down.

"Yeah, he was." Jared was a bit softer, head looking down.

Will tried to find words, he wanted to look to Alicia for support, but she kept finding ways to not look in his direction. "What happened after?"

Jared spoke slowly, he knew he couldn't go back after the truth was out. "I liked the guy, he was nice and I could talk to him about being gay. But he was committed to Logan." "Jared, what happened at the party."

Alicia stood up, swallowing her tears. "Objection…Counsel is testifying."

Diane nodded. "Overruled, I'd like to know the answer myself. Please, Mr. Donnelly, answer the question."

Alicia was angry that she was overruled, she knew Will was overreaching.

"Dean came to the party with Logan. They sort of separated. I offered Dean something to drink…he said he didn't drink. I respected that and we went our separate ways."

"So you knew Dean?" "Yeah, he came to the house a lot, really excited about joining." "But you just testified to Ms. Cavanaugh that you don't remember everyone, there's a lot of guys at the house."

"Took me a minute to remember him, sorry."

"Is it that you don't remember him or that you don't want to be associated with a gay man who died at a fraternity party?"

"What's with the gay thing?"

"Because you liked him…really liked him. He didn't want you, he had a boyfriend, Mr. Grey. At that point, you didn't care, it was just sex right." "Sure."

" _Sure_." Will let out a laugh. "Did you ever see Dean anytime that night?" "Yeah…" Jared perked up. "He was with Logan, they were drinking. I assumed it wasn't alcohol since he didn't want to drink." "We all know that parties have spiked drinks, what happened by the end of the night."

Logan abruptly got up and walked out of the courtroom. Will nodded to Cary to after him.

"No more questions."

Alicia stood up. "We'd like to call Leonardo Redman to the stand."

Lenny was sworn in, sat down on the stand.

Alicia almost coasted up to question Lenny. The questions started out standard, then she was going in for the hard facts. Something she saw Will do just a few moments ago.

"Lenny, hello." "Hey Ms. Cavanaugh." "Do you remember Richard Matthews?"

"Yeah, cool dude."

"Did you attend the party…the same night as Mrs. Shepherd?" "Yeah, everyone did. House party."

"Who was responsible for giving directions the party?" "That was me, ma'am?" "Why didn't Richard Matthews make it to the party?" "Because he got lost." Lenny's face fell.

"Well if you were giving him directions, how could he get lost."

Lenny looked at Pete Garrison, starting to break down. "Pete told me to."

Will was furiously writing notes and shot a glare at Pete who seemed like he didn't care.

"And why would he do that?" "He didn't want Richard at the party, they didn't get along." "But Richard was a _cool dude_ , why didn't they get along?"

"They argued about why Richard was kicked off the team and Pete didn't want him disrupting the party." "Why was he kicked off the team?" Alicia glanced at Pete.

"I don't know…he didn't say." "And what directions did Pete give you?"

"They were directions to to an old farm house that we used to go to until they built the house we live in now." Lenny wasn't able to look at Pete…he didn't want to disappoint his leader.

"How far was the farmhouse from the house?"

"About thirty minutes, like twenty miles." "And you didn't object to these directions." "Well at the time I was told by Pete that it was something he was planning for the pledges, he just wanted to meet with Richard first." "And you believed him…because he was the house president."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I believe him? He made sure I got into the house."

"So you're really loyal to him, huh?" "Always will be." Lenny's positiveness faded away when he saw Pete's angry face.

"Lenny what happened when Richard didn't make it to the party? You knew you have him the wrong directions, you knew he would show up at the farmhouse."

"I thought it would be okay. He would call someone and give him directions."

"Did you ask around, did you try to call Richard?" "No, Pete told me not to. He would take care of it."

"Take care it, what does that mean, Lenny?" "I don't know…Pete was always taking care of things."

"Thank you, Lenny."

Alicia sat down. "Your witness."

"You're really close with Pete, aren't you Lenny?"

"Yeah, brothers." "Well you're up here telling everyone that he's giving guys wrong directions, I mean would you do that to your own brother." "If they asked, I'd believe them."

Will could see Lenny sweating against his collar.

"Why didn't you say something? An innocent mention of why Pete does the things he does." "You don't question the house president. It's not allowed." "Why not?" "Because you get kicked out of the house."

"Have you seen a lot of guys leave the house." "They just don't come back."

"Why didn't you question Pete about the directions? Did you not want Richard in the house either? Was he taking your spot as the guy who gets to hang out with Pete all the time?"

"No…I was told to." Lenny's face was innocent.

"So Pete gave bad directions…how did Richard end up on the side of the road?"

Alicia gave Richard's mom's hand a squeeze, the truth was finally going to come out.

"Because he called…asking for better directions." "And…"

"I was going to lead him there, Pete grabbed the phone sand told him to figure it out himself and hung up."

Will glanced at Pete who was having a dark stare at Lenny.

"So Pete leaves Richard to his own defenses, what did you to do change it?"

"I was told to help clean up." "Lenny, you knew it was wrong, why did you not help Richard to the party?"

"Because I was told to clean up!" Lenny was exasperated. "Pete told me to clean up, I have to do what he says!"

"Or what!?" Will raised his voice. "What will happen if you don't do what Pete says?"

"I'll be out of the house."

"Why are you doing this?" Pete stood up, shouting at Lenny. "Everything, all lies!"

"No it's not, you told me to make sure he never made it to the party. You told me to make sure Dean Shepherd got drunk! You told me to do it!"

Will along with everyone else kept eying both of them, not really understanding what was going on.

"I made you _Newman_. I made you into a brother, you just a pussy shopping on fraternity row. You were so easy. All I had to do what ask you and you'd do everything." "You said I was your brother."

Will was trying to control Pete for the sake of the courts, but he was really interested in what Pete was really guilty of.

"All you had to do was get them out. You screwed that up too! Shepherd and Matthews were dead to Phi Beta! All I wanted you to do make sure they went away, scare them, that's it. You are so weak!"

"You kept egging me on. You always said to scare them more. That's why I hit Richard's car, making him swerve. I didn't plan for him to die."

Diane had enough and banged her gavel. "I think we've heard enough, I know I have." She focused on the jury. "Closing arguments nine am tomorrow." She banged her gavel again.

Will finally got home hours after Alicia did. She was already in bed, but still working on her laptop.

"Grace said to remind you of a character profile you did a few months ago, there's followup questions."

"Okay." She didn't lift her eyes from the screen. She was typing furiously.

He didn't get much a response out of her and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

He came out wrapped in a towel, Alicia was putting moisturizer on her face. "Long day."

"Yep." She kept facing the mirror, barely acknowledging Will.

"You looked great today, I've missed watching you in the courtroom."

"Night Will."

She passed by him and climbed into bed.

Will didn't want to press any issue, making Alicia upset but it seemed that ship had already sailed.

"Alicia…" He spoke up as she was about to turn off the light.

She looked up at him, not saying anything. "What did I do?" "What do you mean?" "Ever since this afternoon you've cut me out. I know this case is tiresome, but…"

"Will, it's not about the case." "Then what is it?"

"You commented on my suit." "You look beautiful." He climbed into bed beside her. "I wanted to tell you that." "Will, I've seen you do it before, with a lot of female lawyers. You find something and you use it to their disadvantage."

"Alicia I wasn't…"

"You did, and it hurt. You made it seem like I was a junior associate again when we were at that diner. That I was competing for a spot at Lockhart Gardner all over again." "You never have to compete." He entwined his fingers with hers, kissing her hand. "You never have to feel that way and I am sorry if you did."

Alicia started to smile. "I did wear the color because it was the same color as _the dress_."

"I remember." He smiled, having a bit of a glow. "I'll never forgot that night."

"I won't either."

They slid into bed together, Will wrapping his arms around her, feeling the baby move.

Alicia and Will walked into the courtroom, not being able to hide the smile from the previous night.

Diane took the seat on the bench, feeling a lighter mood int he court room.

"Ms. Cavanaugh, closing arguments."

"Thank, your honor."

Alicia got up, smiling at Will and then approaching the jury.

"It seems like a lifetime ago that I met Mr. Logan Grey. He had been turned down by just about every law firm in the city of Chicago. Once firms heard his case they knew the road he would be on. But why does it have to be that way. Why pass the buck to someone else? But they did. And because of that it has taken three years for Mr. Grey to get justice for his boyfriend Dean Shepherd. Why was this boy punished? What was Dean doing that offended someone? He was being happy. Now that doesn't seem harmless? But to those are not happy take this as an insult. _Why do they get to be happy and I don't_. It happens more often than we'd like to think. That's what happened when Dean Shepherd and Richard Matthews joined Phi Beta Sigma fraternity. Mr. Pete Garrison and Mr. Jared Donnelly allowed for hazing to happen. They allowed for these two boys get in danger because they chose an alternative lifestyle. It doesn't end there. Their lifestyle allowed them to be free, to be open and to love someone that loves them back unconditionally. What would life be like if you couldn't do that, if you had to hide your feelings from a special person, your family, your friends. Just ask Jared Donnelly, who had been doing the same thing. One would say he had jealousy with Dean Shepherd, being able to have a boyfriend, be openly gay. But that wasn't okay. Jared wanted those two men out of the fraternity, as did Pete Garrison. They were disrupting the _flow_ of everything, if you will. So Mr. Gardner is going to put doubt into your heads that they aren't guilty of what they have so publicly pledged here today. Don't let Mr. Gardner's words confuse you. Two men are taken from us too soon because of their insecurities. Decide what's right based on the truth."

Alicia sat down, taking a breather. One step closer to the trial finally being over. She gave Will a look of hope as he got up to deliver his closing argument.

"You've seen a lot of facts, you've heard a lot of testimonies. What does it mean? Does it mean that Jared Donnelly is a homophobe? Does it mean that Pete Garrison meant to kill Richard Matthews? I don't believe that. I do believe that both were confused men. Jared Donnelly we saw was outed. He lived a life that was controlled by his father for what? To have a degree, to have a school to be proud of on paper? Don't make Mr. Donnelly out to be a homophobe. Don't make Mr. Garrison out to be a killer. You've only seen two days with them. Don't let two days of words and theories make your decision that's going to affect their lives in every way. But I'm just a lawyer. I'm just counseling them through this ordeal. Think about the person you are deciding fate for…

Will was almost ready to walk out of the courtroom. He didn't believe any word he said. He wanted to be beside Alicia fighting with her instead of against her. He just wanted it to be over.

Diane looked to the jury. "You have heard the facts, all the evidence is in front of you. I am confident, jurors, that you will make a fair and honest decision."

No one really left the courts while the jury deliberated and were back in the courtroom within an hour.

Diane read the decision that was given to her and passed it back. "Foreman, have you reached a verdict."

"We have, your honor."'

"And how you do find?"

"We the people find the Pete Garrison…

The entire courtroom gasped.


	11. Chapter 11

Will stood there, his clients congratulating each other.

NOT GUILTY

That term was still ringing in his head. Even hew as surprised and very rarely is Will surprised by a verdict. He looked over at Alicia who was trying to comfort Logan. A long battle, long fought, lost at the bitter end. He wanted to go over to Logan, but what good would it do. It didn't matter how Will felt about his client, he was the one who took the case away from Logan. He was the one who made the death of Dean Shepherd not mean anything. That's something that Will has to live with.

The day was swept away by the rain and cloudy skies. Maybe somewhere in the universe, someone was crying for the verdict against Logan Grey.

Will stepped into Alicia's office, she was typing something on her phone.

"Hey."

She looked up, still the same look of heartache she had in the courtroom. "Hey, I'm just finishing up this text to Logan."

"No worries," Will sat down in the chair in front of Alicia's desk. "Tough loss." "For some." She nodded, still texting on her phone.

"Alicia." He waited for her to raise her head to face him. "I wanted the bastard locked up for what he did." "Will…"

Before Alicia could respond Logan was knocking on her office door.

"Hey." He had a small wave.

"Logan, hi, I was just about to send you a text." "I just wanted to say thank you." He was still agitated from the entire court experience.

"You don't have to thank me, I was proud to represent you."

"You're the only one who cared." His voice was breaking. "And you treated me like a human being."

Will stepped over to the window, sending an email on his phone while they talked.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do more." "No, you did more than I ever thought possible. You made everyone aware of what they did."

"But house is still there."

"No, actually it's all over the news. Phi Beta Sigma got shut down. After the trial started a lot of people came forward, some not even in the same house, saying they were victims too." "Wow, I had no idea." She gave Logan's area squeeze. "Thank you for telling me that." "And I didn't tell you before, congratulations."

Alicia rubbed her belly. "Thank you, we're really excited." She nodded her head towards Will.

"Wow." Logan walked to be in between Will and Alicia. "You…and you?" He was pointing at both.

"Yeah, we are." Will had a glassy look over his face, he walked over to stand beside Alicia, kissing the side of her head.

"I'm happy for you two, you were able to find it, don't take it for granted." Logan wiped a couple of tears streaming down his face. "Like I did sometimes."

Alicia entwined her fingers with Will's holding them above her belly.

"Do you have names picked out?" Alicia and Will looked at each other. "If that's too much to ask."

Alicia smiled. "No, it's okay…and we have."

Logan looked at his watch. "Oh, I have to go meet my parents downstairs. Thank you, both, again."

Will waited until after Logan left. "I'm still ill about the verdict."

"There's nothing we can do now." Alicia was packing up her desk. "And Logan said the house was being shut down." "But Phi Beta whatever isn't the only house to do this. Everyone hides and does whatever they can be accepted. I never liked fraternities."

Alicia laughed out loud. "So Alpha Epsilon Pi…"

He laughed. "That's different." "Please tell me…"

Will couldn't hide the smile on his face. "I thought you liked guys in fraternities."

"When did you ever think that?"

"That really cold day, it was snowing, we walked around campus." Will sat on the against her desk. "I said something stupid about how greek life changes you and I'll never forget." Will paused to remember the exact moment from that day. "You said _it seems kind of nice, to belong to something_."

Alicia was confused. "I never said that… _to belong_?"

"I remember it perfectly."

"You remember it wrong."

They were now in the elevator.

"You were wearing that gray sweater with the pink scarf…pink boots."

Alicia was trying to remember the outfit. "Those were like a trillion percent off because I wasn't thinking it snow so soon when I was at school."

"You were beautiful." He kissed her, whispering, "And still beautiful." He rubbed her belly, feeling _his daughter_ kick. "Someone agrees with me."

"Daddy's girl."

They were driving on their way home, both silent form their long day and the verdict.

"There's a Georgetown Reunion this weekend." Alicia looked over at him. "I know, I've been getting emails like crazy to sign up, attend, volunteer."

"It's been twenty years."

Alicia's thoughts were racing. "Has it really…wow, twenty years."

"A long time ago, a lot has happened."

"Yes it has." She smiled at him. "I never thought things would turn out the way they have. Two kids…pregnant with our third."

Will always wanted to ask this question. "Any regrets."

Alicia sighed. "I wish I would've stayed…"

 _*flashback*_

 _Will and Alicia were studying for their English exam in the library. She had agreed to study with him only because he always look great notes and she felt like a failure in the class._

" _I just don't…get it."_

" _It's reading between the lines." Alicia groaned. "Everyone says that like it's supposed to mean something."_

" _It does." Will took out the book of poetry from the assignment. "_ How could it end any other way…you called me and I came home to your heart _."_

" _So he came home because he loved her." "Yeah, but Alicia, it's so much more than that. He was waiting for her to say something to say that she loved him. He knew it wasn't over…he was just waiting for her to realize it."_

" _Why not just say it, say how you feel."_

 _Will was frozen in that moment. He felt like all the moments in the world lead to this one, a moment he wanted so badly to do exactly what she was saying._

" _Will?" Alicia pulled him out of his own thoughts._

 _He took the opportunity from Alicia's words. He touched her lips with his fingers, she didn't move. He began to kiss her, she didn't reject. They parted ways, looked into each other's eyes._ There was something there, _Will knew it and now he knew Alicia felt it. She kissed him back, sharing a passionate kiss._

 _They parted. "Alicia…" He looked into her eyes, needing to know something._

" _We can't do this…"_

" _Why not. I love you…" Will didn't realize he revealed his feelings until he did._

 _The feeling in her expression was lost. "You can't, no, you can't. It's just…no."_

 _She quickly packed up her books and ran out of the library._

 _*flashback*_

Cary's cell phone was buzzing non stop since the sun came up. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Kalinda, she had finally stayed the night at his place and the last thing he wanted to do was wake her. He took the phone and slid quietly out of bed.

"Tammy."

She was furious that he now finally calls her back. "Where were you?" He looked at his watch, just shy of nine am on a Saturday. "Sleeping, I am human." "I was checking on my case, I haven't heard back from you." "Our investigator is still looking into it. He's not the easiest guy to track down." "He's on every commercial Cary, he's on every billboard. How can you not catch him." "Billboards aren't very talkative these days, Tammy."

"Are you mocking me?" "No, Tammy, I am not."

"Are you planning to help me or not?" "Yeah, meet me in my office at noon."

"That sounds better, thank you."

Cary walked slowly back into the bedroom, Kalinda's eyes were open, laying in the same position as she was sleeping.

"Hey." He said softly, laying on top of the covers beside her.

"I was wondering when you were going to get that. Obsessed fan?"

"I wish."

He gave her a sad look, Kalinda sat up, folding her arms. "You have to go."

"It's just for a few hours." "Cary, we were going to the park, do all those couple things that couples do."

"And we will. It's just a quick meeting."

"Her name is Tammy." She saw Cary's look. "I looked at the caller ID." "Yeah." "Is it a small world or is that the woman Will used to date."

"Nope, it's a small world." "So that's who I'm investigating for." "Yeah."

"I never liked her, you know. Always tying Will down like she wanted a husband."

"Maybe she did." "Barking up the wrong tree on that one. Will Gardner wasn't getting married, not to her anyway." "Some women think they can change the man they're with."

"Do you think I'm trying to change you?" He kissed her. "If you are, I'm liking the change."

Kalinda seceded her argument. "I want us to work Cary."

"Things will work, Kalinda."

They started kissing and slid back under the covers.

Kalinda reached over Cary and grabbed his phone. "You have a meeting at noon." "And?" He started kissing her neck. "We have time."

She let out a soft laugh, something was finally feeling right. "Yeah, we do." She kissed him hard as he entered her.

Cary's phone was buzzing again. He picked it up and threw it to the other side of the room. "It can wait."

Zach called Will for them to meet the park to go for a run.

Zach looked at his watch. "I guess lawyers don't have an essence of time on the weekends."

Will smiled, he knew he was late. He and Alicia couldn't get enough of each other. "Yeah, well."

"If this is about mom, I don't want to know." "Then you don't to know." They started a slow trot. "So we're running, let's talk." "Nisa chose a family." "So soon? It's only been a few weeks." "I think her parents are actually part of the rush decision."

"Okay, so do you want to meet them."

They were now running faster.

"Yeah, this is my child too. I may be only eighteen, but this is my kid too." "Very true. I can call Nisa's parent's lawyer and set up a meeting." "Why can't I just meet them, me and Nisa."

"That's not how this whole thing works, Zach."

"Everything is all about lawyers and contracts." Zach stopped to catch his breath. "I'm never having sex again." Will laughed hard. "Don't sell yourself short."

"I mean it's so stressful choosing lawyers, is having a kid always this stressful."

They started back on a slow walk.

Will thought about his words. "It's amazing. I can't wait until I get to meet our daughter. But Zach, it's about timing. Alicia and I found the right timing. Zach…you're eighteen. You're going off to Princeton, being on your own. There's so many life experiences to have that you don't even know yet."

"Like when you met mom." "Yeah, when I met your mom." "So it gets easier." Will laughed. "I didn't say it'll get easier. Remember, it's all about timing."

"So what can I do?"

"I will call NIsa's lawyer and set up a meeting. You sure you want to meet the parents?" "I know I"m not going to raise this baby and I don't have a clue of how to take care of one. But ten years down the road when I am ready to have a baby and the timing is right, I want to know that my baby is in a good home."

"Okay, that's fair." Will swigged his water down. "Give me a few days. I'll have something."

"One more thing."

"What's that?"

They started back on their run.

"Do my parents have to be there? I'm eighteen now and I now it's a decision I need to make for myself. I feel like they have my best interests at heart, but sometimes I feel like they don't know me."

"Zach, I can't legally tell you to have them there…as your lawyer."

"And as my almost step dad."

Those words were more than Will was prepared to hear.

"As your _stepdad_. I know Alicia would be hurt if you don't want her there." "It's just…I feel…ashamed. I was the good kid who had this promising future and I screwed up."

"Zach, yeah you screwed up big time."

They were now walking towards the house.

"But it's what you're being able to do about it."

"What do you mean."

"You're giving a couple a family, hope for the future. They'll always be indebted to you for that."

"Then why does it make me feel so awful."

"Zach your child is apart of you, there's no escaping that. And this child will always be apart of you. I can't tell you how to feel or what the next few months or years are going to be like."

They were now sitting in his office.

"Maybe I shouldn't even meet the parents Nisa has chosen. Then that'll mean I'm still connected and always knowing who is taking care of my baby." "But then you'll never knew who they go to and thoughts of what kind of parents are caring for your child will be unknown. Unknown conclusions are the worst type of conclusions."

"Are you going to be there." "As your lawyer, yes, I will be there."

"But if you're there as my lawyer you can only give me legal advice." "Correct."

"What if there was someone who was a lawyer and you there as a friend." Will started writing notes. "I can recommend someone, but Zach…."

"I need a friend who is going to stand by me and not give me their _opinions_ and control everything."

"Is that what you think your mom would do."

"Yeah." Zach's face fell.

"Zach…" Will leaned forward on his desk. "I've known your mom for probably longer than just about anyone. She does know what's best of you. You think that she'll try to persuade you to decide something different. She is allowed to do that, even though you are eighteen because she is your mom. But I can be there as legal counsel. I'll be able to shift to where you want it."

"Are you sure because mom can be really convincing."

Will smiled. "I know she can, I know your mom." "So you will be able to…go against her."

"In the court system, yes." Will smiled. He loved talking about family with Alicia's kids. "At home…not so much."

"So, two days?" "Give me a couple of days."

"Does my dad have to be there?" "Do you not want Peter there?"

"Just everything he's done with hurting mom and all the political stuff…it's kind of like he would take over just by reputation alone."

"That can be done but it's something you have to do. I can deny him from being apart of the meetings and the adoption process. But the reason why has to come from you."

"How hard is this going to be?" "It's something that will stick with you for the rest of your life."

Grace knocked on the door.

"Mom wants to know what you two want to do for dinner. We're ordering out and mom's hormonal, so…"

"Chinese." Zach spoke up.

Will thought. "We had Chinese two days ago…Mexican…"

Grace looked at the menus. "So we have Thai and…well, we have American."

"American." Zach and Will said in unison.

Will tossed the towel into the laundry basket and got into bed beside Alicia, she was going through a box of things.

"What's all this?" "I never knew it at the time but I kept everything. Cards, pictures…anything….of us."

Will looked at some of the pictures. "We were such nerds, wow."

"I do remember seeing a bottle of hairspray in your possession."

"It wasn't mine." "Sure it wasn't. Everyone was using hairspray back then."

Alicia flipped to a couple of pictures of her slim figure.

"Oh, a time machine."

"That was the Bison game."

"Yeah, Teresa…the crazy roommate, they were all crazy, she swore I had to go to the game. I think it was the only game I went to."

"Frank from Ethics class made sure I went."

Alicia was remembering talking to Teresa a little while ago. "I think they're married now."

Will kept thinking about _her ring_ that he purchased a while ago. "The Georgetown reunion, it's this weekend."

Alicia put all the pictures and things back int he box. "I never thought about going back there, but it might be fun."

"Good because I already register us."

"What if I said no." Alicia got up to put her night lotion on her arms.

"Then we'd be missed. I hear Edward Lohman is the _committee chairperson_."

"Do I remember him?"

"Are you kidding he drooled whenever you were in a fifty yard radius."

"Aw, now I remember him. I think I had psychology with him…he was so quiet." "He was ogling at you… _fantasizing_." Will was starting to laugh.

"Don't make fun of Eddie, he's sweet. Besides, I'm sure he's changed. you did."

"I've always been awesome."

Alicia laughed out loud. "Really, do you want me to bring out the college box of goodies to disprove that fact?"

He looked at her, eyes always glowing when he did that. "You would sell me out."

"In a heartbeat." She got into bed, kissing him. "Night Will."

"Goodnight…" Will let his thoughts roam… _Mrs. Gardner._

Eli knocked on Peter's door, it was late, Peter was in his robe and pajamas answering the door.

"Eli, you need a life, man." "You are my life Peter." "Such a reassuring thought."

Eli almost raced into the dining room and laid all the files out on the table.

"What is this?" Peter was looking at unfamiliar documents.

"The families…that Nisa is considering for adoption." "Why do you have this?" "This child, whether it was meant to be conceived or not is still apart of your political campaign." "Eli, in case you haven't noticed, I'm just a lawyer, I'm not the states attorney or governor or anything political." "Then why are you taking a meeting with my ex wife?"

"Vanessa called me, she is thinking of running, she wanted some advice, that was all." "Did she ask you to run with her? I distinctly remember her saying something."

Peter walked around, eventually got a glass of brandy.

"I can't ignore if I ran again, I'd probably never get elected." "You're not saying no." Eli was getting a glow in his eye like a boy on Christmas morning.

"Eli, that ship has sailed, although I have a few docking stations on my table."

"Oh, right. These are the families that Nisa is swaying for when giving the baby up for adoption." "And again, why are you bringing me this. This is Nisa's decision and Zach's decision. I don't have a say in this." "They could be out there for political gain, power, money." "Or, you know they could be out just for a baby, that does happen in adoption cases."

"Just look them over…" "Eli!" Peter shouted. "Get these out of my house." "Zach doesn't want you there."

"Want me where?" "At the meeting with the perspective parents." "How do you even know about this?"

"I have friends at Cavanaugh and Gardner…they hear things."

"Understandable, he is an adult…still a kid but an adult at the same time."

"He wants Will there representing him as his stepfather."

Peter's world stopped. When did _his son_ want to represented by _Will Gardner_.

"I'm Zach's father, his real father, he'll want me there." "The meeting is the day after tomorrow and I'm gathering he hasn't asked you yet."

"The day after tomorrow is still a lot of time."

"Peter…he doesn't want you there, I'm sure of it."

Peter got his phone out, pressed the familiar contact.

"Alicia…you'll get this in the morning. I need to speak with you about Zach and an upcoming meeting. Call me back in the morning, we need to talk." Peter took a sip of his brandy. "We'll straighten it out."

Will's phone was buzzing, waking him up. He checked the clock and it was just shy of two in the morning.

"This is Will." He said going down the hallway, not to disturb Alicia, he was still whispering.

"I don't know what you think that woman is…" Arnold Donnelly speaking very harshly. "She is responsible."

"Arnold it is very late and extremely tiring talking to you right now. Your son wasn't even on the case, what more do you want?"

"The house was destroyed, everything that those boys built, was destroyed, by _her_."

"Arnold, what the hell are you talking about. Who are you talking about?" "Alicia…that lawyer you knocked up." Will's attention was now at a boiling point. " _She_ did this." "I am hanging up now."

"I'm calling because I am suing that whore for everything she is worth." "Arnold, if I were you, I would use words very carefully in this conversation."

"Because of _that woman_ , my son is in the hospital!"

"Wait, Jared is fine, I talked to him this morning. He was good." "Because of his lifestyle, he was a target." "Arnold, just tell me what happened." "What happened is he was found in his room bloody and bruised….he was attacked on campus."

"Wait, what?" "He was out at the library, coming home late…he was attacked… His younger sister found him, she is traumatized." "Arnold, there was never an intention." "I am hanging up now. I will see you in court." The phone slamming down almost deafened Will's eardrum.

There were no amount of steps to his bedroom that could make what he just heard any easier to take. He knew Alicia was doing her job, Arnold is just angry and upset, as he should be. Does he tell Alicia? He can't tell her, it would destroy her thinking she assisted in someone getting attacked.

He climbed into bed, Alicia snuggling up to him, her pregnant bell up against him.

"Who was on the phone?" She mumbled.

"Um…no one."

Alicia sat up on her side, facing him. "You're upset, that wasn't no one."

"Alicia…"

He knew after telling her everything would change, she would change. Nothing would be the same.

Alicia started smiling, almost crying. "She's kicking…she knows you need her. Feel it." She grabbed his hand, putting it on her stomach.

Will had tears streaming down his face. "That's amazing." Alicia noticed he still wasn't okay. "What can be so bad that our daughter can't fix."

Will started to smile…feeling a little less overwhelmed. "Nothing that our daughter can't fix."

He kissed her, grabbing her lips into a passionate kiss. "I love you so much."

They laid back in the bed. Alicia knew something was going on but she didn't want to press the situation. She was sure Will would tell her, he just needed time…but time in their journey has mostly been against them.


	12. Chapter 12

Grace opened the door, on her way to school.

"Dad?"  
"Hey Grace…heading to school already?" "Yeah, I'm not doing so hot in Geometry so mom set me up with a tutor."  
"You're not doing well in Geometry, you love math?"  
"No, that's Zach. Well he loves everything. But I have to go."  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

Peter walked into the house, Alicia was working on the couch, she hadn't bothered to change out of her pajamas yet.

"I didn't know Grace was doing poorly in Geometry?"  
"It's just a set back, she'll bring her grades up. Nothing major."  
"You could've called me, I have someone on my staff who's a mathematician."  
"Peter, I don't need a mathematician or the government to help my daughter in math. It's just a tutor."  
" _Our_ daughter."

Alicia had gotten up, heading to office to get some files, Peter followed her.

"What?"  
" _Our_ daughter, you said _my_ daughter."  
"My daughter, your daughter, she's a daughter." Alicia looked up to Peter's scoffing. "And what look is that?"  
"Ever since you moved into this house, having another baby, I don't exist in my own children's lives."  
"You are welcome to see them whenever you like."  
"I've been calling for weeks now."  
"And I've been busy. I can't just drop everything to listen to your every phone call, Peter."  
"So this is how it's going to be?"  
"How what's going to be."

She passed by him without a glance heading back to the living room.

"This game of I can't see the kids, your life is something else that I can't be apart of."  
"Peter, we're divorced. You aren't apart of my life anymore and you haven't been in a very long time."  
"They're my children too."

Alicia slowly sat down, covering herself back with up with the quilt.

"I don't have them barred in the house Peter. They both have cell phones, you can call them. I haven't influenced any decision on not seeing you. It's all their decision."  
"Did you know that Zach doesn't want me to at the adoption meeting."  
"There's not a reason for you to be there. It's a meeting with him, Nisa and lawyers."  
"But you'll be there."  
"Actually, I won't." Peter's expression changed.  
"Zach asked me not to come, it's something he has to do on his own. I respect that decision and you should too."  
"Who's his lawyer?"  
"Will."  
"No…he needs family law, not some…" He saw Alicia's face tighten.  
"Will's not in family law."  
"Then it's good they're not going to court."  
"How can you sugarcoat this. Will can put ideas into his head that aren't his best case scenario."  
"No, he wouldn't. I know Will, he wouldn't do that."  
"And how do you know."  
"Because unlike my first husband, I can trust him." Alicia turned her face back to her work, intending for her last comment to burn Peter.  
"I'm still their father."  
"I know, I remember, I was there at conception."

Peter and Alicia both looked up to Zach coming in the front door.

"What happened to school?" Peter questioned Zach.  
"I have exams and I have to get ready for the meeting."  
"Your suit is hanging up in the hallway from the dry cleaners."  
"Thanks, mom."  
"So he's going to have a meeting about who gets his and Nisa's baby and you're still doing his dry cleaning."

Alicia stood up, facing Peter, rubbing her belly.

"Peter, my last name is not Florrick anymore. I'm Alicia Cavanaugh. Yes, we will always be connected through Zach and Grace, but that's it. It's been made very clear that I have custody of them, which is odd since they are very much adults. They can choose when they see you or if they want to see you. I don't influence them. And yes, my life has changed and it isn't any of your business."

Peter noticed Zach reaching for his dry cleaning and followed him to his room.  
"Hey, Zach."  
"Hey, dad." He was taking his suit out of the bag.  
"So, this meeting, I'm free all day, I can go with you."  
"No, it's okay. Will is going to be there to represent me."  
"Yes, but having family is important too, stand up for you."  
"It's just a meeting…and Will is family."

That last part hurt Peter more than he would like. "Is Nisa bringing any family?"  
"I don't know, maybe her parents."

Peter sighed. "Zach, I'm trying to figure out the disconnect. Nisa is having her parents there but you don't want your mother or me there?"  
"I just want the decision to be my own."  
"I can help you with that."  
Zach could feel the tension rising in the room.  
"Dad, I don't want you there…plain and simple."  
"May I ask…why?"  
"I was student class president in sixth grade, I thought you were working, that's what mom said. Years later I found out you were just banging a hooker. I didn't need you there then, I don't need you now."  
"Zach, I'm sorry for everything I've done, but you need someone with you."  
"I do…Will is going to be there."  
"Will Gardner is not the person he seems to be."  
Zach thought about Peter's statement. "You're right. He's a great guy. I've seen how ruthless he can be in court because he wants to win his case for his client…to take care of his client. He's made mom believe in herself again. He's bought us back together. We actually had a real family dinner before they even started really dating. It says something when someone tries and when someone just is. Dad, you're still trying too hard to make up for your mistakes."

Peter turned around to see Wills standing in the hallway.

"Will…"  
"Finally don't have something to say, Peter?"

"I should be there, I'm his father."  
Will's voice was soft. "He didn't want you there, he's tried to tell you that in the past ten minutes you've been standing there."  
"This is between me and my son."  
"And you're in my house."  
"He's _my_ son."

Will's voice was soft but strong. "Get out of my house."  
"You can't keep me from that meeting."  
"Yeah, actually, I can." Will handed Peter a document.  
"Restraining order?" Peter scoffed again. "Signed by Judge Lockhart, no less."  
"Just from the meeting. You are free to contact Zach whenever you like and whenever he would like to speak to you. But today, he chooses to do this on his own."  
"With you there?"  
"As his lawyer, nothing more."

Peter stomped down the hallway and out the door.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, thanks…"  
"Anytime."

Will followed Peter out where the car was parked.

"You're not welcome here, Peter."  
"I don't get it, why am I the bad guy?" "You really still need to ask that question."  
"You can't keep me away from them."  
" _We're_ not."  
"That's right, the happy couple. The couple who cheated when she was still married to me."  
"We had an affair, yes, but why do you care? Without the cheating and the scandals, she still would've left you." Will's smile was more visible.  
"We were working on something, not like it's anything to you."  
"I don't have to prove myself to you, Peter or anyone else. She chose a different life."

Tammy knocked on Cary's office door.

"Hey, sorry about Saturday. I was just freaking out…morning sickness."  
"No…that's okay. Please sit."  
"So, you called me back with developments."  
"I spoke with Wilk Hobson's manager and she's telling me he was on a flight back to his family right after the interview when this so-called…"  
"So-called? Now anyone is denying this happened. Sonogram!" Tammy held it up again.

"You're pregnant, I get it. But he's with a million people a day…"  
"I'm lying? Is that what you're asking." Cary didn't say anything, his look said it all.  
"So now I'm the slut who sleeps with a random guy and blames it on a celebrity."  
"It's not that simple."  
"What can I do to prove that something happened to me that was not consensual."  
"DNA testing might work."  
"Great, let's do it."  
"Yeah, he's probably the father. But you told me yourself that you woke up in your underwear and weren't sure anything happened until you find out you're pregnant. You're on the jury, how does it look?"  
Tammy felt defeated. "There's nothing I can do, is there?"  
"Let me work some things out, get some information. Give me some time."  
"My parents want me to hire their lawyer for this."  
"Not to be too blunt, but why didn't you?"  
"You worked for Peter Florrick and the State's Attorney's office. You dealt with a lot of stress and you have connections. I need him to be responsible for this and not just pay me hush money and continue victimizing women."  
"Give me some time, I will figure this out."

Tammy shook hands with Cary and he looked over to see Kalinda across he hall.  
"You texted me to be here in a hurry and to not tell anyone."  
"I need a favor."  
She saw his face. "Why do I feel like this could jeopardize my job for this favor?"  
"I need to prove that Wilk Hobson his guilty."  
"You mean Will's partner in crime at every charity dinner across the country…that Wilk Hobson?"  
"Yeah, small world."  
"Again with the small worlds and involving _that_ woman."  
"Help me?" He showed her his soft eyes.  
She saw his face getting harder to resist. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Find out where Wilk Hobson was on this date." Cary gave her a piece of paper.  
"His every movement. From the time he got up to take a shower and brush his teeth until the time he closed his eyes in his own bed."  
"When do you need it by."  
"Morning."  
"You owe me, Cary, big time."

He whispered in her ear. "I'll make it up to." He kissed her cheek.

Kalinda took a breath before stepping off the elevator. Finding his office was the easy part. Getting information from him was the hard part. She's seen him with Will and in the Lockhart/Gardner offices a number of times, but she never really met him. She's hoping he doesn't remember her.

She knocked on his door. "Hey, I'm Annie with Sports Illustrated, we're doing a cover story for you. We set the meeting up weeks ago, I hope this is good time."  
"I don't remember being on the cover of anything?"  
"Wilk Hobson, right?"  
"One and only."  
"I can check back with my boss and come back at a later time?"  
Wilk liked Kalinda's outfit. "No, stay, I have a few minutes."  
"Thanks."

Kalinda sat down, getting her journal out.

"So, Mr. Hobson…" He interrupted her.  
"Wilk, please. Now…Annie, what questions do you have?"  
"What made you want to become a pro athlete?"  
"That's easy. I loved playing football and I got noticed by a pro recruit and I signed."  
"Taken from a small town of Indiana must've been difficult."  
"No, it kind of makes things easier."  
"Oh, how's that?"

Kalinda intentionally switched her leg crossing in hopes of distracting Wilk.

"Umm…everyone knows everyone in a small town. And in this industry, cameras everywhere, attention is everywhere. It kind of becomes a small world."

"You must get t thousands of interview requests, like this one. How do you know which ones to do?"  
"I let my managers and agents handle all of that."  
"You let me interview you without checking with managers or agents. What happens if I'm interviewing for the tabloids."  
"Defamation, there are lawsuits for that."  
"What could I do to persuade you to not file a defamation suit?"

Kalinda noticed Wilk fidget in his chair.

"I'd like to call Sports Illustrated and ask a few questions, if you don't mind."  
"Actually, I do. I'm a freelance interviewer. I'm doing this for a friend. She doesn't even know I'm here. I've kind of screwed her over the in past and I wanted to make it up to her by helping her out."  
"So your friend Annie doesn't know anything about this."  
"I'm Annie, not her." Kalinda decided it was time to some truth.  
"I'm not from Sports Illustrated."  
"And how is that not a surprise."  
"My name is Amy. I'm actually working for a local tabloid here to get your story."  
"And what is that?" Wilk was watching Kalinda's every move, waiting for something.  
"There's a rumor that you got a sports reporter drunk and now she's pregnant. DNA isn't confirmed yet, but it's a sure shot it will be."  
"Where's this information coming from?"  
"I don't reveal sources."  
"Who is the reporter, I'd like to apologize and offer any support I can."  
"Confidential."  
"When was _this_ interview?"  
"Three weeks ago, in a hotel…right here in Chicago?"

Wilk was going through his appointment book to find where ehe was three weeks ago. "Warwick Allen Hotel…I remember being there but I don't remember an interview?"  
"She says you got her drunk by offering her champagne and you took advantage of her."  
"Obsessed fans always say that, it's something we celebrities have to take on."  
"So you think that all fans are the same, something to _take on_."  
"Yeah, it's apart of the job."  
"So you can't trust anyone, right?"  
"Right?"  
"So, what do you to in order to see if they're genuine?"  
"Private place, get to know them without a social setting, order a little bit of wine…sometimes they prefer champagne. But I always get my team to investigate them first."  
"Background checks?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do they keep a log…you know in case you come around the same woman twice?"  
"Yes, Anna, my assistant has everything. She's my right hand on everything."  
"Thank you, it was a pleasure to meet you." Kalinda shook his hand.

Kalinda was driving to the park where she agreed to meet Cary after the meeting with Wilk Hobson. She was still shaking off the grimy feeling of Wilk's office building.

"Anything?"  
"He's scum, I'll tell you that."  
"You got that from his interview?"  
"His office. All the secretaries are women, blond…it's like a brothel." Cary laughed. "So what did you get?"  
"He's definitely apart of it. He said when he wants to go on a real date he usually orders wine or champagne to lighten to the mood. But that's after his team investigates them."  
"And you don't think Tammy was _investigated_."  
"No, I don't. Now I really do believe Tammy was there as a reporter rand he took advantage of her. He did say ehe as at the Warwick Hotel that night…or so his notes say, he doesn't remember."  
"Believing is only half the battle. His assistant Anna has all the records of every woman he's got out with, or they investigated."  
"I think that's enough to get a warrant."  
"Cary, that man is something else. He looked at me like wanted to get me into bed."  
"I know that look." He smiled, chuckling.  
"No, I'm serious. He's a bad guy."  
"Okay, we'll get this guy." He rubbed her back. "It's over now."

Will and Zach walked into the meeting room. Nisa was sitting with her parents and a lawyer. They were all greeted with a small courts judge.

"I didn't think this was a court of law."  
"It's not, young man, I'm just here to see that justice is served in the case of this child in the adoption process."  
"It's just a formality." Will whispered to him.

Nisa sat down, barely acknowledging Zach, Will noticed everything changing in Zach.

The judge began. "So I understand we already have a notarized, written consent through both parents.

Both lawyers slid the letters of consent towards the judge.  
"Anisa Marie Pires…do you consent to relinquish all rights to your…son?"  
"I Do."

They looked to Zach to answer the same questions. He didn't even know that Nisa knew the gender of the baby.  
"And Zachary Graham Florrick, do you consent to relinquish all rights to your son?"  
"I Do." He was almost displaying anger with his harsh answer.  
"So it seems we have everything in order. And Nisa…I received information you have selected a nice family." "I have, honor." She smiled.  
"I didn't." Zach spoke up.  
"Mr. Gardner please control your client. This may not be an official court of law, but the same respect is still appreciated."

Will got Zach to sit down. "I'm under the same understanding that this was a meeting not a hearing for adoption. We were not made aware of this in any document." "It was a request by my client, Mr. Gardner. The letters were mailed out last week." Nisa's Lawyer, Abigail Lawson spoke straight to Will.

"Letters, last week? We're in the age of email counselor. I can give you my email, if that's faster for you." "No, I have it." "Then what is the point of the snail mail?"  
"I like to do things old style, means more with a written letter."  
"Can I file an objection?" Will looked to the lawyer, leaning back in his chair.

"On what grounds, this is not a formal court, Mr. Gardner?"  
"Judge, lawyers, plaintiff. We've all seen Judge Judy."  
"Alright, Mr. Gardner, let's have your fun. What is your objection."  
"Grounds of ethics. It's laughable that she is still communicating things way."  
"Well, with your official court lingo going on, overruled."

Nisa looked to Zach, her eyes were heartfelt.

"Zach, I could see your eyes the moment that I told you I was pregnant. You had this glow that went out. Everything about you changed as it did for me. I just wanted this to be over with. This family, they're great. They've been trying for a long time and this is their gift."  
"What about our gift. This is our baby…maybe not for long, but it's our baby. How can you just rip it away?"  
"I"m not, that's why we're here."  
"You already chose…that's why _we're_ here."

Zach sat back in his chair not able to look at anyone.

"He still has three days to consent in the state of Illinois." Will spoke up.  
"Yes, he does. Given the situation, I've moved for a speedy adoption."  
"Wait, you can't do that. It's by law, my client still has three days." He was leaning in, speaking straight to Abigail.  
"Except when the father is put on the adoption papers."

Will's blood was boiling at every word coming out of Abigail's mouth. "So why are we even here when it's obvious that Zach's mere opinion isn't even acknowledged."  
"Because he is the father."  
"In what language. To the parents of this child, the father could've abandoned her when finding out, which he did not. This sexual act could've been against her will, which it was not. Why would the parents know that if he's not even put on the adoption papers."  
Will saw their faces. " _Speedy adoption_."  
"It's for the best, everyone involved." Nisa's mother spoke up. "Therefore, Nisa only has to miss a few days of regular school and she can go back to her regular life."  
"And what about my client? Zach has no say in this matter. We all know he was there at conception, why not be there for adoption."  
"Mr. Gardner, we don't want this to go any longer than it has to. The family has been chosen, the adoption is almost complete. There is nothing more to do."  
Will wrote notes down on his paper. "Zach, take Nisa to get some water, I think we need a minute."  
They left the room, Will folded his hands. "What is the point of this dog and pony show?"  
"What _show_?"  
"Why Zach has to be here. In this room he's considered the father. The adopting parents he's not even in the picture. So what does that make him…absentee."  
"We don't want it to go this way either?"  
"Do you? I mean this entire time that Nisa's been pregnant, Zach's parents haven't met you. I'm his lawyer and this is the first day I've met you. And now everything is decided. You have to be out of your minds to think that it will end this way. You can't tie a bow on it and give it as a present without knowing how it works."  
"What do you suggest."  
"Zach Florrick chooses."  
"It's Nisa's decision, in the Chicago…"  
Will cut her off. "I went to law school, I know what it says. So does his mother, graduating the top of her class in Georgetown. His father, graduating top of his class. Do you want any more information on badly this could end for you?"  
Nisa's parents talked. "We can…give Zach some time."  
"Time for what, to soak all of it in? Fathers have rights too."  
"They wrote a nice letter…"  
"I can write a nice letter to Peter Florrick how I'm going to be a great step dad to Grace and Zach Florrick, that wouldn't mean anything to him, would it?"  
"What do you want?"  
"Zach gets to meet the couples. It his baby too."  
"Mr. Gardner, we've already promised the baby to this family."  
"You're good at breaking promises, we've seen that today, why not make a phone call."  
"These kids are underage, they want different things at different times of day."  
"And at this time of day, Zach Florrick deserves to know who his baby is going to. Make the damn call."

Will sat back in his chair while Abigail made the phone call.

Zach and Nisa returned and everyone was silent.

Abigail put the phone down slowly after talking to the prospective family. "They will sue." "Not surprising."

"Nisa and I talked outside. She took out her phone and showed me pictures of the family and their story. They seem really nice."  
"You got that from a few pictures?" "What else would I get if we actually had a meeting and choose perspective parents? I just want _my child_ to be happy."  
"And they wrote a really nice letter to me about waiting for that perfect baby, and I like them. They live in San Francisco."

The judge scooted back to the table.

"Looks like we have cleared the air a little bit. Zach, what do you think?"  
"I'm okay with it."  
"And Nisa…"  
"I like them."  
"Okay, we have an adoption in place. Now there is a three day waiting period for either of you to change your mind, Illinois law. So in any time in the next three days that you have reservations, please, don't hesitate to contact myself or Ms. Lawson." Zach nodded his head.

They walked out of the meeting, a breath of fresh air did everyone a bit of good.

Zach pulled Nisa aside. "What lawyer did you say gave you the pictures and profile of the family."  
"Someone who knows your dad, Eli..something. Gold, yeah, it was Eli Gold."

"Are you sure, not anyone else, you're sure it was Eli Gold?"  
"He said he worked privately with the adoption agency and he was hand delivering it as a favor for the caseworker. Efficiency."  
"Yeah, efficiency."

Alicia called Grace into her bedroom.

"What's up?"  
"Your pregnant mom can't pull out a suitcase."  
"You shouldn't have to do this anyway, it's not safe." Grace pulled the suitcase out of the closet.  
"Where are you going?" "Georgetown is having a reunion, Will signed us up."  
"How long has it been?" Grace sat on Alicia's bed, helping her fold clothes to put in the suitcase.  
"Twenty years, I couldn't believe it had been that long."  
Grace counted the years. "Yeah, twenty years."  
"Thank you, my daughter, for reminding me."  
"What are you going to do down there."  
"I wanted to see the Library. I spent so much time studying there like a lot of us did, I thought we'd end up with a sleepover we were there so much."  
"Did you study with Will a lot?"  
"We did, he was a great study partner. He still is when we partner up on cases."  
"Mom…"  
"Yeah, I'm listening." Alicia went into the bathroom to grab essentials.  
"What made you want to marry dad over Will?"  
Alicia stopped suddenly at the bed, holding her stomach. "She heard you…talking about her dad. She's kicking."  
Grace felt the baby move, she smiled. "That's so cool. Did I kick a lot?"  
"No, not really. You and Zach weren't as adventurous as this one."  
"What does it mean when the baby kicks a lot."  
"That you have to pee." Alicia smiled. "What was the question you asked me, I forgot."  
"What made you choose dad over Will?"  
"I didn't know Will's feelings then. It wasn't an easy decision. I did love Will."  
"Just not like you do now."  
Alicia pondered that question. "I don't know. I know that I loved your father and had ever idea that he was going to be my husband forever. But things evolve, people change and we just grew apart."  
"What if you knew Will's feelings in college?"  
"I don't know. What's with all the questions?"  
"There's a boy." Grace started to blush.  
"Oh, a boy, I like these stories. What's the boy's name?"  
"Grayson…everyone calls him Gray."  
"What's the deal with him, what makes him so special?"  
"He's really nice looking and I think he likes to spend time with me."  
"Do you like to spend time with him?"  
"Yeah, he's so easy to talk to. Like Zach is, I can say anything and it's okay. He's got that easy thing going where talking about tough stuff is okay, he has answers and he can know what to say."  
"Sounds like a good guy."  
"Was Will always easy to talk to?"  
"Yeah, he was and still is."

Will walked into the bedroom, winked at Grace and kissed Alicia on the cheek without saying anything.

"Wonder if he heard us talking about him?"  
Alicia whispered and smiled at Grace. "Doesn't seem like it."

Will took his shoes off, throwing them in the closet.

"And yes, I've always love your mom, day I met her." He smiled at Alicia.  
"We met Professor Stone's class.  
"How do you remember that?"  
"The only girl in class, Grace, that was so attentive, I think she could've taught the class."  
"Really, what was mom like in college?"

Will looked at Alicia, his memories coming back like it was yesterday. "She always ignored me whenever she was studying. I was always interrupting her."  
"I hate being interrupted, especially when I'm reading. That's why I call Will a brave soul."  
"Very true and I think that's why I always could do it."

Grace watched Alicia and Will talk about their times in college before they had rediscovered their feelings and now realizing that they were always there.

Alicia looked her phone. "Oh, I have that depo to finalize, I'll be right back."

Will started some clothes in his suitcase, Grace decided to help him considering everything was being thrown in there. "Georgetown reunion, huh."

"Yeah, there's the Edward Bennett Williams Law Library that we were almost tied to literally we spent so much time there." "Mom said she like studying with you and still does." "We bounce ideas off easily, your mom is good to do that with."  
Grace looked around he room to make sure they were alone. "When are you going to ask her?"  
"This weekend. It wasn't originally planned but it's perfect. We had this spot called The Quadrangle. Quiet space with a founded surrounded by Dahlgren Chapel, and this means nothing to you." Will had a nervous laugh looking at Grace's confused face. "It's a fountain that we used to walk around to talk about things. We started out with our classes and comparing notes and it always turned into what I wanted to do in life, what she thought she should do in her life."  
"Did she ask about dad."  
Will nodded. "She did."  
"What did you say to her."

Alicia walked back into the room. "Depo is done, sorry about that."

"Saved by mom." Will smiled at Grace.  
"I'm going to bed, night mom…night Will."

They both said goodnight in unison.

"What do you and Grace talk about when I was downstairs. You two were whispering quite a conversation."  
"What kind of places are in Georgetown."  
"Oh, we have to visit the Quadrangle, I hear it's still beautiful as it was when were there."  
"Yeah, it's gonna be beautiful."

Will watched Alicia walk into the bathroom. He went to the nightstand on his side of the bed, reaching for the ring box. It was like finding a pot of gold when her felt the velvet box. He quickly tossed it into his bag and zipped everything up.

They climbed into bed, Will laid a kiss on Alicia's stomach. "Two months I get to meet you."  
"She kicks at the mere mention of you lately." "Daddy's girl."  
"You're gonna be a great dad." He kissed her. "I'll have help from her great mom."

Will was feeling himself drift off to sleep. He kept thinking about how he's going to ask Alicia. He had a smile on his face.

Peter closed his office door, saying goodnight to everyone that was still in the office. He walked to Eli's office to see it empty. There was a mess of paperwork. Normally Peter doesn't invade Eli's office because it reflects his personality and Eli is always on a tight rope.

"Eli, what is this?" Peter asked Eli when he walked into the office.  
"Just random things I have to go through." Eli went to pick them up, Peter pulled them away.=  
"Chicago Adoptions, Illinois adoptions. What is this?"  
"Vetting." "What did you do, Eli?"  
"Protecting your family, Peter."  
"From what or whom?"  
"I maybe got in touch with the adoption agency." Eli knew he was on thin water when Peter asked the question.  
"Again, what did you do Eli?"  
"I maybe, sort of…okay I did it. I posed as a representative at the adoption agency saying that this family was a great candidate and they were. Their story, perfect."  
"Perfect for who Eli? Nisa, Zach..or you? Maybe I should put you up for adoption."  
"Please, Peter, it was for the best of everyone. The baby gets a great family and we don't have to worry about connections."  
"Why?"  
"Imagine that press that's going to happen when it's found out that Peter Florrick, for one has a grandchild out there. And secondly, who the family is getting the baby. Their world is just beginning, I just wanted to know what kind of world they live in." Eli cleared his throat. "It's all done, everything was signed."  
"Everything?"  
"Apparently there was a huge blowup about how everything was so rushed, yeah, thanks to me I'm sure…but how Zach and Nisa talked it out and Nisa showed him pictures of the family."  
"And how do you know this?"  
"Abigail Lawson, she interned here for a few months, I kept in touch. She said she was working against your son's case."  
"And Will didn't do anything to fight the speedy trial."  
"Quite the opposite. He actually took Zach and Nisa out of the room so that he could go after Abigail and Nisa's parents for injustice. Everything turned out okay, but I was told things got ugly. Will really protected Zach's interests."  
"Will Gardner."  
"Do you know another Will that works at Lockhart Gardner…there is Will Hallson, another story another day."  
"Zach is okay?"  
"As far as I know. Will did say something about writing a letter to you about how great of a stepfather he'd be to Grace and Zach…that might've been taken out of context though."  
"Will Gardner said this?"  
"Yeah. Maybe he's not as bad of a guy as you remember him to be." "No, he is. He jus knows when to use it."  
"So does Peter Florrick, think about it."


	13. Chapter 13

WELCOME CLASS OF 1996

The banner was almost as big as the building. Georgetown usually did go all out for their alumni weekend.

"Feels like freshman year." Alicia laughed while eating her ice cream.  
"That's the weird feeling of intimidation I haven't felt in twenty years."  
"So, where do we go?"  
"I think we pick up an orientation packet." Will was reading the instructions from the email sent from the alumni committee.  
"If we get lost, it'll definitely be like freshman weekend."  
Will whispered in her hear, she giggled. "If we get lost, it'll be on purpose."

They walked up to the table.

"Will Gardner."  
A lady with a raspy voice looked up at him. "Hey Will!"  
He had every instinct to want to remember who she was. "I'm sorry…" "Rachel Westlake! We had Professor Tate, Sophomore year."  
"Yeah…" Will still had no idea who she was.  
"So, Gardner…" She was sifting through folders. "Found it! Will and Alicia Gardner…"  
Will interjected. "Umm…it's actually…"  
Alicia spoke up. "No, Gardner is fine." She smiled taking her folder.  
Rachel handed Will his folder. "Take these name cards, write your name with the markers on the other table and have a great weekend. Good to see you two finally got together."

They wrote their names on the cards. Will couldn't help but notice Alicia writing her last name as Gardner on her name card.

"Alicia, I think the system just made a mistake…"  
"Makes it easier."

Her saying that didn't make Will feel any easier about his plans for the weekend. _Does she want to marry me? What if she says no._ He couldn't get those words out of his head.

"William Gardner." A woman slowly walked up to him and Alicia. "I actually didn't think you'd come."  
"No time like the present." Will leaned into Alicia. "This is Alicia…"

Before Will could get out Alicia's last name, the woman introduced herself. "I'm Kelly Hendricks. I've heard a lot about you."  
"I would like to say likewise…" Alicia had a bright smile, trying to dispel the awkwardness.  
"I know, Will was never one to kiss and tell."  
Both women looked at Will who played the innocent act. "What."  
"We didn't really have any classes together. But we did cross study groups really often."  
"Wait…Kelly Richards…previously to Hendricks."  
"Yeah, I didn't think we crossed paths together."  
"It _has_ been twenty years…"  
"Very true!" Kelly looked down at Alicia's belly. "Congratulations you two, see you around."

Both Alicia and Will took a deep breath, sighing.

"Was she always that…perky?" Will made a face.  
"She has to compensate for the amount of botox surpassing her face."

They shared a laugh as they got closer to the brunch table.

Cary knocked on Diane's office door.

"Cary…please, come in." Diane reached out to hug him.  
"What brings you by? I've missed you."  
"Likewise. I wanted to wait until the seat was warm before I asked for any favors."  
"We both knew it was only a matter of time. What is it, Cary?"  
"Wilk Hobson." " _The_ Wilk Hobson?"  
"One and only."  
"Charity fundraiser, political gain?"  
"Warrant."  
"For what?" Diane's voice almost raised to a high pitch.  
"My client claims she was taken advantage of in a hotel room she was interviewing Wilk Hobson for and now she's pregnant."  
"What do you think?"  
"I think there's a story there. Kalinda does too."  
"What does Kalinda say?" Cary knew what she was doing.  
"Diane, are you guiding me as a young lawyer squire or just getting the facts to sign a warrant."  
"Old habits die hard. What are you trying to gain access too."  
"Wilk told Kalinda when she was investigating that his dates are always _investigated_ , put into a book so Wilk knows who is really interested in him. We need that book."  
"What do you hope for the book to prove."  
"That Tamara, my client, wasn't in it and to prove that he did in fact take advantage of her and it wasn't a date that went too far."  
"Cary…that book can prove he's guilty, no doubt about it. But reasonable doubt will prove him innocent. He could've forgotten to tell someone to investigate. He really liked her and didn't want to put her through the process. There are a million different reasons why that book won't prove anything."  
"That's why we need the book to find out."  
"Cary, I just don't want you go on a witch hunt."  
"And if I were any other lawyer you didn't work with, would I still be sitting here?"  
Diane knew he was right, she couldn't baby him anymore. "Alright, I'll sign."

Cary walked out of Diane's office, smiling at Kalinda.

"Now we get the book." Kalinda took the warrant from him.  
"And hopefully move this case along."  
"Cary, I have to make a stop…go on without me."  
"Are you sure? You have a way with people." He smiled.  
"Yeah, that's why I'm going to be late. I'll be there, just give me some time." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and quickly walked off.

Jenna Villette looked up from her menu, she stopped smiling.

"Jenna."  
"Kalinda."  
"I know you're expecting someone else, I just need to speak with you for a moment."  
"Why do I get the idea this is not a social call."  
"It's not…I need a favor."  
Jenna laughed. "This is unbelievable. After all this time _you_ want a favor."  
"It's not for me, it's for a client…of Cavanaugh Gardner."  
"Yeah, how is Diane holding down that Judge's seat?"  
"Good from what I hear."  
"This Cavanaugh…"  
"Alicia…she is the ex-wife of Peter Florrick."  
"So many big names."  
"I have another one…Wilk Hobson."  
"He needs a million dollars to fund some political operation and you need a hedge fund?"  
"No, I need to prove that he took advantage of a woman in his hotel room six weeks ago."  
"This is some kind of joke to get me back in your bed?"  
"No, it's not. I need surveillance video and the hotel isn't budging on giving us a video."  
"And you want to wave my magic police badge so they'll get scared with their tale between their legs and just had over the video on a silver platter."  
"Not in those words, but yes."  
"Why?"  
"To prove that Wilk is guilty."  
"But why me? You've made really good friends with a lot of police officers, why me?"  
"Will you help me or not, Jenna?"  
Jenna shrugged and sighed. "What hotel is it?"  
"Warwick Allen Hotel." "Wow, nice place to accuse someone of rape."  
"The reason why they aren't budging."  
"I can't promise anything, I can merely ask. Is there a warrant?"  
"Would I be here if I had one?"  
"I'll be in touch." Jenna reached for Kalinda's hand. "What's wrong?"  
"I came here for business, that's all."  
"You're still hung up on that guy."  
"None of your business."  
"None of my business? You said I gave you he best orgasm of your life and it's none of my business."  
"Yeah…and I lied to make you feel better." Kalinda's noticed Jenna's face fall. "I'll be expecting your call…Jenna."

Cary looked at his watch, an hour later, he was already back at his office and Kalinda was still _on her way_. A new email showed in his inbox.

DON'T SAY I NEVER GAVE YOU ANYTHING

It didn't have a return sender. Cary opened up the email despite his better judgement. He watched as Wilk Hobson met Tamara in the lobby with other guests.

 _*flashback*_

" _Wilk Hobson." Tammy rushed to catch him at the elevator.  
"I'm Tamara Linnatta. Your manager said I could find you here."  
_" _I'm on my way up, I have a flight to catch in the morning."  
"I just need a few minutes. This is last minute and it won't take long."  
"Okay, in my hotel room, then?"  
"I'd prefer in the lobby, if you don't mind."  
"I'm sorry, hotel or no go."  
"Okay."_

 _Tammy stepped on the elevator with Wilk as the rode up to the Penthouse on the fifteenth floor. The elevator door opened to just two rooms._

" _And you said this would take a minute?"  
"Ten minutes, tops."  
_" _Alright. I've had a few drinks tonight so I might not give the best interview."  
"Just standard questions…small story in the magazine."  
"And what magazine is this?"  
"_Chicago Athlete _magazine, local sports magazine."  
_ " _I've heard of them, why do they want to interview me?"  
_ " _You're a local hero, you made it big, the readers want a story."_

 _Tamara was doing her best not to fidget and look more nervous than she was being in his hotel room._

" _Fire away." Wilk sat on the bed unbuttoning his shirt.  
_ " _Um, okay. What inspired you to go into professional sports."  
_ _"I always wanted to play football. Sailing a pass for a touchdown, no greater feeling."  
"How…" Tamara couldn't focus with the way Wilk was staring at her. "How do you feel about the way the game is played today versus when you played the game."  
_" _It's all the same, to be honest. Guys are just hitting harder, everyone knew it would happen." Wilk bot out two glasses, filled both with ice. "Interest you in a drink."  
_ " _Water, sure."  
_ " _Coming right up…keep going."  
_ " _The Hall of Fame is approaching, rumor is your are highly favored."  
_ " _I've been highly favored for the past five years. I'm the cliche that it's an honor to be considered." Wilk handed her the ice water. "Perfectly chilled."  
"Thank you." Tamara took a sip, she was tired and thought the drink tasted strange, but went with it. "What's your reaction if you do win…since it's an…ho.." Tamara's eyes were getting heavy. "Sorry…I must be really tired."  
_" _We both are." Wilk sat back onto the bed, eyes focused on Tamara.  
_ " _Your reaction."  
"Elated, surprised. Thankful."  
_ _Tamara stood up. "I think that's all the questions I have." She was pulling herself together.  
_ " _I think you ned another drink of your water." Tamara looked at him.  
"You didn't give me water…did you?"  
_" _Do you think I'm an idiot? A pretty girl begs an interview and agrees to my hotel room. She doesn't want an interview."  
"I'm not here for anything but work."_

 _Tamara walked around Wilk but he threw her onto the bed._

" _I have to go."  
"No you don't."  
_" _Please, don't, I won't even print the interview, I'll just tell my boss I never found you. I'll take the heat for it."  
_ " _No, really…you should print the interview." He noticed Tamara was barely speaking.  
_ " _Are you sure?"  
_ " _Yeah, and you really like me, don't you?"  
"Have since junior year Columbia."  
"Ever watched me play?" He started to kiss her, leaving a trail down her blouse as he was unbuttoning it.  
_" _Every game. You were great."  
"Do you want me to great now."  
"Of course."  
_" _What do you want me to do to be great?"  
"Anything you want." She smiled at him, Wilk smiling back at her._

 _*end flashback*_

"What was so important?"  
"Where were you?"  
"Helping the case."  
"In who's bed?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I know how people help you, Kalinda. Favors are not just favors."  
"So this is how it's going to be? I help you, do honest work and you still treat me like a slut."  
"What am I getting here, Kalinda? I feel like we're in this relationship only when you want to be in a relationship. So is it about convenience or you just out to play with me?"  
"I care about you Cary?"  
"And I care about Robyn, not to say I want to have a relationship with Robyn."  
"Cary, you knew if anything started, it would be a disaster." "Says the destroyer."  
"What do you want?"

Cary got up out of his chair, leaned up against his desk, facing Kalinda.

"I want _you_."  
"You have _me_."  
"I want all of you. The heart, the mess, the destruction…everything. Why can't you trust me with that."  
"Because you can't stop looking at me as just Kalinda whenever I walk into a room."  
"I don't look at you in that way."  
"Yes, Cary, you do. Actions speak louder than words." Kalinda swallowed her words. "You wanted me for something with the investigation."  
"I got the video of the hallway that filmed Wilk's entrance and exits."  
"What is that going to prove."

Cary played the video.

"Wilk and Tamara definitely went into the hotel room together and it didn't look anything like a business visit. She was holding hands with him, they were laughing." "Like a date."  
"Yeah, so Wilk exits the room at four thirty, in a suit carrying his bag."  
"What about Tammy?"  
"Twenty seven minutes later. She looks obviously shaken up. She is dressed, but something happened to her."  
"And no cameras in the hotel room. This doesn't prove anything, Cary."  
"I know. As far as we know, it was a bad date that got Tamara pregnant."  
"Do you believe her now?"  
"I don't know." He sat back in his chair looking at the last frame of the video.  
"You're all about the facts, this says that Tammy got pregnant and wants fame or publicity?"  
"Or that she just wants Wilk to own up and pay for child support."  
"Then just sue for child support, why all the show?"  
"Sympathy. Victim of assault goes a lot further than just child support."  
"Any witnesses? A maid, someone walking by, hearing her scream?"  
"If Wilk took advantage of her, he used something. She would'n't have been coherent, making sense to Tamara waking up in her underwear not sure what happened."  
"DNA Testing will at least prove that he's the father."  
"What if it doesn't?"  
"You're saying that she is just calling a bluff on Wilk Hobson?"  
"Happened before."  
"Have you asked…"  
"I did and she about ripped me a new one."  
"To her defense I would too." Kalinda smiled. "Go with your instincts, they're always right."  
"Then why do I feel like crap thinking about having to get a warrant signed for DNA testing."  
"Right things are usually not the easiest things."  
"Yeah…"

Grace dropped her book on the floor in the library.

"Let me…"  
She looked up at the guy with her book. "Oh, hey, thanks."  
"You're welcome. I'm Blake…"  
"Grace…" She was about to say her last name but figured she would get dismissed for everything her father has done.  
"Grace…you just like to read or class assignment?"  
"Both." Blake took the liberty to sit with her.  
"Well, hello."  
"I've seen you around but never really in a class."  
"I just use the campus library. Library at my school doesn't have nearly the intelligent reading this one does."  
"Yeah, I looked up the best libraries in Chicago and this one won the lottery."  
"Libraries."  
"Yeah, best libraries to study, read…meet pretty girls in."  
Grace blushed. "I'm sure you've met quite a few."  
"Not ones who ignore me every time I try to brush by her and get her attention."  
"Libraries are for reading."  
"And learning." Blake was tracing his finger on her palm.  
"I"m sorry, have we really met. This is…" She took her hand back, folding it into her long sleeve.  
"I've seen you around, you're pretty, and I'd like to take you out to coffee. I know it sounds cliche, coffee date, but…college budget."  
"I really have to get back. My mom is probably going to call tonight, I need to be ready." She smiled. "And I could be an unholy mess and you'd never know."  
"Philadelphia Story?"  
"This can't be a 'this is my favorite movie too' moment, can it?"  
"My sister…she loves the classics. Sort of forced into it."  
"It's my favorite movie."  
"I haven't seen it in a while, make it a movie night."  
"Maybe some other time."  
"Can i at least get a chance to call you?" Blake was backing up as she was walking towards the exit.  
"This can't be our only official meeting?"  
"Blake, I'm sorry…I'm in high school and you're…you."

Grace was able to walk around Blake as he was stunned at her last words. She was however proud of the moment she was thought of someone not in high school.

"There you are." Will found Alicia looking around a room in Copely Hall. "You walked off and…why are we in a dorm room?"  
"This was it, my room."  
Will looked around, pictured all of Alicia's posters and furniture. "Yeah, it is. A little green paint, Alanis Morrisette…yeah…it's all here."  
"I think you stayed here more than you stayed in your own room."  
"This place was nicer." They were walking down the hall towards the exit, holding hands.  
"Nice!?" Alicia laughed out loud. "I think they forgot to put in a central system of any kind. Freezing in the winter, hot in the summer. I don't know why you stayed as long as you did."  
"Well, I liked this girl."  
"You did, what was she like."  
"Way out of my league, She was this beautiful freshman that didn't have to give me the time of day."  
"You were sweet."  
"I was a dork!" He started to laugh.  
"You were cute."

They reached the fountain, The Quadrangle, right beside Maguire Hall where they had studied a lot for their final exams.

"I always loved it here. No matter how hard classes got, how much I hated my professors. This was always the go-to place."  
"Senior year…we were here. Last class just ended, everything was done. It was all in the hands of grades. We were _here_."  
"I think it was more of a rhetorical sigh that it was finally over. No more studying, tests, exams…at least not until we became lawyers."

 _*flashback*_

 _Will looked up from his law book, he saw_ her _. She was beautiful. Her hair was flowing with the snow falling. It was a beautiful snowy day in Chicago…she made it even more beautiful._

" _You're gonna slip." She called out to him.  
_ " _I'm used to this, I'm from Baltimore."  
_ " _I'm from here, but I still haven't gotten used to the cold. I wanted to apply to colleges in Florida, California and Texas but settled for the coldest city instead that offered the scholarship.."  
_ " _I can't say I'm sorry about that. I'm Will Gardner."  
"Alicia Cavanaugh. Freshman?"  
"Obvious?" He held up his book, _ALWD Guide To Legal Citation _by Coleen M. Barger.  
_ _Alicia laughed, holding up the same book. "I heard it was mandatory if you want to be successful."  
"Must be a rumor someone started to get freshman to read the most boring book."  
"I have caught myself reading the same paragraph over and over."_

 _Will walked up the steps, leaning on the handrail in front of her. "We should study together, since we already have the same degree in mind."  
"Maybe later, I"m meeting some of my suite mates for coffee. I'm usually at the library around ten generally, nice to have some company."  
"I'd like that. Maguire Hall."_

" _One and only worth going to."  
_ " _I'll see you tonight."_

 _*end flashback*_

Will was standing in front of Alicia, her back facing the fountain.

"You're my best friend, always have, always will be." He could barely get the words out. "Losing you when we both left Georgetown…it broke me. When I saw you on that elevator at the firm…I knew it was _something_. You showed up because there was something. It was more than a job, more than a career."  
" _Will_ …" Alicia's voice was soft.  
"You've given me everything I never thought I wanted, but now I can't live without. I'm going to be a father…" He let the tears fall, allowing Alicia to see his real feelings.  
"This is crazy romantic and it's real. I can't imagine going through life without you right beside me."  
Alicia was seeing it all in slow motion. Will reached in his coat pocket for the box. He got down on one knee, looked up at her with his eyes glowing with tears.  
"Alicia Grace Cavanaugh…"  
"Yes!" She interrupted.  
His eyes went to a confused look, smiling. "I didn't ask you yet."  
"You don't have to…"  
"I worked on this speech the entire flight…getting it perfect." Will was forgetting that he was still on one knee.  
"Are you really arguing that I'm saying yes?" She had a wild look at him. "You really were born to be a lawyer." She saw his face. "And continue…" She smiled.

Will took the ring out of the box, Alicia's eyes teared up and Will could hear her gasp.

"Alicia Grace Cavanaugh, I have love you since the moment I looked at those gorgeous brown eyes. I've wanted to marry you for as long as I can remember that I've known." He slid the ring on her finger. "Will you marry me?"  
She waited a minute, seeing Will get impatient. "Are you sure?" She then smiled at him, widely. "YES….YES!"  
Will got up, pulling her into a passionate kiss. "Dinner."  
"Dinner?!" She managed to say between kisses.  
"Alumni dinner."  
She smiled. "Nah, I prefer desert."

Their hotel room was lined with candles and roses everywhere. Will had arranged everything on their way to Georgetown.

"I'm not hurting you, am I." Alicia was on top of Will.  
"You could never hurt me." He reached up to kiss her.

The candles were lit the room was filled with a scene of passion.

Will looked up at her, pregnant body sweating and his scent all over her.

"You're beautiful." His hands traced her hips down to her legs.  
Alicia rolled her eyes. "I'm fat."  
"You're pregnant." "Swollen ankles, hands…"  
Will massaged her right breast with his hand, making her moan which excited him. "Breast…" He had a grin on his face.  
"What's that look for."  
"Thinking about where we are right now." He entwined his right hand with hers. "Engaged, about to be parents…making love until the sun comes up."  
They both looked at the closed curtains to see a slight yellowish sky appearing.  
"We have the lunch at noon." Alicia told Will as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Skip it." He kissed her neck.  
"We RSVP'd."  
"And we just got engaged…"  
"Will…"  
He let out a small groan. "How long do we have?"  
Alicia looked at the clock, _five am_. "Only a few hours."  
"And you really want to go."  
"Well we did make an effort to come to this reunion weekend."  
"Well…."  
"Will? You signed us up for this weekend."  
"I know…" He held her hand and kissed it.  
"I planned it so it would be the perfect weekend to propose to you, make you _Mrs. Gardner_." He smiled.  
"What about everything else?"  
"Nothing else matters." He tried to kiss her, she was no buying his romance efforts.  
"Lunch it is."  
"Kristy Pratt arrived today..well..yesterday afternoon. I thought it would be nice to see her. I heard she just divorced."  
Will cuddled more up to Alicia. "You hated her."  
"I know." She yawned. "Night Will."

He noticed the sun illuminating the sky even more, he smiled. "Goodnight, _Mrs. Gardner_."  
Alicia smiled, squeezed Will tighter.

Arnold Donnelly opened up the last letter on his desk. He always waited until the end of the day to open his mail. That way it would be the first thing to do in the morning. He saw the envelope that had been starring back at him all day. It was from Will Gardner, personally. There was no official address, just from Will Gardner.

He opened up the letter.

 _Arnold,_

 _I am sorry for any pain that has been caused to you and your family. There is no reason to put any one through any more lawsuits._

 _I did get your subpoena. I also contacted Jared's doctor's and the hospital sent me the medical records._

 _I hope this amount covers it. And I hope this severs any relationships that we will have in the future._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Will Gardner_

Arnold opened up the folded paper and looked at the check. _Five Hundred Thousand Dollars._


	14. Chapter 14

"Happy, healthy baby." Doctor Hollick moved the ultrasound wand over Tamara's belly.

"That's good." She had a weak smile.

"So, is the father coming?"

"Um, no, we're not together."

"Oh, okay, well, you do have options…" Dr. Hollick tried to not overstep her boundaries. "I mean…you don't seem like you're very excited." "It wasn't exactly planned."

"We do have a very nice adoption agency we work with…" "I don't know what I want to do." "Okay, here we go." Dr. Hollick looked at the screen. "Everything is looking good."

The room was silent until the rapid beating heartbeat.

"Heartbeat is normal…everything looks good." Dr. Hollick gave Tammy a cloth to dry herself. "Get dressed and meet me in my office."

"Thanks."

Tammy slowly walked into the room. Her gaze immediately looked to all the posters and pamphlets that talked about adoption and other options.

"Please, have a seat."

Dr. Hollick starred at Tammy for a minute. "How are you, Tamara, not the baby… _you_."

"I'm okay, tired, swelling everywhere." "That's normal. But I'm more concerned with how you react to the baby."

"What do you mean." "During the ultrasound, especially this one, is the first time you see the baby. I gather this pregnancy is not under the normal circumstances." "No, it wasn't."

"I'd like you to talk to someone…" "Seriously, I'm fine. It's just a lot to take on, when it's not something you ever thought to be taking on by yourself." "Tamara, do you plan on keeping the baby?" She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is the father interested in any kind of relationship with the baby." Tammy nodded. "No, he doesn't know about the baby."

Dr. Hollick was surprised at the answer. "Tamara, involving the father with the pregnancy even if either of you have no intention of staying together makes the pregnancy a lot easier." "He doesn't know!" She screamed. "He doesn't _need_ to know!"

"Every man deserves the right know their about to have a child."

"And as you said before, this is not a normal pregnancy."

"Tamara, do you have anyone helping you through this?"

"Nope." Her face fell. "I can set you up with a very nice group…" "I don't need a support group."

Dr. Hollick put the top on her pen very slowly.

"What do you want to do for the baby, Tamara."

"My head is still spinning from the time I took the pregnancy test and saw the pink plus sign."

"Had you ever thought about have children?" "Yeah, I had a relationship a few years back where I _thought_ something might happen, but that didn't work out."

"Do you still keep in touch with him." "I've seen him around, but, no, not really."

"Tamara, i just want to know you can have support. Your entire life is going to change and that's before the baby is born."

"It's just transition, that's all."

"Why don't I believe you?" "Because I'm probably lying and I don't really know what I'm going to do yet."

"Promise me you'll let me know when you do decide."

"Yeah, I will."

"So, for now, your next appointment is in three months."

"Great." Tammy took the card from Dr. Hollick. "Thank you."

"My private office number is on the back if you need anything." "Oh, thanks. That's very nice."

Tamara turned her phone back on to see a text message from Cary.

NEW DEVELOPMENT…CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THIS

"Tamara." Cary had a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I was in the doctor's office. I had an ultrasound." "How did it go?" "Terrible if you go to a ob-gyn and you can't stand the idea of being pregnant." "How's the baby?" "Baby is fine, mother on the other hand…"

"Let's talk about it, are you near Cavanaugh/Gardner?" "I can see it here from the cab."

"Great, see you in a few minutes."

Cary was busy typing at his computer when Tamara showed up at his door.

"Hey."

He saw she looked very tired. "Hey…I could've walked you in..are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's been a hectic day."

"And you said something about you not being okay."

"Having an ultrasound just makes it more real. Like I'm really going to have a baby from a man who did God knows what for this to be possible."

"That's why I wanted to see you. The Warwick Hotel gave met he video tape of the hallway the night you went into his room." "Good…that's good, right?"

"Yeah, it is. What I want to know is, why did you go up to his room in the first place? It was late, he admitted he had been drinking…" "I was on a deadline. It was a handful of questions and I was out of there. I should've known he would take advantage of me." " _Should've known_ , what do you mean by that?" "Like you said. It was late, he had a few drinks

"This couldn't it been done over the phone in the morning?" "The magazine was printing at midnight, I only had a window of time." "How long did you have to do the interview?" "Why are you questioning me like this?" "Because any lawyer or someone even just starting law school yesterday would ask these same questions. Are you accusing Mr. Hobson of rape or are you just sad that things went too far and you weren't careful?"

"That's not fair!"

Cary fired back. "It's incredibly unfair. But that's how the system works. I'm not saying you're lying, I believe you. But there has to be reasonable doubt as to why someone should think Wilk Hobson is guilty. And let me tell you, finding an impartial jury in this state that doesn't know who Wilk Hobson is will be slim to none. Either people love him, or hate him in this city. There is no middle ground." "So I'm screwed if the courts find twelve people in his favor."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to, it's written in your _read between the lines_ attitude."

"I just want to prepare you for what is going to happen. The jury system is not fair to women in these kinds of situations. A lot of cases, in your position, don't get reported or go to court because it's feared to an automatic loss."

"Any suggestions." "Do you remember _anything_ from that night?" "I told you everything I can remember."

"Go over it again, talk to me. I can write it out or you can write it out." Cary grabbed a pen and paper from his desk, handing it to Tammy.

"I got to the hotel. I was waiting for WIlk to have a moment. Turns out he's a popular guy. When I finally saw him heading towards the elevator, I knew I had a chance. Well I knew it was my only chance, so I approached him. I told him about the article for the magazine. I insisted on the interview being in the lobby, you know, safety in numbers. But then he had a very early flight the next morning and it had to be in his hotel room." She saw an award smile come on Cary's face. "What?" "Oldest excuse in the book Tamara. _Only in my room_. Did you go to college, that's like the go-to saying to get someone into bed with them."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking of sex Cary, I was thinking of my job." "Had you done any research on Mr. Hobson before approaching him."

"Yes, that's why I only needed a handful of questions answered to complete my story." "And that's why it was last minute and had to be done that night." "Exactly. It took a lot longer than I expected to get sources and information verified for my article."

"You couldn't get this information from an assistant, secretary. It had to be from him." "That's how it works. You feature an article about someone you get the information from that someone."

Cary's phone buzzed with a new message from Kalinda.

WILK AGREED TO MEET…COFFEE SHOP ACROSS THE STREET….NOW!

"Tamara, I have a meeting is just kind of happening right now."

"What meeting? More important then _this_." "It's about _this_."

"Who, with Wilk?" "I can't say." "Why not?" "Because I can't, some things you just cannot know about."

Cary quickly passed by Tammy and headed to the coffee shop.

Kalinda met Cary at the restaurant.

"Where is he?"

"Gone." "What, it's been like ten seconds." "I know, he knew it was a trap." "A trap. Asking questions about a woman he assaulted is a trap?"

"Yeah, to him it is. Makes him look more guilty." "Look guilty? The guy _is_ guilty." "I can go follow him."

"Let him go for now, we'll get him." "How? He has every means to flee the country as we're having this conversation."

"State's attorney's office, they owe me a favor."

Will and Alicia arrived hand in hand to the alumni lunch. Right away Kristy Pratt saw them and gave a big wave. She had already saved a seat for them.

"It's like college all over again. Saving us a seat right after class."

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Will I've waited to do this for years." Alicia smiled at her. "Kristy, hello. This is Will Gardner, my fiancé."

"I'm Kristy Fenn now, and that is quite a bundle of joy you are about to have." Alicia rubbed her belly. "A little girl in a little over a month." "Wow, cutting it close there Alicia." "I wouldn't miss this for the world." She smiled towards the man standing by Kristy. "Hello, don't think we've met."

"Donald Fenn, Kristy's husband." He shook Alicia and Will's hand. "I went to a small school so being here at Georgetown is quite impressive."

"Georgetown never disappoints." Will chimed in.

They all sat down. The waters were quiet as the two men were waiting for Alicia or Kristy to start something.

"How do you two meet." Will noticed Alicia was getting nervous and stayed silent.

"Well, sweetest story, you tell it, Donald."

"Well, I went to Princeton, which is a rival to Georgetown. We met in New York, talked about our schools and that was it."

"We went on our first date in Grammarcy Tavern. We talked all night, barely ate any food, had a few drinks and were there until they eventually kicked us out when they were closing."

"What about you two?" Kristy looked at both of them.

"Georgetown, right on campus actually." Will looked at Alicia who looked uncomfortable, he rubbed her hand with his and she smiled at him.

"Kristy, your major was corporate law, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. I love it. They see this blond woman come up to them, they think it's an easy day. Then I just show them what i learned at good old Georgetown and well, I usually win every time. Men just underestimate women." Kristy looked at Donald and Will. "No offense to either of you." "None taken." Will smiled. "What do you do, Donald?"

"English Professor at NYU."

They all noticed when Alicia slightly choked on her water. "Sorry about that."

The next couple of hours trudged along like a tiny tugboat in the middle of the atlantic without a guide in site of when the end was near. Finally when the last speaker stepped down, Alicia got up, leaving her jacket at the table. Will followed her.

"You alright?" Will joined her out on the terrace.

"It's been twenty years…"

"Yeah, has for me too…" Will was trying to follow her.

"No, it's been twenty years and I still become this second rate citizen to that woman. Like i'm the school geek and she's the prom queen."

"Is that what's been bothering you all afternoon?" "The blond hair, that really high squeaky voice oh and her perfect husband who happens to be the goddamned English Professor at the best school in the country. When does it end?" Will couldn't help but laugh at Alicia's antics. "What is so funny?"

"You."

"Me…you think me ranting over Kristy Pratt…or Kristy Fenn, whatever her name is…is funny." "I do." "And please enlighten me."

Will pulled her into a hug, holding onto her. "You are the prom queen, you're _my_ prom queen. No doubt about it. Soon, you'll be my wife. I was asked tonight by Brett Hawkins, who I never really liked…he asked me if I had any regrets."

They parted, Alicia looked at him. "What did you say?" "Only regret that I have is not letting you know exactly how I felt when we left Georgetown." Will let the words sink in. "I know you have two really great kids with Peter, I'm not taking that away from you or Peter. But every day I thought about how great it would be if you were right there beside me. When I left the firm I worked for to start up a new firm with Jonas Stern and Diane. I wanted you _right there_ beside me. Helping me, guiding me…knowing I wasn't going to regret this decision. Knowing that one day I would be back on top. I knew everything would be different when I saw you on that elevator. My life started over, you are the reason I am where I am today. Just because of you, not because you're a great lawyer, which you are." He started to see her smile coming back. "But because you are an opened minded, beautiful, courageous… _sexy_." He placed a kiss on her lips "…wonderful woman. I couldn't ask for anything more. And you shouldn't either." He kissed her.

"Thank you." She said softly, letting him hold her again. "Whenever you need me." He kissed the side of her head.

Grace was reading a book in the aisle of the library, she looked over to see Blake coming towards her holding two cups of coffee.

"College fuel."

Grace took the coffee from him. "I'm only accepting as a need of surviving this test tomorrow morning. What's your coffee addiction excuse."

"A pretty girl in the library." He leaned up against the bookshelf.

"Tell her I said hello." Grace put the cup on the shelf in front of her, went on to read the book.

"You don't take compliments well, do you?"

"Not when they're from someone I don't know." "You don't know me? The man who brings you coffee, picks up your book and quotes your favorite movie…all in two days. That's got to count for something, right?"

"Your name is Blake and how do I not know you haven't been in jail, killed a guy or you know, ripped off a student for their lunch money." "I don't have a record." He had a smile, Grace noticed how pretty it was, she smiled too. "I never stole lunch money, odd observation situation. And I didn't kill a guy, unless you count Steven." "See…there's a Steven." "Steven was the name I gave my bear when I was a kid." "And you murdered him." She was now leaning up against the book shelf as he was, drinking her coffee.

"No, the dump truck did. My mom didn't know I still wanted the bear, it was buried in a box. So he got mangled."

"So your mom did it." "I was the accomplice, though." "Law student?" Grace questioned. "Yes and very observant."

" _Accomplice, mangled_ , really strong words." "Are you studying law, or plan to when you reach college which still blows my mind that you're still in high school." "Junior, advanced placement. So, I'm takin college courses if that makes it any better to not think of me as a high school student." "Grace, I never think of you as a high school student."

They couldn't let go of each other's gaze.

"Lovebirds, I need something."

A guy interrupted them, getting a book that Grace was standing in front of.

" _Lovebirds_."

"Yeah, I noticed." Grace smiled at him.

"About that date…" "The official one…because everyone needs an official date."

"Where I come from, yeah." "And where do you come from?"

"California." "Wait, you leave sunshine and great weather for snowy Chicago?"

"I don't have seasons. I don't know what real color is on trees, I barely know what rain is. And yeah, seeing snow actually makes me happy." "You're deluded, all this time I thought you were…"

Blake reached over and kissed her.

"Grace…that was…I don't know what that was…" "That was…yeah…"

Grace reached up and kissed him back. They were wrapped up in each other and landed on the ground, still kissing.

"We can't do this." Grace finally pulled away.

"You're right…it's just…" "Not that, just not _here_."

"My roommate is studying all weekend in my dorm room." "My mom's out of town for the weekend…it's like ten minutes from here."

They both got up quickly and rushed through the library. They paced through to make sure it wasn't so obvious they were running together but fast enough to make a quick getaway.

Cary unlocked his door to find that it wasn't dead bolted that he remembers doing when leaving earlier in the morning. HIs frustration was relieved when he saw a few bits of Kalinda's clothing around his living room.

"Kalinda?"

"In here, sweetheart." She had a high pitched voice, like she thought any devoted girlfriend would have.

He walked in, Kalinda, seemingly naked, wrapped up in his blanket. "How was work, dear."

"You were there."

"I know, that's just what women say when their guy walks in." " _Their guy_?"

"Yeah, their guy."

"What is all of this?" Cary looked at the candles and Kalinda sipping red wine.

"You said you wanted a girlfriend." "No, I said I wanted you Kalinda. You're not the girlfriend type." "Then what type am I?"

"One who plays games and lays naked in _my_ bed waiting for me when I get home."

"Games are fun." "Games are hurtful." "Hurtful can be fun, too, Cary."

"Kalinda…"

"Cary, you knew me way before we started sleeping together. Relationship, boyfriend and girlfriend…it's a foreign concept."

"Then what are we doing if this is such a strange idea to you, being my girlfriend?"

"Because outside of the bedroom, I'm not really sure what a relationship is. I never had one."

"And you don't trust me." "That's not totally true, I just don't trust anyone."

Cary was helping Kalinda remove all of his clothes.

"Relationships are built on trust."

"That's why I don't have them." "And the game just keeps going around and around."

"Cary, you're the only man that I've met where when I'm with you, I don't want to have sex with anyone else, I'd rather fight with you then be with anyone else."

"And somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."

"This might…" She started unzipping his pants.

"I get it, but it's not about sex for me." He sat down beside her. "You're beautiful, gorgeous and off the charts hot as hell. That's not enough for me. That's not what makes me happy to leave the office. It's not what makes me want to have the weekends off and not have to go to work. I need to know that you can be that person." "And if I can't."

"Then _this_ …means nothing. Sex, it's great, but without the heart…it's just sex…anyone can provide that."

Kalinda sat back, looking at Cary. "I've never been _that girl_ before."

"I've seen you be _that girl_ before, you just don't realize it."

"I never allowed it to happen." "Why?" "Cary, there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Then let me know, trust me with it."

"I was married once." She could see the shock written all over this face. "He wasn't a very good guy. I killed him."

Cary and Kalinda could both feel the bolt of thunder that almost shook the apartment building.

"Are you serious?"

"Self defense. That was eight years ago. I then got a job at the State's attorney's office. I had an affair." She looked over at Cary who was still listening. "With Peter Florrick." "Alicia's ex-husband Peter Florrick?" "Yeah." "While they were still married?" "Yep and he was still in office. During his hearing about all the money fraud, I found out I wasn't so special and apart of a little group Peter had collected."

"Does Alicia know?" "Yeah, we haven't been the same since she found out. I wouldn't trust me either."

Cary could feel her strength start to break down. "You made a mistake Kalinda."

"I made a mistake that cost me a friendship, Cary. It cost me a friendship with someone I valued a friendship with. I had never had that before. Alicia and I were more than coworkers, we were friends first, coworkers second, that doesn't happen. Peter, he was like the patron saint of the office. People started to talk and I left."

"Did anyone know?" "People started to talk. That investigator, Blake, he knew."

"Is that why he called you Layla?" "Yeah…he used it as a joke then used it against me." "I'm so sorry." He gently rubbed his hand up and down her arm to comfort her. "Guys are jerks sometimes."

"Yeah, we are." They shared a laugh together. "I love you, Kalinda."

She couldn't find the words. "Cary…"

"It's…it's okay if you can't say it back…I just wanted to say it." "It might take me a while…" "We've got time."

Zach walked by Grace's room. He heard voices.

"Grace…what's going on?"

"Nothing…just the tv."

"What do you want for dinner?" "Nothing, not hungry." He tried to open her locked door. "Why is your door locked?"

She looked up at Blake. "Um…studying."

"With your door locked." "Do you want a do not disturb sign, Zach?"

"I'm ordering pizza if you want some later. "Sure thanks." Blake whispered a topping in her ear.

"And get mushrooms." "You hate mushrooms." "Please, Zach." "Alright."

She looked back Blake. "Mushrooms, really?" "Ever tried them?" "Well, no…" "Then how do you know, oldest excuse in the book. Never discount the mushrooms."

They laid together, naked under the covers in her bed.

"So you first name is Andrew…why only use your middle name."

"I was named after my dad, he was a legacy at Loyola, so I chopped off part of it." "My dad is the well former senator of Cook County…and he just practices law now." "I know about your dad, Grace." "And you still like me, impressive."

Blake smiled. "You have to be on deaf ears and a blind eye not to hear of the Peter Florrick thing. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's all over now. My mom moved on, well she's pregnant again." "Rockstar."

"Yeah, she really is a rockstar."

Blake's phone alarm sounded. "Grace, I have to go. I have class in an hour. It looks good if I show up on time."

"What time is it?"

"Right now, it is….almost six o'clock." "My brother is out there." Grace made a weird face. "I've always wanted to meet the family." He laughed.

"He would freak if he saw you." "I'm a guy, you're a girl who studies, not a crazy idea that I might tutor you." He threw his shirt back on and pulled up his jeans.

"But it's not that simple."

"The high school thing, it's not an issue, i'm only a junior. We're like four years apart."

"Blake, it's not that." She sat up, sheet covering her. "You were perfect and…."

"Wait…" He was at a loss for words. "First?" "Yeah, it just kind of happened." "First times are supposed to be special and with the right person, a person you love and think you're going to be with forever, not some…" He looked at Grace. "Not some college guy who you barely know." He grabbed his jacket, struggled to unlock the door and finally got out of the room.

Zach was pouring a soda when he saw a random guy walk straight towards the door.

"Um..hi."

"I'm Blake." "I"m her brother." "Yeah, Zach, she told me." "Great…want some pizza?"

"No, I got class…maybe later." "Sure."

"Yeah…I have to go before this gets any more awkward."

"I agree."

Zach waited for Grace to come out of her room, she was dressed in her pajamas, hair a complete ponytail mess.

"You…"

"Me, what?" "Grace, I'm not an idiot…"

"If that's your story."

"Who's Blake?" "It just sort of happened." "It just sort of happens when you're thirty, not seventeen."

"Eighteen in a couple of weeks."

"Still seventeen.

"You had a baby, don't judge me."

"He took advantage of you." "Maybe I wanted to be taken advantage of." Grace realized her words. "That's not what I meant." "What did you mean?"

"He's a nice guy, he actually likes me and everything has been so crazy with dad gone, everyone moving, mom pregnant. I just wanted something nice and simple and easy and it just happened."

"Were you safe?"

"Why does that matter?" She shot back at him.

"Were you safe!?" He raised his voice to her.

"YES!" She screamed louder at him.

"Did you use protection." "None of your business, Zach, I'm not discussing this with you."

"Grace."

"Multiple condoms, are you happy." "Multiple…"

"Again, not discussing this with you."

"Multiple? How many is multiple."

"Zach, go away!" Grace shut the door in his face, locking it.

"We're not done." "Yes we are!"

Peter looked at his phone. "it's nearly eight o'clock. I didn't realize it was so late." "Eight o'clock is late for you these days Peter, you might want to have your curfew straightened out." "I have court in the morning."

"Who are you arguing in front of."

"Abernathy." "Charles Abernathy, I'm having a late lunch with him tomorrow afternoon. After you appear in front of him, of course, that's how it would work out."

"You don't need to butter me up, Claudia."

"I am a judge, I do have my perks, Peter."

Peter always had to remind himself that he is dating a judge. They have been seeing each other quietly for months. He's afraid to tell anyone that they'll harp on him thinking its another affair and there will be a public ticking clock to when it will end.

"So, there's a thing in Galena…small town, great charm. There's a luncheon for judges happening there. I thought we could go for a weekend. It lasts a week, Monday through Thursday, I thought you could drive up there on a Friday. It's about a two hour commute. You arrive well after I do. We leave in separate cars. It's away from Chicago, no one knows us there. Perfect getaway weekend trip. What do you say?"

"Tempting, Claudia." "Too tempting I hope." "I don't know…it's really…open."

"That's the idea. I love your apartment here in Chicago, but really, I'd rather date the outside of your apartment too."

"I'm not afraid to be seen with you, Claudia."

"I hope not, Peter, I'm quite a catch."

"I know." He smiled. "I just don't want you to get caught up in everything I did in the past. I don't want that for you, for us."

"Caught up in what?" "You know what."

"Ooh, the past. With your disgraced senatorial seat, a few affairs. Peter, we've all made mistakes, we're human." "Claudia, I have children to think about. I don't want magazines to flash us everywhere without them at least meeting you first." "Simple, I meet them. We'll have dinner either here or, be crazy enough to have dinner at a real restaurant, with people. They throw food at me and we all become family." "You make this sound so simple." "It can be simple Peter." She faced him, they were in the kitchen. "Life isn't complicated as you make it out to be. Life can be fun and simple. You just have to allow it, Peter."

"I've been trying to win back their trust…"

"Do it by showing you can move past it. We've been seeing each other for months, it would be nice to know that you are doing well, moving on. You an't stay slouched on your couch forever waiting for the rumors and people talking about you to just _go away_. You might as well become a recluse if you believe that."

Peter let out a big sigh. "This weekend." "Just us, no kids, no Chicago, no case. Just us."

"Alright…I trust you that it will work out." "Allow me to make it all go away."

"These robes are so nice, maternity style too, I hate to leave it behind."

"Take it."

Alicia was surprised at his nonchalant attitude. "William Gardner, that is stealing."

"It's like hotel soap, it's expected." He gave her sweet kiss on the lips.

"You don't steal hotel soap. What kind of man am I marrying who steals soap."

"The kind of want that already paid for it."

"What do you mean?" She saw a bag with the gift shop logo on it. "Is that…"

He nodded. "Yeah, I made arrangements this morning when we went to breakfast with Kristy and Donald."

"She really is a lot nicer than I gave her credit for."

"Donald's not so bad. Maybe our next reunion we can see them more."

"Our next reunion." Alicia added the numbers in her head. "We'll be like sixty by then. Our daughter will be driving us there and we'll be in walkers."

"Optimism, Alicia."

One of their cell phones started ringing. "It's me." Will picked it up and walked out of the room to the hallway.

"Hello."

"We got your check." "Who is this?"

"Jared Donnelly."

"Hey, Jared…how are you?" "I'm alright. My father doesn't know I'm calling you."

"What can I can do for you?"

"My father is just really angry and wants someone to blame." "I can understand that. That check wasn't any kind of buy off or hush money, I want you to know that, I mean that."

"How do you think it looks." "I know how it looks, I've been practicing law a long time Jared."

"You seemed really genuine when defending the house and everything. Your girlfriend did too."

 _Fiancé_ , Will thought, but correcting him wouldn't do any good. "Thank you, I'll pass that along to her."

"She doesn't know about the check, does she?"

"Jared, no she does not and I'd like her not to know about it."

"Why did you send it if she doesn't even know about it." "I know what it's like to have everything just fall apart and having no where to go. I know the money wasn't needed but I couldn't think of anything else to do. Saying sorry didn't seem like enough."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Alicia didn't either." "I know that. It's taken me months to realize that, but I really respect Ms. Cavanaugh, she really went out on a limb for that Logan kid and got justice. In my eyes she did, it bought awareness even if the courts decided against her."

"It happens that way sometimes." Will was watching the door to make sure Alicia wasn't hearing any parts of the conversation.

"Will, as you know, money is not an obstacle in this family."

"I know, but it seemed appropriate for your family not to have to write a check and have to remember what happened."

"I'm calling you because I want to send it back to you." "Why do you want to send it back. Not to sound crude, but money isn't an obstacle for me either."

"But the check will always seem like a pay off, which it's not. And to be bold, we don't need that kind of connection to you." "What do you suggest, Jared?"

Will saw Alicia open the door.

"How much longer?" She whispered.

"Ten minutes, tops." Will covered the phone with his hand, whispering back to her.

"Was that Ms. Cavanaugh?" "Yes, Jared, it was. We had a Georgetown reunion."

"Where you two met?" "Yeah, it was, actually."

"You play basketball, right?" "Yeah, how did you know that?" "My dad was spouting something off about you playing basketball with judges and making friends."

Will was so hoping his prior case of judicial bribery wasn't bought up. "Friendly games, yes. I still argue in front of those judges often."

"Makes things interesting." "It can be."

"My dad's back, I'll talk to you some time." "I look forward to it."

Will walked back into the hotel room. Alicia was closing up the suitcase.

"That's everything. Seemed more when we packed it at the house."

"I squeezed it all in there, including the robe, which I still cannot believe you did." Alicia kept looking at Will's face. "Will, are you okay, you seem preoccupied. Who was that phone call from?"

"A client…something I have to work on when we get back." "Can it wait until you get back to the office." "Yeah, it can, just was sort of sprung on me unexpectedly." "Anything I can do, anyone I can scare off?"

"No, just a case."

"Sure that's all there is? You've had that worried look before, come to think of it, after a phone call. "Who is calling you?"

"Alicia, forget it, it's work, that's all it is."

"Will, this isn't just a relationship anymore. We're not just partners at a law firm. We're getting married, about to have a baby. We have to be honest with each other."

"Damnit Alicia, I can't tell you every case that gets under my skin, it would drive us both crazy."

She was silent. "I'm sorry…I'm going to get some more things from the bathroom, our car will be here in a few minutes to take us to the airport."

"Alicia…"

"Will…not now." She swallowed her anger. "Not now."


	15. Chapter 15

Will looked at Wilk Hobson standing in his doorway.

"I hope this isn't a bad time, being a partner in a law firm."  
"Hey…haven't seen you around these parts." Will gave him a firm handshake.  
"I've had some difficulty with an associate of yours."  
Will leaned up against his desk. "I didn't know we were representing you."  
"Well, you're not. Your firm is representing someone against me."  
"Who would that be?" Will almost had a smile on his face when he laughed.  
"Mr. Agos."  
"Cary, really? He's on a case but never mentioned who its was. It can't be that serious."  
"Will, cut the crap."  
"Excuse me."  
"My reputation in this city is going down fast and we haven't even been to court."  
"Wilk, what is going on, I promise, I haven't heard anything about this."  
"I did an interview about two months ago and now the _woman_ interviewing me is claiming I raped her and now she's pregnant with _my_ child."  
"Wow, that's something."  
"It's got no merit."  
"If it doesn't then why are you here?"  
"They keep pressing on the situation. Making things up, saying I was with her at certain times. I was never with her."  
"Really? Cary isn't one to go on a limb, he likes the facts."  
"She's lying. She even got the hotel to get a tape of the hallway comings and goings."  
"Wilk, why don't you tell me your side of the story."  
"I wasn't even at the hotel, wait, I was for a charity event. I may have seen her, may have talked to her. I talk to a lot of women at these things."  
"If someone is accusing you, Wilk, then there has to be reasons behind it."  
"We can both make this go away."  
"We can? I don't think so."  
"This could end my career and I will make sure it ends his."  
"A bit much, don't you think. Since you vow that you had nothing to do with this."  
"It doesn't mean anything if I had something to do with it or not. My career is still over."  
"It's a setback."  
"Have you even seen the facts?"  
"I will look at them." Will was sitting very calmly in his chair, looking at Wilk. Watching his every move. He is really trying to read Wilk's emotions.  
"You know I can take my business somewhere else."  
"I know that."  
"And this firm will go bankrupt with me." Will stood up, buttoning his blazer.  
"If you knew you didn't do anything then why are you in my office?"  
"This isn't going away. Not as long as he is representing her."  
"Get out of my office."  
"Will, everything we've been through."

Will walked around his desk, facing Wilk.

"I've watched you go from a street kid to the man about town of Chicago. I've seen how you treat people. Maybe it's finally catching up to you."  
"I can destroy you."  
"No, you can't. I finally have the upper hand here and you know it feels really damn good right about now."  
Wilk glanced at Alicia's office, then back at Will. "It would be a shame if your affair with a former State's Attorney went public."  
"Are you threatening me."  
"No, just making you aware of the stakes."  
"You leave _her_ out of this."  
"Funny how things go around and hit you in the ass."  
"Yeah, it is."

Right after Wilk walked out of Will's office, he rushed over to Cary's.

"Where are you on Tamara's case."  
" _Tammy_."  
"What?" "She prefers Tammy."  
"Okay, now that we know each other, where are we at."  
"Nowhere. I can't get any information from Wilk Hobson and Tammy is still a month away from having a test done."  
"Wilk doesn't know that."  
"You want me to lie?"  
"He's already lying."  
"How do you know?"  
"He was just in my office. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't scared."  
"We can't prove anything. Everything is locked away, private, not able to disclose."  
"He's guilty, I can feel it. Where's Kalinda?"

Kalinda finally got the top floor. Ordinarily she thrived on breaking and entering, gathering evidence behind a client's back. She started opening every office drawer in Wilk's office desk that she could find. Ruffling through all papers she realized the bottom box had a false bottom.

"Hmm.." She took a bobby pin and lifted up the bottom. "Jackpot."

She fumbled through her jacket pocket and called Cary.

"Where are you?"

Kalinda met Cary at a low key restaurant. Ever since Cary took on this case, they always feel as though they're being watched.

"What did you get?"  
Kalinda handed him her cell phone with the pictures from Wilk's office desk. "Proof that Wilk drugged Tamara."  
Cary read the label on the bottle. "Zolpidem, how did you get this." "I got lucky…Wilk was walking into Cavanaugh/Gardner and I knew I had a shot."  
"Smart thinking."  
"So you can just compare the exam from when Tammy had blood work and case closed."  
"Tammy didn't go to the doctor until she suspected she was pregnant."  
"How long was that since that night?"  
"About a week."  
"Most drugs stay in your system about a week. Unless she just didn't tell the doctor about how she got pregnant."

Cary dialed the number listed on the bottle, he had the call on speaker phone.

"Hey, I'm almost out of a prescription subscribed. I'm wondering how many refills I have left."  
"Prescription number or medication?"  
"It's Zolpidem and I don't have the bottle in front of me." "Name on the bottle."  
"Wilk Hobson."  
"Sure, Mr. Hobson. You have unlimited refills. Is there a refill you'd like to fill for you?"  
"No, that's okay. Thank you very much." He ended the call.  
Kalinda leaned up against the table beside him. "So what doctor would give anyone unlimited refills?" "They don't."

Grace loved watching the snow come down. She was curled up with a book in the library. A coffee appeared by her shoulder.

"Coffee, you know, it leads to other things." He placed a sweet kiss on her lips.  
"I'm sorry that i had to leave…class and stuff."  
"No, I mean you in my mom's house, it was a bit weird and with my brother right there."

They got up an started walking to the back of the library.

"I wanted to see how you are. The second part didn't go as great as the first part."  
"I thought all the parts were really perfect." She had a bright smile.  
"Yeah…I just never expected you to be…." "  
A virgin." She was softly speaking.  
"Yeah."  
"Does that make things weird for you?"  
"I thought it would be weird for you. I just don't want your first time to be remembered with a random college guy."  
"Blake you're not so random."  
"Grace, we've known each other for only a few weeks."  
"Feels a lot longer."  
"Yeah, it does."  
"So…being the experienced college guy…what happens next."  
"I always thought of you being the more mature one."  
"Nah, I still have a few years."  
"A lot of the food trucks are closed because of the snow and walking around campus to find a place to eat isn't in the plans."  
"Coffee!" She held her cup up. "We can always date in the library, you know, all these dead authors to tell us how love is."  
"Actually, Grace, I was wondering if you'd want to accompany me to a study group."  
"What kind of study group?"  
"Ever seen the movie dead poet's society?"  
"Sure, who hasn't."

Grace could almost point out where Blake was blushing. "Me and some friends from Early American Lit are studying respective authors and basically talking about dead authors for an hour."  
"Sounds boring."  
"Not when someone usually reenacts Robin Williams standing on a desk talking about the future of lit."  
"They do that?"  
"Usually, but sometimes there's some liquid courage involved."  
"Uhhh.."  
"Well, that was one time we had liquid courage. It's really cool, I think you might enjoy it."  
"Most guys ask the girl for a date to a poetry reading or art history expo."  
"I'm not like most guys."  
"I hope not."

They grabbed each other's hands got Grace's stuff and headed towards to the study group.

Will walked into their bedroom. Alicia was typing on her laptop. She was always working, even when not at work.

"I thought the doctor said no work." He placed two fingers under her chin, bringing her put a kiss.  
"Just a few things to get done."  
"And then you'll finally take a rest."  
"Yeh.."  
"Are you still working on the same case from last week."  
"No, actually I'm just doing some research on something new."  
"Alicia, no more cases until after you return to work."  
"Actually, it's yours."  
"Mine?"

Alicia handed him a message taken from Jared Donnelly. He swallowed hard.

"When did he call?"  
"He called the office a bunch of times. You were in court all day and Jennifer took the message since it sounded urgent and gave the message to me. Given that I'm the other _named_ partner."  
"Did you call him back?"  
"Yep."  
"What did he say."  
"Just tying up loose ends from the case with the University."  
"Anything else?"

Alicia looked up at him, Will had the same worried face that he had overtime he got off the phone. She was now putting everything together.

"You know what it was about."  
"Alicia…"  
"Will, do you know what this looks like?"  
"I feel partly responsible. He's outed, beat up and I just wanted them to be okay."  
"Will, need I remind you that they don't need money to _be okay_."  
"I didn't want them to have a burden."

Will walked into the bathroom, Alicia stood in the doorframe.

"Do you remember Wendy Scott-Carr and her vendetta against you?"  
"Yeah, can't easily forget that one."  
"You were almost disbarred for something you didn't do."  
"Why are you bringing this up."  
"Do you know what this looks like, Will?"  
"A donation to Georgetown, a school you _and_ I both attended."  
"People talk Will. You could be seen as paying off Jared Donnelly."  
"I won his case."  
"After you begrudgingly took the case because of his father."  
"It's not an issue. It's just a donation, case closed."  
"No, counselor, case is not closed. You are finally back on top, partner at your own firm. The firm is doing great, I don't want you to go down that road again."  
"Who says it will turn out the same way as it did before."  
"How do you know that?"  
"It's done, leave it alone." He kissed her on the way out of the bathroom.  
"Will, it's not just you anymore and it's not just me. It's us, a baby."  
"I know, we have a family now."  
"Do you know, really?"  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He sounded angry.  
"Bribery, Will. Payoff. I know what it is, I know you mean well. But to someone looking for an ax to grind like…"  
Will finished her sentence. "Like Peter. Like everyone I've pissed off over the past twenty years I've practiced law. I can wear the wrong tie and get prosecuted for it. I could not say hello to a lawyer and they bring a suit against me. It's never a guarantee with whatever we do. It's the life we choose. You married Peter, look how that turned out."

Will immediately regretted what he said. He couldn't take it back.

"Alicia…" "I spent fifteen years married to someone who _lived on the edge_. Did things to _protect the family_ and _make everything better_. I'm not doing that again. So if this is the life you want for _us_? I can't live like this."  
"It was one case."  
"You never bribed judges but don't you think your _friendly basketball games_ were a helpful tool when arguing in front of them."  
Will turned around to Alicia. "When did I become the one on trial."  
"I'm just trying to figure out who the man is that I'm going to marry. Because it's certainly isn't the one I'm standing in front of."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" A neighboring lawyer walked into Peter's office.  
"Yeah, I've argued in front of Judge Cuesta before."  
"No, Cuesta is out sick with pneumonia."  
"Who's the replacement?" "Claudia Friend is taking over all her cases."

Peter could swear a bowling ball just dropped on his foot.

"Claudia?" "Yeah, she's on a warpath too. People say she has this new relationship that has given her this really boost of confidence to put everyone away."  
"New relationship?"  
"Yeah, some local lawyer, getting really heavy too."  
"You don't say?"

Peter almost enjoyed hearing positive news about his romantic life.

"Sucks when they break up, I wouldn't want to be in her courtroom when it happens."  
"Who says they're gonna _break up_?"  
"A judge dating an every day lawyer, that's dream world and someone's always gotta wake up."

Peter shut everything down and raced over to Claudia's office.

"Peter, nice surprise in the middle of the day."  
"Are you subbing for Cuesta?"  
"Yes, I am. Terrible sickness he's got."  
"I'm on your docket tomorrow."  
"Yes, Peter, I know."  
"Weren't you going to tell me?"  
"And why would I do that? I don't give anyone a heads up when I'm deciding their case."  
"Recuse yourself."  
Claudia slowly looked up at him. "Excuse me?"  
"It's an unfair situation. I can't argue in front of you."  
"Why not, you're doing a fine job of it right now."  
"I just don't want things to get weird between us. We've always been able to talk about things…at home. Now we can barely talk to each other."  
"Then it's good we don't live together."  
"Wait, what?!"  
"You didn't think I would just let you sweep me of my feet and that was it. Peter, I'm a judge. I've seen messy breakups and even messier divorces. I still have my apartment for a reason. For a while I was wondering why but thank you for reminding me why."  
"Claudia…"  
"Mr. Florrick, I'd advice you to get ready for court tomorrow. I just got word that the judge is going to be really harsh and not in a good mood."  
"You can't do that."  
"Hell I can't. I've been on the bench for a few minutes, I know how far I can take this."

Alicia looked up, Owen was eating Cheetos in her doorway.

"There goes my snack craving." "They're not that great anyway."  
"Will sent you."  
"I can't come and visit my adoring older sister?"  
"No…you have a reason." "Mom sent me. Not to check up on you, I did want to come and visit."

Alicia kept flipping through channels with the tv remote.

"Why aren't you working?"  
"I've finished all my cases and research and I can't start anything new."  
"Can't?"  
"It's a bet with Will that I can't go the entire rest of my pregnancy not working."  
"What if you lose?"  
"Whoever loses has to take all the Patrice Lessner cases for the next month."  
"And the person who wins?"  
"Doesn't have to face Patrice Lessner."  
"What's with her?"  
"Everything has to be _in your opinion_ in order for her to consider argument. Will argued in front of her first, then Diane, I have yet to argue in front of her and i"m not looking forward to always _disclosing my opinion_."  
"Where's Grace?" Alicia checked her watch.  
"Probably on her way home from school."  
"I know something you don't know." Owen was almost singsonging.  
"Is she knocking over liquor stores."  
"She's been hanging out with a guy on campus?"  
"She has friends that graduated before she did."  
"No, Grace has a boyfriend."  
"Hah! If Grace had a boyfriend, I'd know."  
"Then you don't know your daughter as well as you think you do."  
"Owen, why are you telling me this? You are never interested in my children's dating lives."  
"I think they're having sex."  
Alicia shot him a evil glare. "Owen, go home."  
"You always kick me out when you're wrong."  
"No, I always kick you out because there is nothing left to be said."  
"You'll thank me later."  
"No, I won't." She called out as he was leaving the house.

Alicia dialed the familiar number.

"Grace, it's mom. Since I'm home for a while, we should spend some time together since you still live here and I never see you. Call me back."

Alicia made her way out of the bed and decided to look at the nursery. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect for when their baby girl came home. She could feel the baby moving.

"That's right baby, this is your room." She smiled rubbing her belly.  
"Baby that kind of hurts…" Alicia's voice was slow.

She braced herself up against the wall, she could feel everything moving, then she heard that all too familiar sound. She looked down and saw the small puddle of water. No confirmation needed.

Will was on the phone when Jennifer rushed into his office. He looked at the message she took down from Zach.

"When did he call?" "About five minutes ago, the amount of time it took me to run to your office." Will forgot he had the do not disturb on his office phone. "Get Cary…he knows how to handle everything."  
"Sure, anything else you need?"

Will was running around the office trying to gather everything he bought with him.

"Mr. Gardner, can I get you something?"  
He braced himself up against his desk. "It's only eight months…supposed to be another three weeks."  
"I can call you a cab to drive you."  
"No, I'm going."

Will was racing through the office building all the way down to his car.

He finally got to the front desk.

"May I help you?"  
"Alicia Gardner." Will remembered the hospital assumed they were already married when getting everything ready.  
"They just bought her up to delivery, third floor."  
"Are you a relative?" Will looked at her, smiling. "I'm her husband."  
"Third floor, room three-ninety."  
"Thank you." "Congratulations, Mr. Gardner."

He got to the hospital room to see Alicia surrounded by doctors and Zach.

"Hey, baby." He sat down right beside her.  
"Nothing like an early baby."  
"It's alright, you're doing great." He kissed her forehead.  
"We just gave her something for the pain, should kick in soon."  
"Thanks."  
Zach backed away from them. "I'm gonna go call Grace and grandma."  
"Eight months is still full term." He held Alicia's hand to his face, kissing hit. "You're doing great."  
"Everything's okay." She sighed, feelings the medicine finally kicking in. "I know it's going to be a while, and there is always the chance of false labor." "I'm here, for everything, no matter what."  
"Thank you." "You never have to worry about anything."  
"I know." She had a small smile against her pain.

A few hours later Alicia was still in the same position. Will was feeding her ice chips and coaching her thought he contractions.

The doctor came in. "Mrs. Gardner, we're ready to push."  
"Already?" Alicia questioned.  
"Yep, your baby girl is ready to come out. You are nine centimeters and by the time we get you into delivery, you'll be ten."  
"And for you, Mr. Gardner." The nurse dropped a pair of scrubs for him. "Time to get changed."  
"Why do I need these?" "Just in case." She smiled brightly. "Always good to be always prepared."  
Will sat back down beside Alicia, holding her hand. "I love you…Mrs. Gardner."  
"I like the sound of that." She reached up to kiss him.  
" _Mrs. Gardner_." He kissed her again.

Alicia sat up, started to push. This continued for a few minutes and the doctor wasn't seeing any activity.

"What's happening?" Alicia cried out.  
"It's okay sweetie." Will held her hand, kissing her forehead.  
The doctor could feel the head. He immediately got up ripping his gloves off. "Mrs. Gardner, we're going to have to perform a cesarian."  
"What, why?"  
"What are you talking about?" Will focused on the doctor.  
"The baby isn't coming out the way she should, we have to go in a different way." "What different way, why isn't she coming out."

They put the bars up on Alicia's bed and quickly but carefully filled her out of the hospital room.

They got up to the emergency floor, Will being stopped at the emergency doors.

"Why can't I go?"  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Gardner. We'll give you an update on your wife as soon as we can."

 _My Wife_

"Please, this is my daughter, I need to be there."  
"Right now, you're doing everything you can…"  
"Everyone talks about hearing the baby's first cry and…"

The nurse sat him down in the waiting room. He was fidgeting waiting for the time to pass before he could see Alicia and their daughter. How did this happen so quickly. They did everything right. They did all the lamas classes. They read the books, she ate…mostly…the right foods. Alicia's cravings were sometimes a bit inventive.

 _**flashback**_

" _I could go for ice cream?" Alicia was sitting in bed. She had finally cooled down from being extremely hot the entire day.  
_ " _What flavor." Will already knew to have his coat on and keys ready when Alicia wanted something. Denying a pregnant woman_ anything _was never meant to end well.  
_ " _Cherry and Orange, that sound so good."  
_ " _Are you sure?"  
_ " _Yes!" She had a devious look.  
_ " _Cherry and Orange, got it. Anything else."  
_ " _Ooh, marshmallows."  
_ " _What else."  
_ " _Come over here."_

 _She pulled him in to a passionate kiss. This in the first time that Alicia has been any sort of romantic with him since their time in Georgetown._

" _Hurry back."_

 _**flashback**_

Will was pulled out of his memories when Grace sat beside him.

"Hey...Grace…"  
"How's mom."  
"I wish I knew."  
"But you were in there, Zach said you…"  
"There were some complications."  
"Mom is healthy, mom is perfect, what could go wrong."

Will filled them in how the delivery went when he was in the room. The umbilical cord was wrapped around her head. Alicia's contractions in the delivery room weren't from the baby trying to move, the umbilical cord was causing the baby discomfort. Reason for the sharp pains.

"How long as she been in surgery?" "A few hours."

Will's voice was almost silent. He couldn't really speak. He was still trying to grasp what was really going on.

The nurse came out to see him.

"Mr. Gardner."  
"How's my wife?" It wasn't a matter of when they'll get married, she is _his wife_ and always will be.  
"Doing very well. Stable and sleeping."

Those words made Will feel like a huge weight was lifted.

"And my daughter?"  
"She's ready to see you."  
"Can everyone come?"  
"Let's just keep it small for right now."

Will followed the nurse back to the individual rooms. He passed by the newborns. They stopped at their daughter.

"When can we hold her."  
"We'll bring her in the room. We'd love to know her name."  
Will can finally say the name to the face he's been waiting to meet his entire life. "Avery Sophia Gardner."  
"Beautiful name."  
"All Alicia."

The nurse led Will back to Alicia's room. She reminded him the stress Alicia had been through with the baby coming out through cesarean. Will still thought she looked beautiful.

"How long as she been asleep?" "About an hour."  
"How long does it take for them to wake up?"  
"All depends on the mom." She smiled. "I'll be right back with your daughter Avery."

Will knew it was routine for how the nurse addressed Alicia as _Mrs. Gardner_ and his daughter _Avery_. But that meant the world to him. It was a new world beginning in this very moment. A moment they allowed themselves to believe they could have…together.


	16. Chapter 16

Veronica walked into Alicia's hospital room. Will woke up when he heard someone in the room.

"Relax, it's just me."  
"Hey…" Will didn't know what do say.  
"How is she?"  
"Doctors say she can wakeup any time but…" Will was silent, trying not to let his emotions get to him.  
"She'll be okay, Will. Alicia is a fighter, you've seen her in court." They shared a laugh.  
"The last time we spoke, we had a fight…"  
"Couples have fights all the time, especially when there's a lot of emotions involved."  
"I did something I can't take back." He cleared his throat. "I did something that I learned my lesson not to do."  
"It can't be so bad."  
"I did something that could prevent me from practicing law, something I almost had to face three years ago."  
"I think I remember something about that. There wasn't any evidence that you did anything."  
"But at the time the state's attorney was heading the case and at the time I was only the guy who had an affair with his wife. You could call it vendetta." "Will…"  
He looked up, focusing on Veronica. "I love your daughter more than life itself. She's given me a life, she's given me a daughter and I go and betray her trust."  
Veronica was thinking about what to say. "Have you seen your daughter yet."  
"No, they're still making sure everything is okay. I wanted them to wait until Alicia woke up, to really thinking she'd still be sleeping."  
"Let's go and see her, I'm sure this will clear a lot of the feelings you have."  
"I can't leave her. She might wake up and I'm gone." Will reached over, holding Alicia's hand.  
"Will, you are killing yourself over this."  
"The last thing she remembers is us fighting, she's going to wake up to that and I'm not here."  
"With everything going on, does she have a name?"  
Will had a glimmer of a tear in his eye. "Avery Sophia Gardner."  
"Avery, very pretty." "Friend of Alicia's at Georgetown, they were inseparable."  
"Other than the times she was inseparable with you." Will nodded. "Nah, but we were just friends back then."  
"Yeah, right."  
"I was kidding myself."  
"Yeah, you were. Every time I went to see Alicia at school, you had this goofy look on your face. I've seen that look on your face whenever you're near her."  
"Yeah."  
Veronica patted Will on the shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Will focused on Alicia. Sometimes he would notice her hand move, he would get a doctor to check on her. They would say it's just the tendons working in her body, but no activity yet. This time saw her hand move. He knew it wasn't just his imagination or her body playing tricks.

"Alicia…"  
Her eyes slowly opened. "Hey…"  
He held her hands, giving her a light kiss on the lips. "Hey baby."  
Alicia felt her flat stomach. "What happened, where is she?"  
"She's fine, I think your mom is going to bring her from the nursery."  
"My mother?" She had a concerned face. "You let my mother go and get _our daughter_ by herself."  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Ever seen Terms of Endearment? That is my mother when Grace was born and they were understaffed and it took just five minutes longer to allow us to see Grace."  
"She's just caring, being a grandma."  
"Yes, okay, when you see nurses fly down the hall…you'll know that's my mother causing a scene."  
He rubbed her hand, smiling at her. "Everything is going to be okay."

Their immediate gaze was interrupted when Veronica returned.

"I have a very special gift for a two people in this room."  
Will held his daughter in his arms. "Hey baby girl…I'm your dad."

Avery held onto Will's index finger as tight as she could.

Very carefully, Will sat down in the bed beside Alicia.  
"This is your mom…she's a rockstar." Will and Alicia shared a kiss.  
"She's perfect."  
"Your Perfect." Will kissed her again.

Cary sat down in the courtroom. Not many people arrived yet, giving him ample time to really prepare and win his case.

"Funny meeting you here." Louis Canning sat his briefcase on the table.  
"What happened to Braverman?"  
"Since I have so much experience beating associates at Lockhart/Gardner…excuse me, Cavanaugh/Gardner now, they thought, and Mr. Hobson agrees that I would have a better chance of winning his case."  
"Sure, if you'd like to think that."  
Louis whispered in Cary's ear. "She's a tramp who got pregnant."  
"Really, you wanna go there."

Everyone started making their way into the courtroom. Tammy quietly sat down by Cary.

"You're going to do great." "I've never testified in court before." "Just remember everything we went over in trial prep."  
"I've read about Louis Canning, didn't he try to buy Lockhart/Gardner?"  
"Yeah, but a lot of people have."

Tammy watched as Wilk walked into the courtroom. She could swear it was slow motion and he had this certain swagger like he knew he was going to win when he knew exactly what he did.

"All Rise!"  
Judge Cuesta sat down. "Please, have a seat." He looked at the documents. "And who do we have here today? Oh, Mr. Agos from Lockh…oh excuse me, Cavanaugh/Gardner."  
"Yes, sir. Great to be in your courtroom again."  
"Flattery doesn't work especially after the stalling tactics of Mr. Gardner to win his case."  
"Yes, sir."  
"And whom do we have as our runners up. Oh, hello Mr. Canning."  
"Hello, sir, thank you for serving on the bench. As you've seen before, my situation…"  
"I do and so does every judge on this panel that has decided cases for you. Please, your _situation_ doesn't reflect any difference in this courtroom."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Let's get started, Mr. Agos…"  
Louis interrupted. "On behalf of Mr. Hobson, we'd like to thank you for the request for our bench trial. Given the celebrity status of Mr. Hobson we feel he would be given an unfair verdict."  
"Mr. Canning, you may like to suck up to your co councils and your clients, but it does no good to you here. Let's get this going, I'd like to have at least one testimony by lunch."  
"Yes…sir."  
"Okay, now, finally, Mr. Agos."  
"Yes, sir, I'd to call Tamara Linetta to the stand."

Tammy sat down, after being sworn in.

Cary took a deep breath and began to ask his questions.

"Tamara how did you meet Mr. Hobson?"  
"At a charity banquet…I went to ask him questions for an article I was writing for Chicago Athlete Magazine."  
"And what sort of questions did you want to ask Mr. Hobson."  
"About his career, about the possibility of him being in the hall of fame."  
"Did you get to ask the questions." "Why not?"  
"Because Mr. Hobson offered me a drink and I passed out."  
"So Mr. Hobson called the hotel, got you some help?"  
"No, he did not."  
"Why not?"  
"Because he was too busy raping me."  
"Objection!" Louis Canning stood. "Counsil is leading."  
"Overruled Mr. Canning…I'm guessing it was the answer you didn't like…I can only rule over the questions given by Mr. Agos. So yes, it's overruled. Please, Mr. Agos, continue."  
"Actually, I have no more questions."

Louis Canning slowly got up, allowing everyone to see how hard it was for him stand.

"Hello, Ms. Linatta."  
"Hello." "I must say you look like you have the pregnancy glow."  
"Objection…where is this going?"  
"Not sure Mr. Agos, but I'd like to know. Overruled."  
"I don't have a glow, Mr. Canning."  
"Isn't it true you've wanted to have a baby for a long time."  
"Yes, but…"  
"And you've said in many conversations that you want a family, you want to be a mother."  
"That's not relevant."  
"You went into a man's hotel room, not really knowing him and but knew he had been at a charity function where there was champagne and other alcohol served. Didn't you think it would be a sham interview."  
"I just had a few questions, ten minutes, tops."  
"And he offered you a drink."  
"I was nervous…"  
"Because you had a crush on him?"  
Cary stood up. "Objection, counsel is testifying."  
Cuesta nodded. "I agree, sustained, Mr. Canning you know better."  
"Why were you chosen to interview Mr. Hobson?"  
"I'm a sports reporter for Chicago Athlete Magazine, kind of makes sense."  
"And were you given this assignment at the last minute."  
"No, I was given six days."  
"And it just so happens you waited until the last few hours until your deadline to track down Mr. Hobson."  
"I have other assignments and I wasn't getting any call backs from his office."  
"So Mr. Hobson ignored you and like a good reporter, you didn't go away."  
"Yes, I knew I had a job to do."  
"A job to do. You like your job?"  
"Yes, very much."  
"So it must be really nice to have your articles go up more than two hundred percent since all of this started."  
"I haven't noticed."  
"You did get a recent bonus didn't you…for your article surge in reader interest."  
"I did, but that has nothing to do with…"  
"With? With what. The lawsuit, being pregnant?"  
"You don't understand…"  
"Tell me what I don't understand, Ms. Linatta."  
"I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask to be raped by that monster. I didn't ask for this. If anything I'd rather be stuck in an office all day, minimum wage then have to think about how I got pregnant."  
"But you wanted a baby, that's why you ended it with your former boyfriend, Mr. Will Gardner."  
"No, there were different circumstances to that made us not work." Tammy noticed Cary writing notes after Will's name was announced. "Will didn't want kids."  
"Then it must really hurt when you found out he's having a child with Alicia Cavanaugh, the woman he went to minutes after breaking up with you."  
Cary stood up, yelling. "Objection, what the hell was that about." He was staring at Louis.  
"Withdrawn and no more questions, your honor."  
"After that last comment, I'd hope not."

Tammy sat down beside Cary. "What now?"  
"Will Gardner." "What about him?" "You named him in open court, he has to testify."  
"No, Mr. Canning named him in open court."  
"That doesn't matter just bringing up his name. But you opened the argument up to Will and your past that relates to this case now."  
"But Will was never apart of this."  
"He is now, you made him apart of this."

Grace opened the front door to Peter. They were going on their weekly father-daughter lunch date. She was on spring break given them perfect time to catch up.

"Hey, dad? I didn't think our lunch was until later."  
"It's two o'clock, any later and it'd be a dinner."  
"Oh, sure, let me get ready."  
"Why are you still in your pajamas. Are you not feeling okay."  
"I changed when I got back from the hospital from visiting mom. Avery is so cute….I'll be right back."  
"Take your time."

Really, Peter didn't want want to stay in the house longer. He saw subtle differences in the house since the last time he was there Will was throwing him out. Peter kept hearing things fall and move around.

"Grace?" He went to the back of the house knocking on her door.  
"Fine dad, be ready in a minute."  
"I heard something fall, are you okay."  
"Yeah, fine."

Peter heard a voice that wasn't Grace. He hesitated but opened the door.

"Who are you?" He went up to Blake who was obviously putting his shirt back on.  
"Blake Sullen. Mr. Florrick, nice to meet you."  
"I'd like to say the same."  
"Your daughter…she's…great study partner."  
"I know she is, and how do you know her."  
"We met at the campus library."  
"Campus."  
"That means you're…"  
"In college, college campus library."  
"So you're older."  
"Twenty…" Sir. Blake could feel the gaze making him more nervous.  
"You know how old _my daughter_ is?"  
"Yeah, I do, almost eighteen."  
"Which means she's still seventeen."  
"Yes and very mature for her age."

Peter grabbed Blake by the arm, pulling him out of Grace's bedroom.

"Get out."  
"Sir…."  
"She's seventeen years old!" Peter screamed, the entire house echoed.  
"I know it's unconventional…" "Unconventional. I'm sure you know I'm a lawyer and you know her mother is a lawyer who works at one of Chicago's top firms. Did ever occur how bad this could end for you."  
"Yeah, that thought has crossed my mind." Grace rushed out of her room and stood in front of Blake. "We should go."  
"Grace, he's taking advantage of you."  
"Maybe I want to be taken advantage of!"

That comment almost set an earthquake in Peter's throat.

"Grace…" "Dad…"  
"He's twenty years old."  
"And you're three years older than mom. So why am I the martyr."  
"We met in college, you're in high school!"  
"Which I'm graduating in a few months. Zach gets his girlfriend pregnant and I'm the one being shouted at for having sex…protected sex. In case you too chicken to ask."

Blake thought neither of them would notice he would leave, he opened the door quietly.

"Stop right there, son!"  
"I don't need to be here."  
"Along with witnessing a father-daughter fight before lunch, the prize is going to the lunch."  
"Dad, please, don't. We can just go to lunch…wouldn't you like to involve mom in this…meal. After she gets home. Both of you can meet Blake."  
"No, this isn't about your mother. I was just thinking that I haven't had a real good sit-down meal with my daughter, this is the perfect opportunity."  
Grace looked at Blake. "I'm sorry," she mouthed.

Zach walked into the house, seeing the end of the fight.

"How come every time I come into this house it's awkward and you're in the middle of it." Zach then pointed to Blake. "And so are you?"  
Peter turned to Zach. "You knew about this?"  
"Yeah, we met when he was making a mad dash outside of the house." Zach noticed Grace roll her eyes.  
"A mad dash." Peter took a deep breath, trying to resolve the situation. "Turns out I have some more work to do for an upcoming case tomorrow. So we can reschedule our lunch."  
"Anytime." Grace blurted out.  
"I will let you know."  
"Yes, sure…anytime."

Peter left the house and Grace felt the tension release.

"So sorry, Blake, I totally forgot about my dad coming over."  
"Nah, it's okay."

Zach sensed a conversation about to happen and went to his room.

"Not really. We've slept together a few times and outside of a coffee and a poetry thing, we haven't had a real date."  
"You want to go out on date."  
"Like a date, a real date. You pick me up, nice restaurant, maybe walk around the park. Something that doesn't involve my bedroom."  
"I have a friend doesn't live far from here, and…"  
"Don't make a joke about this." Grace was laughing too. "I want a real date. I think we owe it to ourselves to find out if it's just physical or there is something there."  
Blake sighed. "So a real date…out of your bedroom."  
"Yeah. Until then…no sex."  
"That's not fair…sex is…"  
She raised an eyebrow. "Off limits."

Grace walked to the front door, slowly opening it.

"An official date." "Yes, a date."

Grace closed the door behind her. She didn't whether to be happy that she's going out on a real date or nervous that she's going on a real date.

Alicia woke up seeing Will bonding with Avery.

"Hey…"  
Will looked up from Avery. "Hey, mom's awake."  
"How long was I asleep."  
"Half an hour. Long enough for the doctor to say you can go home tomorrow."  
"Finally, a real bed to sleep in."

Will handed Avery over to Alicia. He laid in the bed beside her.

"I gave Cary the reigns of the firm until I get back."  
"You're letting Cary run the firm? Since when?" Alicia was making baby faces at Avery.  
"Since I became a father." He had a glow on his face.  
"You're going to be a great dad."

Cary knocked on the door, bringing flowers.

"I came by to visit the new parents."  
"Cary, hello, nice flowers…very nice touch."  
"Kalinda picked them out."  
"You and Kalinda…"  
"Me and Kalinda…is just me and Kalinda, I don't know where it's going."  
"Workplace romances…you never know."  
"Will, do you have a minute."  
"About work?" Alicia interrupted.  
"Kind of?"  
"What's it about?" Alicia starred at Cary…as was Will.  
"The case between Tamara Linatta and Wilk Hobson started today."  
"Great, how's it going?"  
"Smooth sailing until Tamara named Will in open court."  
"Why would she name Will in open court?" Alicia looked up at Will.  
"Louis Canning is Wilk Hobson's lawyer and he mentioned Will since you were in a relationship with her."  
"I can't really see how I need to be on the stand?  
"Establishing a pattern of Tamara wanting a child, speaking to her former…relationships."

Will and Cary stepped outside to talk.

"Former romances? I was with her for a minute."  
"It's a pattern. Louis Canning is going after her character."  
"It's what he does best. Who else you got?"  
"That's all. Apparently you're the only one worth going after."  
"I'm touched."  
"I tried everything to get it to wait considering your daughter, but Cuesta…"  
"Richard Cuesta is deciding this case?"  
"Yeah, apparently he was first up on the bench trial cases."  
"Has Wilk Hobson gotten on the stand?"  
"No, you're first up tomorrow morning."  
Will looked at his watch. "Cary, it's past four. That's only hours. There's trial prep…everything."  
"Apparently since you had this stalling tactic with Cuesta a couple of years ago he doesn't really give any extensions."  
"Lesson learned here, never piss off a judge."  
"What do you want to do now?"  
"Go back in time when I didn't date Tamara Linatta."  
"You couldn't have predicted this."  
"Cary, I have a daughter not even twenty four hours old. I have a finance that is being referred to me as my wife…now I have to dial it down a million percent to talk about why I didn't want to have kids with an ex girlfriend. Oh, by the way, the night that Alicia's divorce was announced, she called me. I was with Tamara on a weekend that we had planned for months. I left when Alicia called, no questions asked."  
"Does Alicia know that."  
"No, she doesn't. And up until now, she was never going to know."  
"You're getting married, you have a daughter, why does it matter now?"  
"Because she is going to think that our relationship started on some resemblances of an affair…again."  
"It's not an affair if you love them and your meant to be with them."  
"Depends whose mind you're trying to make believe that."

Will said his goodbyes to Cary and went back in with Alicia and Avery.

Cary knocked on Kalinda's door. His watch read just a little after midnight. He was surprised to see Kalinda open the door in her pajamas.

"Cary, what is it?"  
He kissed her. "I wanted to see you."  
"Cary, it's after midnight."  
"Since when does Kalinda Sharma sleep?" She folded her arms, holding her smile. "I'm trying something new."  
"As long as you're opening to trying something new…"  
"Cary what's going on?"  
"Come with me."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the rooftop.

"Where are we…besides the rooftop."  
"I've been up here a few times to think and it's making me want to know where we stand."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you love me?" He starred into her eyes.  
"Cary…"  
"Kalinda, I'm not going anywhere. Do you love me."  
Her eyes were filled with tears. "Yes."  
"Move in with me."  
"But I live here…"  
"My apartment's bigger."  
"Cary, we haven't talked about anything with our future, why are you asking."  
"Because you're the one I think about…all day, the only thing I want to think about all day. I go home to an empty apartment and really don't know why I'm living there alone. We have something special." He kissed her neck. "There's nothing holding us back…is there?"

Cary was waiting for Kalinda to throw out all of her objections she had to moving in together, moving their relationship forward.

"I want to…but…." "What? What could be possibly holding you back?"  
"I didn't grow up in this cookie cutter, whatever people call it, neighborhood. I didn't have this traditional family to grow up with. To have that amazing example of what it takes to be happy."  
"We'll make it together."  
"Cary, I killed a man…my husband."  
"In self defense."  
"Cary, I killed my husband!" She screamed, fearing Cary's reaction.  
"He was abusing you, Kalinda. You can trust me, Kalinda. You can trust yourself."  
"Can I? Can I trust myself?"

Kalinda allowed Cary to pull her into a hug.

"You are the most trusting person I know."  
"Nick was the only other man I had been with so I don't have much to go on with faith in relationships."  
"Then allow me to make it better."  
She looked up him. "How are you just going to magically make everything better."  
"Because I can." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. "What do I have to do to prove that to you?"  
"Don't leave?"  
"I'm never going to leave you, Kalinda."

Will got up to answer his phone. He smiled at Alicia playing with Avery.

"Hello."  
"Will, it's Wilk…I heard you became a father today."  
"Yes, I did." Will knew to take his words carefully seeing how Wilk is now against Will.  
"You were named in court today, are you prepared to testify."  
"Always."  
"I didn't realize you and Tammy dated."  
"Yeah, it was a long time ago."  
"Long time ago, you broke up with her before the ink was dry on the Florrick divorce."  
Will cleared his throat. "What do you want."  
"Just a friendly chat."  
"Friendly chat? You don't do friendly chats."  
"Yeah, you're right. They're too mushy. How is the wife-to-be?"  
"I told you..leave her out of this."  
"It's just getting good, Will. You testifying, telling all of your sexual history…her sexual history."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I've known you a long time Will, ever since before you went to Georgetown. We go way back and you know, we talked a lot about the women in our lives. Shame they have to be bought out in a public court."  
"You know nothing about her."  
"Neither will anyone in court."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I can destroy you, Gardner. Just tell the courts that Tamara Linatta always wanted a child, you weren't able to give her one and you broke up."  
"That's a lie, I can't lie on the stand."  
"You lie all the time. You're a lawyer, it's what you do."  
"Why are you doing this? If you have nothing to hide, you wouldn't ask me to lie."  
"I'm not asking you to do anything. It's your choice. But remember, when people find out that you had an affair with a State Attorney's wife and that Georgetown check, _donation_ or not, your firm will bankrupt. You'll lose everything."  
"Are you threatening me, Wilk?"  
"Nope, just reminding you what's at stake. See you in court tomorrow."

Wilk hung up quickly, leaving Will with those harsh words. He can't lie on the stand, he can't lose anything either. He's more concerned about the information hurting Alicia than his own fate. She is his entire world.

The nurse interrupted his thoughts.

"You're wife is asking for you." He nodded. "Thank you."

Will walked back into the hospital room. He had to think of something.


	17. Chapter 17

Veronica walked into Alicia's hospital room. Will woke up when he heard someone in the room.

"Relax, it's just me."

"Hey…" Will didn't know what do say.

"How is she?" "Doctors say she can wakeup any time but…" Will was silent, trying not to let his emotions get to him.

"She'll be okay, Will. Alicia is a fighter, you've seen her in court." They shared a laugh.

"The last time we spoke, we had a fight…"

"Couples have fights all the time."

"I did something I can't take back." He cleared his throat. "I did something that I learned my lesson not to do."

"It can't be so bad."

"I did something that could prevent me from practicing law, something I almost had to face three years ago." "I think I remember something about that. There wasn't any evidence that you did anything." "But at the time the state's attorney was heading the case and at the time I was only the guy who had an affair with his wife. You could call it vendetta." "Will…" "I love your daughter more than life itself. She's given me a life, she's given me a daughter and I go and betray her trust."

Veronica was thinking about what to say. "Have you seen your daughter yet." "No, they're still making sure everything is okay. I keep getting updates, but nothing really concrete yet." "Let's go and see her, I'm this will clear a lot of the feelings you have."

"I can't leave Alicia. She might wake up and I'm not here."

"Will, you are killing yourself over this."

"The last thing she remembers is us fighting, she's going to wake up to that and I'm not here."

"With everything going on, does she have a name?"

Will had a glimmer of a tear in his eye. "Avery Sophia Gardner."

"Avery, very pretty." "Friend of Alicia's at Georgetown, they were inseparable."

"Other than the times she was inseparable with you." Will nodded. "Nah, but we were just friends back then."

"Yeah, right."

"I was kidding myself." "Yeah, you were. Every time I went to see Alicia at school, you had this goofy look on your face. I've seen that look on your face whenever you're near her."

"Yeah."

Veronica patted Will on the shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Will focused on Alicia. Sometimes he would notice her hand move, he would get a doctor to check on her. They would say it's just the tendons working in her body, but no activity yet. This time saw her hand move. He knew it wasn't just his imagination or her body playing tricks.

"Alicia…"

Her eyes slowly opened. "Hey…"

He held her hands, giving her a light kiss on the lips. "Hey baby."

"What happened, where is she?"

"She is fine, I think your mom is going to bring her from the nursery."

"My mother?" She had a concerned face. "You let my mother go and get _our daughter_ by herself." "Yeah, why?" "Ever seen Terms of Endearment? That is my mother when Grace was born and they were understaffed and it took just five minutes longer to allow us to see Grace."

"She's just trying."

"Yes, okay, when you see nurses fly down the hall…you'll know that's my mother."

He rubbed her hand. "Everything is going to be okay."

Their immediate gaze was interrupted when Veronica returned with a nurse holding Avery.

"I have a very special gift for a two very special people in this room." The nurse handed Avery over to Will.

Will held his daughter in his arms. "Hey baby girl…I"m your dad."

Avery held onto Will's index finger as shard as she could.

Very carefully, Will sat down in the bed beside Alicia.

"This is your mom…she's a rockstar." Will and Alicia shared a kiss.

"She's perfect."

"Your Perfect." Will kissed her again.

Cary sat down in the courtroom. Not many people arrived yet, giving him ample time to really prepare and win his case.

"Funny meeting you here." Louis Canning sat his briefcase on the table.

"What happened to Braverman?"

"Since I have so much experience beating associates at Lockhart/Gardner…excuse me, Cavanaugh/Gardner now, they thought, Mr. Hobson said I would have a better chance of winning his case." "Sure, if you'd like to think that."

Louis whispered in Cary's ear. "She's a tramp who got pregnant."

"Really, you wanna go there."

Everyone started making their way into the courtroom. Tammy quietly sat down by Cary.

"You're going to do great." "I've never testified in court before." "Just remember everything we went over in trial prep."

"I've read about Louis Canning, didn't he try to buy Lockhart/Gardner?"

"Yeah, but a lot of people have."

Tammy watched as Wilk walked into the courtroom. She could swear it was slow motion and he had this certain swagger like he knew he was going to win when he knew exactly what he did.

"All Rise!"

Judge Cuesta sat down. "Please, have a seat." He looked at the documents. "And who do we have here today? Oh, Mr. Agos from Lockh…oh excuse me, Cavanaugh/Gardner."

"Yes, sir. Great to be in your courtroom again." "Flattery doesn't work especially after the stalling tactics of Mr. Gardner to win his case."

"Yes, sir."

"And whom do we have as our runners up. Oh, hello Mr. Canning."

"Hello, sir, thank you for serving on the bench. As you've seen before, my situation…" "I do and so does ever judge on this panel that has decided cases for you. Please, your _situation_ doesn't reflect any difference in this courtroom."

"Yes, sir."

"Let's get started, Mr. Agos…"

Louis interrupted. "On behalf of Mr. Hobson, we'd like to thank you for the request for our bench trial. Given the celebrity status of Mr. Hobson we feel he would be given an unfair verdict." "Mr. Canning, you may like to suck up to your co councils and your clients, but it does no good to you here. Let's get this going, I'd like to have at least one testimony by lunch."

"Yes…sir."

"Okay, now, finally, Mr. Agos."

"Yes, sir, I'd to call Tamara Linetta to the stand."

Tammy sat down, after being sworn in.

Cary took a deep breath and began to ask his questions.

"Tamara how did you meet Mr. Hobson?"

"At a charity banquet…I went to ask him questions for an article I was writing for Chicago Athlete Magazine."

"And what sort of questions did you want to ask Mr. Hobson."

"About his career, about the possibility of him being in the hall of fame."

"Did you get to ask the questions." "Why not?"

"Because Mr. Hobson offered me a drink and I passed out." "So Mr. Hobson called the hotel, got you some help?"

"No, he did not."

"Why not?" "Because he was too busy raping me."

"Objection!" Louis Canning stood. "Counsil is leading."

"Overruled Mr. Canning…I'm guessing it was the answer you didn't like…I can only rule over the questions given by Mr. Agos. So yes, it's overruled. Please, Mr. Agos, continue." "Actually, I have no more questions."

Louis Canning slowly got up, allowing everyone to see how hard it was for him stand.

"Hello, Ms. Linatta."

"Hello." "I must say you look like you have the pregnancy glow."

"Objection…where is this going?"

"Not sure Mr. Agos, but I'd like to know. Overruled."

"I don't have a glow, Mr. Canning."

"Isn't it true you've wanted to have a baby for a long time." "Yes, but…" "And you've said in many conversations that you want a family, you want to be a mother." "That's not relevant." "You went into a man's hotel room, not really knowing him and but knew he had been at a charity function where there was champagne and other alcohol served. Didn't you think it would be a sham interview." "I just had a few questions, ten minutes, tops." "And he offered you a drink." "I was nervous…"

"Because you had a crush on him?"

Cary stood up. "Objection, counsel is testifying."

Cuesta nodded. "I agree, sustained Mr. Canning."

"Why were you chosen to interview Mr. Hobson?" "I'm a sports reporter for Chicago Athlete Magazine, kind of makes sense."

"And were you given this assignment at the last minute."

"No, I was given six days." "And it just so happens you waited until the last few hours until your deadline to track down Mr. Hobson." "I have other assignments and I wasn't getting any call backs from his office."

"So Mr. Hobson ignored you and like a good reporter, you didn't go away." "Yes, I knew I had a job to do."

"A job to do. You like your job?" "Yes, very much." "So it must be really nice to have your articles go up more than two hundred percent since all of this started."

"I haven't noticed." "You did get a recent bonus didn't you…for your article surge in reader interest."

"I did, but that has nothing to do with…"

"With? With what. The lawsuit, being pregnant?"

"You don't understand…"

"Tell me what I don't understand, Ms. Linatta."

"I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask to be raped by that monster. I didn't ask for this. If anything I'd rather be stuck in an office all day, minimum wage then have to think about how I got pregnant."

"But you wanted a baby, that's why you ended it with your former boyfriend, Mr. Will Gardner."

"No, there were different circumstances to that made us not work." Tammy noticed Cary writing notes after Will's name was announced. "Will didn't want kids." "Then it must really hurt when you found out he's having a child with Alicia Cavanaugh."

Cary stood up, yelling. "Objection, what the hell was that about."

"Withdrawn and no more questions, your honor." "After that last comment, I'd hope not."

Tammy sat down beside Cary. "What now?"

"Will Gardner." "What about him?" "You named him in open court, he has to testify."

"No, Mr. Canning named him in open court." "That doesn't matter just bringing up his name. But you opened the argument up to Will and your past that relates to this case now."

"But Will was never apart of this." "He is now, you made him apart of this."

Grace opened the front door to Peter. They were going on their weekly father-daughter lunch date.

"Hey, dad? I didn't think our lunch was until later." "It's two o'clock, any later and it'd be a dinner."

"Oh, sure, let me get ready." "Why are you still in your pajamas. Are you not feeling okay." "I changed when I got back from the hospital from visiting mom. Baby Avery is so cute….I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

Really Peter didn't want want to stay in the house longer. He saw subtle differences in the house since the last time he was there Will was throwing him out. Peter kept hearing things fall and move around.

"Grace?" He went to the back of the house knocking on her door.

"Fine dad, be ready in a minute."

"I heard something fall, are you okay."

"Yeah, fine."

Peter heard a voice that wasn't Grace. He hesitated, but opened the door.

"Who are you?" He went up to Blake who was obviously putting his clothes back on.

"Blake Sullen. Mr. Florrick, nice to meet you."

"I'd like to say the same." Peter had an angry face

"Your daughter…she's…great." "Grace is a nice girl, and how do you know her." "We met at the campus library." "Campus? What campus?"

"That means your…" "College campus." "So you're older." "Twenty…" Sir. Blake could feel the gaze making him more nervous.

"You know how old _my daughter_ is?" "Yeah, I do, almost eighteen." "Which means she's still seventeen."

"Yes and very mature for her age."

Peter grabbed Blake by the arm, pulling him out of Grace's bedroom.

"Get out."

"Sir…."

"She's seventeen years old!" Peter screamed, the entire house echoed.

"I know it's unconventional…" "Unconventional. I'm sure you know I'm a lawyer and you know her mother is a lawyer who works at one of Chicago's top firms. Did ever occur how bad this could end for you."

"Yeah, that thought has crossed my mind." Grace rushed out of her room and stood in front of Blake. "We should go." "Grace, he's taking advantage of you." "Maybe I want to be taken advantage of!"

That comment almost set an earthquake in Peter's throat.

"Grace…" "Dad…"

"He's twenty years old." "And you're three years older than mom. So why am I the martyr."

"We met in college, you're in high school!"

"Which I'm graduating in a few months. Zach gets his girlfriend pregnant and I'm the one being shouted at."

Blake thought neither of them would notice he would leave, he opened the door quietly.

"Stop right there, son!"

"I really don't need to be here." "Along with witnessing a father-daughter with before lunch, the prize is going to the lunch." "Dad, please, don't. We can just go to lunch…wouldn't you like to involve mom in this…meal." "No, this isn't about your mother. I was just thinking that I haven't had a real good sit-down meal with my daughter, this is the perfect opportunity."

Grace looked at Blake. "I'm sorry," she mouthed.

Zach walked into the house, seeing the end of the fight.

"How come every time I come into this house it's awkward and you're in the middle of it." Zach then pointed to Blake. "And so are you?" "You knew about this?" Peter focused on Zach. "Yeah, we met when he was making a mad dash outside of the house." Zach noticed Grace roll her eyes.

"A mad dash." Peter took a deep breath. "Turns out I have some more work to do for an upcoming case tomorrow. So we can reschedule our lunch." "Anytime." Grace blurted out.

"I will let you know." "Yes, sure…anytime."

Peter left the house and Grace felt the tension release.

"So sorry, Blake, I totally forgot about my dad coming over."

"Nah, it's okay. I knew it was bound to happen at some point."

Zach sensed a conversation about to happen and went to his room.

"Not really. We've slept together a few times and outside of a coffee and a poetry thing, we haven't had a real date."

"You want to go out on date." "Like a date, a real date. You pick me up, nice restaurant, maybe walk around the park. Something that doesn't involve my bedroom." "A friend doesn't live far from here, and…"

"Don't make a joke about this." Grace was laughing too. "I want a real date. I think we owe it to ourselves to find out if it's just physical or there is something there."

Blake sighed. "So a real date…out of your bedroom." "Yeah. Until then…no sex."

"That's not fair…sex is…" "Off limits."

Grace walked to the front door, slowly opening it.

"Official date." "Yes, a date."

Grace closed the door behind her. She didn't whether to be happy that she's going out on a real date or nervous that she's going on a real date.

Alicia woke up seeing Will cuddling with Avery.

"Hey…"

Will looked up. "Hey, mom's awake."

"How long was I asleep." "Half hour. Long enough for the doctor to say you can go home tomorrow."

"Finally, a real bed to sleep in."

Will handed Avery over to Alicia. He laid in the bed beside her.

"I gave Cary the reigns of the firm until I get back." "You're letting Cary run the firm? Since when?" Alicia was making baby faces at Avery.

"Since I became a father." He had a glow on his face.

"You're going to be a great dad."

Cary knocked on the door, bringing flowers.

"I came by to visit the new parents."

"Cary, hello, nice flowers…very nice touch." "Kalinda picked them out."

"You and Kalinda…"

"Me and Kalinda…is just me and Kalinda, I don't know where it's going."

"Workplace romances…you never know."

"Will, do you have a minute."

"About work?" Alicia interrupted.

"Kind of?"

"What's it about?" Alicia starred at Cary…as was Will.

"The case between Tamara Linatta and Wilk Hobson started today." "Great, how's it going?"

"Smooth sailing until Tamara named Will in open court."

"Why would she name Will in open court?" Alicia looked up at Will.

"Louis Canning is Wilk Hobson's lawyer and he mentioned Will since you were in a relationship with her."

"I can't really see how I need to be on the stand?

"Establishing a pattern of Tamara wanting a child, speaking to her former…romances."

Will and Cary stepped outside to talk.

"Former romances? I was with her for a minute." "It's a pattern. Louis Canning is going after her character." "It's what he does best. Who else you got?" "That's all. Apparently you're the only one worth going after."

"I'm touched."

"I tried everything to get it to wait considering your daughter, but Cuesta…" "Richard Cuesta is deciding this case?" "Yeah, apparently he was first up on the bench trial cases." "Have Wilk Hobson gotten on the stand?" "No, you're first up tomorrow morning."

Will looked at his watch. "Cary, it's past four. That's hours. There's trial prep…everything." "Apparently since you had this stalling tactic with Cuesta a couple of years ago he doesn't really give any extensions." "Lesson learned here, never piss off a judge."

"What do you want to do now?" "Go back in time when I didn't date Tamara Linatta."

"You couldn't have predicted this."

"Cary, I have a daughter not even twenty four hours old. I have a finance that is being referred to me as my wife…now I have to dial it down a million percent to talk about why I didn't want to have kids with an ex girlfriend. Oh, by the way, the night that Alicia's divorce was announced, she called me. I was with Tamara on a weekend that we had planned for months. I left when Alicia called, no questions asked." "Does Alicia know that."

"No, she doesn't. And up until now, she was never going to know." "You're getting married, you have a daughter, why does it matter now?" "Because is going to know that our relationship started on some resemblances of an affair…again."

"It's not an affair if you love them and your meant to be with them."

"Depends whose mind you're trying to make believe that."

Will said his goodbyes to Cary and went back in with Alicia and Avery.

Cary knocked on Kalinda's door. His clock read just a little after midnight. He was surprised to see Kalinda open the door in her pajamas.

"Cary, what is it?"

He kissed her. "I wanted to see you." "Cary, it's after midnight." "Since when does Kalinda Sharma sleep?" She folded her arms, holding her smile. "I'm trying something new."

"As long as you're opening to trying something new…" "Cary what's going on?"

"Come with me."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the rooftop.

"Where are we…besides the rooftop."

"I've been up here a few times to think and it's making me want to know where we stand."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love me?" He starred into her eyes.

"Cary…" "Kalinda, I"m not going anywhere. Do you love me."

Her eyes were filled with tears. "Yes."

"Move in with me."

"But I live here…" "My apartment's bigger."

"Cary, we haven't talked about anything, why are you asking."

"Because you're the one I think about…all day, the only thing I want to think about all day. I go home to an empty apartment and really don't know why I'm living there alone. We have something special." He kissed her neck. "There's nothing holding us back…is there?"

Cary was waiting for Kalinda to throw out all of her objections she had to moving in together, moving their relationship forward.

"I want to…but…." "What? What could be possibly holding you back?"

"I didn't grow up in this cookie cutter, whatever people call it, neighborhood. I didn't have this traditional family to grow up with. To have that amazing example of what it takes to be happy." "We'll make it together."

"Cary, I killed a man…my husband."

"In self defense." "Cary, I killed my husband." She screamed, fearing Cary's reaction.

"He was abusing you, Kalinda. You can trust me, Kalinda. You can trust yourself."

"Can I? Can I trust myself?"

Kalinda allowed Cary to pull her into a hug.

"You are the most trusting person I know."

"Nick was the only other man I had been with so I don't have much to go on."

"Then allow me to make it better."

She looked up him. "How are you just going to magically make everything better."

"Because I can." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. "What do I have to do to prove that to you?"

"Don't leave?"

"Never."

Will got up to answer his phone. He smiled at Alicia playing with Avery.

"Hello."

"Will, it's Wilk…I heard you became a father today, I wanted to call and congratulate you."

"Yes, I did." Will knew to take his words carefully seeing how Wilk is now against Will.

"You were named in court today, are you prepared to testify."

"Always."

"I didn't realize you and Tammy dated."

"Yeah, it was a long time ago." "Long time ago, you broke up with her before the ink was dry on the Florrick divorce." Will cleared his throat. "What do you want." "Friendly chat." "Friendly chat? You don't do friendly chats."

"Yeah, you're right. They're too mushy. How is the wife to be?" "I told you..leave her out of this." "It's just getting good, Will. You testifying, telling all of your sexual history…her sexual history." "What are you talking about?"

"I've known you a long time Will, ever since before you went to Georgetown. We go way back and you know, we talked a lot about the women in our lives. Shame they have to be bought out in a public court."

"You know nothing about her." "Neither will anyone in court." "What do you mean?"

"I can destroy you, Gardner. Just tell the courts that Tamara Linatta always wanted a child, you weren't able to give her one and you broke up." "I can't lie on the stand." "You lie all the time. You're a lawyer, it's what you do."

"Why are you doing this? If you have nothing to hide, you wouldn't ask me to lie." "I'm not asking you to do anything. It's your choice. But remember, when people find out that you had an affair with a State Attorney's wife and that Georgetown check, _donation_ out or not, your firm will bankrupt. You'll lose everything."

"Are you threatening me, Wilk?"

"Nope, just reminding you what's at stake. See you in court tomorrow."

Wilk hung up quickly, leaving Will with those harsh words. He can't lie on the stand, he can't lose anything either. He's more concerned about the information hurting Alicia than his own fate. She is his entire world.

The nurse interrupted his thoughts.

"You're wife is asking for you." He nodded. "Thank you."

Will walked back into the hospital room. He had to think of something.

Alicia noticed Will's entire stature changed when he came back into the room. She had a nurse take the baby. "Will, what was that phone call about."

"You know the case that Cary is working on?" "Yeah, the one you testified…is there a verdict?" "Not yet, but I'm on the list to testify tomorrow." "Again? Is there more evidence?" "No, Louis Canning is trying to prove that Tammy always wanted kids and I didn't want kids with her and she bailed." "Is that what happened?"

"No."

"Then don't lie on the stand…" Alicia was waiting for it. "Or…" "I am so sorry."

"Will, what did you do?"

"If I don't lie on the stand tomorrow and say Tamara wanted kids then I will be asked about our relationship." "What's so bad about that, we're getting married." She smiled.

"Wilk knows that we had an affair."

"So does Diane and Kalinda…and Peter knows too. I don't get what's going on." Will held Alicia's hand. "Our clients don't know…the public doesn't know. You worked so hard to be Alicia Cavanaugh and I don't want anything or anyone to take that away from you."

"I appreciate that, Will, I do, but we can't hide the fact of how we got together. I'm not proud that I was still married to Peter but I'm not regretting anything."

That night Peter was working late on a deposition, he looked up to see Will standing in the doorway.

"Of all the lawyers in Chicago, I'd never thought I'd see you standing in my doorway." "Likewise." Will took a seat in the chair in front of Peter's desk.

"And you have a new daughter, why did I get moved up on the priority list?" "There's a case that Cary Agos is working on, against WIlk Hobson." "Yeah, that assault case…I've read something about it. I also heard you were named in open court."

"I was. And I am testifying tomorrow."

"Great, good luck." Will chose his words carefully given their history. "I am instructed to lie on the stand or my history with Alicia will be exposed." Peter chuckled. "Why does that concern me, we don't like each other, remember." "Peter we had an affair while she was still married to you. That information will be put in open court. I wanted to tell you considering we both have professional lives at stake with this affair."

"Why does it affect me, she slept with you, right."

Will leaned in toward Peter. "Everyone thinks that you and Alicia divorced because of _irrevocable differences_. How would it look that your wife, your loving devoted wife who stood by you amist all your political scandals was having an affair with a friend from college."

Peter sat away from his desk to think, taking off his glasses.

"I will have my staff look into it. When are you testifying."

"Tomorrow afternoon." "Thanks for the notice." "I wish I had more time."

"I know you do."


	18. Chapter 18

"Wow, there's a lot of people here." Tammy was sounding very nervous when she walked into the courtroom beside Cary.  
"Wilk is a very public figure, people want to be the first ones to tweet the outcome. This, really, has nothing to do with you…personally."  
"Then why is everyone looking at me like I killed someone."

They sat at their table.

"Because everyone loves to see a celebrity beat whatever is charged against them. That is not the case. We know he's guilty, hell, Wilk has known he's guilty since day one. We just have to prove it by one person…Judge Cuesta."  
Tammy looked around. "Where's Will?"  
"He's second witness. Alicia came home this morning so he I'm hoping we can pass enough time for him to be on the stand and no stalling tactics."  
"So, this stalling thing, Will really did something terrible, huh?  
"Yeah, he did. Lesson here is…never piss off a sitting judge."

Louis Canning spotted Will walking into the lobby, smiling as he ended his phone call. That smile faded when he saw Canning's face.

"Will, good morning. I hope for a pleasant cross with you today."  
Will made a face. "What is with the nice demeanor. You actually think you're winning." Will scoffed and walked into the courtroom ahead of Canning.

Will nodded to Cary that everything was okay as he sat down three rows from Cary and Tammy. He kept checking his phone for any updates and pictures.

Everyone started conversing when Will walked into the courtroom. People were taking pictures as if he was at a press event. Some were even removed for taking pictures using flash. The doors soon closed.

"All Rise!"

Judge Cuesta happily pranced into the courtroom and sat down in his chair. He looked to be actually smiling.

"Good morning all, I hope is well. It's a bright and sunny day. Mr. Canning, Mr. Agos, shall we begin."  
"Yes, sir." They both said in unison.  
Cary stood up. "Time to throw a curveball." He then turned to Judge Cuesta. "I'd like to recall William Gardner to the stand."  
Louis Canning quickly stood up. "Your honor, Mr. Gardner wasn't first on the list. We were supposed to call…'  
"Sir, Mr. Canning is supposed to be prepared, sounds like a…stalling tactic."  
Cuesta looked at both of them. "I agree Mr. Agos, I've been through this before and I'd not care to go through it again. So, yes, Mr. Agos, please call your witness, no matter what order it is on the witness list."  
Will sat down after being sworn in. He couldn't put is finger on it but everything felt different. He always felt the same way in a court room, but this time was definitely different. He felt different, it looked different. He definitely felt different.  
"Mr. Gardner…how do you know Mr. Hobson?"  
"We met at a Georgetown, group of friends. It was at a party."  
"Okay, so given that you just met Mr. Hobson, did you have an opinion formed of him?"  
"No, not really. I don't like to form opinions of anything before knowing all the facts."  
"And since then, what have you come to know about Wilk Hobson."

Will sat there, looking at Wilk as if Wilk owned the world. He thought everything was going to play like a fiddle into his hands.

"He is a businessman, a shrewd one. He knows how to work things in his favor which sometimes isn't a bad thing, as lawyers, we come to learn the same tactics."  
"Would you call Wilk a friend?"  
"I would…a mutual friend. We know a lot of the same people."  
"So would know if he were dating anyone, exclusively?"  
"He might mention it in passing…"  
"Objection…" Louis Canning stood up. "We established they're friends, what more do we need, your honor?"  
"Sustained…move it along Mr. Agos."  
"As I shall…." Cary smiled to himself when getting a piece of paper from his desk. "Mr. Gardner, would you say that Ms. Linatta and Mr. Hobson would've made a great match together….since you and Mr. Hobson are acquaintances?"

Will keeps replaying WIlk's _conversation_ with him about truths vs facts.

"No, I wouldn't."  
"And can you explain why."  
"Sure. Wilk Hobson doesn't have relationships, he doesn't put forth the effort to get to know anyone on a personal level."  
"That's a really strong accusation for someone you're acquaintances with."  
"Acquaintances, now is what we are. We did hang out a lot in college and some after college when we were both starting our respective careers. He had a way with women…getting them on his side, believing in him. He would use them."  
"Use…"  
Will smiled. "Use your imagination counselor. He had a revolving door, so to speak."  
"Thank you…" Cary turned around to Mr. Canning. "Your witness."

"That was quite a list of things to accuse my client of, Mr. Gardner."  
"Accusations aren't accusations when they're true."  
"So is it fair to say you also know a little bit about…having a way with women."  
 _Here we go_. Will thought to himself. He never knew WIlk to back down from a promise. "I've dated."  
"And now your'e getting married and brand new father…congratulations."  
"Thank you."  
"How would you say your relationship with…Alicia started? She did go through quite a public divorce…"  
"OBJECTION!" Cary Agos screamed, standing up. "This is ludicrice. We are not here to hear about Mr. Gardner's personal life….that is not on trial."  
"Actually, it is. He is a former relationship of Mr. Agos' client, so therefore, so is Mr. Gardner."

Judge Cuesta sat in his chair, looking at both parties, then sat forward.  
"That is a hell of a loophole Mr. Canning…I have no choice but to allow."

Louis smiled, almost like a school yard bully getting away with beating up the school nerd.

"So, Mr. Gardner…I will direct. What prevented you from wanting children with Ms. Linatta."  
"It didn't feel right." Will kept looking at Tammy…he knew today, if Louis knew how to play his cards…will destroy her. "I mean…it wasn't the right time."  
"And when did the relationship end?"  
"A year ago."  
"So, a year ago!" Louis sounded a bit too excited about that answer. "So that gives three months…only three months since you abruptly ended things with Ms. Linatta that Alicia Florrick…excuse me…Alicia Cavanaugh got pregnant."  
"Sure, but it's not like it was planned."  
"Sure, it wasn't planned. Most pregnancies aren't. But how much would it hurt Ms. Linatta to know that not even six months later, you and Ms. Cavanaugh are pregnant and getting married, the same woman you had an affair with."

Cary's forehead almost exploded a vein when he finally stood up.

"Objection! Seriously, how longer can this abusive questioning going on. Mr. Canning is tarninsing the reputation of someone not even related to this case nor in this courtroom."  
"I agree, Mr. Agos." Cuesta looked at Canning. "I gave you leeway and it's about to step back over the line that you crossed about ten minutes ago. So I'd say find a new directive or call a new witness, Mr. Canning."

Louis strained up his stature as Will stepped down and went back to his seat. "Since we're going rouge on our witness list, I'd like to recall Ms. Linatta to the stand."

Cary had to let Tamara get up on the stand. Canning called his bluff…he was good.

Tamara sat down on the stand waiting for Canning to question her…she was visibly shaking.

"Ms. Linatta, how was your relationship with Mr. Gardner?"  
"On and off, it was good times and bad. Like all relationships."  
"Like all relationships. But yours didn't survive, why was that?"  
"Like I said before, it just didn't work out."  
"And you were unhappy, because you really loved Mr. Gardner, didn't you?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"And it felt really bad when you saw Ms. Cavanaugh visibly pregnant and knowing exactly who the father was."  
"I can't lie and say it was a happy moment."  
"When did you disclose to Mr. Agos that Wilk Hobson was the one who allegedly assaulted you?"  
"That day, in the meeting I had in his office."  
"Before or after seeing Ms. Cavanaugh."  
"Look, I know what you're doing. You're trying to say I named one person out of my head because I was jealous of Will having a baby with someone else. Yeah, I was upset. I wanted a baby and I was in love with him and it was supposed to work out this way. But yeah, sometimes things don't work out and sometimes they do. I didn't get name WIlk Hobson out of hat. He had me in the room, slipped me a drug and stuck is penis inside of me. Is that what you want to hear?! All the really awesome details how he acted like it was a monumental experience. I'm screaming, trying to fight him off and he's just inside of me like he loves me, like we planned this. I didn't plan to be raped!"

Her voice made an echoing sound in the courtroom and the lobby. She sat back down on the stand, trembling. She felt great to finally let out what she wanted to say. Tammy knew she finally remembered something.

Cary stood up. "Redirect, your honor."  
"Yes, please."  
"Tamara, what has your life been like since that night with Mr. Hobson."  
"A nightmare…like an alien spawn is growing inside of me."  
"Are you able to work?"  
"I have doctors appointments and it's hard, but I manage."  
"Thank you."

Cary picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Judge Cuesta.

"On behalf of Tamara Linatta, we are seeking damages in the affect of five million dollars."

Will was texting Alicia and immediately looked around to see the stricken faces on everyone in the courtroom with that amount of damages claim. He smiled at Cary…Will taught him well.

"Five million, your honor, that is a bit accsessive."  
"And rape isn't…Mr. Canning. This amount reflects the amount of time Tamara will have to be off work to have the baby. This amount reflects the time she has already missed because of doctors appointments, for emotional pain she was caused from what transpired in this baby being conceived. And the ultimate damages she will have to face knowing that her baby came from the most fearful moment of her entire life."  
"That is quite an amount Mr. Agos." Judge Cuesta nodded. "Mr. Canning, do you have anything to say?"  
"I'd like to confer with the defense on this amount."  
"That's a good idea. We'll convene after lunch."

Will walked into the house, it was finally quiet. He got to their bedroom and slowly opened the door.

He watched as Alicia put Avery down in her crib.

She turned around and hugged Will tightly. "How did it go."  
"As promised, Louis Canning opened up with how we got together…"  
"What happened with that?"  
"Nothing, really. Nothing came out that no one didn't already know. It was more to discredit Tamara's reputation than anything else."  
"They're really going after her, huh?" Alicia sat back on the bed, grabbing her laptop.  
"LIke a manhunt…why are you working?"  
"Just doing research."  
"On what?" Will hopped in the bed beside her. "Teenage pregnancy? I thought everything with Zach was over."  
"Not Zach, it's Grace."  
Will sat up. "Grace is pregnant?"  
"No, but Peter was going to take Grace to lunch one afternoon and caught him finishing getting dressed when he walked into her bedroom."  
"Ouch, sorry for Peter."  
Alicia looked at him. "Sorry for Peter, since when are you Peter Florrick's good side."  
"Finding his daughter with a guy in her room. It's an adjustment."  
"He wants to have a dinner to meet him."  
"You should. If Grace is that into this guy, even to be sleeping with him, then he should meet the parents."  
Alicia placed a kiss on his lips. "Whatever this version of Will Gardner is…I like it."  
"The courtroom, it felt different, or maybe I'm just different."  
Will got up and picked up Avery out of her crib. She immediately stopped crying.  
"Farmington Plantation."  
Alicia looked up from her laptop. "What about Farmington Plantation."  
"We haven't picked a place to get married yet…Farmington Plantation."  
"When we got engaged all you talked about was a church wedding, what changed your mind."  
"I thought you wanted a church wedding."  
"I did when I first got married and we see how well that turned out."  
"So…Farmington."

Alicia looked at the website on her laptop.

"We have an appointment to check it out next week."  
Avery had hold of Will's finger. "You see that Avery. We have a place to get married."  
Will looked at his phone when it beeped. "I have to get back." He kissed Avery on the forehead and placed her back in the crib. "I love you." He walked over to Alicia, kissed her on the mouth. "And I love you."  
"Have fun, kick some ass."  
"Always."

Will got back into the courtroom with a few minutes to spare. He took a seat by Diane.

"Your honor, what are you doing here with your busy schedule?"  
"The case of the year. It's been going on for months, I wouldn't live with myself if I had to find out from the news or word of mouth."  
"So, what do you think?"  
"We both know Wilk and I know what type of man he is and what type of man he wants people to perceive him to be. Those are two very different people."  
"But Louis Canning is very good. Sometimes he has me convinced and I know what type of bastard he is."  
"How's Alicia."  
"She's great, it's me that's a basket case."  
"You? I've never seen Will Gardner lose his cool over a relationship."  
"It's so different. I thought law is all I wanted to do, be in a courtroom for the rest of my life. But now, it's different. I can see myself being happy outside of the courtroom. Outside of practicing law and reading log books until three in the morning and being ready to argue a few hours later with the rush of not knowing if I'm gonna win or lose. Now I just want to be at home with Alicia and Avery. Like it changed in a split second."  
"Parenthood changes those who want a life to change."

Judge Cuesta sat down in his chair completely avoiding the bailiff to have everyone standing.

"I know this is the part where we have closing argument. We sum up the school term with what we think is true and what we think is false about our time spent together. I feel like we are trying to send a message. But I'm not clear as to what message that might be. I don't doubt that something happened to this woman that is something she will carry for the rest of her life. Every day she looks at this child she will remember what happened to her. And even though the events might be foggy, they're still there. From what I'm gathering from a lot of facts over the past, well, seems like forever. I gather that Mr. Hobson doesn't take kindly to women who say no." He saw Mr. Hobson shake in his seat and Tamara trembling. "I am here to find a reasonable doubt to think that Wilk Hobson had something do with assaulting Tamara Linatta. For that, I am truly sorry. But I have to assign some justice. I do believe justice needs to be served in this case. I do believe that Mr. Hobson assaulted Ms. Linatta." He hard the gasp in the courtroom. "However, I do believe that Ms. Linatta going up to Mr. Hobson's hotel room was, no matter what article she was searching for was inappropriate. Given those facts, I am forced to give a ruling."

Everyone was now dead center focused on Judge Cuesta.

"Mr. Hobson…judges hear things. Judges hear a lot of things. You are a celebrity, you are someone that people look up to. So imagine how this trial affects all those who look up to you. You can use all your pretty boy antics on those people, but in this courtroom…it's all about justice. I see the way Ms. Linatta falls apart when she has to look in your direction. That means you did something. I'm not going to rehash what we've been forced to listen to for weeks now. I'm just going to say this. You, sir, are a disgrace in my court room. You are scum. Now I can only put into affect of what the law tells me to put into affect. With that being said, I am going to grant Ms. Linatta that five million dollars. And next, since you're sitting there, thinking that things will work in your favor…I'm going to recommend…no, i am going to instill that you sir go into a rehabilitation class and admit to everyone what you did. This isn't the first time you seduced a woman. This just happened to be a strong enough woman to call you out on it. You will complete twenty five hundred hours of community out reach program to really have it sink in to what you have done."

Cuesta cleared his throat.

"That is all, we are adjourned. Mr. Hobson, get the hell out of my courtroom."

Tammy couldn't function, she couldn't believe she won.

"We won!" Cary pulled Tamara into a hug.  
"It's finally over."  
"Yep, it's finally over and everything is going to work itself out."  
Tammy watched Wilk walk out of the courtroom. "He still walks free, why does that leave a really bad feeling in my stomach."  
"We fight the fights we can win."  
"I know Will did say you can't win them all, so…"  
"We won what we could."  
The candles were lit and Kalinda came out of Cary's bathroom in a towel.  
"This is what you meant by celebrating a victory."  
"I mean, what else did you have in mind?"  
"This is really kind of what I wasn't expecting."  
"What were you expecting?"

Kalinda was leaving a trail of kisses down Cary's chest.

"As always Kalinda, you surprise me."

The rest of the night was all about love making for them. Since the trial started things weren't the same. Cary as working, Kalinda was investigating.

"Making up for lost time?" Cary blurted out as Kalinda straddled him.

Cary pulled Kalinda close and climbed on top of her.

"You don't get to control everything…"  
"And what is it that you want…" She gasped when she felt him moving inside of her.  
"A baby." He kissed her and she didn't hold back.  
"Like a baby…baby?"  
"Yeah, all ten fingers and ten toes."  
"Cary…"

He wiped the sweat off his face.

"I love you, Kalinda and I love when we make love and I love when we hold each other. I want that love to make a baby."  
"That would make me a mother and you a father."  
Cary smiled, kissed her. "That's usually how it works."

Kalinda abruptly pushed Cary off of her then slipped on his t-shirt and ran out of the room. Cary put some pajama pants on and ran after her. She was sitting at the window looking at the rain pouring down on the windows.

"Kalinda, what happened, we were perfect in there…"  
"Cary, I can't be the soccer mom that you grew up with. I don't know how to be a mother, mine wasn't around and when she was, I wished she wasn't."  
"What do you want?"  
"Is this a deal breaker for you because you can back out now, I get it. You grew up with this amazing family, both parents around the thanksgiving table, your dad carving the turkey."  
"You got the mom part right, dad part…not so much. I have a dad like you have a mom."  
"I think I did meet your dad."  
Cary was silent, then spoke up. "Kalinda…it is a deal breaker."  
She turned around, sad eyes taking over her entire face. "Then where do we go from here?"

Blake walked into the library at Grace's high school. He was returning the favor with coffee from where they had their first unofficial date when meeting at the campus library. He stopped when he saw Grace sitting with another guy at a table. She was laughing and having fun. The same way she is with him. Grace saw him and excitedly got up and ran to him.

"I didn't know you were coming, this is great surprise." Grace sipped the coffee that Blake handed to her. "I'm just finishing up with Matt."  
"You're studying, I don't want to interrupt you, I know your summer session is important to you."  
"And so are you." She rubbed the side of his arm. "I'm really almost finished up."  
"I felt like I was interrupted something important there, so…"  
"It's only Matt…"  
He kissed her forehead. "I should go."  
"Wait, you just got here. Blake, what's going on."  
"I haven't seen you that comfortable since our first date…before we started sleeping together."

Grace folded her arms. It was hot outside and suddenly she felt a chill go down her spine. "Blake are you jealous me working with Matt?"  
"It's not Matt…it's just a guy who makes you have that gorgeous smile and know that he's not taking you places that you're not ready for."  
"Blake if this is about us sleeping together….I…you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do. I wanted to be with you. I don't regret anything."  
"I just don't think you're ready for it. The physical part of it, yeah, but emotionally…"  
Grace got confused. "Since when do you get to say what I'm ready for. We had sex, we had a lot of sex, Blake. I was there for all of it. But I guess since you know me better than I know me, I might have remembered it differently."  
"Grace I'm not saying that, I'm sorry for…" The coffee was rolling down his shirt. "Not sure if I deserve _that_."  
"I didn't deserve _that_ either."

Grace walked quickly back into the library without looking back.


	19. Chapter 19

"She's still in her room." Zach bought down the full plate of food he was going to give Grace.  
"Did you try to talk to her?" Alicia asked.  
"I knocked, she turned the music up louder." Zach sighed. "It's been three weeks, when is she going to….at least shower?"

Grace quietly made her presence known in the kitchen. "I showered this morning, and every morning before everyone wakes up."  
"Grace, you want some dinner? I put your favorite type of cheese on the lasagna." Alicia started warming up the plate in the microwave.  
"I'll just eat something else, not really in the mood for a huge dinner."  
"I can make you anything you want…what do you want?"  
Grace turned around. "What I want to know what happened in the last two weeks. Why I go from having this amazing boyfriend, too amazing to be real and now I don't. I want to know what happened."  
"I'm gonna risk asking." Alicia started. "Have you tried to talk to him?"  
"We live in an age where I can communicate with someone I've never met in China as if we're sitting right next to each other. But the other day, I merely am in the same building as Blake and it's like he's really in China and I'm here."  
"I wish I could say something to make all of this go away for you."  
"Maybe dad can." Grace said strongly.  
"What can dad do?"  
"Here's the shorter version…Blake has been distant ever since he met dad…" She hesitated. "After he realized that Blake and I are _or were_ closer than…"  
"And you're surprised?"  
"Surpri…Yes! He had no right to treat Blake like that. Blake makes it seem like we were doing something wrong. I wanted to go out on a date and he acts like I was proposing marriage."  
"Grace what part of this confuses you because it's confusing me." Grace was thinking. Alicia almost slammed the cutting knife on the counter. "Everything that your dad and I taught you about relationships, being ready, being…married. Don't you see what's going on?"

Grace was holding back her tears and feeling the anger well up inside of her. "So the times that we were at at the apartment and it was obvious that you had your door locked because you and Will were…yeah…is that something that _your_ parents taught you?"  
"Grace, that's different."  
"Whoa! Calling the kettle black are we? It's exactly the same thing. Don't try to tell me it's this age difference thing." "Grace…"  
Grace interrupted. "Don't bother. I'm always going to be the one who is judge and has this double standard. Zach gets his girlfriend pregnant and goes through this entire adoption thing and is the golden child. I have sex with a guy I am in love with and want to be with for the rest of my life and I'm wrong?"

Will walked slowly into the kitchen, looking at both Grace and Alicia. He could hear the arguing as soon as he walked into the house.

"Hey ladies…" He treaded slowly.

Grace turned to face Will.

"So were you entirely okay having sex with my mother before you asked her to marry you?"  
"Um…what?!" Will looked at both of them, especially Alicia for an answer.

"Mom seems to think that me having sex with Blake is wrong and I should be…married. You and mom were doing it like rabbits before you even put a ring on it."

Will was almost embarrassed at having his relationship with Alicia told in such a blunt way. Before he could say anything, Grace ran back up to her room. Will looked at Alicia. "I liked her better when she was hiding out."  
Alicia kissed him and he held her in an embrace. "Please tell me your day was better than mine."  
"I was in a deposition when I get a phone call from Matilda Hudson."  
Will could hear Alicia mumbling. "So you did take her case."  
"Yeah…I did. She's a friend of Grace's. She's graduating valedictorian, or she was until she was expelled for allegedly copying a paper that a former student wrote which made her fail the assignment, deemed her ineligible to graduate."  
"What did the school have to say?"  
"We were going to set up a deposition and this thing with Grace happened?"  
"When was the deposition supposed to be."  
"Next week. I have yet to begun to prepare, or study or even meet with the school."  
"Is this the same guy who sent Grace home for a t-shirt thing?"  
"Yeah, and he's involved, but it's really her English teacher."  
"Is there a source behind this, like an actual copy that supports the allegation?"  
"They're _working_ on it."  
"That's textbook for they don't have it."

Alicia followed Will down the hall…he was walking around the study with Avery.

"So you want to work on this one…or shall I?"  
"It'll be the first big case back, you did great against Rosemont University."  
"I don't want it to be a case that I take to get back into Grace's inner circle."  
"Does Grace even know about this?"  
"It's all over school, everyone's talking about it. It's only a few months until graduation and she just now finds out she's ineligible for graduation after being deemed valedictorian. I'm sure Grace has heard about tit."  
"Have you asked her about it."

Alicia was sitting at the desk and pulled up everything on Matilda.

"Outside of _i'm fine, i'm not hungry, i hate men…_ I haven't talked to her at all."  
Will was letting Avery old onto his index finger. "How long were they… _together_."  
"Six months and they have yet to have one date."  
"What were they doing for six months?" Will remembered the awkward question Grace asked him when Alicia gave him a look. "Oh."  
"I mean, what am I supposed to say? She was having sex with someone she barely knows….she hasn't even considered going on a date with him. She plays the kettle black card when I said what you and I were doing is totally different from what she was doing with Blake."  
Will took a few minutes to gather his thoughts. "Alicia…what we were doing is very similar. Not exact, but on the surface…"  
"It's totally different. We were…" She looked at Will who was waiting for this amazing Alicia Cavanaugh definition. "We were finally together, making a baby. How is that the same."  
"Alicia, it's still sex. We were still doing the same thing Blake and Grace were doing not even a few weeks ago. Age difference doesn't matter."  
"Now you make our relationship sound dirty." Will gave her a smirk as he walked around with Avery. "She's still depressed over Blake…we can't undo that."

Will put Avery down in her crib when she drifted back off to sleep.

"Alicia, when I have something going on, something to work through…I talk to you. I know I can talk to you and everything will be okay. I know you can always come to me…no matter what." He saw Alicia nod. "Who does Grace have?"  
"She has me…and her dad…"  
"Does she? I'm just figuring out how to be a parent to a two month old…you've been doing this a lot longer me. I see Grace as needing someone to talk to. All she knows is that you are passing judgment on her for doing the same thing. No matter the reasons, no matter if it was making a baby, making love, it doesn't matter. It's still the same thing."  
"She won't even open the door for food, why would she open the door for me?"  
"Because she needs you more than anything. She is so scared that she will lose everything and everything is you. You are her world. I see you two together and I hope…just hope that if we ever have another baby, a son…that I would have a close of a relationship as you have with Grace."  
"I have to go talk to her."

"Yeah…be the bigger person."

Will took her hand and met her lips with his. He kissed her passionately, putting his hands on her waist

He spoke softly. "I've loved you since the moment you walked into Professor Stone's class. I never gave up on us." He kissed her forehead. "Sometimes history repeats itself."

Alicia knocked on Grace's door.

"Sweetie, it's mom…can I come in?"  
There was no answer. Alicia turned the knob and opened the door. She found Grace sitting at her laptop on instant messenger.  
"Who's the friend…"  
"Matt, from school. Someone that everyone would approve of since he's actually a year younger than me."  
"Grace, come sit." Alicia patted a side on the bed where she sat.  
Reluctantly Grace got up and sat by Alicia. "I didn't mean what I said about you and Will."  
"You have every right to speak you mind, I raised you that way." Alicia noticed she had to wipe the tears forming in her eyes. "I want to think we can also talk openly if you want to say something."  
"What if I don't know what to say. Every time I say something it's wrong and I don't have an identity outside of Blake."  
"Sure you do, you have your poetry, you love to read."  
"But what about things that don't relate with me having a grade in some class. What about the big stuff, the stuff that really matters."  
"What do you feel?"  
"I feel like a failure." Grace started to cry and she just let the tears flow. "I had everything. I had this great guy…I mean, better than great He's perfect. I was able to really participate in my English class and talk about relationships. I had a point of where I was coming from. It felt good, I felt alive. Then Blake drops this bomb that we're not compatible. It just….sucks….so bad."  
"Yeah…it….sucks." Alicia was trying to relate to Grace. "Have you seen Blake outside of him feeling like he's in China?"  
"So you were listening?" "Yeah, moms tend to do that. We may look preoccupied, but we're always listening."  
"Even if we did talk, I wouldn't know what to say. I know why he did what he did. It's like we both had this big dose of reality and now it's like we don't connect outside of a bedroom."  
"Ahem." Alicia cleared her throat. "Do you want to talk to him?"  
"It hurts, mom, it really hurts. It hurts to want to save whatever we had because we'll just end up in the same place we are now….hating each other."  
"Wait…you don't hate Blake."  
"Yeah, I do. I gave him something that I can't get back and he acts like we're…he acts like it's no big deal."  
"So he was…the first."  
"Mom, of course he was the first. It's not like I'd ever have sex with Damon."  
"Um…Damon?" "Guy in physics class who wanted to do it with every girl he came in contact with."  
"So he asked you?" "Not in so many words…but yes….I ran away."  
"Good instincts."  
"Another reason I came into your room. You know that Will and I are getting married soon." She saw Grace nod. "I'm gonna need someone special by my side on my special day. I was hoping you'd be my maid of honor."

Grace looked at her mom, with a half crooked smile. "Me…you want me? What about Kalinda?"  
"Kalinda is a friend, but you are my daughter. Daughter's are always more special. So…?"  
"Yeah, yes, of course. I'd love to. But just one thing mom." Grace hesitated. "I've seen your wedding dress from when you married dad…you know styles have updated right."  
"Funny…daughter. I was hoping that you would help me pick out the bridesmaids dresses."  
"Actually, I've been working on it already."  
"You have?" "I put together some ideas from magazines and things." Grace pulled her laptop over to her and Alicia. "Take away the assembly of the body parts and just look at the dresses. Well mainly the colors, that's the most important thing."  
"It wasn't an official date…at the time it wasn't, but he gave me a really nice white rose. I just thought it was a nice flower. I didn't realize until later…after we left Georgetown that it meant that he was falling in love with me and I was too naive to notice it. That's the color I want. The color that Will Gardner wanted to tell me that he loved me. In a way I loved him but not sure I understood it to be the same."  
"I'm sorry mom, but sounds really…awful."

They shared a laugh.

"Yeah, it kind of does. So…you pick. What's you designer color choice?"  
"Well, there are two flower choices out there. There's the red rose and then the yellow rose. That represents unity. Your relationship with Will is all about being together, being one…unifying." She saw Alicia nod. So I was thinking what color scheme can go with red and antique white. So I came up with plum velvet. So when you're in white…" She heard Alicia laugh. "What's wrong with white?"  
"See, darling daughter. White represents innocence, first timer. I've been down this rodeo before."  
"Break the rules, mom, be a rebel."  
"Okay…"  
"So it's not your first wedding. It's Will's first time getting married. Why not let him see you in a beautiful white gown?"  
"Smart."  
"So…I put everything into….viola!"

Alicia was able to see the color scheme of the bridesmaids dresses with a white wedding dress in the middle. She started to cry.

"Mom, I can change it…"  
"No, it's perfect. It just makes this entire getting married thing a bit more real. I've wanted to marry Will for a long time and now…"  
"How long…?" "When you're older."

Will walked into his office, he was greeted by Matilda Hudson.

"Good morning." He set his briefcase and coffee on his desk. "I thought we were meeting at nine…it's only seven."  
"What would you do if you worked your entire career and it all be taken away by something you know is false."  
"The paper in question that no one has seen." Will sat in his chair ruffling through his papers to find his notes on Matilda's case. "Do you know which paper they are referring to?"

Matilda thought. "I did so many papers, I couldn't begin to tell you which one?"

"And you're sure it's nothing but facts, and your opinions, right. With so many papers, you didn't copy something, just to you know…get an assignment in?"  
"So you don't believe me?" Matilda got angry.  
"It's not a matter if I believe you. It's a matter if a jury believes you, if you can convince a judge to be on your side."  
"So I'm guilty until proven innocent."  
Will sighed, sitting in his chair. "Thinking that way will get you thrown out of graduation. You have to know, without a shadow of a doubt that you did not plagiarize a paper."  
"Isn't that what you're for?"  
Will had al night laugh. "Yeah, that's what I'm here for, but Ms. Hudson, I have to believe you first."  
"Mr. Gardner…graduation is in two weeks. I had my speech written. My cap and gown came in yesterday…it's got all the colorful tassels a valedictorian is supposed to have. My yearbook is being held because only gradates…confirmed graduates can pick them up. Do you know how embarrassing it is to go up and get your yearbook, your friends waiting to sign it…all the memories made. Then to find out I can't have it and I have to admit, in front of a hundred people that I can't graduate. It's humiliating."  
"Matilda, give me something. A paper you think they might have on you. I need something to prove that you are serious about this. All I'm getting is that you are embarrassed that you aren't graduating. I'm sure you've gotten into a lot of colleges given that you are…or were, valedictorian. I'm sure you've gotten phone calls or letters sent to your home reversing some of those decisions."  
"That's why I've been rushing to the mailbox. My parents don't know." She saw the look on Will's face. "I mean they know about the accusations of plagiarism. But not about the colleges resigning on their offers."  
"And were you relying on those grants to get you through college."  
"Why is that important?" "Because any junior associate would ask that as the first question."  
"But it's not true."  
"That's what we're trying to prove. I want you to win, there is a lawyer, grinding their polished shoes into the ground in hopes that they ask you that one question that is going to get you to fall." Will leaned on his desk, looking at Matilda. "Matilda, I've been doing this for a very long time. I know how to win. I know what it takes to win. But I nee you to help me do that. I will fight for you. I will eat, sleep and drink this case so you will win."  
"What do you expect me to do?"  
"FIGHT! Fight for what you believe in. Fight to graduate. Those people you were _embarrassed_ to be around aren't people that you will see in twenty years and know everything about them. They won't care how hard you worked to clear your name. They'll just care about what careers they have to make sure they don't end up back where they started."  
Matilda squired in her seat before answering. "So, Mr. Gardner, what's the next step."  
Will smiled, he was now really getting to do his job. "I set a meeting up with the school, your teacher and the principle. I have to find out if there is a way to settle without going to court."  
"And if that doesn't work?"  
"Then we go to court."  
"And then what?"  
Will got had a light laugh. "Then I get to do what I was born to do. I get my turn to fight."

Grace knocked on Peter's front door. She heard some laughing, that made her smile. She always wanted to see her dad happy, but her smile faded quickly.

"Hi…is…m…Peter Florrick?"  
"Oh, yes, you must be Grace. I'm Claudia, your father is just making breakfast."  
"Breakfast?"

Grace reluctantly walked in, she felt awkward with Claudia being in her pajamas, meaning she spent the night.

"I was just going to leave a letter for my dad. I just thought he'd be at work already."  
Peter walked in. "Grace, I'm working form home today."  
"Did you marry her yet, dad? I don't remember a huge wedding…or even meeting your…girlfriend." Grace gave Claudia a mean look.  
"Umm, no Grace, why do you think we've gotten married?"  
"Well I get this big speech from you on why having sex before marriage. But it's okay for mom and Will to get it on before they were married. Hell she was pregnant with Avery and they're not married even now. Claudia is obviously spending the night with you since it's about eight in the morning and she's in her pajamas."  
"Grace, this…"  
"Spare me the 'this is different' crap. I've heard it many times. I'm almost wondering if there is a law against me having a life. Every time I do something, there's some national news about it. Zack gets a girl pregnant and we barely hear about what he's doing. Why am I different?"  
"Grace, this is a conversation we should talk about another time."  
"Again, I'm being shipped off and talk about at a later time. Again, another parent who has no time for me. I think I've run out parents."  
"Grace, that's not true."  
She smirked. "Why do you care, you got everything you want. Have fun, with…whatever she is." Grace pointed at Claudia then left, slamming the door shut.

Grace was eating lunch at the courtyard when she felt a shadow upon her.

"Speak or go away."  
"PB and J for your turkey on rye."  
She looked up, Matt was half smiling down at her. "Peanut allergy."  
"Then I guess I'm trying to kill you."  
"You might as well sit since you've threatened my life."  
He sat down, spreading out his lunch. "You were distracted earlier, in English, you're usually beating everyone else out to have your point of view."  
"I did some talking with my father this morning."  
Matt noticed her demeanor. "And that is something you don't normally do."  
"No, it's just that everyone else on the planet is having sex but me and apparently it's because I'm not married, and hell, they aren't either."  
"Wow, that's why you weren't talking today."  
"Wouldn't you be mad, not about the sex thing. But if there was something you were doing and you felt it wasn't wrong, but everyone else told you it is. But then everyone else is doing the same thing and suddenly it's okay for them. Why can't it just be okay, why am I the martyr?"  
"Is this about Blake?"  
"Wait, how do you know Blake?" "Um, he was the guy you broke up with when we were studying…in that study group."  
Grace laughed. "Matt, that was months ago…or a month ago."  
"You were always talking about him with your friends, smiling about him."  
Grace slid her half eaten sandwich in her lunch bag. "I think I'm gonna go talk to Mr. Hernandez about my chem book…I'll see you later."  
"Did I say something?"  
"I've known you for five minutes…what's your deal knowing a lot more about me."  
"Your'e always fifteen minutes early to school, you talk to Tiffany and Bethany about the cool thing that Blake did and how you can't wait to talk to him again."  
"How…"  
"I know I sound like a stalker…I've just really, really liked you for a long time. And now, that I get to talk to you…I'm so afraid I'm going to say something about myself that will scar you off so I talk about you… because I think you're really great and if Blake knew that…"  
"Matt…I broke up with him." She had a weak smile when leaving the courtyard.  
Matt picked up his lunch, catching up to Grace. "I didn't imply…"  
"Matt, you didn't know, it's okay. I'm dealing…"  
"I can deal with it…with you."  
Grace stopped. "Look, I'm really wanting to be close to someone, that kind of vulnerability. I can't make you think there's something there, when there isn't. So please…just…leave me alone."

Kalinda stared at the text message from Cary.

 _I Love You_ …

She was at the doctors office looking at everyone on their phones, typing away. She kept imagining if she was a normal girl, in a relationship with Cary, would she be texting him all the time. Laughing at jokes and having empathy for his long work days. She actually smiled thinking about getting a random text from Cary like the ones people seem to be replying to in the office.

"Kalinda?" The nurse called her name.  
"Yes, that's me."  
"Dr. Montgomery will be in to see you."  
Kalinda told Cary she was having a doctors appointment, but what she didn't tell him that it was a followup appointment.  
"Ms. Sharma, great to see you."  
"Hey….hi."  
"I'm sorry about the test results taking a little while, everything got a little behind."  
"I work a lot, so time went by….okay."  
"So, here we go." She spread out Kalinda's file on her desk.

Kalinda took a deep breath.

"Everything is okay. We did the full workup like you asked and everything is great. You don't have any high…anything. Blood pressure is normal, you'd don't have high cholesterol. At first I was wondering why you went through all of these tests?"  
"But…"  
"But then I found it, and I"m really surprised you didn't discover this first. Does your husband know?"  
"I don't have a husband, but what should I have known?"  
"You're six weeks pregnant, Kalinda."  
"I'm six weeks, what?"  
"Pregnant. You didn't notice. Your missed cycle…"  
"I work all the time. I get tired, I just drink coffee and go."  
"Coffee is not really recommended when pregnant."  
Kalinda made a face. "Are you trying to kill me?"  
"No, I'm trying to get you to have a healthy pregnancy."  
"That word…"  
"Healthy?"  
"No, the other one."  
"Oh, pregnant. There are options available if you're not ready…"  
"No, no, no." Kalinda looked at her cell phone and saw that Will had called. "I have to get back to work…"  
"Okay, well, here is a packet full of prenatal vitamins, options. And there are some great numbers to some OBGYN's in your area."  
"Thanks."

Kalinda took the bag and called Will on the way out of the office.

"Hey, how'd the doctor's appointment go."  
"Oh, it was fine. Just a followup."  
"Follow up, everything alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry I missed your call."  
"I was planning to leave a message anyway. Cary told me you'd be in late today. So, I need a favor."  
"That should be your tagline, Will _need a favor_ Gardner."  
"Probably…are you anywhere near Hyde Park Academy?"  
"Umm…" Kalinda looked at her surroundings. "Not right now, but I can get there. What's up?"  
"I need you find an English teacher. Mr. Marcus….Kent Marcus."  
"And what do you need from Kent Marcus?"  
"I need to know why he's claiming that my client, Matilda Hudson, plagiarized a paper, making her ineligible to graduate."  
"I thought Alicia was taking that case."  
"I think Matilda was friends with Grace at one point and since Grace and Alicia aren't on great terms right now…"  
"Grace would see it as a bargain?"  
"Yep. So, can you get there?"  
"Yep, just need to get through traffic and I'm there."  
"Thank you Kalinda."

Kalinda got in the car, catching her reflection in the rearview mirror. She didn't look different as she thought she might when finding out she was going to be a mother but Kalinda was certainly feeling different. She couldn't explain it, but something was definitely different. Then whatever it was she was feeling started to come up through her throat. Kalinda opened up the door and threw up everything that was in her mouth. Kalinda composed herself and took put three pieces of gum into her mouth. She was not letting day of knowing about her pregnancy from doing her job.

"I'm here to see Mr. Marcus?"  
"And are you a parent?"  
Kalinda hesitated to say something, then realized she was at a school. "No, I'm a friend of Kent's. I'm only in town for one day and I wanted to surprise him."  
"Sure, I can see if he's in his classroom."  
"Thanks…where is your bathroom." Kalinda could feel herself doing the pee dance. "Large bottle of water."  
"Sure, around the corner."  
"Thanks."

Kalinda exited the restroom and saw the secretary had disappeared. She quickly ran around the counter and looked into the computer. She found the file on Kent Marcus and copied everything to a usb drive. By the time the secretary came back, Kalinda was standing at the counter.

"Thank you so much for letting me use the restroom."  
"It's no problem. Both of my babies had me using the bathroom all the time."  
"Babies?"  
"Yes, both pregnancies. When are you due?" The lady thought she was overstepping her bounds. "I might be jumping the gun…"  
"Umm…Kent's classroom?"  
"Oh, he's not in the room, I think he might've stepped out for a minute."  
"Oh, I can wait for him, what room number?"=  
"Area C and room nineteen."  
"Thank you."  
"And congratulations."

"Kalinda pretended not to hear the woman, she already could feel the pregnancy feelings starting.

"Mr. Marcus?"  
"Yes, can I help you?"  
"I'm here about Matilda Hudson."  
"I can't talk about her without my lawyer present."  
"Good thing I'm not a police officer then. I just have some questions."  
"I really should have my lawyer present."  
"You seem really defensive about your student when I haven't asked a single question."  
"How can you ask questions when you're not a lawyer."  
"I'm a private investigator, so anything you say I cannot put in a court of law for you. I just gather information."  
"Just questions."  
She smiled, softening her voice. "Just questions."  
"That might be okay."  
"I'm wondering what type of student Matilda Hudson was in your class?"  
"What type?"  
"Was she always attentive? Always get good grades, participated in class? Anything?"  
"All of those things. She took great notes. I often referred to Matilda as the one to study with. She took better notes than me most times. I loved her discussions. She was really passionate about writing and always had different perspectives that made the stories more enjoyable. I think the kids in her class read the Great Gatspy just on how she described it."  
"So her papers, were they always authentic?"

"I would read them like a book, like she was the author and I had picked her book at the library and started reading."

"So would that make you or someone think she copied an author for a paper?"

Mr. Marcus sighed. "I assigned a paper on the Scarlett Letter. I looked forward to her discussions on that story. The book had everything to discuss about, I thought we could probably cover an entire semester on one discussion of this book."  
"But…"  
"But when I was handed her paper of her interpretation of the book, I felt like she just copied the book. There was no incite onto how she felt, nothing. I know she was having a hard time at home with her brother…"  
"Wait, what was going on with her brother?"  
"He battles depression and apparently that night he was transported by ambulance after a missed attempt of suicide."  
"That's a lot to handle. Did you give her an extension."  
"I would have but she didn't ask for it. That next morning she wasn't in class, so I called her mother and she told me what happened. That next day, I had a five page essay on The Scarlett Letter handed to me. She was perky and happy, like the Matilda I see every morning, like nothing had happened."  
"So, why do you think this paper is copied? Some people quote things from other authors, it's not uncommon?"  
"Ms. Hudson might as well have handed the book itself with highlight pages. It would've saved her a few hours from having to type what was already written."  
"Do you have the paper that she handed in. I'm not asking for a copy, I was just wondering if you gave it to the authorities?"  
"Weeks ago. I gave them everything, every paper, every notes that I had on Matilda when I first filed the report."  
"Thanks."

Kalinda returned to Cavanaugh/Gardner, she knocked on Will's door.

"Kalinda, come on in. Cary went out to meet with a client."  
"I wasn't coming to see Cary, I was coming to see you, actually."  
"Oh, okay, sit, please. I'm just finding up a deposition."  
"I spoke to Kent Marcus…Matilda's English teacher."  
"And what did you find out?" Will put his laptop on his desk, giving Kalinda his full attention.  
"I think she cheated."  
"On a gut feeling or do you have evidence."  
"Here's the thing. Something's going on. I spoke to Kent Marcus, he told me the night before ether paper was due, Matilda had a family emergency. Her brother had a missed attempt at suicide. They were in the hospital all night. Understandably Matilda skipped the next day of school. Then she comes back the day after, handing in a five page essay as if nothing ever happened."  
"Kalinda, I know about Blaze. She told me her family has a lot going on. What else did Mr. Marcus have to say?"

"He said that he gave all her past tests and papers to the authorities weeks ago. Yet the authorities are saying they don't have enough evidence to hand over."  
"But they have enough evidence to charger her with plagiarism."  
"Yep. And I did have one more question."  
"Sure, what is that?"

Kalinda hesitated before blurting out her question. "What is your policy on maternity leave?"  
Will shot her a glance and gently closed his laptop. "Kalinda…."  
"I didn't expect this to happen, it just _happened_. I'ms till not quite sure how it happened."  
Will smiled. "Congratulations." He saw her not so happy face when he gave his sentiments. "Or not?"  
"I"m not mom material. I don't bake cookies on snow days or go out shopping for Christmas presents every year, fighting crowds just to see little kids faces in the mornings." Kalinda noticed the picture Alicia, Will and Avery. "Now Alicia, that's a mom. She knows how to be a mom, not a second thought. I don't know how to be that."  
"And you weren't always an investigator, you didn't have all these connections when you walked through the doors of Stern, Lockhart and Gardner either. You learned, you built connections. You grew with it. You'll know what to do, Kalinda."  
"You're comparing having a child to being an investigator?"  
"Not in the literal sense, but yes." Will saw Kalinda start to walk away. "He doesn't know, does he?"  
She turned around, wiping a tear away from her eye. "I just found out this morning. It's not something I can just blurt out over the phone like it's a plan for dinner." Kalinda swallowed. "He wants a baby. He wants that white picket fence with the wife who takes the kids to soccer practice and has dinner on the table every night when he comes home from his big fancy job to his big fancy house. I can't even boil water."  
Will had Kalinda sit down. "It's okay, relax. I'ms till figuring out how to raise a daughter, I get it. You'll be okay. You're not in this alone, you have Cary. He's a good guy…but you know that already."  
"I know…I just never thought this thing with Cary would be this…."  
"This…"  
"Special."  
"Face it kid, we've grown up."

Kalinda opened up the front door and threw her keys on the dining room table. She would normally fix herself dinner and watch some random television show. But everything of that day just made her want to crawl into bed and sleep.

"Kalinda…"

She looked at the clock, she had been asleep for four hours when Cary came home. She was now starting to get hungry and knew she wasn't just eating for herself anymore. She threw on some sweatpants and Cary's Harvard t-shirt and slowly walked into the kitchen. How does she tell the man who works unbelievably long hours and has an unpredictable schedule that he's about to be a father. Hell, she works more than he does and she's about to be a mother.

"Hey." She leaned up against the counter.  
"Great…we finally go the Pace account settled…three million in billable hours."  
"That's good, you were hoping for five, so three is a good settlement." She sat up on the counter.  
"So I didn't see you all day, Will said you stopped by. I never got any news on your doctors appointment."  
"Oh, it was a followup."  
"Followup? Is everything okay."  
"Yep…things are great."  
"Then why couldn't you tell me that over the phone?"  
"Because I had a test done a few days earlier and I finally got the results back."

Cary put his beer down on the other side of the counter. He held Kalinda's hands into his.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

She could feel her stomach churning, everything is going to change now with just the few words she was about to say.

"Kalinda…" His face was full of questions.  
"Cary." She squeezed his hands. "Do you wanna get married?"


	20. Chapter 20

"So why wouldn't they just say they have all the assignments, everything Matilda worked on?"

Will was walking around his office, holding Avery in his arms. Alicia was back in the office looking over Matilda's case. Will keeps thinking she's guilty, he's having a hard time defending her. Alicia wants to find the silver lining to find that Matilda is innocent.

"You're sure Mr. Marcus handed everything over?"

"That's what he told Kalinda."

"He wouldn't have a reason to lie."

"Why would he? She's graduating. She's leaving high school, why hold her back?"

"I don't know." Alicia sighed and took her glasses off, rubbing her eyes. "I know this girl. She went to school with Grace. She came over to the house a few times and they went shopping together."

"Maybe she's the same friend that used to hang out with Grace. People change."

"Not to be a cheater."

"Remember when I was accused of bribing judges." He saw Alicia nod. "I almost convinced myself I was guilty for a split second. The evidence was mounting."

"But we don't have any evidence."

Robin stormed into the office.

"You do now." She tossed the extensive file on Alicia's desk.

"Robin, hi." Alicia looked at Will confused. "I'm confused."

"Ya'll said I was welcome back anytime, right? You know the whole Lockhart…to Gardner…to Cavanaugh thing was too much for me. I realized it's not considering my bank account is telling me so."

"That's fine, I'm glad to have you. Where's Kalinda. This is the same file that she said I would have on my desk…but where is Kalinda."

"Not sure. She sent me an email of picking this information up, not really what it's for, but it's really important. So, here it is."

"Did she say anything else?" "No, and that she'd be gone for a few days. It's Kalinda, I've learned not to ask."

"Thank, you Robin." Alicia smiled at Will doing double duty with dialing Kalinda's phone and holding Avery in his other arm. "Kalinda, when you get this, call me back."

She noticed Will's odd demeanor after leaving the message.

"You know something."

"I don't know anything, I'm surprised as you are to see Robin dropping off the folder."

"That part I get, but the voicemail… not so sure." Alicia took Avery in her arms, Will started looking at the documents.

He sipped his coffee. "Kalinda, in a very short tone, asked me about our policy on maternity leave?"

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "Kalinda Sharma, asking about maternity leave?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised as you are."

"So, you're wondering why she's all of a sudden sending Robin to do her job."

"That thought did cross my mind."

"What if Kalinda is pregnant…she and Cary have gotten very close."

"I've known Kalinda for a long time, and seeing her with Cary is something I'd never thought I'd see."

"Maybe she's changing. People change."

"I don't know, I just never got the vibe from her."

"Speaking of vibes, what's in the folder."

Will sifted through some of the papers to find specific notes.

"She's gifted, according to Kent Marcus. She's always an A student. She has incite on everything like she reads the book several times to get a real feel for the character."

"Did you find anything regarding the paper that she's allegedly plagiarized?"

"Well…there's a couple of papers with no notes or grades on them."

"What's the paper about."

"Let's see here….The Memory Box."

Alicia was thinking. "Yeah, I think I saw Grace reading that book…she said it was good."

"Must not've been that good for Matilda to cheat on it."

"Will! We are defending her, remember."

"What do you think. You can read people really well."

"I still see her as the cute little nine year old girl that used to ask me nicely for Grace to come play outside. I'm not exactly a great judge of character here."

Alicia noticed Will was starring at the paper, almost like he was reading what Matilda had to write.

"Um..Will…" She wasn't able to get his attention. She went around the desk, putting her hands on Will's shoulders. "Does this get your attention."

"I'm sorry, but every word is like she's telling her own story."

"Maybe she is. Most writers tend to use their own experiences, even when reporting on another."

"Would that ever be confused as copying a writer?

"I don't think so." Alicia got her laptop out and searched the book. "The book is about a woman who googles her maiden name and finds out that she had a sister, well she found the obituary for her sister."

Robin walked in, handing Will another folder.

"Avery is so cute."

"And the gifts just keep on coming."

"Actually, this is a folder we had in the back of the offices, like all the way back, like dust and mod type of back office. It's from the school citing another student, about to graduate, valedictorian…ineligible because of a mistaken final exam. Turns out she never filed a claim and didn't graduate with honors, she got her degree through summer school."

"Ouch." Will began reading the documents. "Any chance the teacher was a Kent Marcus?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Kent Marcus is also accusing my client of the same thing."

"Students every day are accused of cheating in one way or another. It's not uncommon. They just don't get reported."

"So there could be more." Will looked at Robin. "Robin…"

"Already on it, boss."

"What are the chances of keeping Robin?" Alicia looked at Will. "With Kalinda and Cary…"

"You know how Kalinda felt when Robin originally came on board with Lockhart/Gardner?"

"But Kalinda isn't the same Kalinda anymore, we're just now coming to that conclusion."

Will checked his phone. "She hasn't called or texted."

"Kalinda sometimes disappears for a few days, you know that. She always comes back."

"When she asked me about maternity leave, Alicia, she looked scared. Kalinda is not a woman who gets scared unless there is a reason to be."

"We don't know anything until she calls us back."

"Or magically walks through the door."

Will and Alicia's eyes both darted towards the hallway towards the elevator, hoping there would be some magic words that would send Kalinda through those elevator doors.

Kalinda opened up the door to the rooftop of the Cavanaugh/Gardner building. She got a text from Cary to meet him on the rooftop.

"Cary…" Kalinda called out.

She flinched when Cary grabbed her hand. "Relax, it's just me."

"What's with the rooftop."

He held both her hands. "We both know I didn't get you an answer last night."

"Yeah…I ask you about marriage and you make some excuse about a case…and I feel like an idiot."

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you a proper answer."

"So…what's with the rooftop?"

"Kalinda, until last night, I had no idea where I stood with you. I mean, it's hot and cold sometimes. I didn't want to scare you into a family or a life you didn't want…and then _you ask me_ to marry you. I knew I had to do this right."

Cary took Kalinda by one hand around the corner and revealed candles and a small picnic table.

"Kind of threw this together, I didn't want have a lot of time."

"What is this?"

Cary didn't answer, he let the scene speak for itself. Kalinda saw the little rose sitting on one side of the table. Both of them used to mock The Bachelor and they both would make fun of there only being one rose and two people left an it was a game of who would be the one able to walk away from everything. Kalinda smiled at there being one rose.

"One rose."

"We were walking down main street when a man with a bag of roses, handed you one. He said a woman deserves a rose…and you deserve a rose…everyday."

Kalinda stayed silent. At first she didn't know what to say. Then she realized Cary was the one who needed to do all the talking.

"I always imagined how I would propose to a woman at a restaurant and not knock over the water or have food in my teeth. I never impinged that I would be the one who was asked." Cary smiled. "That's what I love about you Kalinda. You always keep me guessing with your unpredictability. You keep me alive, and you're sexy as hell. I can't imagine my life with anyone else." Cary got down on one knee, opening the gray velvet box. "Kalinda Margot Sharma…would you agree to spending every day of the rest of our lives letting me prove to you how much I love. Will you marry me?"

Kalinda tilted her head, placing kiss on his lips. "Yes…yes, of course!"

Cary slipped the ring onto Kalinda's finger.

Kalinda now knew that Cary wanted Kalinda as his wife no matter what.

"Cary…um…not to top that proposal."

He was pouring champagne. "What do you mean?"

Kalinda took out her phone. The other day she downloaded an app showing their baby's progress. "I have something to show you."

Cary looked at her phone and was not expecting to see what she showed him. "Who's baby."

Kalinda didn't say anything, she just had a smile on her face.

"Wait, who's baby is that?"

Kalinda remained silent, just smiling.

"Y…you?" He was stammering. "Us…we?"

"Yep." Kalinda actually felt herself beaming from the inside.

"How…" Cary was trying to put his thoughts together. "When?"

"I'm six weeks, so six weeks ago…."

"The late night ChumHum research."

"Everyone had left…and there was a lot of wine…a lot of…non-research."

Cary gave Kalinda a passionate kiss, both gasping for breath when parting. "A great story to tell…we convinced for first child at the law offices of Cavanaugh and Gardner."

They both laughed, Kalinda realizing Cary's words. "Our first?"

"I just don't want one baby with you, Kalinda, I want a family. You're going to be my wife and I'm going to be your husband."

Suddenly Kalinda was feeling the weight of Cary's words, she was feeling tired. "It's been a long day."

Grace put her books in her bag and saw someone throw a folded piece of paper in her direction. She picked it up and it was in fact addressed to her.

 _Grace…meet me at Hyde Park_

She smiled thinking that things were finally turning around for her. She looked up to see Blake looking in her direction. He walked over, smiling.

"I thought you might want to get a cup of coffee. The place on fifty-third street… _our_ place."

Grace was almost gasping for air. She wanted to say one thing but felt she had to say another thing. She flashed the note she just got. "I have plans, sorry."

"Yeah, another time, then."

"Yeah, another time." She gave a weak smile as she walked off, not looking back.

There he was, standing there, like he had always been waiting for her.

"I got the note…obviously."

"I'm glad. I believe that notes are a more romantic gesture."

"Romantic?" Grace was taken aback by his forwardness.

He had laid out a picnic in the center of the park. It was a warm day, perfect day for a picnic.

"I have all of your favorite foods."

She had a nervous laugh. "How do you know my favorite foods?"

"I used to watch you eat lunch, you always had a thing of macaroni and cheese, I guessed it was your favorite. So we have macaroni and cheese topped with bacon. I know you always drank fruit punch. So we have fruit punch to drink."

"Wow, you really have noticed me." Grace didn't know whether to run away or to appreciate the details.

"I've been noticing you for a while."

They sat down to eat and talked about everything that was going on in their lives. Grace had to admit, it was easy talking to Matt. She didn't have to think about what to say, how to adapt into his life. Everything was so simple with Matt. He understood her so well.

Grace could see that Matt was holding back on something.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes were filled with sincerity.

"Does this count as a date to you? The picnic…the park?" "Yeah, i guess it kind of does."

Matt looked to be letting go of the breath he was holding when Grace answered his question. "Because I didn't know if it did because I've been waiting to ask you out on a first date for a really long time."

"That's really sweet, Matt."

"And I felt really sad that you weren't really dating yet since you just broke up with your last boyfriend."

"We're not b…" Grace had to realize that her time apart from Blake and wen they briefly saw each other in the library….they and spent enough time apart to be considered breaking up. "Yeah, it's been tough."

"I know asking you out would be really insensitive, but I'm want to tell you that I'm here. Whenever you're ready, I'm here."

Grace gasped when she comprehend what Matt had to say.

"Saturday."

Now it was Matt's turn to gasp when comprehending what Grace had to say.

"Saturday? You want to go out with me on Saturday."

She made a happy face. "Well since you asked."

They shared a laugh.

Grace didn't think she'd be able to share a laugh with someone that wasn't Blake about going out on a date. She's finally seeing the other side. Maybe everyone was right…there is something out there that isn't just physical.

Alicia drove up to the Thompson Hotel ( __) to meet Will. He texted her the address and to meet her there. They had been wining and dining clients ever since the name change of the firm. This, Alicia assumed, was no different.

She smiled at Will standing in the middle of an open ballroom."This takes client wining and dining to a whole new level."

Will put his fingers under her chin, giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Alicia smiled. "What's going on." "Here."

"Here…?"

Will moved to be beside Alicia, letting her see the entire room. "The reception."

"But we already put a deposit on Farmingham."

"We were here two years ago, helping a new client of ours win a divorce settlement. You told me that one day you'd love to get married in a place like this. There's a really magical place overlooking the water that is a great place to get married."

"Will, this is amazing, but…."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Imagine walking into this room, dancing to our first song together." He let his voice dip into a whisper. "As man and wife."

Alicia was able to see what Will was imagining. "Will, we're getting married in two months, a place like this takes months and months…" She looked at Will's face. "What did you do?"

"That new client we had two years ago…well…they purchased this hotel with the divorce settlement. Turns out, she is _very thankful_ for us representing her."

"We can actually get married _here_ , in two months."

"Yes…if that's what you want."

Alicia looked around, imagining everything in her choice colors, she found his face again. "I do."


	21. Chapter 21

Two Months Later….

Matilda was looking around at everything in the courtroom. She kept wiping the single tears that were falling down her face. She couldn't believe the evidence piled up against her. Why can't she just graduate, not even with honors, but to just graduate and get on with her life.

Will hesitated before asking is next question. "Mr. Marcus, how many papers do you grade…a day?"  
"At least two hundred."  
"So in those two hundred papers, you are sure that my client, Matilda Hudson, plagiarized her paper?"  
"Yes."  
"So defiant. No second guessing. After a while, don't all the papers look the same?"  
"They can."  
"So they can look the same. Sow how would you notice my client's paper against someone else's paper that was right under that paper. You're tired, it's late, you have a deadline to grade these papers. Isn't it possible your eyes get weak and you don't know one paper to the next?"  
"Yes. Mr. Gardner, I've been doing this for a very long time, I'm very good at what I do."  
Will had a conniving smile. "And so am I."  
"I don't understand."  
"Haley Rosman. She was a senior in your class, about to graduate. Same as my client. You claimed she plagiarized a paper. She didn't fight the system and never graduated. And what about Mario White? He was in your class and mysteriously left school right after he turned in a very important paper that was deemed ineligible. And what about Leslie Pinkton? What about them?"  
"They were amazing students. I know the pressure gets too much and not crediting sources seems too much for them and that any teacher grading a bunch of papers would never notice. They tried to work the system."  
"Mr. Marcus, how well do you know your students?"  
"I like to get to know them on a personal level, it brings out their creative side."  
"Interesting that you know those names I'm talking about so well…"  
"They are my students." He had a confident smile.  
"Mr. Marcus, I just made all those names up. And trust me, I checked."

The courtroom was stirring with whispers. Will had a smile on his face. He never played chess, but he was sure a checkmate just happened.

"Mr. Gardner, I may not know…"  
"No, you testified, in open court, that you get to know your students _on a personal level_. Yet I make up three names and you go along with it as if you graded their papers personally, and as you said, took a personal interest in them."  
"It's been a long day…"  
"Yeah, it has Mr. Marcus." Will turned to Judge Abernathy. "No more questions, your honor."

Will saw Finn almost seeping in his chair from anything Kent Marcus had to say would be inadmissible.

Judge Abernathy faced Finn. "Do you have anymore witnesses, Mr. Polmar?"  
Finn cleared his throat. "No sir…the prosecution rests."  
Will stood up. "Your honor, we request that all charges be dropped against my client."  
Judge Abernathy nodded. "So granted. All charges dismissed." He looked at Matilda. "Miss Hudson, you are free to graduate."  
Matilda jumped up and gave Will a giant hug. "Thank you so much, I could never have done this without you."  
"I'm your lawyer, it's what i'm here for."  
"Can I buy you dinner or at least some type of gratitude, I know my parents would love to help out."  
"No, I actually have a very important date to get to."  
"A date, who's the lucky girl?"  
Will smiled, finally getting to say it out loud. "My wife."  
"Excuse me, I'm probably getting too personal, but you don't have a wedding band…"  
"I'm getting married this weekend. We have a daughter together, we've known each there since college, the wedding and everything else is just a formality."  
"Well, congratulations."  
"Thank you, you too."

Alicia met with Zach in the park. They decided to have lunch together sine it was the only time they would actually see each other before the wedding.

"I feel like it's been a lifetime since i've spoke to you, how are things?"  
"Things are good, the apartment is good. I have to thank dad for giving me the deposit, it's such an awesome view, I didn't want to lose it."  
"I'm just glad you and dad are back on good terms."  
"Me too, I hated that I lied to him, I still have regrets about it."  
"Have you spoken to Nisa?"  
"I've seen her around school, but it's like a personal hi or a light smile, but no."  
"I did ask you for a reason to have lunch with me today other than I wanted to see you."  
"Sure, what's going on?"  
"Since I would feel weird if grandma walked me down the aisle considering she's my mother, I need someone to walk me down the aisle."  
"Who were you thinking?"  
Alicia really didn't get how her son, the son of two lawyers couldn't put the most obvious puzzle pieces together. "You. I want you to walk me down the aisle."  
"Me, I'm your son?"  
"But after dad left and before Will came into our lives, you were the man of the house. You protected me the way a man of the house would and I would love for you to give me away."  
"What was it like when you saw Will again?"  
"The first time? A bit weird. I was still married to dad, working things out, or trying to. And it was like….a breath of fresh air. I knew he pulled some strings to get me into Stern/Lockhart/Gardner as a junior associate and I was more than grateful considering everything else going on. And over time, but not long, I started to remember why I liked him at Georgetown."  
"So you did like him at Georgetown."  
"I always had feelings for Will, I just felt that Peter's feelings were stronger and those were the ones I would how for a lifetime."  
"Do you still love dad?"  
Alicia finished her sandwich. "Of course I do. He was my husband for twenty years. He gave me two beautiful children and a really nice life. For that I am always appreciative."  
"If you went back, would you have still chosen dad?"

It was like Zach popped _the question_ to her. Alicia never knew what to say to _that question_ and not really sure if she ever would.

"I don't know Zach. I was a different person then, not as strong as I am now."

"And yes, I would love to walk you down the aisle."  
"Good because the wedding is this weekend and you still haven't gotten fired for your tux."  
Zach squirmed. "A tux really? Why not just a nice suit."  
"Suits are for graduation, tuxes or for weddings."  
"Is Will wearing a tux."  
Alicia imagined Will at the end of the walk when he would be in his tux. "Yes, he will be."  
"When do I have to pick it up."  
"Well." Alicia wrote down an address and time. "You meet the tailor this afternoon and get fitted."  
"Fiitted, but the wedding is in a few days."  
"Fitted, it will be."  
Zach lowered his voice. "Yes ma'am."  
"Thank you, that's better."  
"What's Avery going to be dressed in?"  
"Same color as Grace and Kalinda…plum velvet and white."  
"Are you nervous, like you were when you married dad?"  
Alicia took a moment. "I feel like, sometimes, I'm getting married for the first time."

Grace ran into Alicia's office, surprised she wasn't there. Will ran into her as Grace rushed out of the office.

"Grace…"  
"Hey, Will…my mom around?"  
"No, she's taking the afternoon off to prepare for a case."  
"Oh, yeah, wedding. So, know where she might be, she's not answering her phone."  
"She's actually doing some research. Something I can help you with?"  
"Maybe…"  
"Sure." Will casually leaned on the edge of his desk.  
"Did you date anyone else at Georgetown besides my mom?"  
"Well we never dated at Georgetown, not really seriously. Why?"  
"If you could, would you have only dated her exclusively?"  
"Grace…this isn't about me nor your mom…"

Grace went on to tell Will all about her relationship woes with Matt and with Blake. She could see Will get nervous about what to say after Grace went rambling on and on about what she should do.

"That was a lot."  
"Yeah, I know…train wreck." Grace fell into the chair in front of Will's desk.  
"Grace, I've wanted to marry your mom _since_ Georgetown. She's always been that one person I wanted, no matter who I happened to be dating or in a relationship with."  
"You dated that girl, Tammy, right?"  
Will nodded. "I did."  
"Would you have stayed with her, even if things were different….like if my mom and dad worked things out?"  
"Grace, I don't think…" Will noticed that Grace wanted some hope, some sort of guidance in a place where she as really lost. "You can't just walk away, everything is going to mean something. If you promised someone a piece of you, you have to give that piece up."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means that breaking up with someone just to be with someone else is probably not the best idea. No matter how great that other person is."  
"So bringing said person to a pretty important event, like say…a wedding….that would be a pretty big deal?"  
"Dates to weddings aren't casual and dates generally mean something regardless."  
"I accidentally invited Matt to the wedding."

Will stopped going through paperwork to reiterate in his mind of what Grace just said out loud. "How do you accidentally invite someone to a wedding?"  
"We had this picnic lunch thing and then I said it sort of does qualify as a date. He asked when another good day to have a date was and stupid me says…oh, Saturday."  
"But the wedding is Saturday and you just happen to say Saturday? Why not move it to Friday?"  
"Then I won't have a date for the wedding."  
"Then have your date on Saturday."  
"But a wedding is too formal of a date for a guy like Matt?"  
Will started to feel like what it was like to be a parent. "A guy like Matt? So what would quality as the right guy for a wedding date?"

"An escort." She smiled remembering she had watched that movie with Alicia a few nights before.  
"And give your mother, me and Peter a heart attack."  
"It would be Blake."  
"I figured as much."  
"But i screwed everything up."  
"Grace, I waited twenty years to get the right girl. It's only been six months. Nothing is ever a done deal."  
"So I might have a chance."  
"Turn the tables. You are going to a big event with Blake and he really wanted to take someone else. And you found out after the fact because he took you to the wedding because he knew you had strong feelings for him?"  
"That's mean."  
"Well, Grace…look in the mirror, doesn't look the same with the shoe on the other foot."  
"So break up with Matt and take Blake to the wedding?"  
"Easy? But not likely. Blake does have a life…I assume."  
"I got him coffee today and he said he had plans, so we didn't really talk much."  
"Call him."  
"But he has plans."  
"Grace, when a guy says they have plans when the girl they really like shows up out of the blue…they don't have plans."  
"Then why do they say that?"  
"He'd rather lie to himself and to you more than admitting that he's waiting for you."  
"Why can't guys she say what they feel?"  
"And why are we having this conversation, why are you tied up in knots? Why aren't you saying what _you_ really feel."  
"Yeah, I'm a loser. Can't tell the one guy I really want to be with that I really want to be with him because it'll hurt someone's feelings that I do n't care about."  
"Took me twenty years to get it right, and it only took you six months."  
"I haven't seen you study for a case since college."

Alicia looked up to see Peter peering down at her. She did sometimes forget how tall he was. "Just last minute research."  
"What's the case?"  
"Family court. It's a bit ironic."  
"How is that?"

Peter sat down at her table.

"Dissolution of marriage with establishing custody."  
"Which side?"  
"The wife, Will is representing the husband."  
"Wow, that is too ironic."  
"We get a laugh out of it all the time."  
Peter and Alicia sighed at the same time.  
"So, the wedding, it's this weekend?"  
Alicia smiled. "Saturday."  
"Zach told me he's walking you down the aisle."  
"Yeah, I think he might be a little excited about it, but you know Zach."  
"It'll be great. What about Grace? I haven't seen her much lately."  
"She's good, she has a new boyfriend…Matt."  
"I keep thinking she's going to be walking out of that preschool in Highland waving "Daddy!" and running into my arms."  
"I keep thinking I'll look out the window and see Zach playing in the dir with the neighborhood kids and be mad that he'll get the carpet dirty."  
"The house just sold recently, our house ."  
"Yeah, Jackie mentioned it to me. We had lunch recently. She was helping me with some last minute… _decisions_."

Alicia felt uncomfortable talking to Peter about the upcoming wedding.

"I never liked Will Gardner."  
Alicia nodded. "I know, you've made that more than abundantly clear Peter. Trying to bring him down for supposed judicial bribery made it abundantly clear to everyone."  
"I see how happy he makes you. He's really done well with Zach. Zach talks about Will and how he's a good guy, they really have bonded."  
"He's amazing."

They both sat there, full of silence. Both had no idea what to really say.

"I got Zach's graduation notice in the mail." Peter finally broke the silence.  
"Great, I was wondering about that. He only gets a certain amount of tickets and Jackie is inviting that she go no matter who else wants to go."  
"That is Jackie. She's always thought the world of Zach and Grace."  
"Are you available that day? I mean if you can't go or you're working, we'll understand."  
"Zach's graduation, I wouldn't miss it." He saw the relief in Alicia's posture. "I know I missed a lot when they were kids. I've learned from my mistakes."  
"It's just really important that he has his family there, his whole family."  
"He should. Did he decide on where to go to college?"  
"As much as we would all like Georgetown. He's going to Stanford."  
"California, wanted to move away from the cold, I guess."  
"And the politics. I don't blame him."  
"He did work for Eli, that would make me run too."  
They both shared a laugh.  
"Peter is there ever a chance that we could be friends, have dinner like friends without all the history behind us?"  
"It's a lot of history."  
"Maybe, someday."  
"Yeah _someday_."

The table lights started to blink meaning the library was near closing time.

"I'd like to walk you out, like old times."  
"Sure."

"There we go…all dry." Will put Avery back in her cradling bouncer. "See, we got this." Will made a high-five with Avery.

He got out his bag and started to pack. He couldn't believe everything that had happened the past year. He was finally getting married to the only woman he wanted to really be with. He was smiling and Avery started to laugh looking at her daddy.

"And you…" Will picked up Avery again. "Are going to be the most beautiful flower girl." He kissed her forehead.

Avery's eyes were getting very heavy.

"I guess it's time for sleep."

Will walked with Avery down to her bedroom. He remembers the night that Avery slept in her own room away from him and Alicia. Will was a wreck….

**FLASHBACK**

Alicia was finally able to sleep, her case load for the previous week kept him in the office almost all night. Getting no more than four hours asleep at night was almost his usual normal routine. On weekends she'd work from home. The case was finally decided and the only thing Alicia wanted to do was sleep. Alicia and Will finally decided it was time for Avery to be in her own room. She was nearly eight months and sleeping through the night.

Alicia woke up to an empty bed. She saw the light from Avery's room in the hallway.

She found Will holding Avery in the rocking chair as he was talking softly to her.

"Hey."  
"Did we wake you, she was crying…"  
"I woke up and you weren't there so I figured you'd be here." Alicia sat in the chair next to Will.  
"She might've been hungry or need a change."  
"I was the same way with Zach. I couldn't imagine him being able to sleep through the night without being in the same room."  
"How'd you deal with it?"  
"Thankfully I worked with another mom in the office and she gave me tips on what to do. Finally Zach would sleep through the night, but it broke my heart when he cried and I just had to let him adjust."  
"Even if it makes you feel like a bad parent."  
Alicia laughed. "I thought Zach was going to grow up hating me for letting him cry it out in his own room."  
Will looked down at Avery. "I just want to be there for every single moment."  
"You will be, _we_ will be."  
"I never thought about wanting a family and then all of this." He looked around the room. "Grace stopped by the office looking for you and she talked to me. For the first time I finally felt like it is for you…to be a parent. Giving her guidance as a parent would. I know me being her stepfather role is kind of far beyond the scope…"  
Alicia interrupted. "Why do you say that, you're a great stepfather to them."  
"Alicia, they're grown, their done. THere's not a whole lot left to teach them."  
Alicia smiled at him. "You can always teach children something, whether they listen or not, that's when the real parenting begins. I'm still learning too."  
Will reached over, kissing Alicia while holding Avery. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

Cary smiled at Kalinda. It was passed midnight and she was eating her now favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream she had been craving all day.  
"So, what do you think."  
Kalinda put the spoon back in the ice cream. "Mint is good, but it needs a bit more sugar…chocolate is great." She leaned back and kissed him.  
He laughed. "No, I meant about the case."  
"Oh, he's toast."  
"So you agree with Robyn that he's guilty."  
"I don't like the agree with Robyn part, but yeah, he's guilty."  
"Why don't you like to agree with Robyn?"  
"No reason."  
"You're jealous."  
Kalinda made an angry face. "I am not jealous of Robyn."  
"Then why not agree with her."  
"Because she gets a certain way when I may happen to agree with her."

Cary sat up beside Kalinda. "Is it because I'm working more closely with Robyn now?"  
"Absolutely not." Kalinda rolled her eyes.  
"Prove it."  
"And how would I do that?" Kalinda took a huge bite of her ice cream.  
"Tell her you agree with her on this."  
"Okay…" Kalinda got silent and went back to reading more evidence."  
"What are you jealous?"  
"I never said I was jealous, you did." Kalinda fed Cary a bite of her ice cream.

Cary's phone started to ring with Robyn's name on the screen. "Imagine that."

"Yeah…" Kalinda rolled her eyes again.

Cary went into the other room, answering the phone.

"I couldn't get ahold of Will or Alicia so,,,you're it."  
"What's up Robyn?"  
"Remember that kid in the news who got like five seconds of jail time for rape…Anthony Forst?"  
"Who doesn't."  
"Well he's out of jail, whew, great for humanity…but the parents of the girl are suing him for damages of ten million dollars."  
"Wow, really high amount. What does this have to do with our firm?"  
"The parents personally requested our firm, knowing how well Alicia does with scandal and keeping calm. But with you only being available."  
"Do you have anything to send over…something to prepare with?"  
"They want to meet with you Monday afternoon around three, with their daughter, at their house."  
"Text me the address and I'll be there at three. I'll bring Kalinda…" He Robyn sigh at bringing Kalinda. "Something not okay with bringing the firm's top investigator."  
"I love Kalinda, I do. But pregnancy, emotions. One in the room is already emotional and ready to kill, Kalinda's ready to kill without hormones."  
"True, but she's still the firm's top investigator. And Ii'll need you there too. I'll need all the help I can get."  
"Got it, boss."

Cary walked back into their bedroom, Kalinda standing in front of the bed with his silk robe tied around her.

"I thought you were tired."  
She untied his pajama pants, loosening them. "You're sexy as hell and I have raging hormones."  
Cary pulled Kalinda up into his arms, her straddling his waist. "Sweet talk or the sexy stuff?"  
They rolled over, Kalinda on top of him, moving slowly. "What do you think?"


	22. Chapter 22

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Peter lifted up the veil, kissed Alicia on the lips…they smiled at each other.

"I now pronounce, for the first time…Mr. and Mrs. Peter Florrick…"

Alicia opened her eyes and looked around. She was alone in her bed. Her phone started buzzing.

She smiled at the caller ID. "Hey Will."

"Good morning."  
"Indeed it is." She twisted around her engagement ring.  
He put the phone on speaker and began fixing his tie. "Do you remember the first day we met…at Georgetown."  
"Professor Stone's class. I think we sat on opposite sides of the room, barely made eye contact."  
"I saw you, there was no doubt about that. You wore those really cool stonewash jeans you loved and t-shirt of The Spin Doctors."  
"Will, how do you remember that, I barely remember that shirt, I think I borrowed it from my roommate because I wanted to look cool."  
"You looked great."  
"So any other gems you remember about the first time we met."  
"I remember I tried to catch up with you, I had to meet the girl on campus that caught my attention."  
"And what happened with this girl on campus."  
"She disappeared in a sea of people…"  
"What happened with this mystery girl, did you ever find her?"  
Will smiled as he started to shave his face. "She was this amazing girl that always had someone to talk to and I was just a kid not knowing how to really talk to a girl, especially one that beautiful."  
Alicia blushed a little, even over the phone, he still makes her feel that way. "Maybe the girl was waiting for a certain guy to say something."  
"You had lines of guys asking you out…"  
"And I knew that there was one guy worth waiting for."  
Alicia caught him speechless. "We've waited twenty years for this."  
She started to feel the tears coming. "Yeah, we have."  
Will wiped his face off. "I'm going to let you finish getting ready…"  
"I'll be the one with a dress on."  
Will looked at himself straight in the mirror when speaking. "I'll be waiting for you."  
Alicia closed her eyes, soaking in the tub. She checked her phone, she had twenty minutes before all the chaos would start.

**FLASHBACK**

"How many were there?" Alicia, tired, swollen eyes looked at Peter for an answer.  
"Alicia, it doesn't matter."  
"It does matter!" She slammed her hand on the wooden table.  
Peter read the heading of the newspaper. PETER FLORRICK CAUGHT IN THE ACT  
"They meant nothing."  
"How many women does it have to be to mean nothing!? How many women to get caught? How many women to make the damn paper, Peter!?"  
"I still love you Alicia…"  
"That's comforting thought. So you bang hookers and whores but yet you still love your wife. THat's a load of crap!"  
"It's the truth."  
"The truth!? How can I believe anything you have to say?"  
"I'm going to make this up to you."  
"I was hoping you would say that."  
Peter hesitated. "What do you mean?"  
Alicia went into her briefcase, handed Peter the document with a pen.  
"Making this up to mean would mean that you finally admit that you care enough about me to end this thing called a marriage."  
"Alicia…and annulment? Like we never happened."  
"I'd like to think so."  
"What about Grace and Zach?"  
"Oh, thank you for reminding me."

Alicia pulled out a folder.

"Custody!?" Peter raised his voice. "Really, Alicia, taking the kids, too." "You disgraced this family to the point of no return. You ruined this family, why would I even think of letting the kids see you for a minute much less consider you spending time with them."  
"Alicia, don't do this.."  
"That's the thing Peter, I'm not doing any of this. This is because of what you did."

Two days later Alicia had the signed papers passed under her front door. She quickly opened the front door and the hallway was empty. The elevator wasn't counting floors and the stairway was silent.

**END FLASHBACK**

Alicia was sitting in front of the mirror, putting her makeup on. Grace was laughing with the girls while curling Alicia's hair.

"Not too many curls. Remember the picture I showed you?" "Yeah, of course." Grace made a face.  
"I saw that look." "You still have eyes in the back of your head."  
"Yep, just before the delivery room they surgically stick them there and they'll be there forever."  
Grace glanced over at Kalinda fixing her hair. "I never imagined, in a million years, Kalinda and Cary…baby and married…" "It is a bit shocking, I do admit."  
"I haven't seen Zach, he is coming, right?" "I'm not walking myself down the aisle."  
"Maybe he's just running late or something."  
Alicia was starting to feel a bit uneasy again. The least little thing to go not go as planned Alicia feels like she will fall apart.  
She was drawn out of her thoughts with her phone vibrating.  
"Who's calling?" Grace tried to look over Alicia's shoulder.  
"Oh, no one, it's just at text."  
She opened the text from Will. _I Love you  
_ Alicia sighed, all her jitters were fading away. He knew how to take care of her, even without really knowing it.

Will tossed his phone back in his bag. He put his tuxedo jacket on and faced the mirror. Everything was feeling more real. He thought putting the tuxedo on the second time was going the feel the same as the first time at the store, but everything was different. The next time he would take his jacket off, he would be married…Alicia would be his wife. He was finally have a family.

"Earth to Will…"  
He turned around. "Sorry, it's just…"  
Cary nodded his head. "Nah, it's a big day. It's normal to drift off a bit. Your life is about to change."  
Audra knocked on the open door. "Someone wants to wish daddy a great wedding day."  
"Hey baby…" Will took Avery into his arms. "You ready to throw some flowers."  
Avery smiled, laughed a little.  
"We'll see what happens."  
Everyone laughed, Audra took Avery back out of the room.  
Cary walked over to Will. "She's beautiful."  
"She's Alicia…all the way. Fiery, independent…" "You're no slouch yourself."  
"Yeah, but, without Alicia I'd be in that office twenty-four hours a day not caring whether it was day or not, just as long as I won the next case."  
"And now?" "Everything's different. Everything's new and fun and exciting. I finally have someone to share it all with, the good and the bad."  
"We're having a boy."  
"That's great…got any names picked out?" "Taking it slow, following Kalinda's lead."  
"She's strong willed, nothing's ever going to change that."  
"When my older brother got married, someone asked me what kind of woman do I want. I was only eighteen or nineteen, and I said a strong woman."  
"Someone was listening."  
The two men laughed. "I had no idea what a strong woman was until I met Kalinda."  
"She is one of a kind."  
"That she is."

Alicia was being fitted into her gown. She called Grace over.

"Will told me you stopped by the office the other day."  
Grace held her head low. "Yeah…I did."  
"Want to talk about it?" "Will helped me figure things out. He really does love you, you know."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"You just want to know how my date is, don't you?"  
Alicia smiled. "Too obvious?"  
"Too much mom. It's not a big deal."  
Alicia grabbed Grace by the shoulders. "It is a big deal. The decisions you make now will affect the rest of your life. Don't let the right one slip through your fingers."  
"Mom it's your day, it's your day with Will. Why are you concentrating on who I bring as a date to the wedding or if I even have a date at all."  
"So you didn't bring a date."  
"I didn't say that."  
"That's not fair."  
"What's not fair is that you're not letting the very nice lady tie the rest of the back of your dress."  
"Oh." Alicia put her arms down. "At least convince me that you're happy."  
"If you're happy, I'm happy." Alicia had a bright smile. "I'm happy."

The church was all set. Everything looked to be painted in plum velvet. The church almost looked entirely in purple.

Will walked to the front, smiling at his parents. He starred at the doors on the opposite side of the room. HIs stomach was in knots. He couldn't believe after all this time his future was right behind the doors. He was finally going to be able to officially call Alicia his wife and she would call him her husband. The thought of it made him get emotional. Will was never one to get emotional over anything. In fact, Will prided himself on never getting emotional with clients.

"You ready?" Cary stood beside Will as his best man. Given that Alicia and Kalinda were close, it was very simple that Will and Cary would form a friendship.  
"All my life."  
"You got the rings?" Cary whispered, looking serious.  
"You didn't?" Will looked angry.  
Cary laughed, holding up the box. "Right here…trying to take the edge off."  
Will shook his head. "I almost had a heart attack."  
"Relax…what could go wrong."  
"You do remember there's a man named Peter Florrick in this world. He doesn't really like me."  
"Okay, maybe one thing could go wrong. It's your wedding day, everyone's here, Alicia is going to walk down that aisle and you are going to be married."  
"Cary, ever waited for something so long and when you finally have it, it scares you to make one move being afraid that you'll disturb it."  
"Sure, you do realize I'm with Kalinda."  
Will had a light laugh. "That does make me feel a little better."

The doors opened. Will took a deep breath. He smiled at Avery being held in his sister Sara's arms. She was throwing the rose petals as soon as she got them in her hand. She smiled at Will…her dad as she sat down with Sara.

Kalinda first walked down the aisle, smiling at Cary. Her dress was form fitting with her pregnant belly. She really felt beautiful and the way Cary looked at her made her feel the way she never thought she would feel.

Grace started walking down the aisle. Will was proud of his connection with Grace. He was nervous when they all first moved in. How would they bond, would they even bond. What would happen when Grace wanted advice, what would he say, how would she react. All of that has faded away now. He did see her nod towards the guests, he spotted Blake...as her date.

The doors closed. Will took another deep breath. He wanted to hold it together, to be strong. But he knew seeing Alicia in that dress, in _her_ dress, he wouldn't be able to think straight.

 _98 Degrees "I Do (Cherish You)"  
_ _I do, I do now  
_ _I do I do  
_ _All I am, all I'lll be.  
_ _Everything in this world._

Alicia appeared along side Zach and holding a large bouquet of flowers with flowing ribbons. Her dress lined her body perfect and flowed as she walked. It was almost like she was walking on clouds. Alicia did feel like she was on cloud nine.

Will felt the lump in his throat get bigger and a small tear slid down the right side of his cheek. This day, _their_ day was finally here.

 _All that I'll ever need  
_ _Is in your eyes shining at me  
_ _When you smile I can feel  
_ _All my passion unfolding_

Alicia's eyes met Will's. Everything in the world just faded away. Alicia's face said everything. Everything she had been through was worth the moment she was going to be his wife. The moment she would able to walk down the aisle and take Will's hands and announce him as her husband. This was the day that everything would finally be right.

Will saw her walk down the aisle. It looked as if she was walking slowly as she could, almost like she was standing still. All this time, getting to this moment seemed like yesterday that they met at Georgetown.

Alicia reached the end of the aisle, Will walking towards her, grabbing her hand.

 _Your hand brushes mine  
_ _And a thousand sensations  
_ _Seduce me 'cause I  
_ _I do cherish you for the rest of my life_

Will guided Alicia up the two steps and they stood apart from each other. Alicia handed Grace her bouquet and her eyes made their way back to Will's gaze.

"I love you." Will whispered to her.  
"I love you too." She took a deep breath, keeping her heart from beating out of her chest.

 _You don't have to think twice  
_ _I will love you still from the depths of my soul  
_ _It's beyond my control  
_ _I've waited so long to say this to you  
_ _If you're asking do I love you this much, I do, oh baby oh_

The pastor grabbed his bible and notebook. "We are gathered today to witness a union between Alicia Catherine Cavanaugh and William Paul Gardner."

"We have come together to celebrate love. We see it in the faces of Alicia and Will who stand before us. It is a love which is spoken and kindles our souls with hope and which is our true home and meeting place. Alicia and Will and opened their hearts to to one another. Today, in just a few moments, they will share their vows of marriage together. We are deeply grateful to them for opening their hearts to us and inviting us to witness and share in this precious moment. "

"Alicia and William would like to share with each other in what bought them to this day…"

 _In my world before you  
_ _Lived outside my emotions  
_ _Didn't know where I was going  
_

Will took in a deep breath, looked into Alicia's eyes, finally remembering everything she's always wanted to tell her.

"From the moment we met at Georgetown, you've surprised me. I couldn't believe the day you walked back into my life, I knew that I couldn't let you go. You've intrigued me with everything you do. You challenge me in ways that no one ever has. I've fallen in love with you over and over again. Every day is a new adventure. You make me happy in ways I never thought happy existed. You gave me a daughter that gives me every reason to want to be a better man. You make me better, you did since day one."

Will took the wedding band from Cary.

"I promise to be true to you, to honor you and support you the way you have supported me. We will frustrate each other from time to time but know that the love I have for you yesterday, today and for the rest of our lives will never waver. I might even let you win." There was a silent laugh around the church. "I know that we can find strength in each other and we will continue to grow side by side. I believe in the truth of what we are and I will love you always."

 _Until that day I found you  
_ _How you opened my life  
_ _To A New Paradise._

"Two years ago I could never imagined I would be in this place. A place where I look into the eyes of my best friend and tell you exactly how I feel. Just when I need you, you were there, no questions asked. You always took care of me. You've always known how to take care of me. You are the sweetest, most loving, caring and kind person I have ever known. You are a wonderful father to our daughter."

 _In a world torn by change  
_ _Still with all my heart  
_ _Until my dying day_

"You believed in me and have shown me how to love with unconditional acceptance. I had forgotten how to love, I had forgotten how to love myself. Every day you reaffirm that you are my soulmate. Together we are an unbreakable pair, bound by our love."

Grace handed Alicia the wedding band.

"A lifetime isn't long enough for me to return all that you have given me but I promise to spend my days by your side. I promise to inspire you, laugh with you, cherish you, confirm you and share your dreams and grow with you.

I believing in what we are and I will alway slow you…with every beat of my heart."

 _I do cherish you for the rest f my life  
_ _You don't have to think twice  
_ _I will love you still from the depths of my soul_

The pastor began again. "With no objections…"

Everyone paused for a moment, letting a bit of silence fill the room.

 _It's beyond my control  
_ _I've waited so long to say this to you  
_ _If you're taking do I love you this much, yes I do  
_

"I am happy to announce the marriage of Mr. and Mrs. William Paul Gardner."

"Finally!" Will said aloud placed his lips against Alicia. They let each other feel the kiss, now that they were married, they both wanted everything to feel different.

"Welcome to the dance floor Will and Alicia Gardner."

Everyone clapped and the room went silent except for the soft song playing for the first dance.

 _98 Degrees "My Everything"  
_

 _The loneliness of nights alone  
_ _The search for strength to carry on  
_ _My hope has seemed to die  
_ _My eyes had more tears to cry._

Will held Alicia close, she rested her head against him. Everyone was watching them with pure bliss. It had finally happened.

"The last time I was dancing in a room full of people was at Sara's wedding when she married Jackson. I was dancing with my sister's friend Racheal. The entire time I was watching Sara and and Jackson and I wanted what she had so much. I saw the way he took care of her and the way she just was with him. I hadn't really had anyone to be that close with so I only got to really feel it from afar." He turned his eyes back to Alicia's gaze. "Up until now." He placed a kiss on her lips.

 _Then like the sun shines from up above  
_ _You surrounded me with your endless love  
_ _And all the things I couldn't see  
_ _Are now so clear to me_

"You give me that, every day. My vows would stretch from here to eternity if I was able to say everything about the way you just make me want to be a better man, I…"

 _You are my everything  
_ _Nothing your love won't bring.  
_ _My life is yours alone  
_ _The only love I've never known  
_ _Your spirit pulls me through_

Alicia reached up to kiss him, stopping him mid sentence.

"I've been a little bit dishonest the past few days." She saw his look go from peaceful to confused. "When you've been asking me if I was okay when I would drift off…I remembering what my wedding to Peter was like. How lavish it was, how so…victorian it was. I thought it would be the only one. And when I would come back to reality I had this feeling of just…joy." She smiled up at his smile. "It's like I've known that I'm meant to be here…right here, with you, in your arms, sharing our first dance as man and wife. I didn't know how it would happen or when, but I know this is where I'm always mean to be. I was just feeling sad because it took me this long to realize it. I do love you Will Gardner, I always have."  
"And I've always been in love with you." A smile quickly formed all over his face. "Alicia Gardner."

"Oh, I'm never going to get tired of hearing that."  
"I'm never going to be tired of saying it."

 _When nothing else will do  
_ _Every night I pray  
_ _On bended knee  
_ _That you will always be  
_ _My Everything_

Will lifted Alicia's hand and she did a complete spin and fell back into his embrace.

Will felt Alicia laugh against him. "What's so funny."  
"I had a chance to talk to Grace when we were all getting ready. Then I saw Avery sitting with another boy and it won't be long until we're going to be seeing Avery going on and on about boys."  
Will shuttered the thought. "I don't think I'm ready."

They both shared a laugh.

"I went through it Grace and I'm still nervous with Avery. Every girl is different."  
"Our girl is going to be great. She has a good head on her shoulders."  
They both glided around the floor effortlessly.  
"Will, she's not even walking yet, she could have any head on her shoulders."  
He placed his head against hers. "If she had half the passion for doing the right thing as you do, she'll be just fine."

 _Now all my hopes and dreams  
_ _Are suddenly reality  
_ _You've opened up my heart to feel  
_ _A kind of love that's truly real  
_ _A guiding light that'll never fade  
_ _That's not a thing in life that I would ever trade.  
_ _For the love that won't let go  
_ _I hope you'll always know…_

"What if we had a boy…?"  
Will gave her a look. "If Avery was born a boy."  
"Then that dress would look really bad."  
Alicia smiled with a laugh. "I'm serious, what if…we had…another baby."  
"And what did we say when I wrote the last check to the baby sitter."  
Alicia nodded her head. "We were the only sitters to actually add in overtime to a babysitter."  
"You give so much to Avery already, I love you for wanting to…"  
"Just an idea, I just don't want you to feel…"  
"Alicia, you've given me the world and not even asking for anything in return. Our family is Avery, Grace and Zach. The entire package. I've gotten to have that father role to Grace and it's amazing. I'm not wanting for anything."  
"You are amazing, Will Gardner." She kissed him.  
"You help me be amazing…Alicia Gardner."  
"Has a nice ring to it."

 _You are my everything  
_ _Nothing your love won't bring  
_ _My life is yours alone  
_ _The only love I've ever known  
_ _You're spirit pulls me through  
_ _When nothing else will do  
_ _Every night I pray  
_ _On bended knee  
_ _That you will always be  
_ _My everything_

Everyone was finishing up their plates at their tables and a champagne glass started to cling.

Diane stood up from the table, holding the microphone.

"I met Will Gardner a long time ago." She tipped her glass to him. "I would say how long ago but I'm probably going to have a very bright lawyer named Mr. Gardner or Mrs. Gardner in my court room and I like decorum." Everyone laughed. "But I wanted to say that I met Will when he was first out of law school from Georgetown. 'Wet behind the ears' was an accurate description. Only because he was sweating whenever presenting a case that he worked os hard on and felt so strongly about. But there was no doubt that Will Gardner knew how to win. Not because he hated to lose, but if you knew Will, you'd know that was right. But it's because he cares about his clients. He cares about his friends, his family and everyone in this room." Diane met Will's gaze as she spoke. "I've seen this young man grow from a scared junior associate to partner in a prestigious law firm and now to husband. I've gotten to see you change and grow and I know it has to do with that woman sitting next to you that now shares your last name. When Alicia came to Lockhart Gardner, I knew there was something special about her. Not just because Will said she was special but she had a fire in her. A fire to win, much like Will's, but also a fire to change people's lives. Together they are going to change the life of their daughter Avery and whoever they meet in the future. Congratulations to Will and Alicia."

Everyone cheered their glasses aloud.

Zach stood up beside Alicia, his water glass almost shaking.

"Every kid wants their parents to stay together forever. No matter what. That's the dream. When my parents got divorced, I was hurt and I was angry and I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't want it to happen. I constantly asked both my parents why couldn't they work it out, why couldn't they live together. I didn't understand why. Then my mom started working at Lockhart and Gardner. She told me about a law partner named Will Gardner who got her the job. Apparently they went to college together, I was told, apparently they were friends. Then I saw Will around more and I noticed a shift in my mom's perspective on things. She was happier. She made time to spend with us instead of working all the time even though she did work a lot. I knew something was happening between them. I would visit her at her office and they would be in her office or his office talking and laughing and I saw that light inside of her finally come out. It was a light that no kid should ever have to see go away from their parents, but I did. Then I got to meet Will. I didn't want to like him. He was, in my mind, replacing my dad. No one can replace a parent, you can't let them. But Will never wanted to replace my dad or he wasn't out to be a father to me. He just took it step by step, whatever happened." Zach turned to face Will. "You respected everything that I wanted and everything my mom wanted. You make her so happy and now we have Avery to watch grow up because you took the time to love us… _all of us_. For that, thanks."

Will got up from his chair and they hugged tightly.

A few hours later some of the guests were starting to leave.

"I think we were supposed to be the ones to leave first."  
She leaned into him. "Probably but we're not like most people."  
He whispered in her ear. "Let's get out of here."  
"What about the rice and throwing of it…"  
"I think we'll be okay without being hit int he head by uncooked rice and the chance of vegetable cans tied to the back of a limo."  
"We did get pretty good at sneaking around." She smiled up at him.  
"Let's go before everyone starts to notice."

They said a few goodbyes and ran out of the ballroom and got the first elevator like two teenagers at prom.

"Elevator." Alicia stood up against the side, smiling.  
"Yeah, I remember."

He slowly walked over to her, brushed a single strand of hair out of her face, placing a kiss on her lips.

They both looked at the elevator finally counting up to their floor and the ever important bell ringing meant everything.

Will took Alicia's hand, leading her down the hallway. Both of them being very nonchalant about sharing a bed for the first time as man and wife. He took the keycard out and the red light appeared. He kept trying the key and nothing happened.

"Not again." Will sighed.  
Alicia reached into his jacket pocket. "Let me try the other one."

Will stood by the door and watched as Alicia quietly opened the door to their hotel room.

It was like their first time again, all over again. The fire place was filling up the room and the rose petals around their bedroom made everything look even more romantic.

Alicia stood at the door entrance to their bedroom, Will wrapped his arms around her waist. He brushed her hair way to lay a kiss on her neck.

"You like it?"  
"I love it, it's so beautiful Will."  
"I wanted everything to be perfect."  
She turned around, facing him. "Everything is perfect."

Alicia kissed him and everything became blurry. She helped him remove his jacket and loosen his pants. Then Will turned Alicia around so he could undress her. Each lace that was being untied made both their hearts race. The last part was a button then the dress fell to Alicia's ankles. She stepped out of the dress.

Will pulled her up to his waist. They finally laid on the bed, completely exhausted from the days events but excited to now discover each other as husband and wife.


End file.
